Afirmacja Mroku (Afirmacja Życia 1)
by rosalieirenen
Summary: Zakończone. AU. Żyjąc w otoczeniu węży, Evander Verlaine zmaga się z presją bycia nieślubnym dzieckiem jedynej w rodzinie Gryfonki. Przed rozpoczęciem drugiego roku dostaje od wuja prezent, który zmienia wszystko. Zabawa w kotka i myszkę z kanonem. Preslash. Warte uwagi: Dwie kolejne części trylogii mają rating: M
1. prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

 **Prolog.**

* * *

 _październik 1981_

Mruknął coś w odpowiedzi i poruszył się niespokojnie. Nigdy nie był nadpobudliwy, ale dzisiaj coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Czuł, jakby w powietrzu unosiła się zapowiedź katastrofy. Zastanawiał się co mogło być przyczyną.

Obrócił się przodem do pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdował. Niewielka kamienna sala, zwieńczona kopułą, wypełniona była po brzegi postaciami w czarnych pelerynach i ciemnych, grafitowych maskach. Większość śmierciożerców zebrała się tutaj, na wezwanie ich Pana. Lucjusz wiedział po co tu byli. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie gładko, mieli dokonać rajdu na Dolinę Godryka. Jeżeli Czarny Pan napotka problemy, zjawią mu się z pomocą. Lucjusz zastanawiał się tylko przez moment, gdy usłyszał ten plan. Dlaczego Czarny Pan spodziewał się problemów? To nie było w jego stylu, zdradzać się ze swymi obawami, nawet przed Wewnętrznym Kręgiem.

Czy Czarny Pan wiedział o czymś, co zagrażało mu do tego stopnia, że postanowił informować ich o planie awaryjnym?

– Też to czujesz, Lucjuszu? – zapytał go Laird Verlaine i Lucjusz zgromił go spojrzeniem.

Laird wzruszył tylko ramionami i rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Lucjusz podążył za nim wzrokiem. Ku jego zdziwieniu, zaobserwował, że nerwowość udzielała się dzisiaj wszystkim.

To miał być ważny dzień. Niezbyt istotny dla samej sprawy, ale niezbędny do osiągnięcia celu element planu, który Czarny Pan musiał wykonać osobiście.

– Powinien już wrócić – szepnął Laird.

Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu, w połączeniu z przebranymi w czarne szaty postaciami bez twarzy kojarzyła mu się z pełnym dementorów Azkabanem. Lucjusz nie potrafił dłużej zaprzeczać. Coś było nie tak, tylko nie wiedział jeszcze co. I wtedy, jakby w odpowiedzi na jego zadane w myślach pytanie, ktoś krzyknął. Głośno i przeciągle.

Avery.

Chwilę później dołączyli do niego Rosier, Mulciber i stary Lestrange. A potem sam to poczuł. Zniewalający ból, ogarniający całe ciało, jakby ktoś obdzierał go ze skóry, jednocześnie polewając oliwą i podpalając ją. Zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć wysoki pisk Bellatrix, zanim sam uwolnił z siebie rozdzierający gardło krzyk.

Ból promieniował. Miał źródło. Lucjusz opadł na kolana, prawą dłoń zaciskając na lewym przedramieniu. Był przekonany, że umiera. Ogniste fale rozchodziły się po ręce i przetaczały przez jego ciało, rzucając nim w konwulsjach. Opadł na plecy, odczuwając to tak, jakby został rzucony na podłogę z siłą olbrzyma. Najsilniejsze [i]Crucio[/i], które cisnął w niego Czarny Pan, było niczym przy tym co czuł teraz. Krzyczał, modląc się w duchu by śmierć nadeszła szybciej.

Ból odszedł tak nagle, jak się zaczął.

Bellatrix pierwsza podniosła się na nogi. Lucjusz, zdezorientowany, obrócił się w jej kierunku. Wstawał, korzystając z pomocy Lairda, kiedy Bellatrix się deportowała.

– Nieee! – krzyknął.

Wiedział. Wszyscy wiedzieli co się stało. Nie potrzebowali zapewnień. A może tak.

Pyknęło znowu, a dźwięk poniósł się echem po sali, w której panowała idealna cisza. Czekając na jej słowa przestali nawet oddychać.

– Nasz Pan – zawiesiła głos, cichy i pełen niedowierzania. – On nie żyje.

W niewielkim pomieszczeniu zapanował chaos. Ludzie zaczęli się deportować jeden po drugim. Lucjusz zignorował rękę ściskającą go za ramię, obserwując stojącą na środku Bellatrix. Rozpacz zaczynała się w niej budować falami. Kwestią sekund było, kiedy wybuchnie. A co mogłaby wtedy zrobić – Lucjusz nie miał pojęcia.

Dłoń, która ściskała jego bark zacisnęła się na nim mocniej, a kiedy usiłował ją zrzucić, nadal wpatrując się w coraz bardziej niestabilną Bellatrix, ręka owinęła się wokół jego pasa, wymuszając na nim deportację.

– Co z Bellą? – syknął, odwracając się do postaci, która miała czelność go stamtąd zabrać.

– Poradzi sobie – odpowiedział mu spokojny głos.

Mężczyzna zdjął maskę. Lucjusza to zaniepokoiło, więc rozejrzał się, przestraszony, ale znajdowali się tuż na granicy barier aportacyjnych dworu w Wiltshire.

– Uprzedź żonę, Lucjuszu – powiedział Laird i zniknął, zostawiając go samego u bram jego domu.

Wciąż zdezorientowany, Lucjusz obrócił się ku posiadłości i po chwili sztywnym krokiem ruszył w jej kierunku.

* * *

 _maj 1982_

Postać pojawiła się znikąd, zaskakując ją w pierwszej chwili. Jej refleks był jednak błyskawiczny. Sekundę później stała z uniesioną różdżką, gotowa by zabić.

– Kim jesteś? – syknęła. Byli w granicach dworu Malfoyów. Ktoś kto miał pozwolenie, by prześlizgnąć się przez jego bariery nie powinien kryć przed nią oblicza. – Zrzuć kaptur i pokaż twarz.

Nagły zastrzyk adrenaliny rozbudził ją, jakby się ocknęła z wiecznego snu. Odetchnęła pełną piersią i zachichotała. Jej ciało mrowiło od przepływającej w niej magii.

– Nie będziesz zachwycona. Ale nie działaj pochopnie, moja droga.

Protekcjonalny ton mężczyzny tylko ją rozwścieczył. Machnęła różdżką, posyłając klątwę mężczyźnie pod stopy. Ten ani drgnął.

– Bello… – mruknął ostrzegawczo.

Rozpoznała go.

Uniosła różdżkę jeszcze wyżej.

– To ty! – krzyknęła z furią. Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, nie mogąc się doczekać.

 _Daj mi pretekst, no daj_ , drwiły jej oczy.

– Tak – odpowiedział mężczyzna, powoli unosząc nieuzbrojone dłonie do twarzy i odchylając kaptur. – I nie, jednocześnie.

Regulus.

– Ty nie żyjesz. – Zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie. – Odznaczyli cię Orderem Merlina. Zdrajca!

Miękkie loki rozsypały się po jego twarzy, kiedy mężczyzna zaśmiał się i wtedy Bellatrix spojrzała _uważniej_.

W tym śmiechu było coś znajomego. Skupiła wzrok, podchodząc coraz bliżej. Ostrożnie stawiała krok za kroczkiem, pochylając się lekko do przodu, nadal gotowa w każdej chwili zaatakować. Twarz Regulusa wykrzywił zimny, drapieżny uśmiech, kiedy obserwował jak się zbliża. Uśmiech, który nie sięgał oczu.

Szkarłatnych oczu.

– Panie…

Regulus Black uniósł nieco brodę, spoglądając na swoją kuzynkę jak Pan na swojego sługę.

– Bello, Bello, Bello… – westchnął, kiwając palcem, żeby podniosła się z kolan. – Zaprowadź mnie do Lucjusza.

Bellatrix pisnęła z ekscytacji i wyrwała się do przodu niczym uradowany z powrotu pana kundelek.

* * *

Lucjusz siedział w swoim gabinecie, tak jak często robił to w swoich licznych ostatnio wolnych chwilach i popijał wino. Jego wzrok co chwilę uciekał w stronę lewego przedramienia. Nic nie czuł. Kiedy jego Pan żył, Mroczny Znak wibrował od nadmiaru magii, tatuaż poruszał się, i rozchodziło się od niego przyjemne ciepło. Teraz nic nie czuł. Wąż zastygł w pozycji, w jakiej znalazł się w chwili jego śmierci.

Czarny Pan nie żył.

Trudno mu było w to uwierzyć. Nagle w jego życiu nastała dziwna pustka. Potrafił całe godziny spędzać siedząc w gabinecie i upijając się do granic przyzwoitości. Bez spotkań śmierciożerców, bez narad Wewnętrznego Kręgu, bez rajdów, jedynym jego zajęciem była praca w Ministerstwie, wychowywanie syna i trzymanie go z dala od swojej popadającej w jeszcze większe szaleństwo szwagierki.

– _Wiedziałaś, że coś takiego kiedyś się stanie – powiedział miękko, kiedy stanęła w progu jego domu zimą tamtego roku._

 _Bellatrix westchnęła i rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Zamrugał, zdziwiony._

– _Bello – zaczął._

– _Wiedziałam. On też wiedział. Dał mi… Dał mi zadanie, Lucjuszu._

 _Skinął głową. Wiedział. Czy raczej, przeczuwał, że tak było. Była mu na prawdę wierna._

– _Więc je wykonaj._

– _Nie mogę. To… nielogiczne._

 _Lucjusz nie skomentował od razu, chociaż cisnęła mu się uwaga na temat tego co Bellatrix wiedziała o logice._

– _Czarny Pan bywał nielogiczny. I wcale się przy tym nie mylił._

– _Tym razem się pomylił! – wykrzyknęła, spoglądając mu w oczy. – Pomylił się. Umarł._

 _Lucjusz ujął jej twarz w dłonie. Z cichym westchnięciem zaczął pocierać jej skronie kciukami._

– _A co, jeśli to wszystko zaplanował? Co, jeśli to od początku miało tak wyglądać? Bello, on wróci. Wiesz to tak samo dobrze jak ja – skłamał. – Wykonaj jego polecenie._

 _Kobieta odsunęła się od niego i spojrzała pustym wzrokiem ponad jego ramieniem. Wypuścił ją z objęć i pozwolił swojej żonie na to, by pocieszyła starszą siostrę._

– _Zostań z nami, Bello – zasugerowała Narcyza._

 _Spojrzała na Lucjusza niepewnie. Skinął głową, nie wiedząc co innego mógłby zrobić. Pustka, którą sam czuł, dotknęła ich wszystkich, bardziej lub mniej. Jedyne co mogli teraz zrobić, to trzymać się razem._

 _Zadanie Belli. Nie wiedział na czym polegało. Wiedział natomiast, że miał swoje własne. Schowane głęboko w schowku pod podłogą salonu dla gości. Miał czekać pięć lat. Jeżeli Czarny Pan nie wróci do tego czasu…_

 _Zadrżał na myśl o przeżyciu tych pięciu lat bez niego. Bez jego magii, surowej mocy, która sprawiała, że w jego żyłach zaczynała krążyć adrenalina..._

– Lucjusz!

– Lucjusz! – zawołała po raz drugi śpiewnym głosem.

Mężczyzna podniósł się niechętnie z fotela. Ton głosu Bellatrix był nietypowy i nie sugerował niczego normalnego. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, sama Bellatrix sprawiała, że przy niej _nic_ nie było normalne.

Z żalem odłożył kieliszek na biurko i wyszedł z gabinetu. Kiedy dotarł do holu, kobieta już tam stała. I nie była sama. Lucjusz zrobił kilka szybkich kroków, stając na przeciw Regulusa Blacka. Zmrużył oczy, analizując zastany obrazek. Black stał sztywno, zaciskając usta, podczas gdy Bellatrix praktycznie _śpiewała_ z radości.

– Zobacz, zobacz!

Lucjusz nadal nie potrafił poskładać puzzli w całość, a może nie chciał ulegać zgubnej nadziei, kiedy z pomocą przyszła mu magia.

 _Jego_ magia.

Uderzyła na przemian gorącą i lodowato zimną falą na wszystkie strony. Bellatrix jęknęła z zachwytu.

Lucjusz natychmiast opadł na kolano, przyciskając dłoń do klatki piersiowej w geście oddania.

– Mój Panie – westchnął.

Mając wrażenie, że wynurza się na powierzchnię wciągnął w płuca palące powietrze. Nie mógł nie podziwiać tego człowieka. Sposób w jaki obnosił się on ze swoją mocą sprawiał, że wielu lgnęło do niego, pragnąc coś na tej bliskości skorzystać.

Lucjusz po prostu chciał tę moc z bliska podziwiać.

– Lucjuszu – odezwał się mężczyzna głosem Regulusa Blacka.

Uniósł wzrok i natychmiast poczuł jak na jego myśli napiera ogromna siła, bez wysiłku krusząc jego naturalne bariery. Czarny Pan wdarł się do jego umysłu, a Lucjusz nie zrobił nic, żeby go powstrzymać. Spojrzał w czerwone źrenice, oferując mu to, czego chciał. Przed oczami przemknęły mu ostatnie miesiące, w których planowali atak na Potterów, moment, w którym dowiedział się o jego śmierci, a później spekulacje, przesłuchania, procesy i stagnacja, w jaką popadł.

– Wyparłeś się mnie – powiedział wyślizgując się z jego umysłu, zostawiając Lucjusza z potwornym bólem głowy.

– Po to, by móc ci służyć, kiedy wrócisz, Panie – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

Czarny Pan zmrużył oczy, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Lucjusz nie odwrócił wzroku, chociaż przyszło mu to z ogromnym trudem.

– Co wie Dumbledore?

– Uwierzył, że zniknąłeś, Panie.

Lucjusz doprecyzował swoje wspomnienia o kilka szczegółów dotyczących działań hogwarckiego dyrektora. Nie było tego wiele. Zakończył, wyjaśniając jak niedawno Dumbledore poparł Milicentę Bagnold na stanowisku Ministra, w zamian za o wiele większą swobodę w szkole.

– Dobrze – mruknął na koniec Voldemort.

Sięgnął po jego ramię i przycisnął różdżkę do dopiero co odsłoniętego Mrocznego Znaku. Czarny tatuaż zawibrował boleśnie i Bellatrix, która cały czas stała obok, przysłuchując się rozmowie, krzyknęła z zachwytu, czując to samo. Wąż skręcił się i zaczął wić, jak gdyby nigdy nie przestał. Czarny Pan podniósł głowę, patrząc w przestrzeń. Usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, który nie sięgał oczu.

– Tym razem zrobimy to zupełnie inaczej… Lucjuszu, wstąpisz do Rady Nadzorczej Hogwartu.

* * *

 _początek sierpnia 1992_

Lucjusz postawił szkatułkę na biurku i odsunął ją od siebie. Okucia wyżłobiły w blacie cieniutkie wgłębienia. Drewniane wieko, ozdobione polichromowanym wizerunkiem węża, prawie błyszczało od zaklęć ochronnych. Lucjusz zastanawiał się nad tym co to wszystko znaczy. Nie pytał, bo i tak nie dostałby odpowiedzi. Siedział w milczeniu i obserwował każdy ruch Czarnego Pana. Mężczyzna nawet się nie ruszył, ale jego wzrok nie odrywał się od skrzynki. W końcu, po kilku długich jak wieczność sekundach, uniósł różdżkę i celując w sam środek węża wysyczał sekwencję zaklęć. Metalowe zatrzaski odskoczyły, uwalniając zaklętą w środku magię.

– Otwórz szkatułę, Lucjuszu – powiedział.

Lucjuszowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Nie wiedział co jest w środku, ale cokolwiek to było, przyciągało go z ogromną siłą. Ogarnęło go lekkie podniecenie. Zapragnął dotknąć znajdującego się w skrzynce przedmiotu, poczuć fakturę pod palcami, poznać jego kształt i formę, dowiedzieć się czemu służył. Pokusa ogarniała go stopniowo. Z początku zdążył zerknąć na swojego Pana, zauważając z jakim zainteresowaniem go obserwował. Chwilę później był już jednak tak pochłonięty leżącym przed nim przedmiotem, że nie zauważał niczego wokół. Głos Czarnego Pana przebił się przez jego odurzony umysł i bardziej chętny niż powinien Lucjusz otworzył szkatułkę. W następnym momencie poczuł ból rozrywający mu czaszkę.

– _Legilimens_ – wysyczał Voldemort.


	2. rozdział 01

**01.**

* * *

Evander przeszedł przez próg sali starając się nie zwracać uwagi na otaczających go uczniów. McGonagall nakazała im ustawienie się gęsiego i początkowo Evander ustawił się grzecznie w linii. Nie wytrzymał długo. W końcu miał zobaczyć jak wyglądała słynna Wielka Sala, o której opowiadał kiedyś syn Flintów, więc przepchał się do przodu i uniósł w górę wzrok, omiatając sklepienie pomieszczenia. Niebo było tego dnia przejrzyste, specjalnie zwrócił na to uwagę, kiedy płynął łódką za półolbrzymem. Wielka Sala wiernie odzwierciedlała niebo, które znajdowało się ponad nią, a kiedy Evander przyjrzał się bliżej zauważył, że jedyna konstelacja, jaką rozpoznawał, również znajdowała się w poprawnej pozycji.

Westchnął lekko, zauroczony widokiem. Opuścił głowę i jego oczy rozbiegły się we wszystkich kierunkach, chłonąc obraz, który się przed nim rozpościerał. Był tak skupiony na suficie Wielkiej Sali, że zupełnie nie zwrócił uwagi na to jaka była ogromna. Pomieszczenie wypełniały setki świec, ale mimo to nadal panował w nim półmrok. Sala nie była bardzo szeroka, ale za to długa. Mieściła w sobie cztery stoły przy których siedzieli uczniowie podzieleni kolorem szat. Dłużej przytrzymał spojrzenie na stole Slytherinu, a później Gryffindoru. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię i pomaszerował razem z resztą uczniów bliżej stojącego w poprzek sali stołu nauczycieli. Serce waliło mu jak szalone, kiedy McGonagall zaczęła odczytywać listę. W głowie nadal brzmiały mu słowa piosenki śpiewanej przez Tiarę Przydziału, kiedy siadał na stołek jako jeden z ostatnich.

Nawet nie zarejestrował faktu, że jest na roku z _tym_ Potterem. Liczył. Dziesięciu Krukonów. Dziesięciu Puchonów. Dziewięciu Ślizgonów i siedmiu Gryfonów. Oprócz niego przy stole nauczycielskim stała dwójka przyszłych uczniów. Jednym był Weasley, więc można liczyć, że Gryfonów było ośmiu. Ostatni miał wyjść Zabini, dziesiąty Ślizgon, pomyślał Evander. Nogi trzęsły mu się ze stresu, kiedy gorączkowo myślał o tym jaką decyzję może podjąć Tiara. Jego matka była Gryfonką. Cholerną Gryfonką.

Evander nie chciał być Gryfonem. Nie mógł nim być. Spojrzał tęsknie na stół Ślizgonów, powoli unosząc Tiarę na głowę. Oddalał od siebie tę chwilę jak tylko potrafił, ale nie mógł już dłużej zwlekać. Przy stole Slytherina Draco Malfoy i Theodor Nott ściskali już ręce starszych roczników, przyjmując gratulacje.

Kapelusz opadł mu na oczy, odcinając od otoczenia.

 **Evander Verlaine, tak?**

Chłopak przełknął ślinę. _Właśnie, Verlaine,_ pomyślał. _Jestem Verlaine. Nie mogę być Gryfonem._

Głos w jego głowie roześmiał się chrapliwie i beztrosko.

 **Nie możesz? Tak myślisz?** Zadrwił z niego. **Doprawdy, Evanderze. Chyba wiesz, kim byli twoi rodzice, prawda?**

Evander zadrżał. Jego przeklęta matka. Gryffindor.

 **Tak, Evanderze, twoja matka należała do domu Godryka.**

 _Ale ja nie chcę tam trafić,_ błagał w myślach Evander. _Nie chcę. Chcę do Slytherinu. Chcę do Slytherinu. Chcę do Slytherinu,_ powtarzał jak mantrę.

 **Chcesz do Slytherinu? Przykro mi, Evanderze. Nie pasujesz tam. Twoi rodzice oboje byli Gryfonami. Tam jest twoje miejsce** _._

* * *

— Argh! — Evander krzyknął na całe gardło i otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.

Zewsząd otaczała go ciemność. Trochę czasu mu zajęło, zanim uspokoił oddech. Oczy przyzwyczajały się do mroku, kiedy ten szarzał. Łóżko Evandera otoczone było zasłonami. Światło słoneczne przeciskało się przez wąskie szczeliny, ale nie było go na tyle dużo, żeby dostrzec jaki miały kolor.

Evander wyciągnął dłoń i, zaciskając mocno powieki odsunął kotary. Do środka wdarł się oślepiający blask i chłopak w duchu powiedział sobie, że to był jedyny powód, dla którego to zrobił. Że wcale nie bał się spojrzeć jakie barwy nosiły.

Ziewnął, przeciągnął się, próbując choć trochę rozruszać zastygłe mięśnie i powoli rozchylił powieki. Był w swoim pokoju, więc kurtyny były szare, tyle zdołał zobaczyć. Zamrugał, pozbywając się resztek sennego koszmaru. Na oparciu krzesła, które stało obok łóżka, przewieszona była szkolna szata. Podszycie miało kolor soczystej, szmaragdowej zieleni i Evander z trudem opanował westchnienie ulgi.

Czasami nadal nie potrafił uwierzyć, że mu się udało. Odkąd zrozumiał na czym polega przydział do domów jego myśli trawiła obawa, że skończy tak jak matka. Cała jego rodzina była w Slytherinie. Wszyscy Verlaine'owie należeli do domu Salazara. Wszyscy, oprócz jego matki.

Evander jej nie pamiętał. Zmarła, kiedy miał półtorej roku. Wujostwo, u których mieszkał, twierdzili, że z powodu depresji, ale Evander nie chciał wierzyć, że jego matka mogła skończyć tak żałośnie. Lubił sobie wyobrażać, że zginęła w walce. Wiedział, że to nie było możliwe, bo wojna skończyła się pół roku przed jej śmiercią, ale to było przyjemniejsze niż myśleć, że kobieta, która go urodziła, umarła bo się poddała. Lepiej było wierzyć, że był inny powód, a wujostwo go oszukują, nie chcąc - albo nie mogąc powiedzieć mu prawdy.

Evander wiedział, że wokół tamtych czasów owinięta jest zasłona milczenia, której ani wuj, ani ciotka nie chcieli ruszać. Kiedyś szukał informacji o wojnie. Nie było to bardzo trudne. Szybko natrafił na zbiór Proroków z tego okresu w bibliotece. Tak dowiedział się, że jego matka zginęła, bo należała do tajnej organizacji Dumbledore'a. Zginęła, bo próbowała schwytać Rabastana Lestrange'a. Zginęła, bo była cholerną, zapatrzoną w dyrektora Hogwartu Gryfonką.

Evander wzdrygnął się i energicznym ruchem wyskoczył z łóżka. Odkrył to lata temu i do czasu swojej pierwszej hogwarckiej uczty miał koszmary o przydziale. Kiedy sam przydział już się odbył chłopak zyskał względny spokój, ale najwyraźniej jutrzejszy powrót do szkoły znów przywołał jego najgłębsze lęki.

Głośne, natarczywe pukanie wyrwało go z rozmyślań.

— Evander! Śniadanie zniknie za dwie minuty.

* * *

Ubranie się nie zajęło mu nawet jednej, a zejście do jadalni tylko kilkanaście sekund, więc zdążył podbiec do stołu i porwać kilka kanapek zanim pyknęło i skrzat w mgnieniu oka uprzątnął stół.

Isla Verlaine spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą przez otwarte drzwi do saloniku. Jego ciotka była niezbyt wysoką, blondwłosą czarownicą o surowym obliczu. Od dziecka próbowała wprowadzić do jego zachowania nieco ogłady, ale nigdy jej się to do końca nie udało. Owszem, pod jej krytycznym spojrzeniem Evander natychmiast próbował się opanować, ale zwykle nie wytrzymywał długo. Był w tym gorszy od swoich kuzynów. Nim trafił do Hogwartu zwykł myśleć, nie bez rozczarowania, że to jeden z dowodów na to, że był Gryfonem.

— Witaj, Isla, kuzynie — usłyszał zza pleców. Z ustami pełnymi jedzenia obrócił się i prawie zadławił, kiedy w drzwiach stanął Lucjusz Malfoy.

Mężczyzna nawet na niego nie spojrzał i Evander był mu za to wdzięczny. Przełknął szybko to co miał w ustach i spojrzał na stos kanapek w lewej dłoni. Zawstydzony odłożył je na stół, otrzepując ręce z kruszek i wycierając je o spodnie. Po chwili już był gotowy, by przywitać gościa. Odwrócił się, odczekał, aż Lucjusz przywita się z Islą i jej mężem (swoją drogą kiedy on się pojawił w salonie? Evander nie widział, żeby wchodził do pomieszczenia), po czym sam podszedł do niego i wyciągnął dłoń.

— Panie Malfoy, miło pana znów widzieć — powiedział.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się na jego widok. Evander odwzajemnił uśmiech, nie musząc nawet udawać. Podziwiał tego mężczyznę. Lucjusz zachowywał się jak każdy czystokrwisty czarodziej, ale miał przy tym pewien urok, który umiejętnie wykorzystywał, grając swoje role. Evander trochę mu tej umiejętności zazdrościł.

— Evander, chłopcze. Urosłeś — zauważył.

Zadowolenie z faktu, że Malfoy to zauważył natychmiast pojawiło się na jego twarzy i zaraz po tym zniknęło. Evander wiedział, że to tylko dyplomatyczne pochlebstwo, pewnie nawet nie skierowane do niego.

Przyznał sobie rację w duchu, kiedy blondyn odwrócił się od niego i korzystając z zapraszającego gestu usiadł w fotelu obok wuja Lairda i pogrążył się w rozmowie z nim. To oznaczało, iż musiał zostawić ich samych. Wycofał się z salonu i przeszedł przez jadalnię, zatrzymując się przy wyjściu na boczny ogród. Nie bardzo wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Całe lato przesiedział w bibliotece, czytając artykuły o wojnie i unikając młodszych kuzynów, albo ćwiczył latanie, które nie wychodziło mu zbyt dobrze.

— O gnomie mowa, a gnom tuż tuż — mruknął Evander, kiedy na horyzoncie pojawił się jeden z nich.

Za każdym razem, gdy widział Aidena, czuł jak z zazdrości skręcają mu się trzewia. Chłopak poruszał się z gracją, o jakiej Evander mógł tylko marzyć. Zacisnął zęby i wykrzywił usta w parodii uśmiechu.

— Co jest, Evander? Już nie latasz? Tak szybko się poddałeś? — Chłopak położył dłonie na biodrach i zatrzymał się tuż przed nim, szydząc. Był niższy od Evandera o dwa, może trzy cale, miał drobne ciało i, jak reszta Verlaine'ów, złociste blond włosy. Oczy błyszczały mu złowrogo, kiedy się na nim skupiał.

Evander uniósł brodę i spojrzał na niego z góry, lekceważąc ton jego głosu i pokręcił głową. Jeżeli wda się teraz w dyskusję, Aiden znów go pokona. Jego pewność siebie przytłaczała Evandera. Tracił rezon i w końcu wykładał się, chociaż miał zaplanowaną ripostę.

— Nie martw się, kuzynku — Aiden poklepał go po plecach. — Wytrzymaj jeszcze rok. W przyszłym wyręczę cię w godnym reprezentowaniu naszego nazwiska.

Evander zmrużył oczy, ale nic nie powiedział. Starał się wyglądać wyniośle, ale obawiał się, że w jego wykonaniu musiało to wyglądać groteskowo. Gdy Aiden zniknął w budynku Evander westchnął ciężko. Ruszył przed siebie, w nadziei, że spacer rozwieje jego piętrzące się wątpliwości.

* * *

Gdy wracał słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi. Był tak bardzo głodny, że jego żołądek odpuścił już sobie burczenie, jakby postanowił nie marnować resztek energii na zbyteczne powiadomienia. Nazajutrz miał wrócić do szkoły i uwolnić się od przytłaczających go spraw.

Wszedł głównym wejściem, jako że spacerując oddalił się bardziej na północ niż początkowo sądził. Ze zdziwieniem ujrzał idącego w jego kierunku Lucjusza Malfoya. Co mężczyzna robił u nich tak długo? I to w dzień przed wyjazdem do szkoły. Zamiast spędzać ostatnie chwile ze swoim synem.

Odległość między nimi zmniejszała się. Evander mógł już dostrzec rysy twarzy Lucjusza. Blondyn przystanął i rozciągnął usta w wystudiowanym, onieśmielającym uśmiechu.

— Panie Malfoy? — zdziwił się chłopak, zrównując się z nim i również przystając.

Lucjusz Malfoy przekrzywił niemal niezauważalnie głowę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Wyciągnął dłoń i ścisnął podbródek Evandera pomiędzy kciukiem i palcem wskazującym i tym samym zmuszając go do spojrzenia na siebie. Stalowo-szare oczy przeszyły go na wskroś. Evander poczuł sztylety wbijające mu się w pusty żołądek.

Stali tak przez chwilę, ale dla Evandera trwało to strasznie długo. W końcu Lucjusz puścił go wolno. Chłopak złapał się za brodę i zaczął bezwiednie masować miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą trzymały go w żelaznym uścisku smukłe palce Malfoya.

— Panie Malfoy? — powtórzył, wywołując tym ironiczny uśmieszek.

— Słyszałem, że się z Draco nie dogadujecie — powiedział, zadziwiając Evandera doborem tematu.

Chłopak uniósł brwi. Pomimo swoich niepowodzeń z bachorami jego ciotki przy Lucjuszu wydawało mu się, że bardzo łatwo jest grać osobę, którą chciał się stać.

— Nie ująłbym tego tak dramatycznie — mruknął Evander. — Draco i ja… Po prostu się różnimy - powiedział miękko.

Nie zamierzał go urazić. Nagłe zainteresowanie Lucjusza Malfoya, chociaż za nic by tego nie przyznał, pochlebiało mu i uznawał je w tym momencie za bardzo przyjemne.

— Może — westchnął Lucjusz.

Jednak jego wyraz twarzy świadczył o tym, że zupełnie się z tym nie zgadza. Evander zmrużył oczy zastanawiając się nad tym przez chwilę. Zawsze uważał, że Draco jest zbyt wyniosły i rozkapryszony jak na jego gust. No i był czarodziejem czystej krwi, podczas gdy Evander… Wszyscy z jego rocznika, tak samo jak Aiden, Alan, ciotka i wuj, byli przekonani, że ojcem Evandera był szlamowaty czarodziej. Albo, co gorsza, mugol. Takie przypadki zdarzały się niesłychanie rzadko, ale wszyscy doskonale pamiętali o Andromedzie, siostrze Narcyzy Malfoy. Taka opinia o Evanderze nie przysposobiła mu wielu przyjaciół wśród Ślizgonów, a już na pewno nie zyskała przychylności wielkiego księcia Slytherinu - Draco Malfoya.

Evander zmusił się do uśmiechu, ale spojrzawszy w oczy Lucjusza po chwili jego uśmiech stał się niemal autentyczny.

— Miło było pana znowu zobaczyć, panie Malfoy — powiedział i skinął głową uprzejmie.

— Ciebie również, chłopcze. Powodzenia w nadchodzącym roku szkolnym, Evanderze — odpowiedział mu mężczyzna. Jego oczy błyszczały z zaciekawienia, kiedy przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę.

W końcu odszedł, zostawiając Evandera stojącego samotnie po środku alejki prowadzącej do dworku. Zachowanie Lucjusza było dziwne, jeśli wspomnieć, że mężczyzna nigdy nie poświęcał mu więcej uwagi niż to było konieczne. Owszem, był wobec niego uprzejmy, co zapewne było jednym z powodów, dla których Evander go _lubił_ , ale Lucjusz Malfoy nigdy nie zdobył się na nic ponad wymianę drobnych uprzejmości. W czym i tak przewyższał większość gości jego wuja, którzy zwykle go po prostu ignorowali.

Zastanawiając się nad zachowaniem Lucjusza Evander szedł powoli, nie zauważając nawet, kiedy przekroczył próg domu i wyminął Lairda w korytarzu prowadzącym na schody.

— Evander — głos jego wuja dosięgnął go, kiedy postawił stopę na pierwszym stopniu.

Zatrzymał się i obrócił powoli, wyraźnie zdziwiony. Przez większość czasu wujostwo traktowali go z chłodną obojętnością i chociaż nie było mu u nich źle, nie czuł się tutaj jak w domu i za każdym razem, kiedy kierowana była na niego uwaga dorosłych, nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego.

— Tak, wuju? — wymamrotał. Pod ostrym spojrzeniem Lairda wyprostował się jednak i odchrząknął. - Słucham?

Jego głos był już nieco pewniejszy. Laird Verlaine był bardzo zaborczym człowiekiem, o czym Evander przekonał się na początku wakacji. Został zaproszony na rozmowę krótko po powrocie z Hogwartu.

* * *

— _Widziałem na peronie, że z nikim się nie żegnasz. Twoja postawa aż krzyczy cuchnącym szlamem przodkiem. Nie tak zachowuje się czarodziej noszący nazwisko Verlaine - zaczął i Evander zapadł się w fotelu, w którym siedział._

 _Laird oświadczył mu, że bez względu na pochodzenie jego ojca, skoro Evander nosił nazwisko Verlaine'ów oczekiwał, że chłopak będzie je godnie reprezentował. Wyraził swoje głębokie niezadowolenie uległym zachowaniem Evandera i stwierdził, że chociaż tolerował je pod swoim dachem, był niezmiernie rozczarowany, że Evander z dala od swoich dokuczliwych kuzynów nadal prezentował tak haniebną postawę. Evander doskonale pamiętał słowa, których użył mężczyzna, zanim go wyprosił z gabinetu._

— _Oczekuję, że będziesz chodził jak Verlaine, mówił jak Verlaine i wyglądał jak Verlaine. Nie obchodzi mnie co myślą ludzie na temat pochodzenia twojego ojca. Jego tutaj nie ma, jestem ja. A ty jesteś moim bratankiem._ Plus fort ensemble _, Silniejsi razem - przytoczył rodowe motto. — Wrócisz do Hogwartu dumny i wyprostowany i przyniesiesz chlubę rodzinie zanim moi synowie dorosną na tyle, żeby cię z tego wyręczyć. Czy to jasne?_

 _Evander czuł ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele. Nie wiedział czy taki był zamysł jego wuja, ale był mu w tamtym momencie niesamowicie wdzięczny. Jego słowa bardzo podniosły go na duchu. Do tej pory myślał, że nie jest zbyt mile widziany w tej rodzinie i chociaż nadal mogło tak być, to otwarcie udzielone mu wsparcie przez Lairda sprawiło, że jego pewność siebie nieco wzrosła. Zapewnił swojego wuja, że zrobi wszystko by spełnić jego oczekiwania. I chociaż w zachowaniu jego wuja po tamtej rozmowie nic się nie zmieniło, tak samo jak ciotki czy kuzynów, nadal przez większość czasu traktowali go, jakby nie istniał, to Evander zauważył, że mężczyzna czasem bacznie mu się przyglądał. Pod czujnym okiem Lairda Evander zaczął bardziej panować nad tym co mówił i robił. Nie zawsze mu to wychodziło, ale był pewny, że wuj dostrzegł już różnicę w jego zachowaniu._

* * *

Laird przyglądał mu się uważnie, zbijając go tym z tropu. Evander zamrugał, ale nawet nie drgnął wiedząc, że testowana jest jego kontrola nad ciałem i umysłem. Zwalczył chęć przestąpienia z nogi na nogę, dyskretnie wziął głęboki oddech i powoli wypuścił powietrze.

— Chcę z tobą porozmawiać — powiedział ostatecznie, jakby uznał, że Evander opanował się w stopniu satysfakcjonującym go w tym momencie.

Evander skinął głową.

— Dobrze, wuju — odpowiedział i ruszył w jego stronę. Mężczyzna obrócił się i nie czekając na niego oddalił się w stronę swojego gabinetu.

Kiedy Laird Verlaine chciał porozmawiać, to zawsze musiał być gabinet. Evander był święcie przekonany, że to z powodu atmosfery, jaka panowała w pomieszczeniu. Nie chodziło nawet o mroczne, słabo oświetlone przez niewielką ilość świec miejsce pełne wysokich po sufit regałów mieszczących często zakazane księgi, ale też własne zapiski całych pokoleń Verlaine'ów, ani nawet o tę rzeźbę testrala w rogu, której przeznaczenia Evander nigdy nie mógł pojąć. Atmosfera gabinetu Lairda Verlaine'a pojawiała się, kiedy człowiek zapadał się w niepozornie wyglądającym fotelu, który uniemożliwiał przyjęcie godnej pozycji siedzącemu. Jego wuj siedział na twardym, wysokim siedzisku, więc górował nawet nad człowiekiem swojego wzrostu. Nic dziwnego, że Evander nie czuł się komfortowo w tym miejscu.

— Usiądź - rozległ się głos jego wuja gdy tylko wszedł.

Tym razem będąc nieco mądrzejszym, Evander usiadł na brzegu siedziska i wyprostował plecy. Wuj uniósł brew na ten widok, a potem na jego twarzy pojawił się aprobujący uśmieszek. Evander w odpowiedzi wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej.

— Ponieważ twoja matka zostawiła cię mnie, a ja postanowiłem, że wychowam cię na Verlaine'a, czas, żeby zacząć wprowadzać cię w tradycje rodzinne.

Evander zmarszczył brwi zaciekawiony. Jutro wyjeżdżał do Hogwartu. Czy istniały tradycje rodzinne, do których wprowadzenie mogło trwać jeden wieczór? Najwyraźniej tak, chociaż Evander nie miał pojęcia na czym mogły polegać. Poczuł wdzięczność. Aprobata Lairda wiele dla niego znaczyła, więc nie zadał pytania, bojąc się, że okaże się zbyt niecierpliwy, ale kiedy wuj tylko mu się przyglądał, nie zwracając uwagi na mijane minuty, Evander postanowił w końcu zapytać.

— Co to za tradycja? — powiedział po długim namyśle.

— Pamiętniki — odpowiedział jego wuj i widząc wzrastającą w nim konsternację nachylił się przez biurko i przystąpił do wyjaśnień. — Każdy Verlaine, a właściwie każdy szanujący się czarodziej czystej krwi pisze pamiętnik. To dziedzictwo, które zostawiamy przyszłym pokoleniom.

— Przecież to… — przerwał mu Evander i natychmiast skarcił się w duchu za swój niewyparzony język. Kiedy jasne było, że wuj zamierza pozwolić mu dokończyć zdanie i wręcz czeka na opinię chłopaka, Evander kontynuował skruszony — infantylne.

Zadowolone oblicze wuja spochmurniało, kiedy usłyszał jak chłopak uznaje jego przodków za dziecinnych. Opanował się przed wzrastającym gniewem, jakby uznał, że rozmowa zajmie mu więcej czasu niż planował i zupełnie nic nie mógł z tym zrobić.

— Jeżeli masz zamiar się w nim użalać nad sobą, to rzeczywiście będzie to infantylne. Ale nie temu służą dzienniki, które piszemy. Pamiętnik czarodzieja jest jego świadectwem. Opisem jego poglądów, dokonań, obrazem epoki w której żył. Zwykle nie zawiera nawet uncji informacji o intymnych szczegółach.

Evander słuchał go uważnie, ale w głowie rodziły mu się już pierwsze pytania. Wykorzystał pauzę, jaką zrobił Laird.

— A co jeśli ktoś go przeczyta? Czy to nie jest niebezpieczne?

Wuj uniósł lekko głowę. Spodziewał się tego pytania. Co nie znaczyło, że uważał je za mądre.

— Jesteś czarodziejem, czyż nie? — zadrwił. — Dlatego właśnie pamiętniki zaczyna się pisać tak wcześnie, kiedy nie ma w nich jeszcze zbyt wielu informacji, których utrata mogłaby być niekorzystna. — Laird uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. Dobrze wiedział, że ujawnienie przemyśleń tak młodych czarodziejów może być brzemienne w skutkach.

Evander uświadomił sobie czemu ma to służyć. Nagle pomysł pisania pamiętnika wydał mu się bardzo interesującym ćwiczeniem dla młodego, czystokrwistego czarodzieja.

Tylko, że on nie był czystokrwistym czarodziejem.

Odsunął tę myśl od siebie, napominając się, że przecież obiecał wujowi, że się nim stanie. Jeżeli pisanie pamiętnika miało mu w tym dopomóc to dlaczego nie?

— Wyglądasz jakbyś rozwikłał zagadkę stulecia i zamierzał ją wykorzystać do niecnych celów.

Evander uniósł wzrok znad swoich dłoni, na które nie wiedział kiedy zaczął się wgapiać. Albo się przesłyszał, albo jego wuj właśnie zażartował.

— Zrozumiałem powód, dla którego kultywuje się tę tradycję wśród czystokrwistych, wuju - odpowiedział. Wuj zachęcił go, żeby wypowiedział na głos swoje podejrzenia. - Chodzi o naukę, często na własnych błędach, by zawsze trzymać swoje najszczersze opinie we własnej głowie. Domyślam się, że zdobycie czyjegoś dziennika może być bardzo kuszące i często dochodzi do kradzieży, więc należy się spodziewać, że będzie on pod ochroną mocnych zaklęć i, nawet po ich złamaniu, informacje w nim zawarte okażą się bezwartościowe.

— Nie do końca — powiedział Laird i Evander poczuł ukłucie w żołądku z powodu rozczarowania.

— Przede wszystkim posiadanie dziennika skłania do poszukiwań zaklęć, które jak najlepiej go ochronią, co pozwala nam cały czas się rozwijać. Następnie, tak jak powiedziałeś, chodzi o podawanie informacji w taki sposób, żeby w przypadku utraty dziennik nie zdradzał zbyt wiele. Natomiast główny powód podałem ci zaraz na początku naszej rozmowy, Evanderze. To jest świadectwo naszych dokonań i obraz świata w którym żyjemy. Żeby lepiej to zrozumieć mam dla ciebie prezent.

Evander zamarł, mając trudności z przyswojeniem ostatniego wypowiedzianego przez wuja zdania.

— Prezent?

Wuj uśmiechnął się do niego niemal przyjaźnie, wprawiając chłopaka w jeszcze większe osłupienie. Otworzył szufladę biurka i wyjął z niej cztery dzienniki. Pierwszy z nich był z czarnej skóry, z eleganckim, barwionym na szmaragdowo wiązaniem. Na środku wytłoczony był ozdobny romb. Zapach świeżo garbowanej skóry przytłumił znajdujące się pod spodem pełne zakurzonego pergaminu tomy. Pachniało nowością.

— Ten jest dla ciebie — powiedział Laird.

Evander sięgnął po dziennik. Był duży i ciężki. W głowie układał już plan na to jaki rodzaj zapisków prowadzić i zrozumiał, że ta piękna księga starczy mu prawdopodobnie na cały pobyt w Hogwarcie. Westchnął cicho, odwiązując zielone sznurki i otwierając księgę z niemal nabożną czcią. To będzie przedmiot, który pomoże mu stać się godnym członkiem jego rodu. Nie mógł się doczekać postawienia w nim pierwszych liter.

Laird przyglądał mu się niemal ze smutkiem, ale Evander zbyt był pochłonięty myślami, żeby to uznać za coś istotnego.

— Dziękuję — wyszeptał.

— To pamiętnik Claude'a Verlaine'a — Evander odebrał kolejną księgę, w myślach szybko odnajdując nazwisko mężczyzny na drzewie genealogicznym swojej rodziny. Mężczyzna żył w drugiej połowie dziewiętnastego wieku w Szkocji, po tym jak jego rodzice wynieśli się z Francji, dając początek brytyjskiej gałęzi ich rodu. — Jego zaklęcia ochronne zostały złamane przez Jacquesa na czwartym roku jego pobytu w Hogwarcie i od tej pory dziennik służy Verlaine'om za nieocenione źródło wiedzy o powodach, jakie kierowały naszymi przodkami podczas migracji do Anglii. Będziesz siódmą osobą, która skorzysta z zawartej tam wiedzy.

Evander nie mógł się doczekać aż zacznie go czytać. Z ciekawością zaglądał też na pozostałe dwa pamiętniki. Jeden, tak jak dziennik Claude'a, był nadal sporym, choć dużo mniejszym tomem pełnym pożółkłych kartek pergaminu, drugi natomiast był niepozornym notesem. Wyglądał jak zwyczajny zeszyt na zapiski. Niczym nie przypominał imponujących pamiętników, które leżały obok niego. Laird dostrzegł jego spojrzenie i pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem.

— To jest pamiętnik twojej matki — powiedział, czym przykuł uwagę Evandera. Chłopak natychmiast sięgnął po księgę.

— Jest zamknięty — mruknął rozczarowany, kiedy okazało się, że nie potrafi go otworzyć.

— Tak — odparł Laird. — Aby zachęcić młodych czarodziejów do pogłębiania wiedzy o zaklęciach ochronnych, których wiedza jest konieczna w późniejszym życiu, daje się im taki zamknięty pamiętnik po to, by znaleźli sposób na złamanie jego zabezpieczeń. W ten sposób lepiej poznasz zaklęcia, którymi obłożysz swój własny pamiętnik. W normalnych okolicznościach nie dostałbyś do rąk pamiętnika swojej matki, ale ona nie żyje, a mam pewne podejrzenia, że mogła w nim zamieścić wskazówki dotyczące tożsamości twojego ojca - powiedział.

Evander rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu. Poruszył się niespokojnie, a jego palce bezskutecznie, jak w transie, próbowały odchylić okładkę dziennika. Wuj nie skomentował jego zachowania. Zapewne doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że Evander zrobi wszystko, żeby otworzyć dziennik.

— Dlaczego sam nie otworzyłeś pamiętnika? — zapytał chłopak zanim zdążył to przemyśleć.

— Nie potrafię tego zrobić.

Evander zdumiał się słysząc to stwierdzenie. Laird był dorosłym, dziedzicem rodu, a z tego co słyszał to całkiem niezłym czarodziejem. Jeżeli on nie potrafił złamać barier, to dlaczego sądził, że Evander poradzi sobie z tym zadaniem lepiej? Miał za sobą ledwie rok nauki i nie miał pojęcia o zaklęciach ochronnych.

— Możliwe, że Arlie nałożyła na niego zaklęcia identyfikujące. To by było całkiem w jej stylu. Wiedziała, że będę próbował przeczytać jej zapiski, więc mogła zaczarować dziennik tak, żeby otworzył się tylko na jej potomków. Mógłbym siłą próbować otworzyć dziennik — powiedział odpowiadając na kolejne rodzące się w głowie Evandera pytanie — ale nie chciałem tego robić.

Evander zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie. Nagłe ogrzanie jego stosunków z wujem było dla niego dziwne od początku, ale teraz zaczynał mieć niejasne przeczucie, że nie mówiono mu całej prawdy. Żywe zainteresowanie, jakim go obdarowano dwukrotnie w dzisiejszym dniu, było podejrzane. Evander dotknął miejsca, na którym kilka chwil temu spoczęły palce Lucjusza Malfoya. Zacisnął usta w cienką linię.

— A jeśli uda mi się otworzyć pamiętnik i zachowam te informacje dla siebie? — zapytał czując, że wuj chce poznać prawdę na temat jego pochodzenia. Jeśli nie była to czysta ciekawość to jako dziedzic rodu miał też obowiązek przechowywania sekretów rodziny.

— Nie zachowasz — odpowiedział mężczyzna z taką pewnością w głosie, że Evander aż się zagotował od środka. Już miał powiedzieć coś, czego z pewnością będzie później żałował, ale Laird go uprzedził.

— Ten dziennik — zaczął jego wuj, przesuwając w jego kierunku małą książeczkę — jest, jakby to ująć — zawiesił głos, jakby się zastanawiał jakiego słowa użyć, chociaż doskonale wiedział które będzie pasować najlepiej. — Zagadką.

Chłopak odebrał notes i obejrzał. Na okładce była data.

 _1942_.

Obrócił go i na spodzie dojrzał mugolski adres. Skrzywił się.

— Należał do mugolaka — powiedział.

— Czyli macie ze sobą coś wspólnego — skomentował jego wuj.

Evander nie odpowiedział, nie chcąc konfrontować swoich nadziei z oziębłą niechęcią, jaką jego wuj żywił do jego domniemanego mugolskiego ojca. Powrócił do oględzin dziennika. Był… pusty.

— Tu nic nie ma — zauważył głupio.

— Tak.

— Więc…

— Niech to będzie dla ciebie zachętą do bycia… kreatywnym — powiedział Laird. Evander otworzył dziennik na pierwszej stronie. Zobaczył schludne pismo właściciela notesu. T.M. Riddle. Zagadka.

— Skąd wiadomo, że to pamiętnik? A nie zwykły, niezapisany notes?

Laird przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Evander nie wytrzymał i pokręcił się w fotelu, nie mogąc dłużej wysiedzieć bez ruchu. Nie chciał tu być, już nie. Zbyt dużo się dziś zdarzyło i chciał to na spokojnie przeanalizować, tymczasem tkwił tu, pod czujnym wzrokiem swojego wuja, z mugolskim notesem jakiegoś szlamowatego spryciarza. Skarcił się za użycie obraźliwego słowa, mając świadomość, że sam także może być szlamą, ale zaraz potem wyparł te myśli z głowy. Jego wuj oczekiwał, że będzie się zachowywał jak czystokrwisty czarodziej i, bez względu na jego ukryte motywy, właśnie wprowadzał go w sekrety rodu, więc postanowił, że przestanie wyrzucać sobie nieszlachetne pochodzenie.

— Przyjrzyj mu się - powiedział Laird. — Emanuje czarną magią.

Evander prawie upuścił notes na kolana. Ręce zadrżały mu lekko. Laird roześmiał się szyderczo.

— Czego oni was uczą w tej szkole, co? — mruknął. — Stary Dumbledore coraz śmielej sobie poczyna, z tego co widzę. — Westchnął i dodał głośno — To ciekawy egzemplarz. Sam decyduje komu zdradzić swoje sekrety. Potraktuj go jako inspirację.

Evander skinął głową. Jego zaciekawienie pamiętnikiem wzrosło.

— Kim był T.M. Riddle?

Laird wstał nagle. Łagodny uśmiech nie pasował do jego postawy.

— Dość pytań na dziś — powiedział miękko. Jego oczy mówiły mu jednak, że rozmowa właśnie została zakończona i oczekuje się od Evandera, że opuści gabinet.

Evander zrozumiał przesłanie. Zebrał książki i podziękował uprzejmie, wychodząc.

* * *

Będąc już w swoim pokoju, najedzony i przebrany w piżamę rozsiadł się na łóżku i rozłożył wszystkie dzienniki na pościeli. Przyglądał się im zaciekawiony. Sięgnął do pamiętnika matki i pogłaskał okładkę. Jaka była? W co się ubierała, co jadła, jak brzmiał jej śmiech?

Niechętnie odsunął dłoń i sięgnął po dziennik Claude'a Verlaine'a. Miał już mgliste pojęcie tego jak chciałby, żeby wyglądał jego własny pamiętnik, więc potrzebował skonfrontować swoje wyobrażenie z zapiskami przodka.

* * *

Zasnął w trakcie czytania. Zyskał tę pewność w momencie, w którym promienie słoneczne boleśnie poraziły jego oczy, nieblokowane, jak to zwykle miało miejsce, przez zasłonięte kurtyny łóżka.

Zwlekł się z materaca i spojrzał na zegar. Była ósma. Za dwie godziny miał się pojawić gotowy w holu, z którego jego wuj odprowadzi go na peron. Szybko wziął prysznic i się ubrał, chcąc jeszcze przed wyjściem zajrzeć do dziennika Claude'a. Zszedł na śniadanie pamiętając, żeby się wyprostować zanim wejdzie do jadalni. Przywitał się z wujostwem i dołączył do stołu. Laird oczywiście w żaden sposób nie pokazał, że jest ciekawy czy Evander zaczął czytać.

Wnioskując z tempa, w jakim pochłaniał swoją porcję chłopak był pewny, że i tak znał już odpowiedź na to pytanie.

— Mamoooo — zawył siedzący na przeciw niego mały Alan. — A kiedy ja i Aiden pójdziemy do Hogwartu?

Isla skarciła syna spojrzeniem. Chłopak wydął usta, naburmuszając się. Zadawał to pytanie całe lato, najwyraźniej mając nadzieję, że jeśli dostatecznie zmęczy nim rodziców, ci pozwolą mu wybrać się tego roku z Evanderem. Laird nie reagował na te pytania, więc chłopak uwiesił się na swojej matce, doprowadzając ją tym samym do skrajnej irytacji.

— Zachowuj się, jak jesteś przy stole — powiedziała jego ciotka przez zęby, kiedy malec nie przestawał ją ciągnąc za rękaw.

Chłopak jęczał jeszcze przez chwilę, więc Evander nie zamierzał drażnić go dłużej swoją obecnością. Wiedział jaki Alan potrafił być uparty, a ciotka zaczynała już ciskać piorunujące spojrzenia w jego stronę. Wychylił kubek z sokiem do dna i wymówił się od stołu.

* * *

Wziął głęboki wdech i wydech, zanim przeszedł przez portal na peron. Przez całą drogę od punktu aportacyjnego na dworzec starał się zachowywać dystyngowanie. Bez drwiącego z niego Aidena nie było to nawet takie trudne. Potrafił.

Pociąg wydał z siebie przeciągły gwizd, poganiając uczniów i ich opiekunów. Evander zmierzył spojrzeniem tłum zastanawiając się co czuje. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że ekscytacja Hogwartem zniknęła. Jego myśli krążyły teraz wokół jego własnych spraw, wokół matki, pozostałych dzienników i słów, które przez lato usłyszał od wuja. Jego koledzy z roku nagle stali się mniej ważni. To było dziwne odkrycie, ale nie czuł się z nim źle. Było nawet odrobinę pomocne.

Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na moment na wysokim mężczyźnie z długimi blond włosami, który również spoglądał w ich stronę, ledwie zauważalnie się uśmiechając. Evander zerknął na Lairda w momencie, w którym ten wykonał nieznaczny ruch głową na powitanie. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał na Lucjusza Malfoya, ten mówił coś do syna. Nic przyjemnego, jak sądził po zaciśniętych w wyrazie wstrzymywanej frustracji ustach Draco.

— Pójdę już, zanim wszystkie przedziały będą zajęte — powiedział.

Wuj położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Evander uśmiechnął się do siebie wiedząc, że to najwylewniejsze pożegnanie na jakie mógł liczyć z jego strony.

Przeszedł trzy wagony, zanim znalazł pusty przedział, ale i tak nie mógł się nim cieszyć zbyt długo. Układał właśnie kufer na półce, próbując jednocześnie wytargać z niego jedną z książek, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i usłyszał głos księcia Slytherinu.

— Siadamy tutaj — powiedział Draco Malfoy.

Evander obrócił się i rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Chłopak też spojrzał na niego krzywo, ale zaraz się opanował, co przypomniało Evanderowi, że też powinien. Wziął głęboki wdech.

— Dlaczego tutaj? — powiedział Theodor wchodząc za moszczącym się już na siedzeniu Draco. — Odkąd to zadajesz się ze szlamą?

— Wszystkie przedziały już zajęte — powiedział z niezbyt udaną nonszalancją Draco. Nie miał w tym wielkiej wprawy. — Siadaj! — Rozkazał przyjacielowi.

Evander usiadł na swoim miejscu zanim któryś ze świty Draco mógłby mu je zająć.

— Z bólem stwierdzam, że Nott ma rację — wykrzywił się w parodii uśmiechu do Theodora. — Od kiedy to z własnej woli przebywasz ze mną w jednym pomieszczeniu, Malfoy?

— Wolę szlamę ze Slytherinu niż czystokrwistego Gryfona. Och, nie pomyśl sobie zbyt dużo, ale z takim Weasleyem na pewno wygrywasz — Draco machnął ręką. — Siadajcie w końcu — zirytował się na stojących w drzwiach osiłków.

Do przedziału wszedł też Blaise. Za nim stała jeszcze Pansy Parkinson i Evander z ulgą stwierdził, że dla dziewczyny nie starczy już miejsca. Kiedy to pojęła, Pansy wypluła z siebie kilka przekleństw i odeszła obrażona. Blaise zamknął drzwi i zapadła niezręczna cisza.

Pociąg gwizdnął ostatni raz, drzwi do wagonów zamknęły się i ruszyli. Evander obserwował uciekający z coraz większą prędkością peron i machających na nim ludzi. Nie wydawał się już taki tłoczny, chociaż nadal większość rodzin żegnała swoje dzieci. Jego wuja już nie było. Z jakimś przewrotnym poczuciem satysfakcji stwierdził, że Lucjusza Malfoya również. Krótkie spojrzenie na siedzącego na przeciw niego Draco powiedziało mu, że też obserwował machające postacie, ale jego mina była nieprzenikniona.

— Jak minęły wam wakacje? — zapytał Draco po chwili.

Evander nie podniósł głowy znad książki, którą zaczął czytać jak tylko opuścili peron. Nie spodziewał się, żeby pytanie zostało skierowane do niego. Vincent odezwał się pierwszy i Evander z trudem skupił się na czytanym tekście. Nie chciał zdradzać się z tematem swoich zainteresowań, dlatego nie wyjął z kufra tomu trzeciego _Prywatność w Świecie Magii: Schowki i Skrytki_ Isabelli Crumb ani _Zaklęć Ochronnych i jak je tworzyć_ Diademy Nuttley, które zabrał z biblioteczki w Dorchester. Na jego kolanach spoczywał podręcznik od Flitwicka _Ekstremalne inkantacje_ autorstwa Violety Stitch, nad którym usilnie starał się skoncentrować, z niewielkim powodzeniem blokując docierające do niego strzępki rozmowy.

— A ty, Evander?

Podniósł głowę zaskoczony.

— Słucham?

Draco przewrócił oczami, po czym powtórzył pytanie, przeciągając sylaby, jakby rozmawiał z kimś o bardzo niskim ilorazie inteligencji. Evander się obruszył.

— Jak ty spędziłeś wakacje?

Evander nie od razu odpowiedział. Rozejrzał się po przedziale, prześlizgując wzrokiem po wpatrzonych w niego twarzach. U Notta dostrzegł wyraz obrzydzenia.

— Nie sądzę, żeby was to interesowało… — mruknął i wzruszył ramionami.

— Ale interesuje — naciskał Draco. Wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku i Evander westchnął ciężko, pozwalając by książka opadła mu na kolana pod naciskiem dłoni blondyna.

— Od kiedy, jeśli mogę zapytać?

— Od dzisiaj. Więc? — zachęcił go, brzmiąc podejrzanie miło.

— Czytałem — odpowiedział w końcu i chociaż nie minął się z prawdą, bo rzeczywiście większość czasu spędził w bibliotece, to wiedział również, że taka odpowiedź zniechęci jego kolegów do zadawania następnych pytań.

Nie zniechęciła.

— Co czytałeś?

— Draco, daj mu spokój. To nic nie warta szlama.

— To niesamowite, Theo — warknął Evander. — Już drugi raz w ciągu godziny się z tobą zgadzam. Oczywiście w tej części, w której każesz mu się ode mnie odpieprzyć.

Chciał wrócić do czytania, ale widok zablokowała mu ręka, której palec wskazujący wbił mu się w klatkę piersiową.

— Nikt. Mi. Nic. Nie. Kazał.

— W takim razie pozwól, że _ja_ to zrobię, Malfoy… — zacisnął dłoń na nadgarstku chłopaka i zaczął się podnosić.

— A ja byłem w Bułgarii — przerwał mu Blaise. Oboje z Draco spojrzeli na niego z nienawiścią. — Mąż mojej matki miał tam jakieś interesy. Podobno z tamtejszym ministrem. Moja matka mówi, że planują coś ekstra, tylko muszą się najpierw dogadać z ministrami i to może trwać lata, ale jak się uda to to będzie wydarzenie stulecia — paplał Zabini.

Nie słuchał. Udawał, że czyta, ale co chwilę zerkał na Draco, próbując opanować wściekłość. Nie wiedział skąd wziął odwagę by tym razem ciągnąć to dalej. Zazwyczaj wycofywał się, uciekał jak tchórz, ale teraz nie bardzo miał gdzie - skazany na siedzenie w przedziale przez najbliższych kilka godzin. Poza tym, cały czas dźwięczało mu w głowie polecenie wuja, by zachowywał się godnie. Ta wymiana zdań może i nie była godna, ale na pewno była lepsza niż ucieczka.

Kiedy jego wzrok napotkał stalowe spojrzenie Draco przestał zaglądać i wrócił do czytania. Do końca podróży nikt już go nie zaczepiał i Evander miał wystarczająco czasu, żeby przejrzeć ostatnie dwa rozdziały _Ekstremalnych Inkantacji_ we względnym spokoju. Z przebraniem się, jak zwykle zresztą, zwlekał na ostatni moment, więc gdy wyszedł z toalety pociąg już się zatrzymywał. Z wagonu wyszedł jako pierwszy i pewnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku samoporuszających się powozów. Nie łudził się, że będzie w nim jechał sam, ale kiedy zobaczył jak w jego kierunku szybko przemieszczał się Draco Malfoy tylko westchnął z irytacji. Chłopak najwyraźniej się na niego uwziął.

Draco bez słowa wszedł za nim do pojazdu. Powozy mieściły więcej osób, więc dołączyła do nich także Pansy Parkinson, ciągnąc za sobą Tracy. Dziewczyny wyczuły napiętą atmosferę, więc popatrzyły tylko po sobie i siedziały cicho, wyraźnie żałując, że się tu znalazły. Ciszę przerywały stukot kół pojazdów i okazjonalne parsknięcia Theodora. Evander nieco swobodniej poczuł się dopiero w Wielkiej Sali, chociaż i tam miał swoich kolegów z roku w zasięgu wzroku. Usiadł przy jakimś trzecioklasiście, którego kojarzył z meczów Quidditcha. Jak on miał, Maisey? Baisey? A może Waisey1? Na przeciwko siebie miał Adriana Puceya, którego kojarzył z naprawdę dobrej, a koncertowo spieprzonej akcji z zeszłego roku.

Tiara zaczęła coroczny występ. Evander poczuł jak ściska mu się żołądek, a przed oczami staje mu scena ze snu, w której zostaje Gryfonem. Musiał zblednąć, bo zauważył, że Pucey spojrzał na niego dziwnie przez moment, zanim nie wrócił do obserwowania podestu i stojących na nim pierwszaków. Evander rozejrzał się wokół, ale nikt inny nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Wrócił wzrokiem do Tiary Przydziału, kiedy ta skończyła śpiewać, a McGonagall wywołała pierwszego ucznia. Evander w napięciu przyglądał się jak kapelusz opada na głowę kolejnych pierwszorocznych. Kiedy po długiej debacie z długowłosą blondynką rozpruł się, krzycząc "Ravenclaw", do Evandera to dotarło.

Czy Tiara mogła wiedzieć kto był jego ojcem? Nikt nie wiedział jak działał kapelusz Gryffindora, ale wszyscy zgadzali się z tym, że często jego słowa były prorocze. Skąd Tiara miała wiedzę o przyszłości — nie wiedział i nie potrzebował wiedzieć. Jego interesowała przeszłość, a konkretnie przeszłość jego, jego matki i tajemniczego nieznajomego, który się z nią związał. Gdyby miał możliwość porozmawiania z nią…

Jak bardzo było to niewykonalne?

* * *

 _1 Chodzi o ścigającego o nazwisku Vaisey._

* * *

Farley podała mu hasło i jego twarz mimowolnie wykrzywiła się w reakcji na złośliwość losu.

— Świetnie — mruknął do siebie, dając się ponieść tłumowi.

Natychmiast usłyszał za sobą nieprzyjemny baryton Notta.

— Chcę zobaczyć jak Verlaine to mówi.

— Chyba mu to przez gardło nie przejdzie — poznał głos Davis. — Czysta krew, ale nie moja, bo przecież jestem szlamą — próbowała go przedrzeźniać. — Ałć, za co?!

Zmusił się by się nie obracać. Nie zamierzał dać im satysfakcji, jaką niewątpliwie by mieli wiedząc, że to usłyszał. Przyśpieszył kroku i przeszedł przez przejście w ścianie, natychmiast kierując się na koniec korytarza w męskiej części. Otworzył drzwi po lewej i spowolnił ruchy. _Oddychaj spokojnie i głęboko_ , powtarzał sobie. _Nerwowość tylko ich podjudzi_.

Utrzymując nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy, wiedząc jak krucha jest to maska, otworzył kufer i zaczął rozpakowywanie. Theodor i Draco zawsze siedzieli u Blaise'a, więc Evander miał ciszę i spokój. Pierwszy szedł pod prysznic, a potem miał sporo czasu dla siebie.

Kiedy wrócił, ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że wszyscy przenieśli się do jego pokoju. Naprawdę zaczynał myśleć, że los się na niego uwziął. Postanowił zignorować współlokatorów i ich gości i z wymuszonym spokojem wyciągnął z kufra dziennik Claude'a Verlaine'a. Zasunął kotary, odgradzając się od widoku kolegów, ale niestety, nie od produkowanego przez nich hałasu.

— _Lumos_ — mruknął żałując, że nie zna żadnego zaklęcia wyciszającego.

Otworzył księgę, ale nie potrafił się skupić. Był przyzwyczajony, że zawsze ma ciszę i spokój. Czy to w swoim pokoju w Dorchester, czy w bibliotece, czy w dormitorium, w którym zazwyczaj było pusto. Miał ochotę czymś rzucić. Albo odsunąć kotary, podejść do nich i zacząć dusić każdego z nich, po kolei.

 _Jak zachowałby się czystokrwisty czarodziej?_

Teraz zadawał sobie to pytanie po kilka razy dziennie. Zamiast próbować na nie odpowiedzieć (czystokrwisty czarodziej miałby moc i autorytet, więc wystarczyłoby jedno jego słowo), po prostu zignorował kolegów po raz setny dzisiaj. A zamiast pamiętnika swojego przodka wyciągnął z kufra dziennik tego Riddle'a. Jakie krył sekrety?

 _Ten dziennik emanuje czarną magią_ , przypomniał sobie słowa wuja.

Chwycił za różdżkę i wycelował w niezapisane kartki.

— _Aperacjum_ — szepnął.

Nic się nie wydarzyło. Wiedział, że tak będzie, ale i tak musiał spróbować. Właściwie miał pewien pomysł, ale komentarz o czarnej magii sprawiał, że miał opory by go wypróbować.

W końcu stwierdził, że i tak nic innego nie wymyśli.

Sięgnął po pióro i kałamarz. Opowiadający coś Blaise przerwał w pół słowa, zapewne zauważając wysuwającą się zza kotar rękę Evandera, po czym podjął temat. Evander nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi.

Zamoczył pióro w atramencie, otworzył na pierwszej stronie i zaczął pisać.

— Cześć. Jestem Evander Verlaine _._

Atrament błyszczał przez chwilę w słabym świetle różdżki, po czym wsiąknął w kartkę bez śladu.

— _Cześć, Evanderze Verlaine. Ja jestem Tom Riddle_.

Słowa pojawiły się po dłuższej chwili. Evander zadrżał, na wpół przerażony, na wpół podekscytowany. Podniósł głowę, ale zza kurtyny nadal dobiegały go przytłumione głosy zupełnie go ignorujących uczniów z rocznika. Uspokoił się i przyłożył pióro do kartki, zastanawiając się co napisać.

— Dostałem twój dziennik od wuja. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko? — naskrobał po chwili.

Litery zniknęły, a sekundę później zaczęły się pojawiać nowe.

— _Dlaczego miałbym mieć? Moje wspomnienia są dobrze chronione_ — odpisał Tom.

Evander westchnął.

— Chciałbym wiedzieć jak. Też mam dziennik, nie znam jeszcze zbyt wielu zaklęć ochronnych…

— _Nie zamierzam ci tego zdradzać_.

Evander obruszył się i już chciał odłożyć dziennik, kiedy atrament znów zalśnił czernią na papierze.

— _Ale mogę ci pomóc z twoim dziennikiem_.

Evander zamrugał. Naprawdę mógł? Zamoczył końcówkę pióra w kałamarzu i zaczął pisać.

— Dzięki. To miłe z twojej strony.

— _Nie jestem miły, Evanderze. Proponuję układ_.

Evander uniósł brwi. Zabrzmiało bardzo ślizgońsko. Od razu stał się czujny.

— Układ? Co więc mam dać w zamian?

— _Swój czas, Evanderze. Chcę, żebyś mnie odwiedzał. Życie w dzienniku jest dość nudne_.

 _O_ _c_ _h…_ Evander spojrzał na dziennik podejrzliwie. To nie wydawała się być równoważna wymiana. Czuł, że ten Tom nie mówi mu wszystkiego, ale zamierzał zaryzykować.

— Dobrze — zgodził się.

Dziennik wyrwał mu się z dłoni, powodując, że pióro wypadło mu z ręki i zaplamiło pościel atramentem. Zeszyt przekartkował się sam, lewitując w powietrzu, otworzył się na ostatniej stronie i opadł mu z powrotem na kolana. Evander przyjrzał się kartce, zauważając na niej mały kwadracik, w którym coś się poruszało. Przysunął dziennik bliżej i coś pociągnęło go do przodu. Upadł niezgrabnie na podłogę, więc szybko się podniósł, otrzepał piżamę i się wyprostował.

Był w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów, ale kolory były jakieś wyblakłe. Ogień trzaskał w kominku, ale zamiast żółto-pomarańczowy był szary. Pokój był prawie pusty. W jednym z foteli siedział chłopak, szesnasto- może siedemnastoletni.

— Tom?

Chłopak skinął głową, po czym gestem wskazał mu stojący obok fotel. Evander usiadł niepewnie. Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z tego rodzaju magią.

— Witaj, Evanderze.

— Erm… Cześć. J-jak to zrobiłeś? To znaczy — zatoczył dłonią kółko w powietrzu. — to...

Tom spoglądał na niego uważnie, nie odzywając się ani słowem i Evander speszył się i zamilkł.

— To potężna magia — odpowiedział w końcu. — Nie sądzę, by uczeń…

— Drugi rok — mruknął Evander słysząc pauzę.

— Nie sądzę, żeby uczeń drugiego roku był w stanie stworzyć coś takiego, nawet gdyby miał przepis podany na tacy.

Powiedział to tak obojętnym tonem, że Evanderowi zrobiło się zimno. Wzdrygnął się. Przez jakiś czas panowała cisza, ale Evander nie mógł jej znieść. Przypominało mu to wizyty w gabinecie wuja, dlatego opanował chęć wiercenia się w fotelu, szczególnie widząc jak sztywno Tom siedzi w swoim. Nie powstrzymał się jednak od rozejrzenia ponownie po pokoju.

— To Hogwart z twoich czasów? Niewiele się zmieniło — zauważył.

Tom również rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

— Który mamy teraz rok? — zapytał.

— Tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąty drugi — odpowiedział natychmiast.

Tom spojrzał w szare płomienie kominka.

— Pięćdziesiąt lat — szepnął wyraźnie wstrząśnięty.

Evander milczał przez chwilę, chcąc dać Tomowi czas na oswojenie się z wiadomością.

— Jesteś spokrewniony z Verlaine'ami? — zapytał w końcu, zastanawiając się jak dziennik trafił w ręce jego wuja.

Tom nie poruszył się. Wyglądał na znudzonego.

— Nie — odpowiedział. — Tylko z Gauntami, z tego co mi wiadomo.

— Z Gaun… Tymi Gauntami? Dziedzicami Salazara Slytherina?

Tom w końcu na niego spojrzał. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Evander przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. Jego oczy nie ukazywały rozbawienia. Raczej chłodne zainteresowanie.

— Tak.

— Ale… Dziennik jest mugolski. Dlaczego dziedzic tak wspaniałych rodów korzystał z mugolskiego zeszytu?

Tom zmarszczył brwi. Evander natychmiast wyczuł, że go rozgniewał. Nie zamierzał tego robić. Jego nastawienie względem starszego chłopaka diametralnie się zmieniło, kiedy usłyszał, że Tom był czystej krwi czarodziejem.

— Dość o mnie. Opowiedz mi coś o sobie. O swoich czasach.

Evander natychmiast skorzystał z okazji do zmiany tematu. Nie wiedział skąd to przeczucie, ale miał wrażenie, że Toma nie powinno się denerwować.

— No więc… Jestem w szkole. Na drugim roku, jak już mówiłem.

— Jesteś Ślizgonem — bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Tom. Pod jego czujnym spojrzeniem Evander zmalał. — Nie zachowujesz się jak Ślizgon.

— Ja… - zastanawiał się czy może to powiedzieć. Z drugiej strony, komu Tom miałby to powtórzyć? Był tylko wspomnieniem z dziennika. Najwyżej go wyśmieje, a przecież nie on pierwszy by to zrobił. — Nie jestem pewien czy powinienem być w Slytherinie.

Tom milczał przez chwilę.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał w końcu.

Jego rzeczowy głos zaskoczył Evandera. Nie wyśmiał go, po prostu zapytał dlaczego tak uważa.

— Moja matka była Gryfonką. Była Jasna - powiedział, jakby to była obelga. — A ojciec… Nie znam go. Nie wiem kim był. Ale na pewno też był Jasny. Albo… Mógł być mugolem — dodał cicho.

Tom roześmiał się krótko.

— To bardzo mocne uzasadnienie — zadrwił. — A co z kontrargumentami?

— Eee — zająknął się. — Matka była Verlaine. Wszyscy prócz niej trafiali do Slytherinu. Odkąd pamiętam mieszkam z wujem i jego żoną. Wszyscy prócz mojej matki popierali Czarnego Pana.

Cień przemknął przez twarz Toma Riddle'a. Evander przerwał.

— Na pewno jest coś jeszcze — zachęcił go Tom, którego twarz znów przybrała maskę na pograniczu kompletnego znudzenia.

— No więc, nie chcę być w Gryffindorze. Nie wiem czy to ma jakieś znaczenie, ale zawsze chciałem być w Slytherinie.

Tom wzruszył ramionami.

— Z tego co wiem, Tiara często bierze pod uwagę zdanie samych uczniów.

Evander uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Skoro już trafiłeś do Slytherinu, dlaczego nadal tak cię to martwi?

Evander zamrugał. Też czasem zadawał sobie to pytanie. Ale znał też na nie odpowiedź.

— Ciężko jest być szlamą w Slytherinie.

— Skąd wiesz, że jesteś szlamą?

— A skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie jestem?

— Jesteś szlamą — powiedział Tom bezlitośnie chłodnym tonem.

Evander zamilkł, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Uważasz się za szlamę, więc tak cię traktują. Mam rację?

— Ja…

Tom spojrzał na niego z góry, doskonale wiedząc, że _ma rację_.

— Zachowuj się jak czystokrwisty czarodziej, a za takiego cię będą mieć — powiedział jeszcze.

— Skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? Myślisz, że to takie proste? Myślisz, że nie próbowałem?

Starszy chłopak przez moment zdradził się ze swoim zniecierpliwieniem.

— Nie próbuj. Zrób to. Jeżeli zamierzasz tylko próbować, to od razu daj sobie spokój i zaakceptuj porażkę — powiedział, jakby opisywał coś obrzydliwego.

Słowo porażka podziałało. Evander oburzył się i wstał.

— Nie zamierzam się poddać — warknął buntowniczo.

Tom leniwie uniósł wzrok. Jego słowa nie spowodowały w nim żadnej reakcji i to jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało Evandera.

— Zachowujesz się jak prawdziwy Gryfon — obraził go Tom. — Usiądź i rozmawiaj, jak na czystokrwistego czarodzieja przystało. Jeśli nie nauczysz się nad sobą panować to niczego nie osiągniesz.

Evander nie potrafił się nie zgodzić z tym argumentem, ale był zbyt wzburzony. Chciał wyjść.

— Wypuść mnie stąd.

Tom uniósł brwi, nie odzywając się słowem.

— Wypuść mnie.

W następnej chwili spadł na łóżko, a dziennik leżał na jego brzuchu. Obok niego leżały różdżka, pióro i kałamarz, z którego wylał się na kołdrę prawie cały atrament.

Evander syknął z wściekłości. Krótkim machnięciem różdżki wyczyścił plamy z tuszu, rozsunął zasłonę i schował dziennik do kufra.

W pomieszczeniu nastała cisza. Rzucił okiem na łóżko Theodora, na którym wszyscy siedzieli, przyglądając mu się w milczeniu.

— Co? — warknął.

Zasunął kotary nie czekając na odpowiedź i schował się pod kołdrę, próbując zasnąć. To był ciężki dzień, więc pomimo nawału myśli kwadrans później już spał.


	3. rozdział 02

**02.**

* * *

Prawie zaspał. Wspiął się po schodach i pospiesznie przeszedł przez hol, mijając wracających ze śniadania uczniów. Szybkim i zdecydowanym krokiem przeszedł przez Wielką Salę, nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi i kierując się prosto do stołu Ślizgonów. W ciągu pierwszego tygodnia szkoły to jedno naprawdę nieźle udało mu się opanować. Z całą resztą szło raz lepiej, raz gorzej.

Draco przesunął się na ławie, robiąc mu miejsce. Rozejrzał się szybko, ale w zasięgu wzroku nie było wolnej przestrzeni, a jako drugoroczniak nie zamierzał się pchać między starsze roczniki. Usiadł z miną mówiącą, że najchętniej byłby zupełnie gdzie indziej.

– Cześć.

Evander zmierzył Draco wzrokiem, jak robił to co rano przez ostatni tydzień. Draco nie zrezygnował z prób zaprzyjaźnienia się z nim, chociaż nie przykładał się do tego tak gorliwie jak pierwszego dnia. Evander ignorował go jak tylko mógł, nie wierząc w coś takiego jak czyste intencje u Malfoya. O dziwo jednak, Draco zdołał jakoś namówić swój orszak do współpracy i teraz wszyscy, wyraźnie niechętnie, byli dla niego _mili_.

Evander bardzo się starał to ignorować.

Sięgnął po kanapkę. Był okropnie głodny, bo poprzedniego dnia zasiedział się w bibliotece i nie zdążył na kolację. Ledwo przełknął pierwszy kęs, kiedy przez okno na szczycie wleciało stadko sów.

Spodziewał się poczty. Dwa dni temu złożył zamówienie na prenumeratę Proroka, chociaż starał się nie myśleć o powodach, które nim wtedy kierowały. Zapłacił sowie pięć knutów i wziął kolejnego gryza, zanim zaczął czytać. Draco zaglądał mu przez ramię, kiedy wpatrywał się w zdjęcie wyglądającej jak ropucha kobiety.

 **DOLORES UMBRIDGE NOWYM STARSZYM PODSEKRETARZEM MINISTRA**

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge, trzydziestosiedmioletnia szefowa Urzędu Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów została wczoraj mianowana przez Korneliusza Knota nowym Starszym Podsekretarzem Ministra Magii. Knot tak uzasadnia swoją decyzję: "Pani Umbridge jest osobą bardzo skrupulatną i konsekwentną. Wiele razy dowiodła swego oddania dla Ministerstwa i społeczności czarodziejów pracując na swoim dotychczasowym stanowisku". Minister nie ukrywa, że z zadowoleniem rozstaje się z poprzednim Podsekretarzem. Archer Creaseworthy złożył wypowiedzenie miesiąc temu, za powód podając zły stan zdrowia, o czym informowaliśmy w numerze 92/226 naszego dziennika. Były Podsekretarz zmaga się z nieuleczalną chorobą, która uniemożliwia mu dalsze prowadzenie biura Knota. "Dolores to dobra kandydatka" mówi Creaseworthy i dodaje "Jest młoda i ambitna, jestem przekonany, że doskonale da sobie radę."_

 _Umbridge przejmie biuro Creaseworthy'ego już w najbliższy poniedziałek. Nieoficjalnie dowiedzieliśmy się też, że stanowisko Szefa Urzędu Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów po Umbridge objąć ma właściciel cieszącej się ogromnym zaufaniem czarodziejów kancelarii prawnej, Bartemiusz Crouch Junior. Wiele oczekuje się po powrocie do polityki syna Bartemiusza Croucha Seniora, Szefa Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów._

Zdążył przeczytać jeszcze dwa inne artykuły i zjeść trzy kanapki, po czym uznał, że czas się zbierać. Dwie godziny Transmutacji nie brzmiały zachęcająco, szczególnie, że siedział na nich zaraz obok Draco, który zapewne znowu będzie próbował coś do niego _mówić_.

Musiał przyznać, że brak szykan ze strony Ślizgonów bardzo ułatwiał mu życie. Był spokojniejszy i czuł się bardziej sobą, przez co łatwiej mu było utrzymywać maskę obojętności na twarzy. Za każdym razem, gdy o tym myślał, przed oczami stawał mu Tom Riddle i jego znudzenie, chłód i odraza. Poza krótkimi na mgnienie oka wyjątkami to były jedyne emocje, jakie u niego zauważył. Imponowało mu to. Takim opanowaniem nie powstydziłby się nawet jego wuj czy Lucjusz Malfoy.

Evander westchnął do swoich myśli, wypakowując podręcznik.

– Co jest? - usłyszał po swojej lewej.

Draco. Prawie westchnął po raz drugi. Rozpakował podręcznik do transmutacji, wyciągnął z torby kałamarz, pergamin i pióro. Poustawiał wszystko na ławce, utrzymując porządek.

– Dziś są eliminacje na szukającego. Idziesz?

Evander popatrzył na niego jak na wariata. Niemożliwe, żeby Draco nie pamiętał jak kiepsko latał Evander. Był jednym z tych, którzy upewniali się, że on sam prędko o tym nie zapomni. Ćwiczył wprawdzie przez całe lato, ale nadal z miernym skutkiem. Pogodził się już z faktem, że Quidditch musiał sobie odpuścić. Miał za to więcej czasu, który zamierzał wykorzystać na naukę rzucania i łamania zaklęć ochronnych, żeby otworzyć dziennik matki.

– Nie, nie idę. Nie mam po co.

Profesor McGonagall weszła do sali, ucinając wszelkie dyskusje. Evander próbował skupić się na zajęciach, ale natręctwo Draco nie dawało mu spokoju od początku semestru. Zastanawiał się jak wyciągnąć z chłopaka powód nagłej zmiany zachowania.

– Panie Verlaine – głos nauczycielki wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

– Tak, pani profesor?

– Odpowiedz na pytanie, które zadałam.

Evander czuł, że czerwienieje. Opanowując trzęsienie rąk wziął swoją różdżkę i zaczął przekładać ją między palcami.

Przepraszam, pani profesor. Nie słuchałem.

Ktoś z przodu klasy parsknął śmiechem.

Sugeruję, żeby pan zaczął, Verlaine. Slytherin traci dwa punkty.

Evander zacisnął dłoń na różdżce. Słuchał uważnie, jak McGonagall powtarza pytanie i natychmiast podniósł rękę do góry, znając odpowiedź.

Nauczycielka zignorowała go i Evander zaklął w duchu, zdeterminowany by odzyskać punkty z nawiązką. Nie pozwolił sobie na roztargnienie do końca zajęć i dopiero pod sam koniec udało mu się odpowiedzieć na pytanie dlaczego guzik Daphne był niebieski, a nie brązowy.

– Pan Verlaine – niechętnie udzieliła mu głosu nauczycielka, kiedy okazało się, że nikt inny nie zamierza się zgłosić.

– Przypuszczam, że mogło się to zdarzyć na jednym z dwóch etapów1. Przy _transformatio_ Daphne mogła niedokładnie przekształcić materię i zostawić niebieską chitynę żuka. Przy _dispositio_ mogła po prostu w złej kolejności zespolić materię, a kolor niebieski jest przypadkowy i wynika z niewystarczającej koncentracji w końcowej fazie procesu.

To była dla niego czysta teoria, bo kiedy zabierał się za transmutowanie, robił to intuicyjnie. Wydawało się jednak, że McGonagall jest pod wrażeniem jego wywodu, bo podeszła do niego z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

– A według ciebie który to był etap? – zapytała.

Evander zamrugał zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się tego pytania. Był pewien, że profesor zadowoli się jego odpowiedzią i po prostu odda mu punkty. Spojrzał na Daphne uważnie. Nie była zbyt zadowolona, że wytyka jej błąd. Oczywiste. Bez względu na to, w co grał Malfoy, żaden czystokrwisty Ślizgon nie chciał być przez niego poprawiany.

– Daphne jest zdolną czarownicą, zwykle dobrze radzi sobie na transmutacji i jest dość pewna siebie – powiedział powoli, uważnie dobierając słowa. – Stawiałbym na to, że bez przeszkód przeszła przez wymagający skupienia etap _transformatio_ , a rozproszyła się dopiero przy _dispositio_ , zapewne zakładając, że pełna koncentracja nie jest jej już potrzebna.

Oderwał wzrok od dziewczyny i skierował na zaskoczoną nauczycielkę. McGonagall odchrząknęła.

– Cóż, panie Verlaine. Rzeczywiście błąd nastąpił przy _dispositio_. Niemniej pańskie wytłumaczenie nie jest tym, czego bym oczekiwała na mojej lekcji. To nie gabinet psychologiczny tylko klasa do transmutacji.

Przez salę przeszedł szum zduszonych chichotów. Evander już miał ochotę się oburzyć. Przecież odpowiedział!

– Oczywiście, za poprawną odpowiedź otrzymuje pan dziesięć punktów. Dostałby pan więcej, gdyby pańska odpowiedź zawierała jakieś merytoryczne uzasadnienie, zamiast psychoanalizy działań koleżanki. – Spojrzała na niego znacząco. – Na zadanie domowe macie napisać na czym polegał błąd panny Greengrass, używając do tego _merytorycznych_ argumentów. U każdego chcę zobaczyć tekst na przynajmniej pół stopy.

Evander westchnął, ale z sali wychodził zadowolony. Odzyskał punkty.

– Nie musiałeś przy całej klasie sugerować, że jestem roztrzepana – usłyszał za sobą głos Daphne.

Obrócił się powoli. _Spokój, nuda, opanowanie. Spokój, nuda, opanowanie_ – powtarzał sobie w myślach.

– Ale musiałem, jak sądzę, odzyskać w jakiś sposób punkty, które straciliśmy wcześniej – odpowiedział powoli, celowo używając liczby mnogiej. Na tej lekcji nie tylko on je stracił. Nie zamierzał brać na siebie całej winy. – Chyba, że twój wizerunek w klasie jest ważniejszy niż odebranie pucharu Gryfonom? – zawiesił głos w wyrazie powątpiewania.

Daphne zacisnęła usta w cienką linię tak, jak to często robiła McGonagall, kiedy była wkurzona. Nauczycielce pasowało to jednak o wiele bardziej niż Daphne Greengrass. Dziewczyna prychnęła jeszcze i odeszła.

Na jej miejscu pojawił się Draco Malfoy.

– To jak, pójdziesz na eliminacje?

– Nie.

* * *

 _1 Etapy transmutacji wymyślone są przeze mnie (: w oparciu o Wikipedię i słownik wymyśliłam sobie cały proces._

* * *

Draco męczył go przez całe zaklęcia, na których znów usiadł blisko niego, a potem jeszcze na lunchu i w drodze na kolejną lekcję. Na szczęście na obronie nie było okazji do rozmów, bo Lockhart cały czas sprawdzał czy wszyscy w napięciu śledzą odgrywaną przez niego scenkę z _Wakacji z wiedźmami_ , w której jedną z wiedźm grała Millicenta Bulstrode.

Evander z ulgą przywitał dzwonek ogłaszający koniec ich dzisiejszych zajęć. Po raz kolejny dziś wymknął się Malfoyowi i zniknął w dormitorium. Pokój był pusty, bo drugi rocznik Ślizgonów poszedł na stadion wziąć udział, albo przynajmniej przyglądać się eliminacjom na szukającego drużyny.

Evander opadł na łóżko, czując się wykończony po całym tygodniu zajęć. To był pierwszy weekend w tym semestrze, a oni już mieli masę zadań domowych, ale zamierzał do nich usiąść dopiero w sobotę. Musiał się zmierzyć z Tomem. Zawarli układ i Evander nie chciał go zrywać wiedząc jak wiele mógłby na nim zyskać.

Sięgnął do stojącego zaraz przy łóżku kufra. Dziennik, jak pozostałe (Evander zatrzymał się na chwilę przy pamiętniku matki, z żalem przyznając, że nie potrafi jeszcze go otworzyć) leżał przykryty stertą pozornie niepotrzebnych rzeczy. Ze zdziwieniem przywitał myśl, że nie może się doczekać spotkania. Tym razem pójdzie mu o wiele lepiej.

Prawda?

– Cześć, Tom – napisał.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Evander potrafił sobie wyobrazić uniesione brwi i drwiący uśmieszek Toma, mówiący "jednak wróciłeś".

– _Cześć, Evanderze. Zamierzasz mnie dziś odwiedzić?_ – pojawiły się litery i po chwili zniknęły.

– Tak – odpisał i dziennik natychmiast wessał go do środka.

Tom miał dokładnie taką minę, jaką sobie wyobrażał.

– Bardzo się nudziłeś beze mnie? – zapytał zanim Tom zdążył coś powiedzieć. Chciał mu dopiec po tym, jak iście gryfońsko (z trudem to przyznał przed samym sobą) wycofał się z ostatniej konwersacji.

Przez twarz Toma przemknął ledwo dostrzegalny cień irytacji. Evander nie mógł powstrzymać wyrazu triumfu. Tom na powrót przyjął maskę obojętności, ale jego oczy zdawały się błyszczeć z zainteresowania.

– Co sprawiło, że postanowiłeś wrócić tu z podkulonym ogonem?

– Dlaczego z podkulonym? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Podszedł do fotela, który zajmował poprzednio i usiadł wygodnie, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że Tom, który nadal nie ruszył się z miejsca przy kominku, obok którego stał, kiedy Evander się pojawił, patrzył teraz na niego z góry. Odsunął tylko głowę do tyłu i założył ręce na klatce piersiowej, przyjmując postawę chłodnego wyczekiwania. – Myślałem, że mamy układ? Chyba, że samotność nie dokucza ci aż tak bardzo i zamierzasz spędzić sam ze sobą kolejne pięćdziesiąt lat - powiedział pewnie.

– A może tak bardzo potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, że postanowiłeś zignorować wstyd palący cię od środka na wspomnienie tego jak żałośnie się ostatnio zachowałeś?

Było mu wstyd i odtwarzał w głowie tę sytuację co wieczór, analizując ją i karcąc się za głupie błędy. Faktem było też, że potrzebował pomocy w zaklęciach ochronnych.

– Wstyd mija, wspomnienia bledną, a pomoc rzeczywiście mi się przyda. Korzyści, jakie zamierzam przy tym osiągnąć warte są drobnych poświęceń.

Tom przysłuchiwał się temu z drwiącym półuśmieszkiem na ustach. W końcu ruszył się spod kominka i usiadł w fotelu obok.

– Co przyjdzie ci z nauczenia się zaklęć ochronnych? – zapytał, kiedy cisza zaczęła już Evanderowi ciążyć na tyle, że zaczął kombinować jak ją przerwać.

– Oprócz tego, że zabezpieczę swój dziennik? – Z ulgą przywitał zmianę tematu. – Zrozumiem je i zrozumiem też jak je łamać. Otworzę pamiętnik matki i dowiem się kim był mój ojciec.

Tom nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Cały czas go analizował, Evander był tego pewny. Odwdzięczał się tym samym, wmawiając sobie, że wcale nie peszy go wnikliwe spojrzenie Riddle'a.

– I to właśnie jest cel, dla którego chcesz poświęcić wszystko co trzeba po drodze – stwierdził.

Evander nie patrzył na to w ten sposób, ale mógłby mu przyznać rację.

– Jesteś pewny, że chcesz się tego dowiedzieć?

Przełknął ślinę.

– Tak – powiedział stanowczo, chociaż po zbyt długiej przerwie.

– Jak minął ci dzień? – zapytał Tom, zbijając go z tropu. Evander spojrzał na niego jak na szaleńca. – Myślałem, że mamy układ? – powtórzył jego słowa sprzed chwili. – Dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa, a ja w zamian nauczę cię łamania zaklęć ochronnych.

– Mam opowiadać co robiłem na lekcjach? – zdziwił się.

– Jestem dziennikiem, Evanderze. Możesz mi się zwierzać – powiedział Tom kusząco.

Efekt zniszczył drwiący uśmieszek, błąkający mu się na twarzy. Evander odwzajemnił go, rejestrując absurdalność tej sytuacji i kompletnie ją ignorując.

– Pewien czystokrwisty palant nagle usiłuje się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić – powiedział, patrząc mu w oczy wyzywająco. – Strasznie mnie denerwuje, bo widzę, że nie chce tego robić, jakby ktoś go do tego zmuszał.

Oparł się wygodnie w fotelu i wyciągnął nogi, zmuszając się do przeniesienia wzroku na buchające w kominku szare płomienie.

– A nazywa się?

– Draco Malfoy.

Dłuższa pauza sprawiła, że Evander zerknął na Toma. Ten zdawał się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiać.

– To rzeczywiście dziwne – odezwał się w końcu. – Malfoyowie nienawidzą szlamowatej krwi – powiedział.

Evander obrócił się w fotelu, żeby łatwiej mu było się przyglądać.

– Nie uważasz tego za dziwne – stwierdził głośno zanim mógł to przemyśleć.

– Czyżby? – Emocja, którą Evander wypatrzył na jego twarzy zniknęła gdy tylko to powiedział, pozostając nieuchwytną. – Skąd to przypuszczenie?

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał szczerze. – Po prostu to wiem.

– Więc uważasz, że ktoś to na nim wymusił? – zignorował go Tom. – A może Malfoy uznał to po prostu za korzystne i, jak to ująłeś, usiłuje się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić pomimo swojej niechęci do siebie?

– To niemożliwe.

– Nic nie jest niemożliwe – uciął Tom. – Czy to nie ty mówiłeś, że starasz się zmienić?

– Nic takiego nie mówiłem – powiedział ostrożnie Evander.

– Ale starasz się to zrobić. Widzę to po twoim zachowaniu.

Evander pokręcił głową.

– Draco zaczął jeszcze w pociągu. Nie mógł wiedzieć, co zamierzałem zrobić.

– Twoja postawa aż krzyczy: Potrafię się zachowywać jak czystej krwi czarodziej, udowodnię to – powiedział przeciągając sylaby dla zdwojenia efektu.

– Nie sądzę, żeby Draco był na tyle inteligentny, żeby to wychwycić…

Tom pochylił się przez oparcie fotela. Jego twarz znalazła się kilka cali od jego własnej. Evander przełknął ślinę.

– Nie doceniasz instynktu samozachowawczego czystokrwistych czarodziejów, Evanderze – powiedział, a widząc, że wywarł zamierzony efekt odchylił się i wrócił do lekkiego, niemal znudzonego tonu. – Jak wygląda hierarchia w Slytherinie na twoim roku?

Evander, wciąż wstrząśnięty intensywnością poprzednich słów Riddle'a, półgłosem wyjaśnił ranking.

– Malfoy, później Nott i Zabini, goryle Malfoya: Crabbe i Goyle. Wśród dziewczyn prym wiedzie Parkinson, ale nawet ona stoi za osiłkami Draco. Greengrass, Davis i Bulstrode, na końcu ja – mruknął.

– Jak to się stało, że Malfoy ma chłopców na posyłki? Pokonał ich w pojedynku? Jak zdobył szczyt w hierarchii? – z każdym pytaniem Evander zdumiewał się coraz bardziej.

Prawda była prosta i bolesna. Nie zrobił nic. Po prostu wszyscy uznali, że tak jest. Nazwisko Malfoy… Nott mógłby mu się przeciwstawić, ale nie miał charakteru przywódcy. Malfoy też go nie miał, ale był tak nawykły do rozkazywania, że przyszło mu to naturalnie również w Hogwarcie. Evander… Gdyby był prawdziwym Verlainem, też mógłby stanąć w walce o władzę.

Tom obserwował jak analizuje wszystko z nowego punktu widzenia. Czekał, aż dojdzie do odpowiednich wniosków.

– Sugerujesz, że Draco instynktownie wyczuł, że zacznę się liczyć?

– I jak każdy Malfoy zamierza być pierwszym, który wyciągnie rękę i najwięcej na tym skorzysta.

– Nie, nadal brzmi to zbyt absurdalnie. Nie znasz Draco. Inny Malfoy tak, ale nie Draco. To palant.

Tom zachichotał.

– Jak uważasz.

Evander spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

– Odpuszczasz? Albo jesteś tak bardzo pewny siebie, albo… – myślał przez chwilę. – Chcesz, żebym myślał, że nie obchodzi cię czy mnie przekonałeś, bo i tak wiesz lepiej. Mam założyć, że masz rację, a potem doszukiwać się potwierdzenia tej tezy w zachowaniu Malfoya. Jednocześnie wiesz coś, o czym nie chcesz mi powiedzieć. Nie, Tom – nie pozwolił mu dojść do słowa. – Jest coś, co przemilczałeś. To znaczy, że chcesz odciągnąć moją uwagę od prawdy. Nie wiem czym nie chcesz się ze mną podzielić, ale nie dam się nabrać na twoje manipulacje – zakończył, ponownie krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Po minie, jaką zrobił Riddle wyczuwał, że tym razem on _miał rację_.

– Interesujące – powiedział Tom.

Evander uniósł brwi. Spodziewał się zmiany tematu, co nie znaczyło, że mu się ona spodoba.

– Bardzo interesujące – powtórzył chłopak. – I cała ta twoja teza opiera się na założeniu, że w którymś momencie _prawdopodobnie_ coś przemilczałem?

Evander zignorował drwinę.

– Ufam swojej intuicji. Zwykle dobrze na tym wychodzę – powiedział pewnie.

Tom, o dziwo, przytaknął.

– Widzę, że masz pewną naturalną zdolność do… dostrzegania rzeczy przez większość osób niedostrzegalnych – powiedział uśmiechając się złowieszczo. Evander poczuł się jak obiekt badawczy, kiedy Tom pochylił się nad nim i, przekrzywiając lekko głowę przyglądał mu się chłodno. – Nie korzystasz z tego zbyt często, prawda?

Evander zamrugał. Częściowo dlatego, że musiał przerwać kontakt wzrokowy, który zaczynał mu już ciążyć, a częściowo w wyrazie niedowierzania.

– Ja… Skąd niby…

– Skąd wiem? Evanderze – zaczął dość protekcjonalnie, co go tylko poddenerwowało. – Gdybyś korzystał, młody Malfoy biegałby za tobą z wachlarzem i dzbankiem soku dyniowego.

Evander przełknął ślinę. To było niemo…

– Wiem co teraz myślisz – powiedział chłodno. – Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych.

Przerwał, chociaż wydawało się, że chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Evander czekał, aż się zdecyduje. Kiedy Tom to zauważył uśmiechnął się tylko, jakby właśnie udowodnił wyższość swojej tezy.

– No, to sobie pogawędziliśmy – powiedział Evander po chwili przygniatającej ciszy. – Co z zaklęciami ochronnymi?

Tom odwrócił twarz do ognia. Szare cienie błąkały się po jego szarej twarzy.

– Odwiedź mnie jutro. Dziś i tak zbyt dużo czasu tu spędziłeś – powiedział tylko i w następnej chwili Evander leżał już na swoim łóżku.

Zza drzwi dobiegały coraz intensywniejsze głosy. Sekundę później do pokoju wszedł Draco, spocony i ze zmierzwionymi włosami, a Evander pożałował, że nie zasłonił kurtyn, bo mógłby udawać, że śpi.

– W pokoju wspólnym jest impreza – powiedział.

Evander przyglądał mu się uważnie, mając w pamięci dopiero co odbytą rozmowę.

– Nie jestem zainteresowany – powiedział.

– Daj spokój, Evander. Nie daj się prosić.

Wstał, mając w głowie szalony pomysł, i podszedł do blondyna, zatrzymując się w skrajnie niekomfortowej dla obu odległości trzech, może czterech cali.

– Powiedz mi, Draco – zaczął cicho. – Jaki jest prawdziwy powód twojej nagłej próby ocieplenia relacji ze mną?

Draco stracił rezon. Evander zdusił w sobie chęć przedwcześnie okazanego triumfu.

– Nie ma powodu. Znudziło mi się dręczenie cię.

Kłamał. Wzrok uciekał mu co chwilę, jakby nie mógł znieść spojrzenia Evandera. Tylko, że… Draco był tchórzem. Wszyscy to wiedzieli. Jeśli da mu komfort przestrzeni…

Cofnął się o krok.

– Czyżby? – grał dalej.

Draco stanął nieco pewniej, ale mimo odzyskania kontroli nad najbliższym otoczeniem nadal nie potrafił wytrzymać jego wzroku.

– Zrobiło się nudno. – Wzruszył ramionami, próbując rozładować napięcie. – Ślizgoni powinni się trzymać razem. W końcu z jakiegoś powodu tu trafiłeś, co nie?

Próbował liczyć ile razy Draco odwrócił wzrok, ale przy trzecim dał sobie spokój uznając, że nie warto.

– Jakoś ci nie wierzę – powiedział i wyszedł z pokoju.

Równie dobrze mógł wziąć prysznic i iść spać. Zamierzał wstać w sobotę dość wcześnie i uporać się ze wszystkimi zadaniami, żeby mieć więcej czasu na czytanie książek, które zabrał z domu.

– Dostałem się – krzyknął za nim Draco, kiedy zatrzaskiwał drzwi. – Jestem w drużynie!

* * *

Długo nie mógł zasnąć, próbując wymyślić jaką korzyść mógł mieć Draco z zaprzyjaźnienia się z nim. Bardzo dokładnie przeanalizował sytuację, w której pierwszy raz tego roku szkolnego się spotkali i nie znalazł momentu pasującego do tezy Riddle'a. Bawił go ten wyścig o to kto ma rację. Kto postawi prawidłową hipotezę. Tom stanowił wyzwanie, jakiego próżno mógł szukać wśród rówieśników.

Obudził się jako pierwszy. Był w doskonałym humorze. Zabrał ze sobą podręcznik z eliksirów, pergamin i pióro i zszedł na śniadanie, nadal analizując wczorajszą rozmowę. Sporą przyjemność sprawiło mu dojście do wniosku, że Tom się mylił. Powodem tej dziwnej satysfakcji mógł być fakt, że Tom nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto myli się często. Nie, Tom nie mylił się wcale. On po prostu skłamał. Ale Evander o tym wiedział. I rozwikła tę zagadkę, choćby po to, żeby utrzeć nosa Tomowi. Bo jeżeli teza Toma nie była prawdziwa, to znaczyło, że Draco rzeczywiście został przez kogoś zmuszony.

Nie mógł to być nikt z uczniów, bo wyraźnie to Draco był inicjatorem w temacie. Pozostali Ślizgoni odzywali się do niego jeszcze mniej chętnie, a przynajmniej nie starali się tej niechęci ukrywać.

Ktoś z zewnątrz. Któryś z nauczycieli? Nie… Nawet Snape próbował na początku ukrócić szykanowanie Evandera, ale dość szybko przestał się mieszać. A nikt nie miał większego autorytetu od Snape'a wśród Ślizgonów.

– Wakacje... – mruknął do siebie Evander, sięgając po kanapkę.

Nalał sobie soku.

– Co takiego stało się w wakacje… – dalej mruczał do siebie, kiedy obok niego na ławę zwaliło się coś ciężkiego.

– Co się stało w wakacje? – zapytał lekko Draco, kładąc przed sobą talerz i pełny dzban soku dyniowego.

Evanderowi przypomniał się komentarz Toma i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, wbijając wzrok w swój talerz. Moment później był już poważny, ale nie sądził, żeby umknęło to uwadze Draco, który przyglądał mu się, wkładając do ust porcję bekonu.

Malfoy siedział ubrany w zielony strój do gry w Quidditcha.

– Mamy dziś pierwszy trening – powiedział zauważając jego spojrzenie.

– Gratulacje – powiedział chłodno.

Draco potrzebował chwili na przetworzenie tego co usłyszał.

– Dzięki - odpowiedział ostrożnie. – Czy to znaczy, że…

– Nie, Draco – wtrącił. Zostawił niedojedzoną kanapkę, chwycił książkę, którą miał ze sobą i ruszył ku wyjściu z sali. – Nie znaczy.

Malfoy dogonił go dopiero w holu. Dzień był ciepły, a na niebie nie było żadnej chmurki, co można było stwierdzić już w Wielkiej Sali, więc żal byłoby go nie wykorzystać. Niestety, Draco nie miał w planach siedzenia pod drzewem i odrabiania zadań domowych, najwyraźniej nie zamierzał też pozwolić na to Evanderowi.

– Co robisz? – warknął, kiedy Malfoy złapał go pod ramię i nakierował na ścieżkę wiodącą ku boisku.

– Zabieram cię na trening Quidditcha – Draco wzruszył ramionami.

– A co ja, twoja dziewczyna, żeby oglądać jak robisz z siebie durnia na miotle?

Draco obruszył się na te słowa i trochę poczerwieniał.

– Przestań się tak opierać, kiedy oferuję ci swoją przyjaźń, Verlaine – burknął nie zwalniając kroku.

– Nic ci się nie stanie, w końcu to nie pierwszy raz – odparował.

 _Nikt, nigdy_ , nie wracał przy Draco do sprawy sprzed roku, kiedy to słynny Harry Potter odmówił zaprzyjaźnienia się z nim. Draco zacisnął pięści, wyraźnie zmełł przekleństwo w ustach i wziął głęboki wdech.

– Czasami mam wrażenie, że jesteś taki sam jak on – syknął.

– To po co tak usilnie próbujesz się ze mną zadawać, co? Ktoś cię zmusza? – Kiedy Draco milczał, zaciskając usta w ten charakterystyczny sposób, który już u niego widział, Evandera oświeciło. – Ojciec ci kazał, prawda?

Draco nie zareagował od razu. Był wściekły. Miał ochotę go uderzyć, Evander wyczuwał to po sposobie w jaki mięśnie chłopaka spięły się, gotowe do zadania ciosu. Nie odsunął się. Wiedział, że Draco się opanuje. Nie ma nic bardziej hańbiącego dla czystokrwistego czarodzieja niż prymitywna, mugolska bójka.

– Tu jesteś, Draco! – usłyszeli głos Flinta dobiegający od strony zamku. – Wzięliśmy twoją miotłę – dodał kapitan Ślizgonów, kiedy się z nimi zrównał.

Obaj odwrócili się do zbliżającej się drużyny. Flint zauważył zdenerwowanie Draco i spojrzał na Evandera badawczo.

– Masz jakiś problem ze szlamą, Draco? – warknął.

Evander triumfująco spojrzał na Malfoya, ale ten nie dał się zbić z tropu tym razem.

– Verlaine jest ze mną – powiedział całkowicie się opanowawszy. – Będzie obserwować trening.

Evander już miał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował widząc twarze członków zespołu czekające na jedno słowo księcia Slytherinu, żeby mu dołożyć.

– Chodź – warknął na niego Draco i odebrał swoją miotłę od Flinta.

Evander, chcąc czy nie, musiał podążyć za nimi.

– Co do cholery! Uszczypnijcie mnie, bo chyba śnię – krzyknął Maisey _2_.

Spojrzał w kierunku, w którym wzrok miał utkwiony ścigający. Na boisku znajdowała się drużyna Gryfonów.

Evander westchnął, wietrząc tylko więcej cholernie uciążliwych, a zupełnie niepotrzebnych sytuacji, w których nie chciał brać udziału.

– Flint _3_! – rozległ się głos kapitana czerwonych, kiedy tylko weszli na boisko. – To nasz czas treningu!

Evander wycofał się, nie chcąc mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Obrońca Ślizgonów, który stał najbliżej Evandera wspomniał coś o pozwoleniu od Snape'a i Evander podziękował w duchu Merlinowi za obdarzenie mieszkańców tego domu sprytem.

– Macie nowego szukającego? Kogo?

Draco wyszedł zza pleców swoich nowych kolegów z uśmiechem mówiącym "mam ochotę komuś przyłożyć".

– Komuś chyba jeszcze nie przeszło – mruknął do siebie Evander, śmiejąc się z całej sytuacji. Sądząc po obecności Pottera i jego zbliżającej się świty Draco zaraz sobie ulży.

Flint wspomniał coś o nowych Nimbusach, które na Evanderze nie robiły większego wrażenia, ale najwyraźniej na Gryfonach tak, bo zamilkli. Weasley i Granger dotarli, od razu flankując Pottera. Malfoy rzucił niewybredny komentarz o miotłach Gryfonów.

– Przynajmniej żaden członek drużyny Gryfonów nie musiał się do niej wkupywać. Każdy po prostu miał talent.

Evander parsknął ze śmiechu zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, zwracając tym na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych. _No co, mieli trochę racji_.

– W takim razie szanse zostały sprawiedliwie wyrównane, więc o co to święte oburzenie? – znowu się roześmiał. Gryfoni patrzyli na niego jakby miał nierówno pod sufitem.

– Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie, ty nędzna szlamo.

Przez moment Evander był pewny, że to było do niego. Opuściła go pewność siebie, którą zdołał zbudować przez ostatni tydzień. A potem zobaczył szok i gniew na twarzach Gryfonów i młodszego Weasleya wyciągającego różdżkę. Został zepchnięty na bok przez Flinta, kiedy rzucili się na nich bliźniacy-pałkarze.

Huknęło i Weasleya odrzuciło na kilka metrów. Evander spojrzał w kierunku Draco, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Ronald Weasley zaczął pluć ślimakami. Evander zatrząsł się ze wstrzymywanego śmiechu.

– Chyba macie po treningu – rzucił w stronę drużyny Gryffindoru.

Wood rozejrzał się, w mig pojmując kogo brakowało. Potter oddalał się już, do spółki z Granger prowadząc rudzielca w stronę chatki gajowego.

– Dziś na pierwszej stronie: Złoty Chłopiec opuszcza trening, żeby towarzyszyć przyjacielowi podczas rzygania ślimakami – zaintonował nagłówek z gazet. Spojrzał na nich z udawanym współczuciem. – Wy, Gryfoni, jesteście zbyt narwani. I tak to się później kończy – przemówił moralizatorskim tonem i pokiwał głową. Jego oczy kipiały drwiną.

– Nie za dobrze się czujesz w tej roli? – szepnął mu do ucha Draco, kiedy zespół lwów zszedł z boiska.

Evander obrócił się w jego stronę.

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz – odpowiedział uśmiechając się niewinnie i ruszył w stronę trybun.

Usiadł na najwyższym miejscu, czerpiąc przyjemność z bycia na wysokości bez konieczności wsiadania na miotłę. Otworzył podręcznik i wyciągnął pergamin i pióro, ale nie zaczął pisać. Przez chwilę bezmyślnie obserwował jak Draco wsiada na miotłę i podrywa ją w górę.

Draco dobrze latał. Miał wyczucie, panował nad miotłą i nie bał się trudniejszych manewrów. Mimo, że nie widział samych eliminacji Evander miał przeczucie, że Draco wcale nie musiał się do drużyny wkupywać. Choć nie miał też wątpliwości, że to zrobił.

Niestety, chociaż Draco na prawdę był dobry, Potter… Potter był o wiele lepszy. Evander nie interesował się zbytnio Quidditchem, ale miał oczy i rozum. Gryfoni mieli w drużynie same talenty. Cała nadzieja w miotłach Malfoya, stwierdził z żalem.

* * *

 _2 Znów Vaisey. Evander nie interesuje się Quidditchem_ aż tak _..._

 _3 Ta i kilka następnych wypowiedzi w tej scenie pochodzą z książki Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic w przekładzie Andrzeja Polkowskiego i są własnością J.K. Rowling._

* * *

– Oglądałeś.

Draco stał przed nim z założonymi rękami, zadowolony z siebie.

– Nie – skłamał.

– Widziałem. Jak myślisz, mamy szanse w tym roku?

Evander zastanawiał się czy warto zetrzeć ten uśmieszek z twarzy chłopaka. Po krótkiej analizie za i przeciw uznał, że tak.

– Pięćdziesiąt na pięćdziesiąt. Chyba, że Potter spadnie z miotły i wyeliminuje się ze wszystkich rozgrywek. Wtedy macie puchar w kieszeni – przyznał łaskawie.

Draco zacisnął zęby.

– Wcale nie jest taki cudowny – warknął.

Evander zatrzasnął książkę i wstał.

– Przykro mi, Draco, ale jest – powiedział mijając go.

Draco najwyraźniej pękł, bo chwycił go za ramię i odwrócił do siebie. Evander nie pozwolił mu dojść do słowa.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie, Draco. Czy to ojciec kazał ci się ze mną przyjaźnić?

Draco wrzał, nie wiedząc jak się zachować. Ani przyznanie się, ani zaprzeczenie nie kończyło się dla niego zwycięstwem. Evander nie zamierzał mu pomagać, po prostu czekał, aż chłopak zdecyduje się na którąś z opcji.

Wyminął go i odszedł. Evander spojrzał za nim z niejasnym przeczuciem, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Pozostał na trybunach, uznając że to całkiem wygodne do odrabiania zadań domowych miejsce.

* * *

– Co to za książka?

– _W poszukiwaniu kwintesencji_. Szósty rok. Potrzebujesz rozdziałów drugiego i piątego.

– Mogę przeczytać je tutaj?

Tom spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

– Mam całkiem niezłą pamięć, ale wątpię, bym znał treść każdej przeczytanej książki słowo w słowo. Znajdziesz ją w szkolnej bibliotece.

Evander westchnął. Były momenty, w których zapominał, że to tylko wspomnienie.

– Oprócz tego przeczytasz ostatni rozdział _Teorii Magii_ Wafflinga i cały tom siódmy _Standardowej księgi zaklęć_.

Evander znowu westchnął, tym razem o wiele głośniej, niechętnie odbierając od Riddle'a ciężkie tomiszcza i przeglądając okładki, żeby łatwiej je zapamiętać.

– Wróć, jak to przeczytasz.

Evander spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Jesteś niemożliwy, wiesz?

Tom uśmiechnął się tylko z przekąsem i odesłał go, sprawiając, że uderzył głową o kolumienkę łóżka.

– Cholera – zaklął pod nosem i potarł bolące miejsce.


	4. rozdział 03

_Generalnie jestem przeciwna notkom odautorskim, ale pragnę Wam w tym miejscu podziękować, bo każdy komentarz, każdy fav i każdy follow sprawia, że następna część, Afirmacja Krwi, powstaje nawet szybciej, niż się spodziewałam :3_

 _rosein._

* * *

 **03.**

* * *

Poniedziałki Ślizgoni zaczynali podwójną historią magii. Evander nie mógł nacieszyć się swoim szczęściem. Ponieważ w Slytherinie nie było nikogo, kto z chęcią słuchałby Binnsa i robił notatki, już w zeszłym roku umówili się, że wyznaczą dyżury. W ten sposób Evander miał w tym roku praktycznie prawie całe poniedziałki wolne, za wyjątkiem około trzech w semestrze. Zgodnie z kolejnością alfabetyczną w tym tygodniu dyżur miała Daphne Greengrass, więc zaraz po śniadaniu Evander odwiedził bibliotekę i następne dwie godziny spędził na poszukiwaniach kwintesencji, starając się nie usnąć przy monotonnym wykładzie profesora.

Dowiedział się nieco więcej o piątym elemencie (do tej pory niewiele o tym mówili na zajęciach. Zupełnie nie rozumiał dlaczego, bo to wiele wyjaśniało), a w szóstym rozdziale znalazł uniwersalny przepis na wymyślanie zaklęć. Skończył czytać w połowie drugiej lekcji, więc przez resztę czasu kartkował książkę, zatrzymując się na co ciekawszych tematach.

* * *

Po lunchu nie miał już zajęć, więc wrócił do biblioteki. Oddał _W poszukiwaniu kwintesencji_ i ruszył do działu ze szkolnymi podręcznikami. Nie chciał wypożyczać książki. Miranda Goshawk kochała odnośniki i miała ich mnóstwo w _Standardowej księdze zaklęć, stopień drugi_ , odwołujących się do _stopnia pierwszego_ , a nierzadko i do książek dla starszych roczników. Dlatego tę konkretną pozycję postanowił przeczytać w bibliotece.

Siedział tam, otoczony siedmioma księgami, do późnego wieczora, a także całe następne popołudnie, przez co pominął kolację i na lekcję astronomii poszedł głodny. W brzuchu burczało mu tak głośno, że miał ochotę rzucić się z wieży, byle uniknąć rzucanych mu przez kolegów zdegustowanych spojrzeń. Theodor nie omieszkał komentować koncertu, jaki dawał jego brzuch, za każdym razem nawiązując do jakiejś planety czy kosmicznego zjawiska, czym zyskiwał aplauz większości Ślizgonów.

Evander zerkał na Draco, ale ten najwyraźniej się obraził, bo od incydentu na stadionie nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem. Chociaż nadal siadał obok niego na lekcjach i w Wielkiej Sali.

W środę Evander był tak zmęczony, że zrezygnował na dużo przed zamknięciem biblioteki i po prostu poszedł spać. Zadane przez Toma lektury skończył czytać dopiero w czwartek, ale zamiast go odwiedzić musiał napisać esej na zaklęcia, który odkładał przez ostatnie dni. Dlatego z Tomem spotkał się dopiero w piątek.

– Sporo czasu ci to zajęło – skomentował jego pojawienie się Riddle.

– A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? – odwarknął Evander, siadając na swoim stałym miejscu.

Zaczął lubić ten fotel. Był w idealnej odległości od kominka i doskonale było z niego widać cały, wprawdzie aktualnie pusty, pokój wspólny. Fotel Toma oczywiście, oprócz tego, że posiadał te same zalety, był nieco okazalszy, mniej zniszczony i wyglądał na wygodniejszy. Evander jeszcze nie próbował w nim usiąść, chociaż planował to w najbliższym czasie zrobić. Tymczasem zadowolił się swoim.

– Miałem rację – oznajmił zanim Tom usiadł obok niego. Zdziwione spojrzenie miało go zachęcić do rozwinięcia tematu. – W sprawie Draco. Ojciec mu kazał. Jeszcze nie wiem co z tym zrobię.

Tom z gracją zajął swoje miejsce i odwrócił w jego stronę z delikatnym uśmiechem. Oczywiście przemilczał tę część wypowiedzi, w której musiałby przyznać Evanderowi słuszność.

– Może powinieneś to wykorzystać. Szansa na skoczenie w hierarchii z ostatniego miejsca na podium nie zdarza się w Slytherinie zbyt często.

Skinął głową. Widział płynące z tego korzyści. Zastanawiał się tylko na jakich zasadach miałoby to działać, skoro uważał Draco za totalnego palanta, z którym nie da się normalnie rozmawiać.

– Przeczytałeś wszystko, co ci kazałem? – zapytał Tom i nie czekając na jego odpowiedź zaczął go przepytywać.

* * *

Evander siedział w ostatniej ławce i powoli wodził różdżką po okręgu. poczekał aż eliksir zmieni odcień na jaśniejszy, odłożył różdżkę i zerknął do podręcznika.

 _Dodać smoczą wątrobę i energicznie mieszać._ Snape na tablicy napisał: _Wątrobę poszatkować tuż przed wrzuceniem._

Sięgnął po nóż i uważnie poszatkował wątrobę, szybko wrzucając ją do kociołka. Kolejne spojrzenie w podręcznik i znów zaczął mieszać, w myślach złorzecząc na pulsowanie nadgarstka. Przepis na Bahanocyd składał się prawie wyłącznie z samego mieszania.

Przerwał w połowie trzeciego okręgu, kiedy Snape warknął i podszedł do ławki Pottera.

– Jeśli wrzucisz tę muszlę Gryffindor straci pięćdziesiąt punktów, Potter.

Evander podjął przerwaną czynność, ale ukradkiem zerkał w stronę purpurowego z wściekłości Gryfona.

– Chyba, że chcesz nas pozabijać? – powiedział Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Muszli toksyczka się NIE MIAŻDŻY, a już na pewno nie w połączeniu z wydzieliną korniczaka – warknął.

– Jaką wydzie… – Potter zająknął się, ale było już za późno.

Nauczyciel machnął różdżką i eliksir Pottera zniknął.

– Zaczynasz od początku, Potter – syknął. – Gryffindor traci pięć punktów za twoją gapiowatość.

Draco pochylił się w stronę Blaise'a i powiedział coś, na co ten przytaknął mu z nieprzyjemnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Evander miał złe przeczucia. Nie chciał dać się rozproszyć i zaczynać jak Potter, od nowa. Ale Draco coś kombinował, w dodatku z Blaise'em. Zacisnął dłoń na różdżce i zabrał ją znad kociołka zanim trysnęły z niej iskry.

Dodał szczyptę esencji cykuty zgodnie z przepisem. Uwagi Snape'a z tablicy mówiły, żeby zamieszać raz zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Evander dawno już przekonał się, że jeśli hogwarcki mistrz eliksirów zmieniał coś w recepturach z podręcznika, to miał ku temu powód, więc zawsze stosował się do wypisanych kredą wskazówek. Nigdy źle na tym nie wyszedł, dlatego teraz wykonał ruch nadgarstkiem i dopiero wtedy zabrał z biurka esencję z szaleju jadowitego.

Zerknął na to co dzieje się w klasie i zamarł.

Potter uwijał się jak w ukropie, próbując nadgonić stracony czas, a Weasley najwyraźniej mu pomagał. Potter jednocześnie pomagał Weasleyowi wtedy, kiedy potrzebna była różdżka (czyli przy mieszaniu, którego było mnóstwo), a Draco wychylał się, żeby…

Wydawało się, że Malfoy tylko zagląda do eliksiru Gryfona, więc Snape nie reagował. Odwrócił się, żeby okrążyć rząd ławek i przyjrzeć się kociołkom uczniów z drugiego końca sali. Evander ze zgrozą obserwował jak wyciągnięta ręka Malfoya, korzystając z nieuwagi Pottera, wrzuca coś do jego eliksiru.

Z kociołka buchnęło, huknęło i cały pokój jakby się zatrząsł. Kilka fiolek ze składnikami pospadało z półek przy ścianach. Po sali rozszedł się okropny smród. Neville Longbottom zemdlał, zrzucając swój kociołek z ławki, a jego eliksir wylał się pod nogi kilkorga Gryfonów. Większość powchodziła na krzesła, próbując się uchronić przed kontaktem z niedokończonym Bahanocydem. Potter wyglądał jak rażony piorunem, Weasley tak samo, chociaż rudy kolor jego włosów i tak przebijał się przez sadzę. Snape sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał stracić swoje legendarne opanowanie i pozabijać wszystkich, którzy znajdą się na złym końcu jego różdżki.

Potter zaczął się usprawiedliwiać.

Nawet Snape nie mógł być tak zaślepiony nienawiścią do chłopaka, żeby nie uznać za absurdalny pomysłu, że Potter był tym, który to zrobił – celowo czy nie. Nauczyciel najwyraźniej to rozumiał, bo rzucił ostre spojrzenie w stronę Ślizgonów. Draco skulił się pod nim, niejako przyznając się do winy.

Snape pozbywał się dymu, kiedy Evander starał się uratować swój eliksir. Dolał kroplę nalewki z pięciornika kurze ziele i znów zaczął mieszać, obserwując jak Snape powoli opanowuje chaos.

Potter, którego eliksir (znowu) nie istniał, został wysłany do Skrzydła Szpitalnego z Longbottomem. Snape warknął coś o końcu lekcji.

Evander skontrolował swój eliksir. Dobrze było siedzieć z daleka od Pottera, stwierdził, kiedy okazało się, że wybuch nie wpłynął szczególnie na jego wywar. Ostatni raz machnął różdżką nad kociołkiem i przelał zawartość do fiolki. Porównał ją z próbką kontrolną uwarzoną przed zajęciami przez profesora Snape'a i z ulgą postawił na biurku nauczyciela. Spakował się i wyszedł z klasy.

Do dzwonka zostało może pięć minut, więc Ślizgoni powlekli się na dziedziniec, a potem dalej, do szklarni numer trzy.

Draco, zadowolony z siebie, podszedł do Evandera.

– Pięćdziesiąt punktów – powiedział. – Warto było.

Evander spojrzał na niego niedowierzając w to co słyszy.

– Nie sądzę. Na miejscu Pottera zemściłbym się. I to skutecznie.

– Potter nie jest tobą. – Pokręcił głową.

– Dopiero co twierdziłeś, że jesteśmy tacy sami – mruknął rozbawiony.

Draco wzruszył ramionami i przez jakiś czas szli w milczeniu.

– Draco! – krzyknął za nimi Nott. Malfoy już zwalniał, żeby zrównać się z Theodorem, kiedy Evander w mgnieniu oka podjął decyzję.

– Draco – powiedział i Malfoy, przez moment rozdarty, ostatecznie przyspieszył.

– Tak?– ponaglił go wyraźnie zaciekawiony.

Zmagał się sam ze sobą jeszcze przez chwilę. Dotarli do szklarni. Profesor Sprout była już w środku, więc zajęli miejsca. Draco trwał przy nim, nie zważając na podirytowaną Sue Li, z którą zwykle współpracował na zielarstwie.

– Evander?

– Mam propozycję – powiedział. Przeprosił Krukonkę i odciągnął Draco na bok. – Będę spędzać z tobą… z wami trochę czasu, kryjąc cię przed twoim ojcem. Ale nie będziesz próbował wpływać na to co robię, z kim, gdzie i kiedy. Jeśli zechcę być sam, to będę sam. Czy taki układ ci odpowiada? – zapytał rzeczowo.

Wiedział, że Draco się zgodzi. Lucjusz na pewno miał sposoby na to, żeby nawet w Hogwarcie znać najświeższe plotki. No i nie wykluczał, że jednym z jego informatorów mógł być sam Opiekun Slytherinu. Jeżeli Evander z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli dosiądzie się do Malfoya, Lucjusz będzie o tym wiedział najdalej na drugi dzień.

Nie rozgryzł jeszcze jaki cel miał mężczyzna, nakłaniając syna do zaprzyjaźnienia się z nim, ale czuł że miało to jakiś związek z jego wizytą w Dorchester w dzień przed jego wyjazdem.

Draco skinął głową.

– Myślę, że da się zrobić. Ale masz przebywać z nami na tyle często, żeby nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że należysz do paczki.

Evander powstrzymał westchnięcie. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że nigdy nie będzie _należał do paczki_.

– Myślę, że da się zrobić.

Na tej lekcji zielarstwa pracowali razem, ignorując wściekłe spojrzenia ze strony Sue Li i Theodora Notta.

* * *

Evander przeciągnął się w ławce i rozejrzał po klasie. Wszyscy oprócz Tracy drzemali. Przeklął się za to, że zaspał, ale spędził okropnie nudny wieczór w pokoju wspólnym na słuchaniu szkolnych plotek, a potem Tom przez trzy godziny uczył go różnych zaklęć ochronnych, przy każdym analizując różnice i podobieństwa do poprzednich. Evander powoli zaczynał rozumieć na czym to polegało w teorii, ale przy samym rzucaniu zaklęcia nadal działała u niego intuicja. To mu przypominało lekcje transmutacji. Za nic nie potrafił kontrolować magii, którą wykonywał.

Tom był bezwzględny jako nauczyciel. Po każdej sesji wracał wykończony, psychicznie i fizycznie, i jedyne co był w stanie zrobić, to schować dziennik pod poduszkę i w następnej chwili już spał.

Dlatego kiedy rano obudził się i zorientował, że jest spóźniony, wrzucił do torby _Standardową księgę zaklęć_ i wyciągnął dziennik spod poduszki, umieszczając go w torbie obok podręcznika. Ostatnio wszędzie nosił go ze sobą.

Nadal odrobinę nieprzytomny, mechanicznie podszedł do stołu Ślizgonów i bez swojej zwykłej reakcji (podirytowania) usiadł na zrobionym mu przez Draco miejscu.

Rozmowy przy ich części stołu ucichły.

Evander ledwie to zarejestrował, mając świadomość, że każda sekunda jest cenna i jeśli nie zdąży zjeść śniadania, przez swój burczący brzuch znów stanie się pośmiewiskiem dla całej klasy.

Na szczęście zdążył zjeść i nawet wypił pół kubka soku pomarańczowego, kiedy wszystko zniknęło i z żalem ruszył na trzecie piętro.

Draco próbował usiąść obok niego. Evander zgromił go wzrokiem.

– Chcesz, żeby twoi przyjaciele zeszli na zawał? Usiądź z Nottem, biedak usycha z tęsknoty – zadrwił, sam śmiejąc się ze swojego żartu i zajął miejsce z przodu sali.

Pod latarnią najciemniej, mruknął do siebie i wyciągnął stary notatnik, udając, że przygotowuje się do lekcji. Odczekał, aż wszystkich ogarnie senne otępienie i zaczął pisać.

– Nudzi ci się? – zadał pytanie, doskonale znając odpowiedź.

– _Nie powinieneś być teraz na lekcji?_ – pojawiło się po chwili.

– Nie matkuj mi, Tom. Mam lekcje z DUCHEM. Okropne nudy. Nie wziąłem nic do czytania.

Nic się nie działo, więc Evander znów sięgnął po pióro.

– Pomyślałem, że możesz mi teraz wyłożyć jakąś teorię.

Tom nadal nie odpowiadał. Evander miał ochotę się roześmiać.

– Jeśli nie odpiszesz, to zacznę ci opowiadać o życiu szkolnym dwunastolatków.

– _Nawet się nie waż_ – pojawiło się natychmiast w dzienniku. Evander zakaszlał, żeby zamaskować chichot.

– Daphne Greengras chyba się zakochała w Blaise'ie Zabinim. Cały czas na niego zerka. Ma takie zamglone spojrzenie.

– _Skończ_.

Evander rozejrzał się po klasie, ale każdy pogrążony był we śnie, albo rozmowie przez liściki. Tylko Tracy z miną skazańca notowała.

– To jak będzie z tą teorią?

Tom znowu milczał. Evander westchnął i pokiwał głową.

– Jakiś pierwszoroczniak lata za Potterem z aparatem fotograficznym.

Był pewny, że Riddle nie chce tego słuchać, a chociaż drażnienie się z Tomem raczej nie należało do najmądrzejszych rzeczy, Evanderowi tak bardzo się nudziło, że desperacko łaknął towarzystwa.

Najwyraźniej Tom również, bo na zniszczonym papierze pojawiły się kolejne słowa.

– _Czy to jest ten moment, w którym powinienem zapytać "Co niezwykłego jest w tym Potterze"?_

– Tak.

– _Więc?_

– To nasz Złoty Chłopiec.

– _Słucham?_

– Powinienem dopisać: Powiedział z drwiącym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Harry Potter to bohater czarodziejskiego świata, który jako niemowlę pokonał Czarnego Pana.

– _Jako niemowlę? Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć._

– Mi też. Ale tak mówią.

– _Co takiego niezwykłego jest w tym Potterze?_

– Ha! Jednak to napisałeś!

Milczenie przedłużało się, więc Evander w milczeniu ogłosił kapitulację i odpisał.

– W sumie to nic. Ma kupę szczęścia i dobrze lata na miotle, ale to przeciętny dzieciak, w dodatku beznadziejny na eliksirach. Jeżeli na innych lekcjach radzi sobie tak samo, jak u Snape'a, to właściwie jest mniej niż przeciętny…

– _Dlaczego go nie lubisz?_

Tom miał tendencję do zadawania trudnych pytań. Dlaczego go nie lubił? Nie wiedział czy w ogóle był jakiś powód. Był Ślizgonem, a Ślizgoni z definicji nie lubili Pottera.

– Właściwie to nic osobistego. Ale Potter to klasyczny przykład Gryfona z kompleksem bohatera. A wiesz jak ja "lubię" Gryfonów..

– _Niechęć do samego siebie to pierwszy krok do depresji, a w konsekwencji_ – _samobójstwa._

Czy Tom z niego _żartował_?

– Daruj sobie. Nie jestem Gryfonem.

– _Nie jesteś_.

Oburzenie zniknęło, ustępując miejsca satysfakcji. Tak! Tom w końcu przyznał, że nie był Gryfonem! Miał ochotę odtańczyć taniec radości na środku klasy. Opanowanie szerokiego uśmiechu, który za nic nie chciał zejść z jego twarzy, trwało wieki. W końcu się uspokoił, znów zaczął logicznie myśleć i zrobił się podejrzliwy.

– Mówiłeś, że nie jesteś miły.

– _Mówiłem, że trzymam się faktów, dzieciaku_.

No nie! Ten chłopak robił to specjalnie!

Wziął głęboki wdech i wydech. Jak Tomowi udawało się tak żonglować jego emocjami?! Zacisnął zęby. Zamknął dziennik i schował go na dnie torby. Do końca lekcji okropnie się nudził, ale nie wyciągnął go ponownie.

* * *

Kiedy Lockhart ogłosił koniec zajęć, Evander jako pierwszy wyszedł z sali.

– Gdzie idziesz? – zawołał za nim Draco.

Evander obejrzał się i przystanął. Musiał ciągle sobie powtarzać, żeby być dla niego milszym. Kiepsko mu to wychodziło.

– Do biblioteki – odpowiedział zbliżającemu się Malfoyowi.

– Znowu? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem – Idę z tobą.

Evander nie był zachwycony.

– Blaise – Draco odwrócił się do kolegi. – Gdyby ktoś nas szukał, będziemy w bibliotece. Eliksiry – wyjaśnił zdziwionemu Zabiniemu.

Evander przewrócił oczami i ruszył nie czekając na blondyna.

– Nie musisz ze mną tam iść. Już i tak wszyscy dawno zauważyli, że spędzamy ze sobą zbyt dużo czasu. Jeszcze trochę i zaczną się plotki.

Draco zachichotał.

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Dbam o swoją edukację. Nie mogę pozwolić, by ta szlama Granger we wszystkim mnie przewyższała.

– Kiedy mówisz szlama nadal mam ochotę się wzdrygnąć – powiedział Evander zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język.

Draco zamilkł. W bibliotece każdy z nich poszedł w swoją stronę. Draco najwyraźniej zapomniał już o eliksirach i postanowił wykorzystać okazję. Przyniósł do stolika jedną z pozycji dodatkowych, które często podawał im Flitwick.

– Jeżeli są jakieś przedmioty, na których mogę ją wyprzedzić, to są to zaklęcia i obrona – stwierdził.

Evander spojrzał na niego znad _Magii eksperymentalnej_ Diademy Nuttley.

– Aż tak ci na tym zależy?

– To szla… – przerwał. – Och, daj spokój, Evander. U ciebie chociaż jeden z rodziców był czarodziejem. W rankingu jest daleko pod tobą.

– W rankingu szlam?

Draco wściekł się i zasłonił podręcznikiem. Evander, nie bez satysfakcji, powrócił do własnej lektury. Nie wiedział dlaczego taką przyjemność sprawiało mu przypominanie Draco, że przecież nadal uważa go za szlamę. W jakiś pokrętny sposób dawało to Evanderowi kontrolę nad tą dziwną relacją. Draco czasem wydawał się zapominać, że to tylko układ, który zawarli prawie dwa miesiące temu na lekcji zielarstwa. Co jakiś czas przypominał więc Draco jaka jest prawda i że to od Evandera zależy czy cała ta farsa będzie wiarygodna. Przypominał też samemu sobie, bo ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że zaczął się przyzwyczajać do natrętnego blondyna zabiegającego (na polecenie ojca! Zdecydowanie powinien o tym pamiętać) o jego uwagę.

Na kwadrans przed ósmą Evander zatrzasnął swoją książkę, sprawiając tym samym, że Draco podskoczył w krześle. Kilka osób spojrzało na niego krzywo. Evander wzruszył ramionami.

– Proszę kończyć. Za piętnaście minut zamykam bibliotekę – rozległ się zwielokrotniony głos pani Pince.

Draco zebrał notatki i schował je do torby.

– To było bardzo produktywne popołudnie – stwierdził.

Evander popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

– I wcale nie uważasz, że zmarnowałeś pół weekendu? – zapytał z powątpiewaniem.

– Jeżeli dzięki temu utrę nosa Granger, to nie.

Evander roześmiał się pod nosem.

– Ale jeśli już o marnowaniu weekendu mówimy… – zaczął Draco i Evanderowi zrzedła mina, bo przeczuwał co będzie dalej. – Teraz posiedzimy trochę w pokoju wspólnym.

Westchnął cierpiętniczo, dając się zaciągnąć do lochów.

* * *

Dziwnie się czuł, siedząc w pokoju wspólnym pełnym Ślizgonów. Jako drugoklasiści mieli jedne z najgorszych krzeseł, chociaż patrząc na sposób, w jaki siedział na jednym z nich Malfoy nigdy nie można by się domyślić, że są choć trochę niewygodne.

Evander co jakiś czas zerkał w stronę swojego ulubionego fotela, w którym siedział na spotkaniach z Tomem. Teraz zajmował go Terence Higgs, a w miejscu Toma siedział Marcus Flint. Evanderowi przez myśl przeszło, że Tom byłby zdegustowany, widząc kto dzierży jego pozycję w Slytherinie. Wyobraził sobie co by było, gdyby nagle się pojawił na środku pokoju i z trudem stłumił uśmiech. Tak, Tom mógłby wywrócić hierarchię do góry nogami za pomocą kilku rzuconych od niechcenia zdań. I… ewentualnie kilku machnięć różdżką.

Chciałby mieć taki posłuch.

Siedzący obok niego Draco szturchnął go lekko w ramię. Evander rzucił mu chłodne spojrzenie i Draco wzdrygnął się, po czym zapytał:

– Wszystko gra? Zawiesiłeś się.

Evander poruszył się niespokojnie, wracając do rzeczywistości. Jego ręka bezwiednie powędrowała do torby, w której ukryty był dziennik.

– Chyba jestem śpiący – powiedział, nawet nie musząc kłamać. – Jutro uczta, wszyscy powinniśmy się wyspać.

Było już po północy i chociaż następnego dnia była sobota, to i tak nie mogli sobie pozwolić na spanie do oporu. Śniadanie trwało do jedenastej, a lunch wypadał na rzecz wielkiej uczty z okazji Święta Duchów.

Poparli go Blaise i Pansy (zła, że zmuszona była to zrobić) i po chwili wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać.

– Żadna szlama nie będzie mi mówić kiedy mam iść do łóżka – warknął Nott sprawiając, że wszyscy zamarli w połowie ruchu.

Kilka osób zerknęło na Draco, zastanawiając się jak zachowa się blondyn. Evander westchnął, stawiając na taktykę: _Spokój, nuda, opanowanie._

– Więc zostań, Nott. Nikt cię na smyczy do pokoju nie zaciągnie – powiedział czując, że trochę przegina.

Kątem oka zauważył jak Draco rozluźnia mięśnie w poczuciu ulgi, że nie musi się za nim wstawiać.

Och, nie. Czas był najwyższy, żeby Evander wziął sprawy we własne ręce.

Chyba za dużo czasu spędzał z Tomem.

Obrócił się powoli, udając maksymalnie znudzonego (a przynajmniej mając nadzieję, że tak wygląda) i to był błąd. Zostały mu sekundy na reakcję. Theodor Nott miał już różdżkę w dłoni i mierzył nią w jego kierunku. Założenie, że jeśli będzie się zachowywał jak Tom, to ludzie będą go tak traktować póki co było bardzo, ale to bardzo na wyrost.

Przed pierwszą klątwą musiał uskoczyć. Druga uderzyła w krzesło, za którym się schował, wyciągając z kieszeni własną różdżkę. W pokoju natychmiast nastała cisza, a uczniowie, nie wyłączając starszych roczników, zbili się w kupkę na jednym końcu pokoju, z zainteresowaniem obserwując pojedynek z bezpiecznej pozycji.

W Slytherinie, jeśli walczono między sobą, to tylko o władzę. Evander przełknął ślinę zdając sobie sprawę ile zależy od tego, co teraz się stanie.

– Sam wybrałeś taką formę, Nott – zawołał mając nadzieję na zdekoncentrowanie przeciwnika.

– Słucham? – usłyszał i korzystając z szansy wyszedł zza fotela, stając na wprost Theodora.

– Po prostu nie miej później do nikogo pretensji – mruknął nieco ciszej i wzruszył ramionami.

Nott najwyraźniej jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwował, bo wykrzykując formuły posłał w jego kierunku kolejne dwie klątwy.

Evander powiedział _Protego!_ i machnął różdżką, więc te tylko odbiły się od tarczy. Sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze kilka razy. Evander zwolnił oddech. Nie spuszczał wzroku z Theo.

 _Masz pewną naturalną zdolność do dostrzegania rzeczy przez większość osób niedostrzegalnych_. Czy to był właśnie ten moment, by z niej skorzystać?

Nott napiął mięśnie, mając kolejną klątwę na końcu języka i wtedy Evander zaatakował.

– _Flipendo_.

Nie krzyknął. Powiedział to tak cicho, że Nott prawdopodobnie nawet nie usłyszał co mówi. Nie rozpoznał ruchu różdżką, a kiedy zobaczył mknące ku niemu niebieskie światło, było już za późno.

Evander bez trudu odsunął się trasy rzuconego przez niego zaklęcia.

Notta odrzuciło o kilka metrów i miał szczęście, bo wpadł na kanapę. Podniósł się i już miał zamiar wrócić do pojedynku, kiedy na środku pojawił się Draco.

– Wystarczy – zarządził, a kiedy Nott nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar go posłuchać, Draco kiwnął na Vina i Gregory'ego, i Theodor nie miał innego wyjścia. Musiał odpuścić.

Wśród starszych roczników wybuchł zwyczajowy gwar, kiedy wracali na swoje miejsca. Co chwilę któryś z nich zerkał na Evandera, jakby próbując zapamiętać jego twarz. Po kilku minutach po pojedynku nie został nawet ślad, jeśli nie liczyć nowego, ale jednego z wielu, rozdarcia na fotelu, za którym wcześniej schował się Evander.

Mając pewność, że nikt nie pośle mu zaklęcia prosto w plecy (Crabbe i Goyle nadal przytrzymywali Theodora) Evander pierwszy poszedł do dormitorium.

Odpuścił sobie wizytę u Toma, odkładając ją na jutro. W głowie miał kompletny chaos. Wolał sobie najpierw samemu wszystko poukładać, zanim stanie przed Riddle'em.

Draco wszedł do sypialni jako pierwszy. Rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie, którego Evander z początku nie rozszyfrował, po czym zrobił miejsce Nottowi.

Malfoy był rozdarty między lojalnością wobec Notta (w końcu to potomek szanowanego czystokrwistego rodu) a udawaniem przyjaźni z Evanderem. W dodatku, Evander teraz już wyczuwał to po sposobie, w jaki ten na niego zerkał, Draco zmagał się z własną naturą, która kazała mu wyprzeć się słabszego i stanąć po stronie silniejszego.

Gdyby nie mętlik w głowie, Evander chyba by się roześmiał.

* * *

Wywalczona poprzedniego wieczoru pozycja od razu wpłynęła na codzienne życie Evandera. Rano, kiedy szedł wzdłuż stołu ku części zajmowanej przez drugorocznych, kilkoro Ślizgonów poklepało go po plecach ze słowami "dobry byłeś wczoraj" albo "niezły pojedynek, mały" czy "mistrzowskie zagranie".

Kiedy podszedł, jego koledzy z klasy zamilkli. Zerknął na drugi koniec sali. Severus Snape uważnie ich obserwował, co tylko utwierdziło go w słuszności jego wcześniejszej hipotezy dotyczącej Opiekuna.

– Cześć – powiedział, starając się nie brzmieć na aż tak zestresowanego, jak się w tej chwili czuł.

Draco szturchnął Pansy i dziewczyna bez słowa skargi ustąpiła mu miejsca. Evander czuł się dziwnie. Rozejrzał się po twarzach swoich kolegów i nie mogąc znieść dłużej unoszącego się w powietrzu napięcia, westchnął głośno.

– Umieram z głodu – mruknął i sięgnął po swoją zwykłą kanapkę z dżemem.

Nott siedział najdalej i zaciskał zęby, powstrzymując się od palnięcia zapewne czegoś totalnie głupiego.

Dopiero dźwięk nalewanego do kubka soku wyrwał wszystkich z transu i Draco natychmiast zaczął dyskusję.

– Słyszałem, że Potterowi udało się wyjść z gabinetu Filcha bez szlabanu. I niech mi ktoś spróbuje wmówić, że Złoty Chłopiec nie ma w tej szkole forów!

* * *

– Pottera i jego świty oczywiście nie ma.

Evander rozejrzał się po sali. Nie zwracał na niego zbyt wielkiej uwagi (chociaż przy Draco ciężko było Złotego Chłopca ignorować kompletnie), ale musiał przyznać, że jemu też nie rzuciła się w oczy czarna czupryna okalająca charakterystyczne okrągłe okulary.

– Pewnie znów wpakuje się w jakieś kłopoty, jak to Potter. Powinieneś się raczej z tego cieszyć.

– Taaa – mruknął Draco. – Słyszałem, że Bezgłowy Nick zaprosił ich na swoją imprezę. Chyba nawet mu współczuję.

– A Daphne chyba chce, żebyś z nią zatańczył – zmienił temat. – Gapi się w naszą stronę od godziny.

Draco wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, doprowadzając Evandera do śmiechu, przez który prawie zakrztusił się ponczem.

– Nie.

– Tak.

– Błagam, tylko nie to. Jednak zaczynam zazdrościć Potterowi.

– Chcesz się zawinąć? Przed główną atrakcją?

– Chrzanić atrakcje, Verlaine. Nie. Będę. Tańczył.

Evander nie poczuł się w obowiązku go uprzedzić.

– No, chyba że ze mną – powiedziała lekko Daphne i ujęła Malfoya pod rękę. Draco zrobił minę cierpiętnika, ale dobre wychowanie wzięło górę i dał się poprowadzić na parkiet, niechętnie przejmując inicjatywę.

Zachichotał na ten widok. Obok niego pojawił się natomiast Blaise Zabini.

– Założę się, że marzy w tym momencie o tym, by być na twoim miejscu.

Evander skinął głową, teraz już otwarcie się śmiejąc. Jego radość trwała jednak krótko, bo przed nimi pojawiła się Sue, Krukonka, z którą do niedawna pracował na zielarstwie.

– Zatańczysz? – zapytała wprost, rzeczowa jak zawsze.

Evander posłał Zabiniemu wściekłe spojrzenie i wyszedł na parkiet.

– Wykazałbym się sporym nietaktem, gdybym odmówił, czyż nie? – odpowiedział, delikatnie dając do zrozumienia, że gdyby miał wybór to tak, odmówiłby.

– Na szczęście dla mnie, jesteś dobrze wychowanym czarodziejem – odpowiedziała mu Sue, uśmiechając się chytrze.

Kątem oka zobaczył jak Zabini podchodzi do Tracy i wyciąga ku niej rękę, a ta oblewa się rumieńcem.

Dziewczyny w tym wieku są okropne.

* * *

Godzinę później zaczynał się już nudzić. Myślami był przy dzienniku i jego interesującym, chociaż jednocześnie strasznie wkurzającym autorze.

– Draco – zawołał czując, że nie wytrzyma już ani chwili dłużej.

Wszyscy tańczyli, tylko udając jak bardzo tego nie lubią. Podszedł do Malfoya, który trzymał w ramionach (w bezpiecznej odległości) pannę Greengrass i nachylił się, szepcząc mu do ucha, kiedy muzyka akurat przycichła:

– Znikam zanim zanudzę się na śmierć. Postarajcie się mnie nie budzić, po wczorajszym źle spałem – powiedział i mrugnął do niego, oddalając się zanim usłyszał odpowiedź.

* * *

Wszedł do pustego pokoju i zwalczył chęć przetestowania fotela Toma. Obiecał sobie, że zrobi to będąc w _jego_ pokoju wspólnym. Skierował kroki prosto do dormitorium, zasunął zasłony i wyciągnął z kieszeni w szacie dziennik Toma.

– Jestem – napisał tak szybko jak potrafił.

– _To dobrze, bo chcę ci coś pokazać._

Uniósł brwi w zdumieniu.

– No dobrze, zaciekawiłeś mnie.

– _Wchodzisz?_

– Tak.

Jakiś czas temu zauważył, że Tom za każdym razem potrzebuje jego zgody, żeby zaprosić go do siebie. Dziennik wciągnął go do środka, tak jak zawsze, ale zamiast pokoju wspólnego, albo pustej klasy, w której ćwiczyli zaklęcia, Evander znalazł się w pustce.

– Tom?

Podniósł ręce do oczu, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, ale nic nie zobaczył ani nie poczuł. Nie wiedział czy jest tak ciemno, że nie widział dłoni, czy w ogóle ich nie miał.

– Spokojnie, Evanderze – usłyszał i nagle świat wokół niego wrócił.

Znajdował się w swoim pokoju, we własnym łóżku. Poczuł chwilową ulgę, zanim nie zorientował się, że coś jednak jest nie tak. Chciał się poruszyć, ale nie potrafił. Panika znów go ogarnęła. Jego własne ciało go nie słuchało. Był daleki od bycia spokojnym.

 _Tom?_

Coś mu mówiło, że to jego sprawka. Nigdy nie zakładał złych intencji dziennika, w końcu dostał go od wuja, a on chyba nie życzył mu śmierci?

Oblałby go zimny pot, gdyby tylko było to możliwe. Nagle zmiana zachowania wuja, a także – _cholera!_ – Lucjusza i za jego sprawą Draco, nabrały nowego znaczenia. Wszyscy życzyli mu śmierci…

– Przestań się nad sobą użalać – usłyszał własny głos.

 _Tom?_

– Pozwolisz, że ci na razie nie odpowiem, Chyba, że zamierzasz utracić swoją niedawno zdobytą reputację?

 _Skąd wiesz o… Zawsze wiedziałeś? Jesteś legilimentą?_

– Jestem, ale to tak nie działa – odpowiedział Riddle. – A teraz uspokój się i nie myśl tyle, bo mnie to dekoncentruje. Zamierzam ci coś pokazać, pamiętasz?

Tom sięgnął po dziennik i schował go w wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty. Evander obserwował wszystko własnymi oczami, nie mając żadnego wpływu na wykonywane przez jego ciało ruchy.

Nic a nic mu się to nie podobało, ale zamilkł, czekając na rozwój sytuacji. Gdzieś w tyle jego głowy tliła się iskierka nadziei, że nie jest to doskonale ukartowany wyrok śmierci.

– Obrzydliwie żałosne – skomentował jego myśli Tom, kiedy przechodził (przechodzili?) przez pusty pokój wspólny.

Wspinaczka po schodach wydawała się trwać wieki. Przez moment Evandera ogarnęła kolejna fala paniki, kiedy zbliżali się do sali wejściowej, a hałas z Wielkiej Sali stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Jeżeli Tom wejdzie między Ślizgonów w jego ciele i zacznie zachowywać się jak.. cóż, jak Tom…

Ostentacyjne westchnięcie zatrzymało jego proces myślowy. Tom minął kilkoro uczniów, którzy znajdowali się w sali wejściowej i ruszył schodami na górę.

 _Chyba nie zamierzasz… O nie, zamierzasz! Jednak chcesz zniszczyć resztki mojej reputacji!_

– Zamknij się wreszcie – mruknął Tom.

Weszli do łazienki dla _dziewczyn_. Evander czuł jakby mu się kręciło w głowie.

– Witaj Marto. Kopę lat – powiedział Tom do ducha, którego Evander pierwszy raz widział na oczy. – Pięćdziesiąt.

Marta płakała, jęcząc coś niezrozumiałego, ale słysząc jego głos przerwała, wychylając głowę zza drzwi kabiny.

– Nie znam cię – odpowiedziała. – To toaleta dla dziewczyn. Wynoś się.

– Oczywiście, że mnie znasz, Marto. Och, nie w tym ciele.

Odwrócił się od niej i stanął przy umywalkach. Wyciągnął rękę, gładząc jeden z kranów z namaszczeniem, jak dawno nie widziany skarb.

Evander był skołowany. A potem Tom wydał z siebie (z niego…) dziwny syk i duch Marty zapiszczał z przerażenia.

– Ty!

– Ja – odpowiedział Tom, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

– Wyglądasz inaczej.

Evander miał tego dość. Niemożność kontrolowania własnego ciała to więcej niż mógł znieść. Jego umysł szamotał się, próbował przejąć choćby rękę, choćby stopę, ale absolutnie nic się nie działo.

– Przestań się opierać i patrz, dzieciaku.

Umywalka zniknęła, nawet nie zauważył kiedy. W jej miejscu ział sporej wielkości otwór.

Riddle znów coś wysyczał, po czym odsunął się, a Evander zyskał szersze pole widzenia. Duch Marty zniknął.

 _Co to za syki?_

– Wężomowa – wyjaśnił.

 _Wężo… co? Jesteś… Ty jesteś…_

Tom wywrócił oczami, o czym Evander dowiedział się tylko dlatego, że stali przy rzędzie luster.

 _Dziedzic Slytherina. No przecież! Gauntowie!_

– Miło, że pamiętasz – zadrwił. – Miałem nadzieję, że jesteś bardziej inteligentny.

Evander miał ochotę się obrazić, ale w tej samej chwili z dziury po umywalce coś się wynurzyło.

 _Na brodę Merlina!_

Tom wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał wyłaniającego się z dziury węża. Miał ponad dziesięć metrów i ledwo mieścił się w łazience, wypełniając ją niemal całkowicie.

– Czas się przewietrzyć – powiedział do niego prawie pieszczotliwie.

* * *

Następne wydarzenia Evander pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Wyszli przodem, a wąż sunął zaraz za nim. Tom wyraźnie zerkał ku Wielkiej Sali i Evandera zmroziło. Jak miałby udowodnić, że to nie on kierował ogromnym wężem, skoro to z jego ust wydobywały się te syki?

 _Powiedziałem Draco, że idę spać. Powinienem być w łóżku…_

– Uspokój się, nikogo dzisiaj nie zabijemy.

 _Dzisiaj?_

Jego ciało zatrzęsło się od wstrzymywanego śmiechu.

– Oho, oto i nasza pierwsza ofiara.

Evander dostrzegł kotkę woźnego w momencie, w którym Tom syczał coś do swojego węża.

 _Czy mówiąc nikogo miałeś na myśli tylko ludzi?_ Obserwował jak kotka spina się i pada jak nieżywa.

– Mówiąc nikogo, miałem na myśli nikogo. Nie jest martwa. – Kolejny syk. – Jest spetryfikowana.

Uniósł różdżkę i zaczął nią pisać na ścianie.

Evander jęknął.


	5. rozdział 04

**04.**

* * *

Obudził go gwar rozmów dochodzący zza kurtyn. Odsunął je, a jego oczom ukazało się zgromadzenie drugorocznych Ślizgonów. Nawet dziewczyny pojawiły się w jego pokoju.

Merlinie, a tak strasznie bolała go głowa.

– Która godzina? – jęknął, bo nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie nic więcej.

– No, nareszcie się obudziłeś! – Draco praktycznie zrzucił go z łóżka i wytargał na środek pokoju, a potem rzucił w niego poduszką.

Evander rzucił zaklęcie _Tempus_ i zaklął. Była druga w nocy.

– Mówiłem, żeby mnie nie budzić!

– Cicho! – syknął Draco. – I tak już przegapiłeś najlepsze!

– Czyli co takiego? – mruknął niezainteresowany.

– Czyli otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic – powiedział mrocznym głosem Zabini.

Evander zerknął na niego nerwowo.

– Dzięki za ten podniosły nastrój, Blaise, ale jakby mi ktoś podał szczegóły… – szybko odzyskał panowanie nad sobą.

Draco zabrał głos, opowiadając jak to wychodząc z uczty Krukoni (albo to byli Gryfoni?) odkryli martwą kotkę Filcha i napis na ścianie. Opowieść przejął Blaise, mówiąc, że na miejscu zbrodni była Gryfońska Złota Trójca, więc Draco nie omieszkał stwierdzić, że Granger będzie następna.

– To było głupie, Draco – mruknął Evander z automatu. Jego rozespany mózg w przyspieszonym tempie przetwarzał informacje. – Pani Norris rzeczywiście nie żyje?

– Podobno żyje, ale kto by się nią przejmował? Wszyscy wolelibyśmy, żeby była martwa – odezwała się Pansy.

Evander uśmiechnął się blado.

– I na prawdę nie mogliście mi tego powiedzieć jutro rano? – westchnął, łapiąc się za głowę.

Ślizgoni popatrzeli na niego, jakby oszalał.

– Czy to nie zrobiło na tobie najmniejszego wrażenia, Verlaine? – zapytała Daphne.

– Wierz mi lub nie, zrobiłoby większe jutro rano. Okropnie boli mnie głowa.

* * *

Ich pokój nadal był okupowany przez cały drugi rocznik. Malfoy był w łazience, kiedy Evander się przebudził i usłyszał przyciszony głos Theodora.

– A mi się wydaje, że Draco nie bez powodu się odezwał. Pomyślcie, on planował to otwarcie od samego początku. To dlatego zaprzyjaźnił się ze szlamą. Żeby Verlaine nie myślał, że jest w jakiś sposób zagrożony. Przecież mógłby zaatakować Draco we śnie.

Evander roześmiał się głośno. Nott tak go rozbawił, że przez dobrych kilka minut nie potrafił przestać. Nott gromił go wzrokiem.

– Co tu się dzieje? Co cię tak śmieszy? – zapytał Draco wchodząc do pokoju w samych spodenkach i z mokrymi włosami, czym wywołał poruszenie żeńskiej części widowni.

Evander starał się uspokoić, ale wciąż nie mógł złapać oddechu.

– Też myślę, że to możliwe. Ale Draco by się nie przyznał nawet gdyby to był on, prawda Draco? – zaszczebiotała Pansy.

Draco spojrzał na nią nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi.

– Oni myślą, że to ty jesteś dziedzicem, Draco – Evanderowi udało się w końcu wydusić z siebie poprawnie zbudowane zdanie.

Draco również się roześmiał.

– Chciałbym, wierzcie mi. Granger byłaby pierwsza na liście.

– Proszę. Macie dowód. Każdy głupi – (Evander podkreślił słowo _głupi_ , patrząc przy tym na Notta) – by się domyślił, że jeśli za tym stałby Draco, to panna Wiem-To-Wszystko leżałaby w Skrzydle Szpitalnym jako pierwsza.

– A ty się nie boisz? – rzucił w jego stronę Theodor. – Skoro to nie Draco. W końcu jesteś szlamą.

– Powtarzasz mi to od ponad roku, owszem – powiedział spokojnie. – A przecież moja matka pochodzi z rodu starszego niż twój – zadrwił.

– Nie prawda. Nottowie–

– Nottowie są tak zakompleksieni, że stworzyli głupi rejestr tylko po to, żeby utwierdzić siebie i innych w przekonaniu, że są czystej krwi.

– Nazywasz go głupim, bo twojego nazwiska w nim nie ma.

– Nazywam go głupim, bo został stworzony przez głupiego, zakompleksionego człowieka, który doprowadzi do zagłady świat czarodziejów. Tak, Nott – wycelował w niego palcem. – Gdyby nie ten _głupi_ rejestr, czarodzieje czystej krwi nie mieli by kajdan na rękach i nie zawierali małżeństw w tak wąskim gronie, że nie minęło nawet dwieście lat, a została nas garstka. Moja rodzina ma korzenie we Francji, które sięgają dwunastego wieku. Powiedz mi Nott, możesz się poszczycić tym samym?

Powiedział to. Od początku zeszłego roku dusił w sobie te argumenty, a Theodor Nott, z tą jego wyższością irytował go tak bardzo, że udawanie jak mało go to obchodzi przerosło w końcu jego siły.

Wszyscy, łącznie z Nottem, którego totalnie zatkało, milczeli.

– Nie sądzę, żeby dziedzic pozbywał się czarodziei półkrwi. Kiedyś może miało to jakiś sens, ale w naszych czasach? Pod koniec przyszłego stulecia już by nas nie było. Jeśli dziedzic nie jest skończonym idiotą to na pewno zdaje sobie z tego sprawę…

– Nie wiedziałem, że masz taki… wyrobiony pogląd – przyznał z zadumą Blaise.

– Nikt mnie o to wcześniej nie pytał – burknął Evander i podniósł się, zabierając ze sobą swoją poduszkę i odkładając ją na łóżko. – Ktoś idzie do łazienki?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, więc Evander zabrał potrzebne rzeczy i wyszedł. Zza drzwi usłyszał jeszcze:

– Ma rację.

– Jasne! Ostatnio ciągle ma rację. Obudźcie się! To szlama!

Zamknął drzwi łazienki nie mając ochoty słuchać dalej. Opinia Notta nie miała w tym momencie najmniejszego znaczenia. Musiał uporać się z faktem, że to on – no, nie całkiem on, ale jednak – otworzył Komnatę, o której teraz będzie mówić cała szkoła.

Westchnął, odkręcając wodę i pozwalając jej spływać po skórze. Nie bardzo wiedział jak się do tego odnieść. Powinien zachowywać się normalnie, ale nie bardzo wiedział co to _normalnie_ znaczyło w jego przypadku. Od początku roku był _inny_. Kwestią czasu było, aż ktoś to zauważy. Co miał im wtedy powiedzieć?

Uda mu się zachować prawdę w tajemnicy, jeżeli w którymś momencie padną na niego podejrzenia?

A co najważniejsze… Czy będą kolejne ataki? Zależało to właściwie tylko od niego. Od tego czy pozwoli na to Tomowi.

Musiał z nim porozmawiać. Wejście do dziennika nie wchodziło w grę. Bał się, że znów straci nad sobą kontrolę, a Tom w biały dzień wymorduje pół szkoły. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak mógłby to zrobić. W jego oczach było coś co mówiło, że już zabił.

Pukanie w drzwi łazienki wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Pośpiesznie dokończył prysznic i ubrał się, gotowy by zejść na śniadanie.

W korytarzu minął się z Vincentem i zobaczył jak Zabini znika w ścianie, wychodząc z pokoju wspólnego. Nie spieszył się, ale i tak zrównał się z nimi w połowie drogi. Pogrążony we własnych myślach nawet nie zauważył, że kiedy weszli do Wielkiej Sali nastała dziwna, nienaturalna cisza.

– Potter – wycedził Malfoy, pierwszy zauważając idącego tuż przed nimi Gryfona.

– Coś jest nie tak – mruknął, zastanawiając się co.

Usiedli przy stole i natychmiast dotarły do nich szepty z sąsiednich stołów.

– Chyba się poskładam ze śmiechu – warknął Draco, wcale nie wyglądając na rozbawionego. – Potter dziedzicem?! Jaki debil na to wpadł? Chciałbym mu pogratulować, bo właśnie zdobył tytuł idioty roku.

– To ma swoje plusy – powiedział Evander, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

– Niby jakie?

– To on był na miejscu jak znaleźliście kotkę, tak? – udał, że nie pamięta. Kiedy uzyskał potwierdzenie rzucone przez Pansy, kontynuował. – Znów jest w centrum zainteresowania. Przecież on tego nienawidzi.

Draco spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

– Skąd ten pomysł?

– Zobacz jaki jest spięty. Jakby miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Na twoim miejscu, Draco, próbowałbym to wykorzystać.

Draco nie bardzo podobał się ten pomysł.

– Zaufaj mi – powiedział. Draco skrzywił się, a Evander uśmiechnął zdając sobie sprawę z absurdu tego stwierdzenia, ale kontynuował. – Wykorzystaj to w trakcie meczu. Zmęcz go docinkami, podirytuj tak, że nie będzie myślał o niczym innym prócz znalezienia się jak najdalej od ciebie. Będzie rozkojarzony i spięty. Jeśli zauważy znicz… – nagle wpadł na pomysł. – Gdyby udało się nam dotrzeć do Jordana… Przekonać go, żeby krzyknął przez megafon "dziedzic Slytherina zauważył znicza". To go rozproszy, zawaha się i wtedy go wyprzedzisz.

Draco wsłuchiwał się z błyszczącymi z podekscytowania oczami, ale Zabini natychmiast zbił go z tropu.

– Genialny plan, Verlaine. Tylko jak zamierzasz przekonać Jordana, żeby to powiedział?

Draco oklapł.

– Powiedzmy, że mamy trochę czasu na znalezienie i nauczenie się prostego zaklęcia sugestii. Nikt nie każe nam rzucać _Imperiusa_. To może być słabe, nieszkodliwe zaklęcie. To Jordan, z chęcią powie coś takiego, jeśli nie będzie wiedział, że wymyślił to Ślizgon.

Blaise analizował plan.

– Musimy odwiedzić bibliotekę – mruknęła Tracey z niezadowoleniem.

– Nie wszyscy na raz – od razu skontrował Zabini. – Tylko przyciągniemy uwagę.

Evander skinął głową.

Theodor Nott wstał gwałtownie, robiąc przy tym sporo hałasu. Bez słowa zabrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł pospiesznie.

– Nott nie potrafi się pogodzić, że z tobą rozmawiamy – powiedziała Pansy, wyręczając w tym niewdzięcznym zadaniu całą resztę.

– Będzie musiał przełknąć dumę – powiedział Evander, a jego drwiący uśmieszek zdziwił część z nich.

* * *

Plotki o Potterze rozszerzały się z prędkością światła, sprawiając że Gryfon przygasał. Mogło mieć na to wpływ również zmęczenie. Z tego co opowiadał mu Draco, Gryfoni trenowali codziennie, bez względu na pogodę. Evander sugerował Ślizgonom to samo, ale najwyraźniej Flint miał gdzieś wskazówki drugoroczniaka. Draco wykorzystał to i wyciągał go czasem na błonia w cieplejsze popołudnia, ćwicząc manewry, podczas gdy Evander czytał swoje księgi o łamaniu zaklęć.

Nott cały czas próbował mu ubliżać, coraz chociaż bardziej przypominało to ostatnie zrywy konającego. Evander zwykle nie odpowiadał mu choćby słowem. Nie uważał swojej nowo zdobytej pozycji wśród Ślizgonów za zbyt pewną, więc nie zamierzał jej nadużywać. Chociaż od czasu do czasu pozwalał sobie na krótki, treściwy komentarz, który zwykle ucinał dyskusję. _Spokój, nuda, opanowanie_ , powtarzał sobie.

Otwierania dziennika unikał jak ognia przez kolejnych kilkanaście dni. Postanowił porozmawiać z Tomem, ale cały czas odkładał to na później. Mimo to zawsze nosił go przy sobie, po kilka razy na dzień sięgając do niego i w ostatniej chwili rezygnując.

Raz podjął próbę, siedząc na lekcji historii magii.

– Musimy porozmawiać – napisał.

Tom nie odpowiadał przez moment i Evander zastanawiał się co zamierzał osiągnąć swoim milczeniem. Bo jeżeli chciał kolejnego otwarcia komnaty, to raczej nie w taki sposób.

W końcu litery zaczęły się pojawiać.

– _Nie jesteś sam._

Evander przełknął ślinę, w momencie stając się nerwowy.

– Skąd wiesz?

– _Słyszę szum. Brzmi jak nudna lekcja z duchem._ – Oba zdania zdążyły już zniknąć, kiedy pojawiło się nowe. – _Nie będziemy teraz rozmawiać_.

– Więc nie porozmawiamy prędko. Mój awans społeczny sprawił, że mam strasznie mało czasu dla siebie.

– _Nie interesuje mnie ile go poświęcasz na siebie. Dla mnie znajdziesz czas._

– Co za egoista!

Zamknął zeszyt, nie zwracając uwagi na pojawiającą się odpowiedź.

* * *

Zbliżający się dzień meczu z Gryfonami sprawiał, że w całym pokoju wspólnym panowała napięta atmosfera. Evander, Draco i Blaise, jak co dzień ostatnio, wymknęli się do pustej klasy w korytarzu na przeciwko sali, w której odbywały się eliksiry.

– _Consilio_! – krzyknął Blaise i Draco zrobił dwa kroki, kucnął, wstał i podskoczył.

– Blaise, za dobrze się przy tym bawisz – warknął, kiedy zaklęcie przestało działać.

– Nie marudź, Draco. Dobrze wiesz, że tylko na nas możesz liczyć – odparł Zabini i kiwnął na Evandera. – Twoja kolej.

Evander pokręcił głową.

– To nie ma większego sensu. Po pierwsze, Blaise, nie możesz tak krzyczeć. McGonagall wypruje nam flaki za to zaklęcie. I to zanim zdążymy choćby mrugnąć.

Zabini zgarbił się ledwie zauważalnie. Draco też się zamyślił. Najwyraźniej miał pewien pomysł.

– Musicie zacząć ćwiczyć na kimś, kto się tego nie spodziewa – zaproponował. – Cicho, prawie szeptem.

– I tak, żeby nikt się nie zorientował. Nie możemy ryzykować, że to się rozniesie – dodał Zabini.

– Niech mówią coś, co normalnie też by powiedzieli – zakończył Evander. Wyszli z sali, zmierzając do Wielkiej Sali na kolację. – Draco, jak tam Daphne po Święcie Duchów?

Draco zarumienił się lekko. Wciągnął powietrze, wypuścił, ale i tak wybuchnął.

– No wiesz? Mówiłem, że nienawidzę tańczyć. Daphne nie jest wyjątkiem. Chyba się z nią umówię.

Oczy blondyna rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu, które spłynęło na niego w chwili, w której jego wzrok padł na skierowaną ku niemu, wystającą zza biodra różdżkę Evandera.

– Ty! Kiedy? Jak?

Blaise zatrzymał się, spoglądając to na jednego to na drugiego.

– Nic nie słyszałem – powiedział.

– Bo jest głośno. Bo Draco był głośny. Na stadionie będzie jeszcze głośniej. Myślę, że jednak jesteśmy gotowi – powiedział Evander i uśmiechnął się przebiegle, po czym ruszył przodem ku swojemu miejscu przy stole Ślizgonów.

– Nie zamierzam się z nią umawiać! – zawołał za nim Draco, nie zważając, że zwraca na siebie uwagę.

– To tylko dowodzi jak podatny jesteś na proste zaklęcia – odpowiedział mu Evander, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.

Mina zrzedła mu dopiero kiedy usiadł przy stole.

– Nie wyjdzie wam ten wasz mały spisek.

Evander przewrócił oczami, ale nie skomentował słów Theodora Notta.

* * *

– Chyba się stresuję – szepnął do niego Draco, kiedy szli na stadion. Malfoy zmusił go, żeby poszedł z nim wcześniej.

– Mam cię zająć czymś innym?

– W żadnym wypadku! – ryknął na nich Marcus, odwracając się. – Pełne skupienie, Draco!

– Może zasugerować mu, żeby podrapał się po dupie przed uściśnięciem ręki Wooda? – szepnął Evander. To powinno go rozluźnić.

Draco parsknął śmiechem, na co Flint zareagował kolejnymi krzykami.

– Wynocha, Verlaine. Po co tu w ogóle przylazłeś? Nie jesteś w drużynie, nie powinno cię tu być!

– Mentalne wsparcie – mruknął.

– Co?

– Jestem mentalnym wsparciem dla Draco. Jeśli nie chcesz, żeby się załamał psychicznie tuż przed meczem, to lepiej zostaw mnie w spokoju – powiedział leniwym głosem.

– Bezczelny smarkacz.

– Zdecydowanie jestem za sugestią, o której wspomniałeś wcześniej – powiedział Draco.

Kiedy dotarli do szatni, był jeszcze bledszy. Evander miał złe przeczucia.

– Co jest, Malfoy. Strach cię obleciał? – rzucił pół żartem pół serio. Draco zbladł jeszcze bardziej. – Draco – rzucił ostrzegawczo. Chłopakowi nadal się pogarszało. Sądząc po rosnącym gwarze trybuny zaczęły się wypełniać.

– Draco, do cholery! Obudź się!

Wymierzył mu policzek i dopiero to poskutkowało. Higgs szturchnął Flinta i po chwili cała drużyna obserwowała, jak Draco zaciska pięści z wściekłości.

– Jak śmiesz, Verlaine, ty nędzna szlamo!

Evander, z premedytacją, patrząc mu prosto w twarz, uderzył go po raz drugi.

Terrence cudem złapał rzucającego się na niego Malfoya. Evander, czując że spełnił swoje zadanie jako "mentalne wsparcie", obrócił się i odszedł, zostawiając Draco w prawdziwie bojowym nastroju. Chciał zająć jak najlepsze miejsce w pobliżu Jordana Lee.

Z trybun obserwował jak Draco rzuca się jeszcze, jak mówi coś do Pottera, co wyraźnie rozdrażnia Gryfona. Teraz musiał tylko czekać na odpowiedni moment.

Ledwo wystartowali (Evander powstrzymał się od wysłania sugestii Flintowi, siedział zbyt blisko loży nauczycielskiej), a natychmiast zorientował się, że jedną z piłek ktoś manipuluje. Oglądał jak Weasleyowie odbijają tłuczka w stronę Puceya. Chłopak nie miał szans, piłka leciała z zawrotną prędkością prosto na jego głowę, po czym wyhamowała i zawróciła.

Ktoś atakował Pottera. Blaise szturchnął go w bok.

– To nie ja, przysięgam! – przekrzyczał tłum w odpowiedzi na jego oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.

Potter wydziwiał na miotle niestworzone rzeczy. To albo ułatwiało całą sprawę, albo kompletnie ją komplikowało.

– Rezygnujemy – krzyknął do Blaise'a. – Nawet nie usłyszy, że Lee coś powiedział.

Blaise kiwnął głową na zgodę.

– Cała nadzieja, że Draco to wykorzysta.

Evander spojrzał na Ślizgońskiego szukającego. Coś mu mówiło, że nie wykorzysta.

Draco zamiast szukać znicza obserwował piruety Pottera, naśmiewając się z niego. Evander zerwał się z miejsca. Blaise dogonił go dopiero po chwili.

– Myślisz, że boisko jest chronione przed zaklęciami?

Zabini z żalem skinął głową.

– Prawie na pewno.

– Czemu ten idiota nie potrafi się skupić, kiedy Potter jest w pobliżu – warknął obserwując Draco.

– Zadaję sobie to pytanie od początku zeszłego roku…

Evander odwrócił się tyłem do boiska w momencie, w którym tańce Pottera przestały być skuteczne.

– Ale oberwał. Może jest jeszcze jakaś szansa…

– Co robi Draco?

– Nabija się – westchnął Blaise.

– Nie sądzę, by była choćby najmniejsza – powiedział i zostawił Blaise'a samego.

Był zły na Draco. Nie bardzo wiedział o co, ale był wściekły. Wchodził do zamku, kiedy z trybun rozległ się ryk. Najwyraźniej złapano znicza. Szybko skierował się do lochów, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty na dowiedzenie się kto wygrał.

To był idealny moment na rozmowę z Tomem, chociaż nie chciałby być przy tym taki wściekły. Za chwilę wpadną tu Malfoy i Nott, więc jeśli zrobi się niebezpiecznie, po prostu się wycofa.

– Tom – napisał.

– _Tak?_

– Wyjaśnij mi o co tak na prawdę ci chodzi.

– _Wolałbym to zrobić twarzą w twarz_ – pojawiło się po dłuższej chwili.

– To raczej nie będzie możliwe. Niezbyt ci ufam w tym momencie.

– _Wcale ci się nie dziwię._

– Więc wybacz, że mam gdzieś co byś wolał i chcę, żebyś wyjaśnił mi jaki masz cel w otwieraniu Komnaty Tajemnic.

– _Jesteś wytrącony z równowagi._

– Czy to ma być kolejna wymówka, żeby uniknąć tej rozmowy?

– _Sugestia, żebyś spuścił z tonu. Boisz się stanąć ze mną twarzą w twarz, trudno. Nie muszę wysłuchiwać twoich żalów i, wierz mi lub nie, nie będę._

Tak długo zwlekał z tą rozmową, że nie mógł odpuścić, nie tym razem. Chciał porozmawiać z Tomem. Świadomość jakie niebezpieczeństwo to niosło ze sobą nie przeszkadzała mu pragnąć znaleźć się w wyblakłym pokoju i znów rozmawiać z tym pozornie tylko obojętnym chłopakiem. Pogładził stronicę dziennika, mając nadzieję, że jeszcze będzie miał szansę to zrobić. Tom go fascynował, wabił, intrygował. To nie powinno tak wyglądać, prawda?

– Jaki jest twój cel? – zapytał rzeczowo.

– _Harry Potter._

Evander zamrugał, zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się równie krótkiej i konkretnej odpowiedzi. A już na pewno nie spodziewał się, że jak zwykle będzie chodziło o Pottera.

– Dlaczego on?

– _Bo zrobił coś, czego nie mogę mu puścić płazem. Dobrze się zastanów, masz ostatnie pytanie._

Evander zacisnął zęby. Chciał dowiedzieć się więcej o planach Riddle'a. Ale wiedział o co powinien zapytać. Ignorując przyciąganie dziennika, przygryzł końcówkę pióra, układając w głowie pytanie tak, żeby było możliwie jak najbardziej konkretne.

– Czy mój udział w twoich planach skutkuje moją śmiercią, uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu psychicznym lub fizycznym lub utratą posiadanego aktualnie wizerunku w społeczeństwie?

Wydawało mu się, że nie da się bardziej sprecyzować tego pytania, więc odczuł ulgę, kiedy pojawiła się odpowiedź.

– _Nie_.

– Wchodzę.

Sypialnia rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, przekształcając w szary pokój wspólny. Tom siedział w swoim fotelu, tak samo obojętny jak zawsze. Evander rozejrzał się podejrzliwie, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Ogień trzaskał w kominku jak zwykle, nie dając ciepła. Evander nie czuł zimna, ale i tak się wzdrygnął.

– Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – zapytał. Był już spokojniejszy, myślał jaśniej, logiczniej. Obserwował Toma, czekając na każdy gest, który mógłby zdradzić jego zamiary.

– Chciałbym, żebyś ze mną współpracował – odpowiedział spokojnie Riddle.

– Ale jeśli tego nie zrobię, to i tak wymusisz na mnie tę _współpracę_ , prawda?

– Nie zwykłem rezygnować z tak błahych powodów – odpowiedział, płynnym ruchem podnosząc się z krzesła i z powietrza wyczarowując sobie kieliszek z winem.

Evander wpatrywał się w niego jak urzeczony, ledwie rejestrując absurdalność tego stwierdzenia.

Tom stanął w pół kroku. Wyglądał jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Skinął głową sam do siebie i przemierzył dzielącą ich odległość. Evander poczuł się przyparty do muru przez silną osobowość Toma, kiedy ten pochylał się nad nim, zdecydowanie wykorzystując dzielącą ich różnicę wzrostu.

– Masz dwie opcje, Evanderze. Możemy kontynuować nasze nic nie znaczące spotkania, które czasami będą się kończyć moim rozprostowaniem twoich kości na krótkim spacerku i gdzieś w ciągu tego roku, wynajdziemy okazję, szczęśliwie wypełnimy misję i zabijemy młodego Pottera. Albo – zawiesił głos, dodając swojej wypowiedzi dramatyzmu. – Przejmę twoje ciało na dobre i bez cackania po prostu pójdę po Pottera i zabiję go choćby na oczach wszystkich na środku Wielkiej Sali.

Chyba przestał oddychać, bo Tom uśmiechnął się drwiąco i odsunął na krok, dając mu więcej przestrzeni. Evander poczuł ulgę i wstyd jednocześnie.

– Jak widzisz – kontynuował Tom. – Oba scenariusze kończą się nieuniknionym. Chyba nie muszę ci mówić co powinieneś wybrać? – zakończył fałszywie przesłodzonym głosem.

W głowie mu się kręciło, kiedy próbował to poskładać w jedną całość. Umykał mu jeden z elementów układanki, nie pozwalając na podjęcie decyzji.

– Dlaczego pozwalasz mi zdecydować?

Czy to było to?

– To złudny wybór, Evanderze. Nikt dobrowolnie nie wybrałby opętania.

– A trzecia opcja? Wyrzucę dziennik zaraz po naszym spotkaniu.

Tom uśmiechał się w sposób, który mówił Evanderowi, że nie chciałby spróbować. Przełknął ślinę. Rzeczywiście nie miał wyboru. Przynajmniej na razie.

– Zgoda. Ale chcę wiedzieć dlaczego Potter. Jeszcze niedawno zdawałeś się nic o nim nie wiedzieć.

– Kłamałem – stwierdził lekko.

Evander zamknął oczy, nie mogąc znieść tego co właśnie działo się z jego udziałem. Kiedy je otworzył, patrzył prosto w stalowoszare tęczówki Toma. Jego serce zatrzymało się na sekundę.

– Gdzie jest teraz Potter? – padło z jego ust.

Evander zobaczył pod powiekami jak Potter dostaje tłuczkiem raz, potem drugi.

– W Skrzydle Szpitalnym?

– Idziemy.

Nastała zupełna ciemność.

Znów widział świat własnymi oczami. Wyślizgnął się z dormitorium, z ulgą stwierdzając, że Draco i Theodor już śpią. Slytherin najwyraźniej przegrał, bo inaczej impreza trwałaby do rana. Przemknął przez pokój wspólny i ruszył schodami na górę.

Tym razem Marty nie było w łazience. Tom nie zwlekał z otwarciem Komnaty i długo syczał do bazyliszka, zanim go wypuścił.

 _Co mu powiedziałeś?_

Bazyliszek wypełzł z łazienki i zasyczał wściekle.

– Później – wymijająca odpowiedź tylko go podjudziła.

 _Myślałem, że mamy współpracować._

Tom ostrożnie wyjrzał z łazienki i zaklął pod nosem. Evander zobaczył jak kilkanaście kroków od nich, na szczycie schodów prowadzących na parter, leżał chłopak. Nie ruszał się, ściskając przy twarzy aparat fotograficzny. Natychmiast rozpoznał w nim pierwszoroczniaka, który ostatnio ciągle biegał za Potterem.

 _Cholera._

Z jego ust wydobyły się kolejne niezrozumiałe dla niego słowa i bazyliszek zawrócił. Tom nie czekał, aż wąż zniknie w łazience dla dziewczyn. Minął leżącego nieruchomo dzieciaka i zszedł po schodach, przechodząc przez salę wejściową i idąc dalej w dół, do lochów.

 _A wejście?_

– Samo się zamknie, kiedy bazyliszek przejdzie – szepnął.

Wszystko trwało kilka, może kilkanaście minut. Tom nie wszedł do sypialni, tylko do przylegającej do dormitorium toalety i rzucił skomplikowane zaklęcia wyciszające.

– Kiedy cię opuszczę, na kilkanaście minut stracisz przytomność, tak jak ostatnio. Zanim to zrobię, chcę żebyś mnie wysłuchał, Evanderze Verlaine – powiedział spokojnie.

Evandera stać było tylko na krótkie: _Och..._

– Przez kilka najbliższych dni będziesz się przyglądał Potterowi. Którędy chodzi, co robi, z kim spędza czas. Staniesz się jego cieniem. Ale też nikt ma cię nie podejrzewać. Nie obchodzi mnie jak to zrobisz, masz wiedzieć o nim wszystko. Ten bachor ma niewyczerpane zapasy szczęścia i bez dobrego planu najwyraźniej się go nie pozbędę. Będziesz mi wszystko relacjonował na bieżąco, wpisami do dziennika. Oczekuję twojego pełnego zaangażowania.

Evander kiwnął głową, by po chwili zorientować się, że nie ma nad nią władzy.

 _Zrobię co trzeba. Erm… Tom. Czy ten Gryfon, czy on zginął?_

– Evander.

Tom spojrzał w lustro. Evander ujrzał w nim swoją twarz, ale ledwo potrafił ją rozpoznać. Chłodne oblicze z morderczo wbitym w taflę wzrokiem, napięta sylwetka, jakby gotowa w każdej chwili odeprzeć atak. Wyglądał… niebezpiecznie.

– Postaraj się nie spanikować, dzieciaku.

Reszty nie pamiętał. Domyślał się tylko, że po wyjściu z łazienki Tom zaprowadził jego ciało prosto do łóżka.


	6. rozdział 05

**05.**

* * *

Obudził się z potężnym bólem głowy. W pokoju panowała dzwoniąca w uszach cisza. Trochę trwało, zanim przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniego wieczoru, a gdy wszystko poukładało się w jedną całość, oblał się potem. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Tom nie zasunął kurtyn, kiedy kładł się do łóżka, kierując jego ciałem. Theodor miał kołdrę naciągniętą pod samą szyję i lekko pochrapywał, a Draco miał zaciągnięte zasłony, co oznaczało, że też jeszcze śpi. Odetchnął z ulgą na myśl, że ma trochę czasu na przeanalizowanie minionych zdarzeń.

Najbardziej go nurtowało jakim trafem znalazł się tam ten pierwszoroczniak i… czy przeżył. Jeżeli plotki na jego temat były prawdziwe, pochodził z rodziny mugoli. Nikt nigdy się nie domyśli, że był przypadkową ofiarą, kimś kto znalazł się w złym miejscu, w złym czasie. Co pierwszoroczniak mógł robić w środku nocy poza dormitorium Gryffindoru?

Gdyby nie on, Potter prawdopodobnie by już nie żył. Nie chciał myśleć jak by to się skończyło dla niego. Nie był gotowy na konsekwencje związane ze śmiercią Wybrańca. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, żeby się jakoś zabezpieczyć, otworzyć tylną furtkę, zagwarantować sobie alibi.

Wyciągnął spod poduszki dziennik Toma Riddle'a i schował go w wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty. Będzie to musiał przemyśleć później. Przez świetliki w suficie zobaczył jak znajdujące się nad nimi masy wody jaśniały od pierwszych promieni słonecznych. Theodor Nott przewrócił się na drugi bok, mamrocząc przez sen.

Evander nie czekał aż jego współlokatorzy wstaną z łóżek. Wziął szybki prysznic i usiadł w pokoju wspólnym, bez zastanowienia zajmując swój ulubiony fotel. Wziął ze sobą torbę z podręcznikami, postanawiając, że zacznie od napisania kilku esejów. Skupienie się na zaklęciach przychodziło mu jednak z ogromnym trudem. Jego myśli wciąż wracały do poprzedniego wieczora i bał się.

W końcu odsunął od siebie pergamin i pióro i zaczął bawić zeszytem z tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego drugiego roku. Obracał go w dłoniach niemal bezmyślnie, kiedy wpadł na ten pomysł. Zamarł w połowie kartkowania dziennika, kiedy w pomieszczeniu pojawił się jeden z piątoklasistów, którego Evander ledwo kojarzył z głośnego narzekania na zbliżające się SUM-y.

– Na twoim miejscu zabrałbym tyłek z tego krzesła zanim pojawi się tu Higgs, dzieciaku.

Evander westchnął ciężko. Starszy chłopak miał rację. Dość miał problemów, nie potrzebował jeszcze ciskającego za nim zaklęciami siódmorocznego przyjaciela bossa Slytherinu. Bez słowa zebrał swoje rzeczy ze stolika, odniósł torbę do sypialni i, nie zważając na budzącego się Draco, wyszedł w towarzystwie odgłosów bulgotania wydobywających się z jego własnego żołądka. Był okropnie głodny.

Draco pojawił się jakiś kwadrans później, kiedy Wielka Sala powoli wypełniała się uczniami. Evander skończył już jeść i teraz tylko popijał swój ulubiony sok pomarańczowy. Malfoy opadł na stolik, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku. Evander zupełnie zapomniał o meczu.

– Cześć – mruknął.

– Przegraliście – powiedział Evander, celowo nie identyfikując się ze Ślizgonem, dając mu do zrozumienia, że to jego wina.

Draco odchrząknął, sięgnął po sok, a potem po tosta.

– Wszystko poszło nie tak jak powinno.

– Miałeś ułatwione zadanie. Tłuczek jakimś cudem ścigał tylko Pottera.

Draco przeczesał włosy palcami, to była jedyna oznaka tego, że był zdenerwowany. Jego wbite w talerz spojrzenie równie dobrze mogło oznaczać, że nie do końca jeszcze się wybudził.

– A ty, zamiast szukać znicza, naśmiewałeś się z Pottera i pozwoliłeś, żeby go złapał z świstającą mu nad głową z morderczymi zamiarami piłką.

To nawet nie brzmiało jak oskarżenie. Draco wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Evander odwzajemnił się tym samym, chłodno mu się przyglądając.

Do ich uszu doszły szmery z sąsiedniego stołu, swoją treścią natychmiast zwracając ich uwagę. Evander był czujny, łowiąc każdy szczegół, próbując się zorientować ile wiedzą inni.

– Kim jest Creevey? – zapytał Draco.

– To ten dzieciak, który latał za Potterem z aparatem od początku roku - usłyszeli zza pleców głos Zabiniego.

– Przeżył? – zapytał Evander.

– Podobno. Szedłem za Granger i Weasleyami. Twierdzą, że podsłuchali McGonagall i Flitwicka, więc można założyć, że to wiarygodna informacja. – Blaise usiadł obok Evandera.

Wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali mówili tylko o tym. Przy stole Gryfonów najgłośniej dyskutowały starsze roczniki. Pierwszoklasiści byli cicho, wyraźnie było widać, że czują się zagrożeni. Pottera nie było na śniadaniu, więc Granger i Weasley też nie tryskali entuzjazmem. Puchoni tylko szeptali między sobą, a Krukoni wyglądali jak zawsze - jakby się o coś kłócili, podczas gdy zwykle po prostu wymieniali się argumentami. Co zaciekawiło Evandera najbardziej, to milczenie, z jakim siedzieli Ślizgoni. Najwyraźniej było to widać pośród starszych roczników. Wszyscy przyglądali się sobie nawzajem oceniająco. Evander zatrzymał wzrok na dłużej przy kilku osobach, o których wiedział, że w przeszłości głośno opowiadali się przeciw obecności dzieci mugoli w szkole. Siedzieli nerwowo, zdając sobie sprawę, że się im przyglądano.

Nikt, poza ich grupką, nie rozmawiał o Colinie Creeveyu, nowej ofierze dziedzica.

Draco zdawał się go kojarzyć.

– No, to przynajmniej Potter przestanie być podejrzewany o bycie dziedzicem – mruknął tylko.

Evander bez słowa opuścił stół, mając nadzieję na chwilę spokoju w bibliotece. Szybko pozbierał interesujące go książki i zajął schowany w kącie pomieszczenia stolik. Po prawie trzech miesiącach regularnego zaglądania w to miejsce prawie nauczył się już jak szukać tytułów, w których znajdzie interesujące go informacje, ale tym razem najwyraźniej mu się nie udało.

Trawiła go ciekawość, dlatego nie zwlekał z szukaniem informacji. Przejrzał _Utrwalanie wspomnień_ Mafaldy Humphrey i zabierał się za _Zabawy z przeszłością_ Cynwriga Stidolpha, w której jeden z rozdziałów poświęcony został _duchom i innym obrazom przeszłości, które kształtują teraźniejszość_. Nic jednak nie pasowało do artefaktu, którym był dziennik Toma. Odłożył książki, krążąc między regałami. Tom wydawał się być czymś więcej niż tylko wspomnieniem, ale nie znalazł żadnej podpowiedzi w księgach, które przeglądał.

Widocznie szukał w złym dziale, ale nie miał pomysłu gdzie jeszcze mógłby. Zrobił sobie przerwę, kiedy biblioteka opustoszała z tych niewielu uczniów, którzy spędzali w niej niedzielne przedpołudnie i też zszedł na dół na lunch.

Plotki nadal krążyły, teraz jeszcze dziwniejsze. W dodatku wydawało się, że skoro Creevey znalazł się na drodze dziedzica, bo chciał odwiedzić Pottera w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, to ludzie dadzą sobie spokój z pomysłem, jakoby to Potter tym dziedzicem był. Najwyraźniej potrafili sobie wyjaśnić nawet to, a Potter nadal był pierwszym na liście podejrzanych. Evander nie miał siły zastanawiać się nad tym fenomenem.

Kiedy po lunchu wracał do biblioteki słyszał, że ktoś za nim idzie. Nie krył się z tym, obcasy stukały głośno o posadzkę, więc Evander nie przejął się zbytnio, zakładając że to ktoś z Ravenclawu. W niedziele tylko oni odwiedzali hogwarcką bibliotekę. Zamykając za sobą drzwi ujrzał jednak Draco. Zatrzymał się, unosząc brwi i czekając na wyjaśnienia. Draco się nie spieszył, właściwie prawie się ociągał. Evander przewrócił oczami na to spostrzeżenie

– Co tu robisz, Draco?

Malfoy przeszedł obok niego wzruszając ramionami.

– Dotrzymuję ci towarzystwa. Nie martw się, nie będę długo. Stwarzam pozory, bo chyba zapomniałeś o naszej umowie – powiedział i zniknął między regałami.

Evander uśmiechnął się do siebie i podążył za nim.

– Czyżby Nott odzyskał nadzieje na bycie twoim pupilkiem numer jeden? - zadrwił, kiedy się z nim zrównał. – Szukam czegoś o przedmiotach, które mają własną świadomość. Jakiś pomysł?

Draco już skręcał w prawo, w stronę działu z zaklęciami, ale zmienił zdanie i poszedł prosto. Evander był ciekaw co odpowie, więc dalej za nim szedł.

– Zarzucił mi, że mnie unikasz, lekceważysz i traktujesz z wyższością. Nie mogę mu w stu procentach zaprzeczyć.

– I bardzo cierpi na tym twoja duma. Wiem, Draco. Ale taki już jestem.

– Nie byłeś.

– Nie.

– Evander?

Draco zatrzymał się, a Evander rzucił mu zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.

– Coś się stało w wakacje? – nieświadomie powtórzył jego słowa sprzed trzech miesięcy. - Jestem pewien, że tak.

Evander milczał. Co miałby mu powiedzieć, skoro prawda brzmiała żałośnie głupio.

– Mój ojciec nie bez powodu kazał mi się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić. Często nad tym myślałem, ale nie mam pojęcia o co tu chodzi. Czy w wakacje zdarzyło się coś szczególnego, co mogłoby…

Draco stracił wątek, a Evander gorączkowo myślał jak z tego wybrnąć. Zbagatelizowanie sprawy wydawało się najprostsze, ale tylko odsuwało rozmowę na później. Kiedyś do niej wrócą i Draco zażąda odpowiedzi, których Evander nie będzie mógł mu dać, tak samo jak nie mógł mu ich dać teraz.

Podejrzewał, że ktoś - nie wiedział jeszcze kto - miał genialny plan, by wykorzystać go do zabicia Pottera. Nie wiedział czy stał za tym jego wuj. Mógłby go oskarżać, gdyby miał pewność, że działał świadomie.

Miał zbyt mało informacji, by się nimi z kimkolwiek dzielić.

– Powiedz mi, Draco. Jak to brzmi? – zapytał w zamian, podchodząc i zniżając głos do szeptu. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś go usłyszał. – Szlama w Slytherinie. Naprawdę myślałeś, że prawdziwy Ślizgon pogodziłby się z takim losem? A ja _jestem_ Ślizgonem, wbrew temu co byście sobie życzyli i bez względu na pochodzenie. Musiałem tylko do tego trochę dojrzeć.

To tylko w części była prawda, Evander pominął ten fragment, w którym zbawienny wpływ na jego charakter miały spotkania z Tomem. Ale to półprawdy właśnie działają najskuteczniej, kiedy chce się zataić część faktów. Evander wybrał mniejsze zło.

Draco spiął się, ale nie cofnął. Zmrużył oczy i wziął głęboki wdech.

– Ale to nie tłumaczy dlaczego mój ojciec…

– Twój ojciec przyjaźni się z moim wujem, Draco. A to mój wuj pierwszy zasugerował, żebym wziął się w garść. Poskładałeś już puzelki?

Właśnie zasugerował Draco, że dostał od ojca misję wsparcia. Oby mu się to nie odbiło czkawką w przyszłości. Wyminął go i stanął przed regałem. _Odrębne byty i ich tworzenie_ , _Dusze bezcielesne w pigułce_ , _Nieśmiertelność inaczej_ , _Przewodnik po obrazach duszy_. Gdzie Draco go zaprowadził? To były jakieś spirytualne brednie.

Draco ściągnął ostatnią z ksiąg, której tytuł przeczytał i podał ją Evanderowi.

– Po co ci to? – zapytał. – Kiedyś ją przeczytałem, kiedy ojciec po raz pierwszy wspomniał o Czarnym Panie i jego dążeniu do nieśmiertelności. Nie znalazłem niczego, ale jest tam trochę o umieszczaniu wspomnień w przedmiotach. Powinno pomóc.

Evander wziął ciężki, zakurzony tom chociaż wiedział, że nie o to dokładnie mu chodziło. Położył go na pobliskim stoliku i przysiadł, przeglądając spis treści i przedsłowie.

Drust Chamberlain zamieścił w nim rozprawkę na temat niebezpieczeństw, jakie niosło za sobą umieszczanie fragmentów wspomnień w przedmiotach, ale głównie skupiał się na żywych i ich cierpieniu wynikającym z przeżywania na nowo minionych wydarzeń, co tylko podirytowało Evandera. W spisie treści odnalazł jeden ciekawy rozdział - ostatni. _Dążenie do ideału_ znajdował się na stronie siedemset dwudziestej drugiej. Natychmiast otworzył księgę w tym miejscu i zaczął czytać, ale tutaj również się rozczarował. Chamberlain tłumaczył jak wykonać skomplikowany rytuał umieszczenia kompletnej kopii wspomnień w przedmiocie i przez moment Evanderowi serce zabiło szybciej. Jednak zaraz potem było:

 _Oczywiście, wspomnienie - jakkolwiek pełną i wierną kopią by nie było - nadal jest tylko wspomnieniem. Projekcje nie zastąpią nam żywej istoty, jako że nie da się podjąć z nimi interakcji. Dlatego, chociaż często nazywa się je obrazami duszy, są tylko projekcjami. Z prawdziwym_ obrazem duszy _nie mają nic wspólnego._

Przez moment zastanawiał się czym jest prawdziwy _obraz duszy_ , ale ani w przypisach, ani dalej w rozdziale nie znalazł niczego na ten temat. Westchnął i odłożył księgę, ze zdumieniem stwierdzając, że Draco usiadł na krześle obok, uważnie mu się przyglądając.

– Wyglądasz na rozczarowanego. Daj więcej szczegółów, pomogę.

Evander pokręcił głową.

– To nic ważnego – skłamał. – Byłem tylko ciekaw.

Chciał spytać po co Draco nadal tu siedział, ale odpuścił, zdając sobie sprawę, że i tak był wystarczająco nieprzyjemny przez pierwszą część dnia.

– Chodź – mruknął i wstał. – Musimy się razem pojawić w pokoju wspólnym. Nott gotowy jest ogłosić nasz rozwód, jeśli tego nie zrobimy – rzucił, wywołując u Draco śmiech.

Sam też się uśmiechnął.

* * *

Przez kolejne dni Evander nie bardzo wiedział jak podejść do swojego nowego zadania, śledzenia Pottera. Wspólne mieli tylko eliksiry, więc nie wpadali na siebie zbyt często. Mijali się czasem na korytarzu, ale nie było przy tym zbyt wiele do raportowania. Przez pierwszy tydzień od napadu na Creeveya Evander poinformował Toma, że Potter wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego zaraz na drugi dzień po śniadaniu i że od tego czasu chodził przygaszony. Chociaż Evander sporo chodził po szkole, kursując między biblioteką a kilkoma pustymi klasami, gdzie na własną rękę ćwiczył zaklęcia, których wcześniej uczył go Tom, Evander nigdy nie spotkał chłopaka między lunchem a kolacją. Jego przyjaciół też nie było widać, jakby nagle wszyscy zapadli się pod ziemię.

W poprzednim tygodniu to on męczył się na lekcji z Binnsem, więc z zadowoleniem obserwował Blaise'a, który z zaciśniętymi zębami wyciągał rolkę pergaminu i pióro.

Tymczasem Evander również wyciągnął pióro i kałamarz, kładąc przed sobą cienki zeszycik. Był podobny do dziennika Toma, ale nie był z mugolskiego sklepu i nie miał na okładce daty. Evander otworzył go na pustej stronie i zamoczył pióro w kałamarzu.

Atrament był zaczarowany. Znalazł to zaklęcie kilka dni temu i ćwiczył przez całe popołudnie. Zwykłe _Aperacjum_ nie działało. Trzeba było kombinacji trzech zaklęć, żeby odczytać tekst spisany tym atramentem. Domyślał się, że dla żadnego z profesorów to nie będzie wyzwaniem, ale na tym mu właśnie zależało. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, że któryś z uczniów odczyta to, co zamierzał napisać, a chciał, żeby profesor nie miał najmniejszych problemów z odkryciem zawartości, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba.

 _Chyba zostałem opętany_ , zaczął. Długo myślał na każdym zdaniem, które miało się znaleźć w jego fałszywym dzienniku. To było jego alibi, jego tylna furtka na wypadek, gdyby coś poszło nie tak.

Prawdziwy pamiętnik spoczywał na dnie kufra, niezapisany.

Evander westchnął ciężko. Miał nadzieję, że wróci do domu na wakacje i będzie miał szansę spisać w nim to, co działo się tego roku w Hogwarcie.

* * *

Jedli lunch, kiedy przy ich stole pojawiła się Minerwa McGonagall z listą osób zostających na Boże Narodzenie w szkole. Evander zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się czy chce jechać do domu na święta. W zeszłym roku natychmiast odpowiedziałby, że wraca, ale teraz nie był tego taki pewny. Wuj miał wobec niego oczekiwania. Poza tym, nadal nie wykluczał myśli, że Laird podarował mu dziennik Toma, będąc w pełni świadomym tego jak zadziała. Nie chciał narażać się na uważne spojrzenia wuja. Wpisał się na listę.

Ku jego zdziwieniu Draco zrobił to samo. Evander ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że za ich przykładem, to samo zrobiła prawie połowa jego roku. Zwykle niewielu Ślizgonów zostawało w zamku, jako że ich przywiązanie do tradycji i więzów krwi były zbyt silne.

– Co na to powie twój ojciec? – zapytał Theodor.

– Uzna, że miałem ku temu dobry powód – odgryzł się Draco.

Theodor nie wpisał się na listę twierdząc, że przyda mu się urlop od towarzystwa co poniektórych osób. Spoglądał przy tym dość znacząco na Evandera. Evander zignorował to, poświęcając swoją uwagę pewnej Krukonce, która właśnie przeszła na wysokości ich siedzeń.

To była ta sama blondynka, która na Ceremonii Przydziału miała na głowie Tiarę, gdy wpadł na ten pomysł.

Tiara Przydziału. Nadal nie wypożyczył _Historii Hogwartu_ , nie bardzo wierząc w to, że cokolwiek w niej znajdzie. Wolał się skupić na czymś realnym. Ćwiczył zaklęcia ochronne, czytał o łamaniu zaklęć, zamiast wertować opasły tom w poszukiwaniu czegoś co zapewne nie istniało. Ale i tak nie mógł się powstrzymać od myśli o tym, że Tiara mogłaby _wiedzieć_.

– Draco – mruknął przeciągle. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zostajesz z mojego powodu. – Jego głos celowo był przesadnie przesłodzony. – Zanudzisz się ze mną na śmierć. Zamierzam wszystkie wolne dni przesiedzieć w bibliotece – powiedział i wstał z zamiarem jak najszybszego opuszczenia sali.

Potter wychodził z lunchu razem ze swoją paczką i musiał podjąć próbę śledzenia ich.

Szedł powoli, z lekko opuszczoną głową, udając zamyślonego. Potter i jego składająca się ze zdrajcy krwi i mugolaczki świta, wspięli się marmurowymi schodami na pierwsze piętro, po czym skręcili w lewo, w korytarz prowadzący w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Evander przyspieszył na moment, po czym znów zwolnił, zanim skręcił w korytarz za nimi. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. Spojrzał przed siebie i zamarł. Stali przed wejściem do łazienki Marty.

– Poczekajcie tutaj, zaraz wracam – powiedziała Granger.

– Ale czemu nie możemy... – Weasley jęknął, przerywając. Evander nie wiedział dlaczego, bo akurat udawał, że zagląda do torby.

Podniósł wzrok akurat wtedy, kiedy Potter odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Wyglądali podejrzanie. Granger zniknęła w drzwiach nieczynnej toalety, a Weasley zerkał nerwowo to na niego, to na Pottera.

Evander udał zdziwienie.

– Chcesz czegoś ode mnie, Potter? – wypalił niewiele myśląc.

Wybraniec, wyraźnie czymś zdenerwowany, tylko zacisnął zęby.

– Nie – odwarknął.

– To co się tak gapisz?

To był najżałośniejszy tekst, na jaki mógł wpaść. Z drugiej strony – to był Potter. Nie odróżniłby inteligentnej riposty od najgłupszej odzywki, choćby mu wyłożyć listę różnic. Minął go, nie mówiąc nic więcej i wszedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, pukając do gabinetu Madame Pomfrey.

– Chyba mnie łapie przeziębienie. Słabo się czuję, boli mnie głowa i drapie w gardle – skłamał gładko.

Pielęgniarka podała mu rozcieńczony z wodą Eliksir Pieprzowy i wygoniła mówiąc, żeby jej nie zawracał głowy pierdołami.

Kiedy wyszedł Pottera już nie było. Zajrzał do łazienki, ale zastał w niej tylko Martę, więc zamknął drzwi zanim mogłaby go zauważyć. Wzruszył ramionami i poszukał pustej klasy.

* * *

Cały następny tydzień poświęcał właśnie łamaniu zaklęć. Sporo o nich czytał i coraz bardziej rozumiał ich naturę, dlatego mimo tego, że nie podejmował na razie prób odczytania dziennika matki czuł, że coraz bardziej przybliża się do tego, by to zrobić.

Chciałby móc ćwiczyć z Riddlem, ale ten utrzymywał z nim kontakt tylko poprzez pisanie w dzienniku twierdząc, że próbuje ułożyć plan. Evander miał wrażenie, że nie jest to do końca prawdą, ale nie dociekał. Meldował mu tylko o poczynaniach Pottera. Osobiście uważał, że nic oprócz zeszłotygodniowej wycieczki pod łazienkę Marty nie było godne uwagi, ale Tom oczekiwał najdrobniejszych szczegółów, więc codziennie dostarczał mu strzępków informacji, które zdołał zebrać.

Tom wysłał go też do łazienki. Nie wiedział po co, dopóki tam nie dotarł. Poszedł w nocy, przemykając obok patrolujących korytarze prefektów i nauczycieli.

Wszedł do toalety i rozejrzał się. Na podłodze była wielka kałuża wody. Wyminął ją i zgodnie z poleceniem Riddle'a, choć niechętnie, zaczął zaglądać do każdej kabiny po kolei.

Dotarł prawie do samego końca, zastanawiając się nad absurdalnością swoich działań, kiedy kolejne drzwi, na jakie natrafił, nie otworzyły się. Zwykłe _Alohomora_ wystarczyło i jego oczom ukazał się wystający z muszli kociołek, podgrzewany przez magiczne płomienie, pełen bulgoczącej, brunatnej mazi.

Natychmiast wyciągnął z kieszeni dziennik i podręczne pióro.

– Jakieś zaklęcie identyfikujące eliksir? – napisał w pośpiechu.

– _Ius idem_ – odpisał Tom. – _Ruch kolisty nad kociołkiem_.

Evander uniósł różdżkę i wypowiedział inkantację. Po chwili nad eliksirem pojawiła się lista składników. Szybko zaczął przepisywać je do dziennika.

– _Eliksir wielosokowy. Po co on Potterowi?_

– Nie mam pojęcia – odpisał Evander. – Dam znać jeśli się dowiem.

* * *

Próbował go śledzić, ale nie mógł dać się na tym przyłapać. Poza tym, jego relacje z kolegami z klasy stały się na tyle zażyłe, że zmuszony był poświęcać czas także im. Dlatego nic więcej się dowiedział i miał niewiele do raportowania.

Był właśnie po jednej z ich krótkich ostatnio wymian zdań, w której poinformował Toma, że Potter znów szedł ze swoją paczką, przy czym tym razem dołączyła do nich młodsza siostra Weasleya, Ginewra. Tom odpisał tylko: _Informuj mnie o wszystkim_ , po czym napis zniknął i nic więcej się nie pojawiło. Opuścił salę, w której ćwiczył zaklęcia i wszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Zastał go wypełniony podekscytowanymi Ślizgonami, co było dość rzadkim widokiem.

Natychmiast pojawili się przed nim Draco i Blaise.

– Słyszałeś? Ogłosili klub pojedynków – poinformował go Zabini.

Evander zamrugał zaskoczony.

– Po co?

– Po co?! Po ataku na tego Gryfona cała szkoła jest zastraszona! Nam, Ślizgonom, wprawdzie nic nie grozi, ale kilka lekcji pojedynkowania każdemu się może przydać.

Evander uniósł brew. _No, niektórym nawet bardzo_ , pomyślał, ale Notta nie było w pobliżu, więc podarował sobie powiedzenie tego na głos.

– Kiedy? – zapytał.

– Dla naszego rocznika? Dziś o ósmej – odpowiedział mu Draco.

Evander kiwnął głową. Była siódma, więc zostało niewiele czasu.

– Kto ma nas uczyć? Bo jeśli nasz nauczyciel obrony, to nie jestem pewien czy rzeczywiście na tym skorzystamy.

Blaise zachichotał.

– Podobno Snape. Osobiście nie umiem się doczekać.

Evander poczuł jak dreszcz ekscytacji przeszedł mu po plecach.

* * *

O Severusie Snape'ie krążyło wiele fałszywych plotek, ale jedna zdawała się być stuprocentowo prawdziwa. Podobno co roku ubiegał się o możliwość uczenia obrony przed czarną magią i podobno co roku dyrektor mu odmawiał. Evander nie mógł zrozumieć co kierowało Dumbledorem. Po Snape'ie na milę można było poznać, że zna się na czarnej magii. I raczej wolałby jej nauczać, a nie pokazywać jak się przed nią bronić. Podobno to był powód, dla którego nie dostał tej posady.

Evander stał wśród reszty Ślizgonów, kiedy na podium ustawionym na środku sali pojawili się Lockhart i Snape. Sposób, w jaki poruszał się ten drugi, przypominał dzikie, rozwścieczone zwierzę, gotowe w każdej chwili do ataku. Evander chłonął ten widok z zaciekawieniem.

Lockhart obrócił się, a jego śliwkowa szata załopotała efektownie. Zbyt efektownie, by nie było to skutkiem dobrze rzuconego czaru.

Sposób bycia Gilderoya Lockharta sprawiał, że Evander miał ochotę wzdrygnąć się z obrzydzenia i odsunąć jak najdalej od profesora. Powstrzymał to uczucie, zadzierając głowę. Stał w pewnej odległości od podwyższenia, ale i tak musiał spoglądać w górę.

Nauczyciele zaczęli od prostego pokazu, ku uciesze zgromadzonych wokół podium uczniów. Snape z łatwością rozbroił Lockharta, zanim ten zdążył wypowiedzieć choćby sylabę zaklęcia. Ślizgoni zapewnili swojemu Opiekunowi godny aplauz.

– Podziwiam samokontrolę Snape'a. Ja na jego miejscu rozwaliłbym go najgorszą klątwą, jaką znam - powiedział Blaise.

Pansy, która znalazła się po jego drugiej stronie, głośno przyznała mu rację.

– Myślę, że Lockhart wart jest co najwyżej zaklęcia na poziomie trzeciego, może czwartego roku. Rzucenie czegoś skomplikowanego nie byłoby tak… satysfakcjonujące – powiedział Evander, wzbudzając śmiech wśród otaczających go uczniów.

Lockhart zaczął ustawiać ich w pary. Draco zrobił ruch, jakby chciał podejść do Evandera, ale przed nim pojawił się Theodor. Z opresji wybawił go Snape.

– Panie Malfoy, proszę tutaj1 – powiedział odciągając go i łącząc w parę z Potterem.

Evander uśmiechnął się pod nosem wiedząc, że Draco zda im dokładną relację, którą później będzie mógł przekazać Tomowi.

Nott opacznie zrozumiał jego uśmiech i oddalił się, mrucząc coś o szlamach. Evander obrócił się na pięcie, zerkając znacząco na Blaise'a. Przygotowując się do swojej małej akcji dywersyjnej na mecz z Gryffindorem spędzali ze sobą całkiem sporo czasu i Evander zauważył, że chłopak potrafił być interesującym partnerem do ćwiczeń.

Chociaż… zdecydowanie zbyt głośno wymawiał formuły.

Zabini skinął głową i ustawił się naprzeciw niego. Zmierzyli się wzrokiem, natychmiast z przyjaciół zmieniając się we wrogów. Lockhart powiedział coś o zaklęciach rozbrajających.

 _Czyli jakich?_

* * *

 _1_ Cytat za: Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic autorstwa J.K. Rowling w przekładzie Andrzeja Polkowskiego oczywiście

* * *

– _Expelliarmus_ – krzyknął Blaise, popełniając znów ten sam błąd.

Evander bez trudu zdążył z zaklęciem tarczy, po czym sam rzucił to samo zaklęcie, tyle że nie wywrzeszczał go na całą Wielką Salę. Różdżka Blaise'a wylądowała pod jego stopami.

– Znowu krzyczysz, Blaise – powiedział Evander, podając mu różdżkę.

Blaise chciał mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale ich uwagę zwróciło zamieszanie od strony podium. Na obu jego końcach stali Draco i Potter. Snape wyglądał, jakby Gwiazdka nastała tydzień wcześniej. Szepnął coś do ucha Draconowi i ten skinął głową.

– Mam złe przeczucia – mruknął Blaise za jego plecami.

Skinął głową, uważnie obserwując rozpoczynający się pojedynek. Draco rzucił swoje zaklęcie na dwa. Między walczącymi pojawił się długi, czarny wąż. Evander był pewny, że Snape w ten sposób celowo inspirował plotki o tym, że to Draco jest dziedzicem.

Bez względu na jego motywy, wyczarowanie sporych rozmiarów groźnej żmii na środku sali pełnej uczniów nie było dobrym pomysłem. Wąż zamiast ruszyć na Pottera, skierował swój łeb na stojącego najbliżej Puchona. Chłopak próbował się odsunąć, ale stojący za nim uczniowie blokowali mu drogę. Zaciekawiony tłum napierał, tworząc pułapkę bez wyjścia. Puchon nie wyglądał, jakby wiedział jak sobie poradzić, był przerażony.

Evander obserwował scenę zdziwiony. Któryś z nauczycieli powinien już zareagować. Tymczasem to Potter podszedł do żmii i…

Evander mało nie stracił przytomności. W głowie mu się zakręciło, kiedy usłyszał znajome syki. Potter był wężousty. Nie zrozumiał co powiedział, ale zobaczył jak wąż zwija się w kłębek.

Zrobił krok w tył, wpadając na Blaise'a.

– Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś biały jak ściana.

Evander spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie. Musiał… Musiał wyjść, musiał powiadomić Toma.

Czy Potter mógł być potomkiem Salazara Slytherina?

– To niemożliwe – wybąkał.

Z trudem przedarł się przez tłum szepczących, zszokowanych uczniów. Wszyscy wokół mówili tylko o jednym. Potter dziedzicem Slytherina. Potter atakuje mugolaków.

To był absurd!

Wypadł z Wielkiej Sali, gwałtownie zaczerpując powietrza. Kątem oka zauważył jak Potter znika w bocznym korytarzu, ciągnięty przez Granger i Weasleya. Poszedł za nimi, starając się, żeby jego buty nie stukały o kamienną posadzkę.

– Jesteś wężousty. Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś _2_? – zapytał Weasley, popychając Pottera na ścianę.

Potter zaczął się tłumaczyć, a Weasley i Granger uświadomili mu co właściwie oznaczał jego pokaz sprzed chwili.

– A teraz cała szkoła myśli, że jesteś jego pra-pra-pra-pra-wnukiem…

– Ale przecież nie jestem! – krzyknął Potter. Wyglądał, jakby był przerażony samym pomysłem.

– Trudno ci to będzie udowodnić. Slytherin żył około tysiąca lat temu. Z tego, co wiemy, wynika, że możesz być jego potomkiem.

Miał ochotę się roześmiać szaleńczo. Potter dziedzicem, doprawdy. Wycofał się cicho. _Musiał_ poinformować Toma.

* * *

 _2_ w tej scenie również znajdują się wypowiedzi z ww. książki (:

* * *

W pokoju wspólnym natychmiast osaczył go tłumek pod wodzą Malfoya.

– Słyszałeś to?!

Evander spojrzał na niego niecierpliwie.

– Myślicie, że Potter rzeczywiście jest dziedzicem Slytherina? Tylko… Tylko dlaczego nie jest Ślizgonem?

– Proszę, Pansy. To śmieszne – powiedział Evander. Chciał się dostać do sypialni, ale nie miał wymówki wystarczającej, by zaspokoić dociekliwych kolegów.

Westchnął i dał się pociągnąć na krzesła, które zwykle zajmowali. Draco, Blaise i Pansy najwyraźniej czekali na jego wypowiedź.

– Potter nie jest dziedzicem – powiedział stanowczo.

Mimo, że bardzo próbował, nie udało mu się powstrzymać uśmieszku. Blaise uniósł brwi, skłaniając go do wyjaśnień. Evander wzruszył tylko ramionami.

– Nie możesz mieć takiej pewności, Verlaine. Chyba, że wiesz kto naprawdę za tym wszystkim stoi. – Daphne stała na przeciwko niego z rękami założonymi na piersi, wlepiając w niego oskarżające spojrzenie.

Zrobiło się niebezpiecznie. Blaise też uważnie się mu przyglądał. Evander przypomniał sobie, jak Zabini zwrócił mu uwagę, że zbladł. Jeżeli Evander znajdzie się w kręgu podejrzanych, to wszystko tylko utrudni. Nie potrzebował dodatkowych kłopotów.

Przewrócił oczami, próbując rozładować zgęstniałą atmosferę.

– Powiedzmy, że wiem coś, czego wy nie wiecie.

Kiedy cisza się przeciągała, westchnął. Puszczenie w obieg takiej informacji nie powinno nikomu zaszkodzić. I powinno na jakiś czas odciągnąć myśli Blaise'a.

– Obiecajcie, że nie będziecie tego posyłać dalej – zaczął.

– Wszystko zostaje między nami. Mów w końcu – ponaglił go Draco.

– Podsłuchałem fragment ich rozmowy. Potter do dzisiaj nie miał nawet pojęcia, że jest wężousty. Jest tym wszystkim tak samo zaskoczony jak my.

Draco wyraził swoje zdziwienie, marszcząc brwi. Wszyscy skupili się na informacji, którą im podał. Tylko Blaise nadal uważnie mu się przyglądał.

– Po co właściwie za nimi poszedłeś? – zapytał. Evander przeklął w myślach. Chłopak był bystry.

– Z ciekawości, oczywiście – odpowiedział natychmiast. – W każdym razie, nie było to zbyt szczęśliwe dla Pottera. Na jego miejscu zacząłbym się teraz obawiać dziedzica. Wystawił się jak na talerzu tym wystąpieniem.

Daphne i Draco mu przytaknęli. Pansy uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– I dobrze. Niech zniknie.

Evander westchnął, widząc nieprzeniknioną minę Blaise'a.

– Jakieś jeszcze pytanie?

Zabini zrozumiał sugestię i pokręcił głową, ale coś mówiło Evanderowi, że nie zaspokoił jego ciekawości.

– Idę do łóżka – oznajmił.

Tym razem nikt go nie zatrzymywał i nareszcie mógł się schować za kotarami z dziennikiem na kolanach.

– Tom.

– _Co dla mnie masz?_

– Sporo. Potter jest wężousty.

Tak jak się spodziewał, przez moment panowała cisza.

– _Chcę, żebyś mi to dokładnie opowiedział._

– OK.

Uśmiechnął się, widząc dobrze znajomy widok. Tom stał przy kominku. Podszedł do niego i dopiero wtedy zobaczył, że chłopak jest wyraźnie zaintrygowany. Jego zwykła obojętność zniknęła, kiedy Tom mu się przyglądał. Natarczywe, intensywne spojrzenie błyszczących w blasku ognia tęczówek złapało go w sidła i nie potrafił oderwać wzroku. Kiedy Tom się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał jak zawsze - spokojny, niemal znudzony.

– Jak się tego dowiedziałeś?

Evander zaczął opowiadać.

* * *

Siedzieli w fotelach. Tom nie odzywał się już od jakiegoś kwadransa, wpatrując się w ogień. Evander wykorzystał ten moment, by bezkarnie mu się przyglądać. Nawet teraz Riddle wyglądał na niebezpiecznego. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy to rzeczywiście możliwe, że Tom już kogoś zabił. Pamiętał, że tak właśnie pomyślał po tym, jak pierwszy raz wypuścili bazyliszka. Nadal czuł, że to prawdopodobne. Zapytałby go wprost, gdyby nie obawiał się odpowiedzi.

– Mam plan – powiedział w końcu, spoglądając na Evandera.

Czyli od teraz działali na poważnie. Metoda prób i błędów zawiodła. Jeżeli jego rola się wyda, pójdzie siedzieć za współudział w morderstwie Wybrańca. Żołądek ścisnął mu się na myśl o spędzeniu reszty życia w celi Azkabanu.

– Zamieniam się w słuch – odpowiedział tylko.

Oczy błyszczały mu w wyrazie ekscytacji, chociaż twarz miał odwróconą od ognia. Sposób, w jaki mówił Tom sprawił, że Evander poczuł jak ta szczególna emocja udziela się i jemu.


	7. rozdział 06

_Są święta, więc pomyślałam, że wrzucę Wam jeszcze jeden rozdział. Wesołych, smacznego jajka, mokrego dyngusa i takie tam :)_

* * *

 **06.**

* * *

– Co robisz?

Evander nie zareagował, tylko przysunął bliżej pergamin i pisał dalej.

 _Zostaję w tym roku w Hogwarcie. Przekażcie, proszę, moim kuzynom najszczersze życzenia świąteczne. Wam też życzę wszystkiego najlepszego._

 _Evander_

Poskładał list i zakleił woskiem, odciskając na nim pierścień z uproszczonym wizerunkiem rodowego herbu Verlaine'ów, który nosił na palcu.

Nie lubił go używać. Należał do jego matki i dobitnie świadczył o tym, że nie należał do głównej linii potomków rodu Verlaine. Gdyby miał ojca…

– Skończyłem – powiedział, kiedy na odwrocie koperty znalazły się imiona i nazwisko jego wuja i ciotki. Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na Malfoya.

– Skromnie – skomentował Draco. – Poczekasz na mnie? Też muszę napisać, ale na samą myśl o wspinaniu się do sowiarni… – przewrócił oczami.

– Nie spiesz się, możemy iść po kolacji. Właściwie, to chciałem jeszcze zahaczyć o bibliotekę.

Draco skinął głową. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował i zniknął w korytarzu prowadzącym do sypialni chłopców. Evander wyciągnął podręcznik z eliksirów i otworzył na ostatnim przerabianym przez nich na zajęciach rozdziale. Nie czytał jednak.

Dokładnie analizował wszystko to, co powiedział mu Tom. Jego plan wydawał się całkiem sprytny, ale opierał się w zbyt dużej mierze na domysłach i nowo zdobytych umiejętnościach Evandera, których ten wcale nie był teraz taki pewny.

Zakładać, że Potter ma kompleks bohatera i oprzeć na tym całe przedsięwzięcie było według Evandera zbyt ryzykownym podejściem, ale Tom był pewny swego, więc nie pozstało mu nic innego, jak tylko spełnić postawione mu zadania.

Jednym z nich zajął się natychmiast, na drugi dzień. Tom uświadomił go jak zgubne są dla bazyliszka koguty, dlatego - jeżeli zamierzali wypuszczać go w dzień - musieli się pozbyć tych, które hodował gajowy. Evander wykorzystał poznane niedawno zaklęcie i sprawił, że jakaś pierwszoroczna Gryfonka, przechodząc obok chatki, zabiła wszystkie, skręcając im karki. Przerażona tym co zrobiła pobiegła ze łzami w oczach do zamku. Kiedy go mijała, ukrytego w niszy, rozpoznał w niej Ginewrę Weasley. Roześmiał się na myśl o przewrotności losu.

* * *

Kolację zjedli w pośpiechu, żeby zdążyć przed zamknięciem biblioteki.

– Długo będziecie siedzieć w pokoju wspólnym? – zapytał Draco.

– A gdzie idziesz? – zapytał Nott.

– Do biblioteki i do sowiarni. Za pół godziny powinniśmy być z powrotem.

Evander dokończył swój sok na stojąco, czekając aż Malfoy się ruszy.

– Po co znów za nim łazisz, Draco?

Draco zamierzał mu odpowiedzieć, bo spiął się i odwrócił w jego stronę, zaczerpując powietrze w płuca. Evander przeszkodził mu w tym, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.

– Idziesz? – zapytał lekko.

– Jasne – odpowiedział odrobinę oburzony.

Evander poczekał, aż blondyn wstanie i ustawiając się tak, żeby go nie widział, rzucił Nottowi długie, triumfalne spojrzenie. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed uniesieniem kącików w drwiącym uśmieszku, nie przejmując się tym, że Blaise znów go obserwował. Tę rundę warto było wygrać.

– No, to chodźmy – powiedział jeszcze i odwrócił się, a gdy wzrok Draco spoczął na nim, jego twarz miała obojętny wyraz.

Był w tym coraz lepszy.

Ruszyli, idąc ramię w ramię, mijając stoły i wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali, obserwowani przez więcej niż jedną parę oczu.

– Przejście dla dziedzica Slytherina! – rozbrzmiało na drugim końcu korytarza.

Spojrzeli po sobie. Draco był wyraźnie zaskoczony, ale Evander domyślał się czyje to były głosy.

Miał rację.

Ich oczom ukazał się Potter w otoczeniu wszystkich Weasleyów. Dwójka bliźniaków rozsuwała grupkę trzeciorocznych Puchonów, mając z tego doskonałą zabawę. Dziewczyna i najstarszy z braci, nie byli zachwyceni żartami bliźniaków.

– Uwaga, idzie dziedzic Slytherina. Miejsce dla potężnego czarnoksiężnika!

Draco prychnął. Evander, w przeciwieństwie do niego, roześmiał się otwarcie.

– Nie śmiać się – powiedział do niego jeden z Weasleyów. – Szacunek dla dziedzica.

Evander uniósł brwi w drwiącym uśmiechu. Potter przyglądał się mu podejrzliwie. Obdarzył go jadowitym uśmieszkiem. Odkąd Tom zlecił mu polowanie na chłopaka, najwyraźniej zaczął przekonywać sam siebie, że go nie znosi.

Odsunął się od przepychającego się Weasleya, ale wrócił na środek korytarza i mijając Pottera szturchnął go ramieniem.

– Chcesz czegoś ode mnie, Verlaine? – Potter powtórzył jego słowa.

Evander uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. A potem sparodiował pokłon, kpiąc z niego.

Potter zamierzał doskoczyć do niego, ale rudy przyjaciel i jego młodsza siostrzyczka w porę go powstrzymali.

– Nie zapomnij o Granger przy następnej wizycie w Komnacie, Potter – zawołał. – Wyświadczysz wszystkim ogromną przysługę.

Tym razem to Weasley próbował rzucić się w ich stronę, a Potter go powstrzymał.

– Nie warto, Ron.

– Zero ogłady – wtrącił Draco, nie chcąc pozostać w tyle. – No, ale czego oczekiwać po zdrajcach krwi.

– Na pewno nie przyzwoitego zachowania – odparł Evander.

* * *

– Zaczynasz wchodzić na mój teren – ostrzegł go Draco, kiedy zyskał pewność, że grupka Gryfonów go nie usłyszy.

– Dość zaborczy jesteś w stosunku do Pottera – odgryzł się. – Nie masz monopolu na nękanie Gryfonów.

Draco odwrócił wzrok i przemilczał przytyk.

Zostawili ich w tyle, nie rozmawiając więcej o tej sytuacji.

– Evander – zaczął Draco. – Idziesz w sobotę na mecz?

– Idę – odpowiedział, wprawiając go w osłupienie.

– Tak po prostu?

Evander zaśmiał się krótko. To były dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu, więc nie mógłby przepuścić takiej okazji.

– Taaaak, tak po prostu.

Nott znów zaczynał. Evander nie miał pojęcia co chłopak chciał osiągnąć, ledwie kilka dni przed przerwą świąteczną, skoro wracał do domu, ale Evander nie zamierzał mu odpuścić. Po całym tym czasie Theodor nadal upierał się przy swoim i Evander nie mógł już dłużej go ignorować. Prędzej czy później znów staną naprzeciw siebie i Evander chciał, żeby Nott miał przy tym znikomą pewność siebie. Aby pozbawić jej Theodora, Evander musiał sobie przywłaszczyć to, na czym mu najbardziej zależało. Dlatego musiał zagarnąć Draco dla siebie. Mając go po swojej stronie, Evander wygraną miał w kieszeni. W obliczu tego co go czekało, przepychanki z Nottem to był pryszcz. Mógł go zmiażdżyć z łatwością.

Chciał to zrobić.

– Robisz na złość Theo, prawda?

Evander zatrzymał się, zmuszając Draco do tego samego.

– Przeszkadza ci to?

Zaryzykował zmniejszenie dzielącego ich dystansu do odległości ledwie kroku. Na własnej skórze przekonał się jak to działa na człowieka, kiedy ktoś przygląda ci się intensywnie z niewielkiej odległości, z chłodnym wyrazem twarzy. Tymczasem Draco nie wpadł w tę pułapkę po raz drugi. Owszem, wykonał ruch, jakby się chciał cofnąć, ale nie zrobił tego. Uniósł brodę i odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

– Niezbyt.

Evander uśmiechnął się, zadowolony.

– To dobrze – odpowiedział. – Bo znudziło mi się wysłuchiwanie aluzji na swój temat.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Draco miał w sobie dziecięcy bunt, w którym Evander widział odbicie swojego dawnego ja.

– Chodźmy – powiedział, mijając Draco i idąc przodem.

* * *

Mimo ostatniej napaści szkoła funkcjonowała normalnie. Uczniowie dostali przykaz, żeby nie wędrować samotnie po korytarzach i nie wychodzić z dormitoriów po godzinie ósmej wieczorem. Nie przeszkodziło to jednak w zorganizowaniu kolejnego meczu - Ravenclaw przeciwko Hufflepuffowi. Wszyscy zdawali się potrzebować jak powietrza wydarzenia, które odciągnie ich uwagę od wiszącej w powietrzu paniki.

Evander zauważył, że od czasu zajścia na zajęciach klubu pojedynków Justyn Finch-Fletchley (poznał jego nazwisko dopiero na trzeci dzień, bo wszyscy je przekręcali) chodził po korytarzach otoczony przez grupę przynajmniej trzech Puchonów ze swojego rocznika. To nieco utrudniało jego zadanie. Dlatego zdecydował się iść na mecz. Liczył na to, że chłopak pojawi się na nim, a w ogólnym rozgardiaszu i tłumie, jaki panował na trybunach, Evander zamierzał zacząć realizować plan.

Wiedzieli już, że Potter próbował rozwiązać zagadkę z Komnatą na własną rękę, bo czemu innemu miałoby służyć warzenie eliksiru? Trzeba go było tylko odpowiednio nakierować. I zmobilizować, czym właśnie miał się zająć Evander.

– Idę się ubrać – oznajmił.

Ślizgoni spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni.

– No co, nie idziecie na mecz? – zapytał beztroskim tonem.

– _My_ idziemy. Jestem zaskoczona, że _ty_ idziesz – odpowiedziała mu Daphne.

Evander wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się lekko i opuścił pokój wspólny.

– Przecież nie interesujesz się quidditchem – warknął Nott, wchodząc za nim do pokoju.

Evander zlekceważył ogarniającą go chęć rzucenia nim o ścianę i zaciśnięcia dłoni na jego szyi.

– Czyżbym zniszczył twoje plany na małe rendez-vous z Draco? – zakpił.

– Ty nędzny, szlamowaty…

Nie dokończył, bo wszedł Draco i natychmiast pojmując co się dzieje, wszedł między nich. Evander z udawanym spokojem obserwował jak Draco wydziera się na Notta. Najchętniej rozszarpałby Theodora na kawałki. Ten chłopak wywoływał w nim pokłady agresji, jakimi nie miał pojęcia, że dysponuje.

– Możesz w końcu przestać, Theo?! Mam tego serdecznie dość. Nikt inny nie ma problemu z Evanderem, prócz ciebie. Panuje parszywa atmosfera, a wszyscy przez cały czas muszą cię obserwować, czekając aż coś ci odwali i będziesz chciał się na niego rzucić. Nikt nie chce słuchać twoich nędznych komentarzy. Albo zaakceptujesz go i dasz spokój z tymi docinkami, albo zacznij szukać przyjaciół w innych domach, bo nasza cierpliwość się kończy! – zaczerpnął powietrze. – Jedź do domu na święta i lepiej dobrze to przemyśl. Oczekuję, że po powrocie dasz nam odpowiedź na to, co zamierzasz – zakończył już spokojniej.

Evander zacisnął zęby z wściekłości. Cholerny Draco, wszystko popsuł. Mógł się z chłopakiem rozprawić sam, chciał tego.

Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Ubrał się i odwrócił powoli. Nott spoglądał z ukosa na Draco, a w jego oczach dało się wyczytać ból po zdradzie. Taka satysfakcja musiała Evanderowi wystarczyć. Ostatecznie, może i lepiej, że tak się stało. Gdyby to on dokonał konfrontacji, otwarcie stali by się wrogami. To nie był najlepszy pomysł, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że dzielili razem sypialnię.

Wyszli na błonia, ciasno opatuleni szalami. Był grudzień, w dodatku dość mroźny. Evander usłyszał jak Blaise, nachylając się do Draco, mówi cicho:

– Świetna tyrada, słyszałem przez drzwi.

Powinien być zadowolony ze słów Zabiniego, ale nie był.

Kiedy dotarli do stadionu, Evander zwolnił, rozglądając się wokół.

– Zostawcie mi miejsce, zaraz do was dołączę – powiedział i zniknął między trybunami.

Przeszedł do sektora Hufflepuffu. Wybrał strategiczne miejsce i oparł się o konstrukcję, przeczesując tłum wzrokiem.

– A co tu robi samotny Ślizgon – usłyszał w pewnym momencie.

Podeszła do niego grupka piąto- może szóstorocznych Puchonów.

– Mam randkę – odparł pogardliwie Evander, odwracając wzrok, uznając to za koniec rozmowy.

Puchoni mówili coś jeszcze, ale ich nie słuchał. Właśnie wypatrzył Justyna Finch-Fletchleya. Szczęśliwie się składało, że zamierzał przechodzić obok, chociaż otaczała go grupka przyjaciół, co trochę utrudniało jego zadanie. Czekał na odpowiedni moment, po czym ukradkiem wycelował różdżką i szepnął:

– _Consilio_.

Usłyszał, jak Puchon przerywa wypowiedź, wtrącając "Przypomnijcie mi później, że mam iść do biblioteki", po czym wraca do tematu.

Zadowolony, Evander wrócił do własnej sekcji i odnalazł wzrokiem blondyna. Satysfakcja wyparowała, kiedy zobaczył, że Draco siedzi między Blaise'em a Nottem. Spojrzał na siedzących bez emocji. Stanął między Draco a Theodorem.

– Przesuń się – powiedział chłodno do tego drugiego.

– Chyba sobie żartujesz – warknął Nott.

– Nie, nie żartuję – powiedział bezbarwnie.

Za jego plecami mecz już się rozpoczynał. Usłyszeli gwizdek Hooch i świst wznoszących się czternastu mioteł. Z nieba zaczął prószyć lekki śnieg.

Evander pochylił się nad Nottem, a przez jego twarz przemknął cień doskonale kontrolowanego obrzydzenia.

– Odsuń się, póki ładnie proszę, Nott – powiedział.

W jego dłoni pojawiła się różdżka. Nott zerknął w jej kierunku. Evander zdecydował się wypróbować to, co planował od dawna.

 _Consilio_ , wypowiedział w myślach.

Potrafił czarować wymawiając formuły tak cicho, że zaklęcia niewerbalne były kolejnym, naturalnym etapem.

Nott przesunął się bez słowa, orientując się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Evander już siedział na ławce.

– Co mi zrobiłeś?!

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz – powiedział tak cicho, żeby tylko Nott go słyszał.

Był pewien, że w jego oczach przez moment widział strach. Zwrócił twarz w stronę boiska, udając zainteresowanie meczem.

* * *

Nudził się niemiłosiernie, ale wytrzymał do końca. Kiedy wracali, Evander narzucił tempo pozwalające im na zrównanie się z Puchonami z ich rocznika. Evander wyciągnął różdżkę, udając, że się nią bawi, obracając ją między palcami. Oczy miał utkwione w Justynie. Zwolnił, pozwalając Ślizgonom się wyprzedzić, wybrał odpowiedni moment i wpadł na dziewczynę, towarzyszącą Puchonowi. Wykonał nieznaczny ruch różdżką, wypowiadając w myślach inkantację.

– Przepraszam, potknąłem się – powiedział i podał dziewczynie rękę.

– W porządku, nic się nie stało – odparła.

Usłyszał jak Finch-Fletchley wspomina o bibliotece.

– Evander? – zawołał go Draco.

– Już idę – odkrzyknął. – Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

Uśmiechnął się szarmancko i zostawił Puchonkę rumieniącą się, zapewne z zimna (miała przez niego przemoczone ubrania).

– O co chodziło? – zapytał Draco.

– Zamyśliłem się i wpadłem na nią – powiedział. – Muszę iść do biblioteki.

Odłączył się od nich, zanim zdążyli zaprotestować. Po drodze osuszył ubrania. Zdjął czapkę, szalik i płaszcz i kolejnym zaklęciem skurczył je i schował do kieszeni szaty. Roztarł zmarznięte dłonie i wszedł do biblioteki, od razu kierując się do kominka. Po drodze sięgnął po pierwszą z brzegu książkę i usiadł tak, żeby widzieć wejście.

Serce powoli zwalniało mu do swojego zwyczajowego rytmu. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy przyspieszyło tak mocno. To była mistrzowsko przeprowadzona akcja. Postawił na stoliku dziennik i napisał, nie spuszczając wzroku z wejścia.

– Udało się, przed i po meczu. Czekam w bibliotece.

– _Nie spodziewaj się, że się pojawi._

Evander kątem oka przeczytał odpowiedź. Odpisał nie patrząc na zeszyt.

– Wiem. Ale wolałbym tu być, kiedy się zdecyduje.

* * *

To był ostatni tydzień zajęć w tym semestrze. Evander rzucał Zaklęcie Sugestii za każdym razem, gdy miał okazję, a potem przesiadywał w bibliotece, ale najwyraźniej jego wysiłki spełzały na niczym. Chodził po szkole pogrążony w myślach o tym, jak nakłonić Puchona do wyjścia samemu na korytarz. Czas uciekał, a Tom potrzebował właśnie jego. Evander rozumiał dlaczego. Potter powinien pomyśleć, że ktoś specjalnie dobierał ofiary, że to przez niego Finch-Fletchley został ofiarą dziedzica. Jeżeli jego założenie, że Potter miał kompleks bohatera było poprawne (a nie miał w tym temacie większych wątpliwości), to zmotywuje Pottera wystarczająco, by zaczął działać.

Dlatego kontynuował rzucanie na Puchona zaklęć przez cały tydzień tak, żeby Finch-Fletchley w końcu uwierzył w to, że _musi_ iść do biblioteki. W czwartek był już tak zdesperowany, że szedł za Justynem przez cały korytarz, raz po raz ciskając w niego zaklęciem. Był pewny, że za jego opór odpowiedzialna była grupka Puchonów, która postanowiła go na każdym kroku pilnować.

Kiedy Evander zaczynał panikować, okazja w końcu trafiła się sama. Znał już na pamięć plan Puchonów, dlatego gdy tylko usłyszał jak w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgoni powtarzają plotkę o odwołaniu zajęć z zielarstwa, Evander natychmiast wrócił do sypialni.

– _Mucus ad Nauseam_ – wypowiedział formułę, celując różdżką w samego siebie.

Głowę natychmiast ścisnęła mu niewidzialna obręcz, zachwiał się, a z nosa zaczęło mu cieknąć. Ruszył ku drzwiom, z zamiarem porwania z łazienki papieru toaletowego. Głowa rozbolała go okropnie.

– Evander, idziesz? Transmutacja zaraz się zacznie.

Evander spojrzał na Draco cierpiętniczo.

– Jeszcze przed chwilą wyglądałeś w porządku - zdziwił się Malfoy.

– Myślisz, że to ta Klątwa Upiorów, o której mówił Quirrell w zeszłym roku? – powiedział przez nos. Jego gardło paliło niemiłosiernie.

Draco spojrzał na niego uważnie.

– Chyba nie myślisz, że…

– Nie wykluczam – powiedział z czystej złośliwości. – Ale prawdę powiedziawszy czułem, że mnie bierze. To pewnie przez ten upadek po meczu. Zamiast od razu się przebrać… – skłamał.

– Powiem McGonagall dlaczego cię nie ma. Dasz radę dojść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego? – Evander skinął głową. – Jeśli to Nott…

– Zostaw go. Dałeś mu czas do końca ferii, niech się zastanowi – powiedział wbrew sobie.

* * *

Pielęgniarka szybko postawiła go na nogi, dając mu Eliksir Pieprzowy, ale i tak spędził kwadrans pod jej czujnym wzrokiem, po czym sprawdziła dokładnie czy nie ma więcej objawów. Wypisała mu zwolnienie i wypuściła. Evander odetchnął z ulgą.

Po części liczył na szczęście, po części czuł, że chłopak po prostu tam będzie. Przez cały tydzień borykał się z myślami, że o czymś zapomniał, a kluczem do rozwiązania tej zagadki była właśnie biblioteka. Jutro miał odjechać pociąg Hogwart - Londyn. To była ostatnia szansa.

Tym razem usiadł blisko wyjścia. Wyciągnął z torby książkę i udawał, że czyta, obserwując pomieszczenie. Po kilkunastu pełnych napięcia minutach Puchon przeszedł przez drzwi w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół. Evander powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami. Zdobył już taką wprawę w rzucaniu Zaklęcia Sugestii, że nie musząc się obawiać oporu ze strony jego przyjaciół bez trudu podsunął Justynowi myśl, że chłopak potrzebuje podręcznika. Gdy tylko się oddalił od swoich kolegów, a oni pogrążyli się w rozmowie, Evander rzucił w niego kolejną sugestią. Chłopak ruszył do wyjścia.

Śledził go przez całą drogę do toalet. Kiedy Finch-Fletchley zniknął za drzwiami łazienki dla chłopców, Evander wślizgnął się do tej dla dziewczyn.

– Wchodzę – napisał w dzienniku.

Pociemniało mu w oczach, a kiedy świat wrócił na swoje miejsce, jego twarz, chociaż ta sama, nie przypominała już jego własnej. Pozbawiona wszelkich emocji oderwała wzrok od lustra, sycząc w kierunku nieczynnej umywalki.

Bazyliszek wyłonił się z otworu w momencie, w którym usłyszeli dochodzący z korytarza hałas.

 _Jeden z nich to na pewno Finch-Fletchley. Poznaję po głosie._

Tom skinął głową i syknął, pozwalając by wąż wyszedł. Evander czekał w napięciu. Riddle oczekiwał na wieści w kompletnym bezruchu.

Bazyliszek wrócił, sycząc coś i mrużąc oczy. Tom wystawił rękę, a wąż podsunął głowę w pieszczotliwym geście. Było w tym coś absurdalnego, ale Evander nie zdążył wytknąć tego Tomowi, jak zamierzał.

Z korytarza znów dobiegły głosy. Bazyliszek zdążył już cały zmieścić się w łazience. Tom rozkazał mu powrót do Komnaty, bo po chwili nie było już po nim śladu.

 _To Potter!_

Tom drgnął. Wahał się. Mógł ściągnąć bazyliszka z powrotem i zabić chłopaka, ale zwlekał zbyt długo, albo raczej dostatecznie długo, by nie zostać złapanym. Po zamku poniósł się krzyk Irytka.

 _Zaraz zleci się tu cała szkoła_ , pomyślał Evander w przypływie paniki.

 **Spokojnie. Nie zostaniemy przyłapani** , rozszedł się głos w jego głowie.

Nie mógł być spokojny. Jak Tom mógł być?

– _Venetia speculo_ – powiedział Tom zataczając różdżką granice drzwi, które natychmiast zniknęły.

 **To lustro weneckie. Nie widzą nas, a my widzimy ich**.

Evander z zadowoleniem spostrzegł, że Justyn Finch-Fletchley został jedną z ofiar. Drugą był duch Gryffindoru. Tom syknął. Evander rozpoznał pierwszą część syku jako tę, która otwiera wejście.

 **Jeżeli ktokolwiek się zbliży, schronimy się w Komnacie**.

Miał nadzieję, że nie będą musieli tego robić, ale kiedy w zasięgu wzroku pojawił się dyrektor, Tom zrobił się nerwowy i cofnął o pół kroku. Dumbledore zdawał się zerkać w ich stronę. Evander zaczynał panikować.

 _Widzi nas?_

 **Nie** , odpowiedział mu Tom. **Ale czuje magię.** **Sprawdzi tę łazienkę osobiście, albo wyśle kogoś, żeby to zrobił.**

Obserwowali całą scenę z odległości, która pozwalała im na szybkie zniknięcie w wejściu do Komnaty. W końcu tłum się rozszedł, McGonagall poleciła profesorom Flitwickowi i Sinistrze przenieść Puchona, jego przyjaciel, który pojawił się chwilę wcześniej, dostał polecenie odwentylowania Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, a ona sama zabrała Pottera ze sobą.

Oboje zdawali się nie zauważać stojącego obok nich dyrektora, co oznaczało, że go po prostu nie widzą.

Dyrektor za to zdawał się widzieć ich. Ruszył w kierunku łazienki, więc Tom wycofał się szybko.

Evander wydał z siebie lekki okrzyk zaskoczenia, który utonął wśród reszty jego bezgłośnych myśli. W miejscu, w którym do tej pory znajdował się okrągły otwór przystosowany do kształtu ciała ogromnego węża, zobaczył wysoki prawie pod sam sufit portal. Tom przeszedł przez niego, natychmiast zamykając wejście. Kiedy po raz kolejny narysował lustro, Evander ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że zdążyli w ostatniej chwili. Dyrektor wszedł do łazienki, rozglądając się dookoła. Jego mina wyrażała zawód. Najwyraźniej spodziewał się znaleźć coś lub _kogoś_. Wyraźnie rozczarowany, zawrócił. Sięgał już klamki, kiedy zatrzymał się, wyraźnie zauważając coś kątem oka.

– Co? To nie możliwe!

Kiedy Dumbledore zbliżał się do nieczynnej umywalki, Tom się cofnął, mało nie spadając ze stopnia. Evander zamarł. Nie wierzył, że za chwilę zostaną odkryci. To powinno być niemożliwe dla kogoś nie władającego wężomową. Tymczasem dyrektor minął wejście i stojącego za nią sparaliżowanego ze strachu Evandera (i Toma, chociaż on wydawał się bardziej gotowy do walki niż sparaliżowany) i podszedł do jednej z kabin. Zapukał, a kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło, otworzył drzwiczki, odkrywając kociołek z eliksirem. Na jego widok pokręcił tylko głową i na powrót zamknął kabinę.

– Och, Eliksir Wielosokowy, no tak.

Riddle rozluźnił zaciśniętą na różdżce dłoń. Odczekali, aż Dumbledore wyjdzie i sami opuścili kryjówkę. Evander miał masę pytań. O wejście do Komnaty, o śmierć ducha, o ich nową możliwość rozmawiania w myślach, o Dumbledore'a...

 _Boisz się go?_

Nie chciał, żeby to tak zabrzmiało, ale na prawdę chciał wiedzieć dlaczego Tom uległ instynktowi i cofnął się wiedząc, że chroni go tysiącletnia magia samego Salazara Slytherina i umiejętność wężomowy, której, jak powszechnie było wiadomo, dyrektor nie posiadał.

Tom przemilczał to pytanie. Dla Evandera to oznaczało odpowiedź twierdzącą. Aby to potwierdzić musiałby jednak zadać Tomowi pytanie, kiedy widział przed sobą jego projekcję.

 **Gdzie cię zaprowadzić?**

Tom skierował jego potok myśli na nieco praktyczniejsze w tym momencie zagadnienie. Evander zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią. Bez wątpienia miałby problem z dostaniem się do pokoju wspólnego niepostrzeżenie. Draco zapewne nie przepuściłby okazji, by opowiedzieć mu, czego ich klasa właśnie była świadkiem. Zaszycie się w pustej klasie też nie było pomysłem doskonałym. Po pierwsze - przez co najmniej kwadrans będzie nieprzytomny. Jeśli ktoś go znajdzie, będzie miał kłopoty. Po drugie - ktoś rzeczywiście może go szukać (szlag by cię trafił, Draco!). Po tym jak jego klasa przedwcześnie skończyła zajęcia, Draco zapewne już odkrył, że nie ma go w łóżku i uzna za podejrzany fakt, że jeszcze nie wrócił ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Tom podjął decyzję za niego.

 _CO TY ROBISZ?!_

Riddle tylko westchnął mentalnie, przemierzając korytarz prowadzący do sali wejściowej, a potem dalej w dół, ku lochom i wejściu do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów.

Evander pragnął go zatrzymać. Zaciszna sala i twarda, zimna posadzka nagle okazały się wcale znośne.

 **Hasło** , zażądał Tom.

 _Czysta krew_ , pomyślał mimowolnie. W końcu to nie tak, że miał szansę go powstrzymać, prawda?

Natychmiast otoczyła go mała grupka drugorocznych Ślizgonów. Tom syknął z podirytowania.

 _Powiedz, że jeszcze cię głowa boli. Zostawią cię w spokoju._

Był na skraju paniki, a przytomność umysłu zachowywał jedynie dzięki iskierce nadziei, że jakoś szybko wymkną się do sypialni.

– Nie. Masz. Pojęcia co cię ominęło, Verlaine – zaskrzeczała Pansy, tylko powodując kolejne zirytowane syknięcie Toma.

Blaise odsunął się, wyraźnie wyczuwając _coś_ , znowu podejrzliwie się mu przypatrując. Draco również go zmierzył wzrokiem, natychmiast wyrażając swoją dezaprobatę.

– Dlaczego nie jesteś w łóżku, skoro nadal nie czujesz się najlepiej?

– Nie matkuj mi, Malfoy? – odpowiedział Tom bezbarwnie.

 _Draco! Mów mu po imieniu!_

Draco, zgodnie zresztą z jego przewidywaniami, oburzył się.

– Przecież widzę, że coś jest nie w porządku – warknął. – Pomfrey wypuściła cię w takim stanie?

Tom wzruszył tylko ramionami.

– Jasne! Nie musisz odpowiadać. Ale więcej nie licz na to, że będę cię krył, Verlaine.

Chwycił za ramię stojącego obok niego Notta (czy on miał włosy w czarno-białe pasy?!) i zniknęli w tłumie.

 _No i pięknie. Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby tak mu odpowiedzieć?_

 **To twoje słowa.** Tom nawiązywał do ich rozmowy z początku roku. Jak to możliwe, że w ogóle ją pamiętał? Evander _nie_ pamiętał. **Sądziłem, że się nadadzą.**

 _Może by się nadały, gdybyś włożył w to choć trochę emocji. Merlinie, pomyślą, że mi odbiło. Nott się ucieszy. Dałeś mu nadzieję tuż przed wyjazdem. Po prostu super._

Tom rozejrzał się po pokoju.

– Nie czuję się najlepiej – powiedział, mimowolnie krzywiąc się na to stwierdzenie.

Przepchnął się między Blaise'em a Pansy, nie zwracając na nich uwagi, więc Evander nie dojrzał ich reakcji.

 _Kolejny problem_ , pomyślał.

Ruszył w stronę dormitorium. Krótkie zerknięcie na tabliczki powiedziało mu gdzie ma się kierować.

 **Jesteś słaby, skoro tak otwarcie przyznajesz się do swoich słabości.**

 _Nie przyznaję się do nich. Wykorzystuję je, żeby uzyskać zamierzony cel._

 **A one zemszczą się w przyszłości, bo wszyscy będą traktować cię jak słabego. Jesteś bardzo krótkowzroczny, Evanderze.**

Evander westchnął ciężko. _Po prostu połóż moje ciało do łóżka i zostaw mnie w spokoju_.

Tom oczywiście go nie posłuchał.

Położył się, ale nie opuścił jego ciała. Leżał przez chwilę, obserwując rozmawiających Draco i Theodora.

– Głowa mnie boli – poskarżył się, oczywiście wkładając w to emocje, ale nie te, które _powinien_. – Możecie przenieść tę dyskusję gdzieś indziej?

Evander, gdyby mógł, złapałby się za głowę i zaczął wyrywać z niej włosy. Garściami, żeby było bardziej dramatycznie.

 _Merlinie, Tom! Dopiero co uzyskałem swoją pozycję, a ty zachowujesz się, jakbyś dzierżył niepodzielną władzę w całym Domu. Ba! Zawdzięczam ją osobie, której właśnie wydałeś rozkaz. ROZKAZ, Tom! Nie jestem tobą._

O dziwo, Draco zacisnął usta i z krótkim "jeszcze do tego wrócimy" wyszedł. Evandera zaskoczyła jego reakcja.

Nott zwlekał przez kilka długich sekund.

– Kiedyś cię zabiję, Verlaine. Przysięgam – warknął i wyszedł.

 **Na twoim miejscu zrobiłbym to pierwszy** , skomentował Tom i Evander stracił przytomność.


	8. rozdział 07

**07.**

* * *

Obudził go okropny hałas, dochodzący przez niedomknięte drzwi. Evander jęknął, łapiąc się za głowę. Ból był o wiele większy niż poprzednim razem.

Obrócił się na plecy i przykrył głowę poduszką, zaciskając oczy, nie będąc w stanie zebrać myśli. Z łóżka ściągnął go dźwięk przesuwanego po podłodze kufra. I burczenie w brzuchu.

Westchnął ciężko i podniósł się powoli. Obraz rozmazał mu się przed oczami na kilka sekund, ale rozpoznał postać targającą za sobą skrzynię.

Nott.

Zmusił się do szerszego rozchylenia powiek, które mrużył odkąd zdjął z twarzy poduszkę. Skrzypienie metalowych okuć szurających po kamiennej posadzce rozdzierało mu czaszkę.

– Myślałem, że jesteś czarodziejem, Nott.

Chwycił różdżkę z zamiarem przelewitowania kufra chłopaka za drzwi, nie ruszając się przy tym z łóżka, ale drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Draco.

Spojrzał na niego kątem oka, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na Notta.

– Pośpiesz się, Theo. Wszyscy zbierają się już w sali wejściowej.

Rzeczywiście, hałas dobiegający z pokoju wspólnego jakby przycichł. Draco skierował różdżkę w stronę kufra Notta.

– _Wingardium Leviosa_. Rany, Theo. Umiesz czarować czy nie?

Evander parsknął śmiechem. Malfoy rzucił mu lodowate spojrzenie i wyszedł, lewitując skrzynię przed sobą.

Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak tylko wstać i…

– O zgrozo - mruknął pod nosem.

Jeżeli Nott właśnie wyjeżdżał, to oznaczało, że przespał całą dobę, w tym pozostałe we wczorajszym dniu zajęcia z zaklęć i obrony przed czarną magią. I najpewniej przegapił śniadanie.

Opadł z powrotem na łóżko. Skoro przegapił śniadanie to równie dobrze mógł wstać na lunch. Z pewną dozą zdziwienia stwierdził, że to pierwszy w tym roku szkolnym dzień, kiedy tak otwarcie się lenił.

Po kwadransie w brzuchu burczało mu już tak głośno, że zaczął się zastanawiać co ze sobą pocznie do obiadu. Wzdychał cierpiętniczo, kiedy drzwi sypialni się otworzyły i stanął w nich Draco.

Przed nim lewitował stos kanapek. Brzuch Evandera odezwał się żałośnie na ten widok.

Draco, nie bez trudu, zdusił śmiech.

– Masz. Nie zamierzam dłużej czekać, a głodny nie nadajesz się do niczego.

Evander nie mógł się powstrzymać od uniesienia brwi, ale widok zbliżających się kanapek go rozproszył.

– Dziękuję – powiedział ostrożnie i sięgnął po pierwszą z nich.

Siedział w łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, pozwalając Draco, by przyglądał mu się z góry jak je.

 _Spokój, nuda, opanowanie_ , przypomniał sobie.

Kiedy została mu już ostatnia kanapka, Draco przerwał milczenie.

– Powiem to bardzo krótko. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak bardzo źle będziesz się czuć – zaczął ostro. – Zapamiętaj sobie, że to ja jestem tutaj numerem jeden i bez względu na okoliczności, nie będziesz podważał mojego autorytetu w tej szkole. Czy to jest dla ciebie jasne?

Evander obrzucił go krótkim spojrzeniem i wrócił do jedzenia.

Draco wyrwał mu kanapkę z rąk i odrzucił na podłogę, po czym złapał go za poły koszuli.

– Verlaine – wycedził.

Evander ze zdumieniem zauważył, że Tom położył go spać w szkolnych szatach.

Powoli uniósł wzrok, spoglądając Malfoyowi głęboko w oczy. Draco był poważny jak nigdy. Evander podłożył mu stopę, korzystając z doświadczenia, jakiego nie miał chłopak – dorastania z dwójką młodszych kuzynów – i w następnej chwili Draco leżał na pościeli, a Evander pochylał się nad nim.

– Myślę, że da się zrobić – powiedział spokojnie. Tym razem to on spoglądał na Draco z góry. – Dzięki za kanapki. Miło z twojej strony.

Wyszedł do łazienki. Musiał się doprowadzić do porządku. Przespał dwadzieścia cztery godziny i stracił mnóstwo czasu.

* * *

Następne dni prawie w całości spędził kursując między biblioteką a pobliską salą do ćwiczeń. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach przestał się ograniczać do zaklęć ochronnych, których uczył się od początku roku. Ćwiczył zaklęcia niewerbalne, pojedynkowe i więcej czytał o teorii tworzenia i łamania zaklęć. Czasem zapominał zejść na posiłek. Do pokoju wspólnego wracał wykończony, ale nie dawał po sobie niczego poznać i jedyną oznaką jego wyczerpania, były coraz bardziej podkrążone oczy.

Ćwiczył też z Tomem. Riddle uznał, że trzy ataki, nawet jeśli nie śmiertelne, były wystarczającym powodem, by zamknąć szkołę i chociaż nie uważał, by dyrektor to zrobił, nie zamierzał ryzykować.

– Dlaczego nie miałby zamykać szkoły?

– To Dumbledore – odpowiedział mu Tom, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. Mina Evandera nie wyrażała zrozumienia, więc kontynuował. – Wiele poświęci, żeby rozwiązać tę tajemnicę. A teraz, kiedy ma po swojej stronie władającego wężomową czarodzieja, będzie skłonny poświęcić naprawdę dużo. On chce się dostać do Komnaty Tajemnic.

Evander przemilczał ten komentarz. Wiedział o dyrektorze niewiele ponad to, co krążyło w opinii publicznej za sprawą Proroka Codziennego, który nie zawsze był wiarygodnym źródłem informacji.

– Co więc będziemy robić przez ferie? Zamierzasz przehibernować święta?

Tom spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

– Nauczę cię kilku przydatnych zaklęć.

Szary pokój wspólny zmienił się w równie szarą salę lekcyjną. Nie było na niej ławek, za to na pod ścianą, na jej drugim końcu, stały manekiny treningowe.

* * *

– Jeszcze raz!

Evander uniósł różdżkę, ale nie miał już wystarczająco dużo siły. Kręciło mu się w głowie i miał problemy z wycelowaniem w małą głowę pachołka. Klątwa zboczyła z kursu o niewielki kąt i uderzyła w ścianę za manekinem, mijając go o milimetry.

– Jeszcze raz!

Evander rzucił zaklęcie, ale tym razem klątwa znów trafiła w ścianę, jeszcze dalej. To samo powtórzyło się jeszcze dwa razy.

– Jeszcze raz!

Wypowiedział inkantację na głos i promień światła pomknął prosto do celu. Głowa manekina rozprysnęła się na tysiące kawałków, wywołując olbrzymi huk, który zatrząsnął pomieszczeniem.

– Miało być niewerbalne – warknął Tom, błyskawicznie znajdując się przed nim, wyciągając rękę w tył, nie zaglądając w tym kierunku, nie mówiąc ani słowa i posyłając klątwę w sam środek krateru, który był w ścianie. Jego uderzenie spowodowało wyrwę trzy razy większą od poprzedniej, a całe pomieszczenie zakołysało się tak, że wykończony Evander mało co nie skończył na kolanach.

Odzyskał równowagę po to, by w następnej chwili kolejny zawrót głowy posłał go na podłogę. Tom złapał go w ostatniej chwili, a potem nastała ciemność.

– Powinieneś był powiedzieć, że osiągasz limit – usłyszał, kiedy tylko się ocknął.

– A co by to dało? Nie posłuchałbyś.

– Nie. Ale byłbym na to przygotowany, zamiast zakładać, że po prostu się obijasz.

Evander prychnął, a zaraz później jęknął, kiedy poraziła go nagła fala bólu głowy.

– Wracaj do siebie – powiedział Tom. – Nie przychodź jutro, jeśli nie będziesz w pełni sprawny.

Evander skinąłby głową, gdyby nie strach przed kolejnym nasileniem bólu.

* * *

W wigilię Draco podjął kolejną próbę rozmowy z Evanderem.

Drugoroczni Ślizgoni, niemal jedyni, którzy zostali w zamku, siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym, dyskutując na temat ataków dziedzica. Evander minął ich bez słowa, pragnąc jak najszybciej zabrać przeczytane książki i iść do biblioteki. Nie zdążył zamknąć drzwi, kiedy za nim do sypialni wszedł Draco. Evander powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami. _Nareszcie_. Stanął naprzeciw niego, czekając na to, co miał do powiedzenia blondyn.

– Nie możesz ciągle podważać mojego autorytetu, Evander – powiedział spokojnie.

Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, tym razem Draco próbował traktować go jak równego sobie.

– Tyle, że ja wcale nie zamierzam – odpowiedział, znów go zaskakując i zaczerpnął oddechu, formując zdania w głowie. – Ciągle mówisz o hierarchii w Slytherinie. Poświęcasz sporo wysiłku na utrzymywanie się na szczycie i wyrabianie sobie marki wśród starszych roczników. Do głowy ci nie przyszło, że ktoś może nie zwracać na to najmniejszej uwagi. Jak dla mnie, możesz być księciem Slytherinu do końca naszego pobytu w tej szkole. Podczas gdy ty marnujesz czas na zdobywanie poparcia, ja skupiam się na zdobywaniu prawdziwej siły. To ona przyciąga ludzi. – Malfoy zerkał na niego podejrzliwie. – Proponuję ci kolejny układ, Draco.

– Bez względu na swoje działania, nigdy nie zakwestionuję twojej pozycji lidera wśród Ślizgonów, ani nie będę rościć sobie do niej praw, a jeśli ktoś to zrobi, będziesz miał do dyspozycji moje pełne, aktywne poparcie w tej sprawie.

– Co chcesz w zamian?

– Przymkniesz oko na wszystko inne, co zrobię. Nie będziesz, czynnie ani biernie, utrudniać mi życia.

Draco wyczuwał haczyk, chociaż nie umiał sprecyzować na czym konkretnie miałby on polegać. Wahał się. Już sama deklaracja niekwestionowania jego pozycji była dla niego bardzo korzystna, a otwarte poparcie ze strony Evandera...

Draco powinien przeczuwać, że niedługo wszyscy zapomną, jak kiedyś go gnębili. To mógł być dla niego bardzo korzystny układ, który robił z nich wspólników na pozostałe pięć lat w Hogwarcie. Nie wiedział tylko, co planuje Evander i jak drogo mu przyjdzie zapłacić za to poparcie. Zapytanie go o to ocierało się o śmieszność, więc tego nie zrobił.

Evander czekał.

– Co będziesz z tego miał?

Nie chciał odpowiadać.

– Spokój, swobodę ruchów. – I gwarancję nietykalności, dodał w myślach.

Draco przytaknął, usatysfakcjonowany. To było w stylu Evandera, więc łatwo zaakceptował odpowiedź.

– Złożysz Błękitną Przysięgę? – zapytał.

Evander skinął głową. Błękitna Przysięga, magiczny kontrakt, który polegał na blokowaniu zabronionych przez kontrakt działań, jak i zmuszaniu do podjęcia działań przez kontrakt wymaganych.

– Na czas pobytu w Hogwarcie – podał swój warunek.

– Do czasu ukończenia nauki – doprecyzował Draco.

Evander niechętnie zgodził się na ustępstwo. Liczył na to, że Draco nie zauważy luki w postaci wszelkich wakacji i świąt, ale ostatecznie mógł się na to zgodzić.

– Zgoda.

– Zgoda.

Podali sobie dłonie, wokół których natychmiast rozbłysnął błękitny kokon. Po chwili skurczył się do postaci dwóch obręczy i zgasł.

Evander wyszedł z pokoju zadowolony.

* * *

W bibliotece spędził chwilę, szukając odpowiedniego tytułu. Ostatecznie wypożyczył _Bezpieczne Pojedynkowanie. Teoria i Praktyka_. Po przejrzeniu kilku losowych stron uznał, że powinna się nadać na jego popołudniowe treningi. Od świątecznego śniadania minęła nieco ponad godzina, więc miał ich jeszcze kilka na przejrzenie księgi, zanim zacznie ćwiczyć zawarte w niej zaklęcia. Wracał do lochów, kiedy zauważył, że pod wejściem panuje zamieszanie.

Na końcu języka miał kazanie o głupich pierwszorocznych, którzy nie potrafią zapamiętać prostego hasła, kiedy zorientował się, że to nie są Ślizgoni.

Potter i Weasley zauważyli go w tym samym momencie.

– Co tu robicie? – zapytał, stając na środku korytarza i blokując przejście.

Rudzielec przyjął bojową pozycję, w każdej chwili gotowy się na niego rzucić. Powstrzymywać zdawał się go tylko stojący nieruchomo Potter.

Evander poruszył ręką i różdżka natychmiast znalazła się w jego dłoni. Odkąd Nott zintensyfikował naciski, Evander szukał metody na szybkie dobycie różdżki i znalazł wygodny sposób na trzymanie jej w rękawie.

Wzrok Pottera spoczął na jego różdżce i sam sięgnął po swoją. Evander w niego wycelował.

– Nie radzę – powiedział. – Co tu robicie?

– Próbujemy się dostać do waszego dormitorium.

Kłamał. Evander przypomniał sobie Eliksir Wielosokowy.

– A ja myślę, – zrobił krok w ich stronę, – że właśnie wychodziliście. Dość pospiesznie w dodatku. Jakby się wam… kończył czas – zawiesił głos teatralnie, mrużąc oczy i się im przyglądając.

Weasley wiercił się nerwowo.

– Nie mam nic do ciebie, Verlaine, więc po prostu nas przepuść – powiedział Potter.

– Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? Jesteś w szatach Slytherinu. Powinien się o tym dowiedzieć któryś z profesorów.

Przez twarze obu przeszła groza. Zapewne pomyśleli o Snape'ie. Evander wiele by teraz dał, żeby nauczyciel się tu znalazł właśnie w tej chwili. Był pewny, że sam Snape też byłby z tego zadowolony.

– Dowiedzieliście się tego, czego chcieliście?

Potter zbladł.

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz – powiedział. – Idziemy, Ron. Nic nam nie zrobi.

Evander poczekał, aż będą go mijać.

– Na razie – mruknął złowieszczo.

Wparował do pokoju wspólnego, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i głos mu uwiązł w gardle, zanim cokolwiek powiedział.

Kontrakt Błękitnej Przysięgi działał.

Usiadł na jednym z wolnych foteli, bezwiednie wybierając swój ulubiony. Wlepił wzrok w ogień, wystawiając twarz na przyjemne ciepło dochodzące z kominka.

Czekał.

W końcu Blaise wyszedł, a po dłuższym czasie zniknęły też Pansy i Tracy. Evander został sam z Draco.

– Chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć – zaczął.

– Brawo za spostrzegawczość.

– Co cię tak rozwścieczyło, że zamierzałeś mi zwymyślać przy wszystkich?

– Och, więc zauważyłeś?

– Trudno byłoby nie zauważyć.

Evander westchnął.

– Gdzie są Vincent i Greg?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

– Wyszli chwilę przed twoim przyjściem. Nażarli się czegoś na uczcie i poszli do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Czemu o nich pytasz?

Evander odwrócił się w jego stronę. Cienie tańczyły na jego twarzy, powodując złudne wrażenia.

– Co mówili zanim wyszli?

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi, łącząc fakty.

– Powiedz wprost, Evander. Co sugerujesz?

– O czym rozmawialiście? – naciskał. Musiał wiedzieć, zanim powie Draco z kim rozmawiał, zanim ten wyprze się, że zdradził cokolwiek ważnego.

– O dziedzicu, jak zwykle ostatnio. Tyle razy mnie już pytali, powinni już zapamiętać, że nie wiem kim on jest.

Evander zamrugał, a potem parsknął śmiechem.

– Nic więcej im nie powiedziałeś?

– Że gdybym ja nim był, zacząłbym od Granger. Evander, wyjaśnisz mi o co chodzi?

– To był Potter z Weasleyem.

Draco zamarł. W jego oczach przez moment Evander wyczytał przerażenie.

Nie powiedział mu wszystkiego.

– Jak to Potter z Weasleyem? Chyba potrafię jeszcze rozpoznać…

– Spotkałem ich jak wychodzili. Potter i Weasley – powiedział dobitnie. – W ślizgońskich szatach.

– Ale jak?

– Nie wiem, Glamour? Transmutacja? Eliksir Wielosokowy?

Draco wstał na równe nogi.

– Jeżeli to prawda…

– Co im powiedziałeś?

– Położenie skrytki ojca…

Evander zamknął oczy, biorąc powolny, głęboki wdech. To nie działo się na prawdę.

– Draco…

– Powinienem napisać do ojca. Ale zabije mnie jak mu to powiem.

– To było głupie.

Malfoy milczał.

– Powinieneś był mi to powiedzieć od razu.

– Nie pozwalał mi na to kontrakt, jak sam celnie zauważyłeś wcześniej.

Evander podszedł do Draco i pochylił się nad nim, obniżając głos by mieć pewność, że nikt ich nie usłyszy, mimo tego, że pokój wspólny był pusty.

– Przysiągłem stać za tobą murem, Draco. Nie każ mi popierać głupca.

* * *

Czas płynął nieubłaganie, a Riddle nadal nie decydował się na otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic. Evander nie miał nic przeciwko, korzystając z możliwości, jakie dawały dodatkowe lekcje z Tomem.

Jego zdolność przyswajania nowych zaklęć znacząco się poprawiła, co miał okazję przetestować już na pierwszych, po feriach świątecznych, zajęciach z Flitwickiem. Rzucił _Diffindo_ przy pierwszej próbie, a za drugim razem cięcie było na tyle precyzyjne, że nauczyciel przyznał Slytherinowi dwadzieścia punktów. Tom wyjaśnił mu również, na czym polegał jego problem z łączeniem teorii i praktyki na transmutacji. Nie poprawiły się przez to jakoś znacząco jego wyniki, ale zaczął _rozumieć_ co, kiedy i dlaczego w takiej kolejności robi. Nic nie zmieniło się na lekcjach eliksirów, chociaż nieobecność Granger na sali sprawiała, że jego pozycja w rankingu tymczasowo podwyższyła się o jedno oczko.

Brak Granger niesamowicie go śmieszył. Zauważył, że zniknęła jeszcze w ferie, a kiedy podzielił się tą informacją z Tomem, ten zawyrokował: nieprawidłowe użycie Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Z najwyższą pogardą przedstawił mu swoje podejrzenia i Evander z trudem powstrzymywał się, by nie wykorzystać tego w rozmowie z Potterem. Sprowokowanie go może i byłoby satysfakcjonujące, ale nie dałoby żadnych wymiernych korzyści, a wręcz mogłoby przenieść na niego podejrzenia, co nie było pożądane ani przez Toma, ani przez samego Evandera.

W kwestii dowiedzenia swojej niewinności również posuwał się na przód. Jego fałszywy dziennik zapełniał się wpisami, w których barwnie opisywał jak w jego pamięci pojawiają się luki, nie pamięta co robił i, że najczęściej dzieje się to tuż przed atakami. Pisał, że zaczyna się zastanawiać czy ktoś, lub coś, go nie opętało i nie wykorzystuje go do przeprowadzania tych ataków. Pisał też, że boi się komukolwiek o tym powiedzieć.

Na początku nawet trochę tak myślał. Odrobinę. Z czasem zaczął się zastanawiać czy ktoś w to w ogóle uwierzy i, jeśli przyjdzie mu wykorzystać pamiętnik jako alibi, jak dobrymi umiejętnościami aktorskimi będzie musiał się wykazać, żeby uwiarygodnić tę wersję wydarzeń.

Póki co ignorował problem.

W jego relacji ze Ślizgonami też nie działo się najlepiej. Blaise już otwarcie się mu przyglądał, za to Pansy zaakceptowała go zupełnie, co oznaczało, że był narażony na jej skrzekliwy głos o wiele częściej niż zwykle. Tracy wzięła jego milczenie za przyzwolenie na zwierzanie mu się ze swojego zauroczenia Zabinim i musiał ostro interweniować, żeby pojęła, że nie ma zamiaru tego steku bzdur słuchać. Któregoś dnia, w połowie stycznia, wziął ją na rozmowę w kącie pokoju wspólnego, strategicznie obierając miejsce jak najbliżej korytarza dla dziewczyn.

– Słuchaj uważnie, Davis – powiedział oschle. – Nie będę się powtarzał. Wyświadczyłem ci przysługę, milcząc wczoraj w trakcie kolacji, ale jeśli jeszcze raz będziesz mnie zanudzać swoim życiem miłosnym, które w najmniejszym stopniu mnie nie interesuje, zwrócę ci uwagę, nie przejmując się tym kto i co usłyszy, ani jak to zrozumie. Zapewne poczujesz się poniżona i ośmieszona, ale sprawisz to na swoje własne życzenie. Doceniasz teraz, jak sądzę, że oszczędziłem ci tego wczoraj, w Wielkiej Sali? – zapytał, sugestywnie unosząc brwi.

Tracy Davis zadrżała warga i zaszkliły się oczy. Pobiegła korytarzem i schowała się w dormitorium dziewczyn.

Evander zignorował lekkie ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia i odetchnął w nadziei, że przynajmniej z tym będzie miał spokój.

Pozostał jeszcze kłopot, jaki miał z Draco. Na razie testował na jak wiele mógł sobie pozwolić w ramach kontraktu. Odkrył, że ich zwyczajowe sprzeczki nadal są dopuszczalne przez Błękitną Przysięgę. Był z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony.

* * *

Jedli śniadanie, zawzięcie ignorując Lockharta i jego paskudne kupidyny, które właśnie wypełniły salę.

– Spójrzcie na minę Snape'a – mruknął Blaise.

Evander zerknął w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego i mało brakowało, a zakrztusiłby się sokiem. Mistrzowi Eliksirów biła z oczu żądza mordu.

– Jeżeli dostanę od kogoś walentynkę to przysięgam, że wycisnę z krasnoluda, od kogo ją przyjął i zrobię dziewczynie piekło – powiedział Evander.

Tracy zerknęła na niego, wiercąc się niespokojnie. Unikała go jak ognia, wciąż pamiętając ich ostatnią rozmowę.

– Chciałbym to zobaczyć – roześmiał się Draco.

– A ja nie – mruknął Evander, zerkając z rosnącym niepokojem na zainteresowanie, jakim kupidynów darzyła żeńska część uczniów na tej sali.

– Już miałam zaproponować zrobienie kawału Snape'owi, ale coś czuję, że ma podobne do Evandera podejście w tej kwestii…

– Pansy, nawet nie próbuj. Zabije nas. Spójrz na niego – odpowiedział Blaise.

Wszyscy wydawali się poruszeni.

– Nie waż się tego zrobić, Pansy.

– Ale gdyby zasugerować ten pomysł bliźniakom z Gryffindoru…

– Parkinson, miej litość!

* * *

Byli w drodze na transmutację, kiedy zastali zamieszanie w jednym z korytarzy. Jakiś kupidyn ścigał Harry'ego Pottera, usiłując dostarczyć walentynkę. W Evanderze tylko wzrosła determinacja, by spełnić obietnicę ze śniadania, jeśli tylko znajdzie się w podobnej sytuacji.

Krasnolud złapał Pottera, przy okazji rozrywając mu torbę. Gryfon próbował zebrać swoje rzeczy, ale wtedy dostrzegł, że się zbliżają, więc spanikował.

Draco przyglądał się wszystkiemu z drwiącym uśmieszkiem. Poczekał, aż kupidyn wydeklamuje walentynkę i podniósł z podłogi _Quidditch przez wieki_.

– Oddaj to _1_ – wycedził Potter.

Evander podszedł bliżej. Nie wyciągnął jeszcze różdżki, ale był przygotowany, by interweniować.

Draco otworzył książkę i zaczął przeglądać zapisane na marginesach notatki.

– Oddaj to, Malfoy – usłyszeli z końca korytarza. W zasięgu wzroku pojawił się Weasley-Prefekt.

Evander ucieszył się na jego widok. Draco najpewniej też domyślił się, że sprowokowany Potter zrobi coś, co ten miłośnik zasad uzna za niedozwolone i odejmie punkty własnemu domowi.

– Oddam, tylko sobie popatrzę – mruknął Draco, wyraźnie rozbawiony niektórymi zapiskami.

– Jako prefekt szkoły… – zaczął Weasley, ale Potter rzeczywiście dał się sprowokować.

– _Expelliarmus_!

Evander natychmiast wyciągnął różdżkę. Zdążył w ostatniej chwili.

– _Protego_ – mruknął i zatoczył dłonią półokrąg, zasłaniając ich obu przed zaklęciem.

Draco rzucił książką w kierunku Pottera nie przejmując się, że ten nie miał jak jej złapać. _Quidditch przez wieki_ upadł na podłogę i sunął jeszcze kilkanaście cali po kamiennej posadzce, docierając pod stopy młodszego rudzielca.

Odeszli w stronę sali do transmutacji. Draco rzucił jeszcze kąśliwą uwagę o walentynce w stronę Weasleyówny.

– Dzięki – wymamrotał Draco.

– Byłem na linii ognia – mruknął w odpowiedzi Evander.

* * *

 _1 Kolejny cytat z Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic autorstwa J.K. Rowling, w przekładzie Andrzeja Polkowskiego. W tej scenie będą jeszcze cztery wypowiedzi przepisane z książki._

* * *

Przez wszystkie zajęcia Draco wydawał się dość cichy i zamyślony. Nott próbował go zagadywać, ale Malfoy zbywał go, jak wszystkich innych, wymawiając się nauką. Evander nie podejmował własnych prób, ograniczając się tylko do obserwacji.

Wyjątkowe milczenie Draco szczególnie było widać na zaklęciach, gdzie tak się skupił na wykonaniu zadanego przez Flitwicka polecenia, że po kwadransie opanował je do tego stopnia, że nauczyciel nagrodził go dziesięcioma punktami. Draco nie poprzestał jednak na tym i dalej ćwiczył zaklęcie, co było zupełnie nie w jego stylu.

Obrona przed czarną magią od początku roku nie nastrajała do pogaduszek, ale i tu dziwne zachowanie Draco zwracało na siebie uwagę całej klasy, odciągając ją od cytowanej relacji _Wędrówek z trollami_.

Po ostatnich zajęciach, kiedy schodzili z wieży, kierując się do dormitoriów, Evander zrównał krok z Draco. Szli razem przez jakiś czas. Evander czekał, aż Draco sam się odezwie, ale blondyn nadal milczał. Mijając salę wejściową zwolnił, zerkając lekko w jego stronę. Evander zrobił to samo, obserwując mijających ich Ślizgonów.

Poczuł szarpnięcie i został wepchnięty do pustej klasy.

– Draco?

Malfoy stał przed nim z założonymi rękami, blokując wejście i wpatrując się w niego intensywnie.

– Kto cię uczy? – zapytał. Jego postawa wyrażała szczere zainteresowanie. – Też chciałbym dodatkowe lekcje.

Evander uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Skąd pomysł, że ktoś mnie uczy?

– Robisz zbyt szybkie postępy. Masz umiejętności na poziomie piątoklasisty.

– Wydaje ci się…

– Nie kłam, Evander.

Zaklął w duchu.

– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

Każda inna odpowiedź prowadziłaby do kolejnych kłamstw i tylko odsuwałaby problem w czasie. Czasem powiedzenie prawdy wprost było najlepszym wyjściem.

– Więc nie zamierzasz się dzielić swoją wiedzą?

Draco zaczynał nastawiać się wojowniczo.

– Czego oczekujesz, Draco?

– Jeżeli nie możesz przedstawić mnie swojemu nauczycielowi, to zdradź mi wskazówki, których ci udziela.

– Dlaczego miałbym to robić?

– Czy nie mamy magicznego układu? Jak mam być liderem w Slytherinie, jeżeli zaczniesz mnie pokonywać w każdej możliwej sytuacji?

Evander roześmiał się głośno.

– Zapewniam, że w historii magii na pewno się nie podciągnąłem – zażartował. – Ale poważnie, Draco. Chcesz, żebym cię _uczył_?

– Nie czuję się z tym komfortowo, zapewniam – odburknął. – Ale tak. Oczywiście nikt się o tym nie dowie.

– Tego zabroniłby mi kontrakt.

Draco skinął głową, odrobinę pocieszony.

– Ta tarcza, dziś na korytarzu…

Evander zmrużył oczy. Więc to o to chodziło. Draco chciał sam móc się obronić. Kontrakt zabroniłby mu interweniować, gdyby Draco był w stanie odbić zaklęcie. Błękitna Przysięga uznała, że tarcza Evandera będzie niosła za sobą mniejszy uszczerbek na pozycji Draco, niż gdyby został pokonany przez Zaklęcie Rozbrajające rzucone przez Gryfona. Draco też to zrozumiał i nie chciał pozwolić, by sytuacja powtórzyła się w przyszłości. Nie chciał być uznany za niezdolnego do samoobrony.

W pewnym sensie Evander też miał w tym swoją korzyść. Nie zamierzał być jego gorylem, zasłaniającym go własnym ciałem i broniącym go za każdym razem, gdy Potter wymierzy w niego różdżką. Taka sytuacja byłaby niefortunna dla nich obu.

– Byłeś dość szybki – dodał Draco po chwili. – I opanowany.

 _Jakbyś już nie raz walczył_ , zawisło w powietrzu.

– Kwestia kontroli – powiedział Evander. – Kiedy kontrolujesz swoją magię, wszystko działa inaczej, wydaje się prostsze.

Draco zacisnął zęby, wyraźnie walcząc ze sobą. Nie lubił, kiedy się go pouczało, a Evander, zauważył to dopiero po chwili, użył moralizatorskiego tonu, jaki automatycznie przejął po Riddle'u.

– Musisz wyłączyć dumę, Draco. Będzie ci tylko przeszkadzać – powiedział i machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że ławki przesunęły się pod ścianę. Kolejne machnięcie i wyszeptana inkantacja, a na końcu sali pojawił się manekin treningowy – dokładnie taki sam, z jakim ćwiczył na zajęciach z Tomem. – Nogi szeroko. Rozłóż ręce – nakazał.

Draco już miał kwestionować jego polecenie, ale Evander spojrzał na niego znacząco.

– Po prostu to zrób – powiedział trochę delikatniej.

Tom nie cackał się z nim w ten sposób. Ale też przy Tomie ciężko było okazywać jakikolwiek bunt. Kiedy Riddle rozkazał mu stanąć w ten sposób, Evander po prostu to zrobił.

Draco uniósł ramiona, czując się jak pajac. Ręka z różdżką wycelowana była teraz prosto w manekin.

– Rzuć Zaklęcie Rozbrajające.

Draco krzyknął formułę, a różdżka manekina wyleciała w powietrze, lądując mu w dłoni.

– Dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze. Jak na przeciętnego czarodzieja.

Mina Draco zrzedła w jednej chwili. Evander uśmiechnął się widząc, że osiągnął zamierzony efekt.

– Spójrz. – Obrócił się, tak by Draco lepiej go widział. – Rzucając zaklęcie ruszasz całym ciałem, zginasz łokieć i wyrzucasz go, jakbyś chciał nadać zaklęciu dodatkowe przyspieszenie – zademonstrował. – Marnujesz tylko czas i energię. Musisz nauczyć się wykonywać minimalne ruchy i wypowiadać zaklęcia cicho, albo wcale. – Pokazał jak sam to robi. – Spróbuj.

Draco rzucił zaklęcie, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu i szepcząc inkantację. Czerwony promień wystrzelił z różdżki z połowę mniejszą prędkością i nie zdołał dotrzeć do manekina.

– Jak niby mam to zrobić? – wycedził przez zęby Draco.

Evander uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu. Reakcja Draco przypominała mu swoją własną.

– Spokojnie, właśnie do tego przechodzę. – Obszedł go dookoła i stanął za jego plecami. – Większość czarodziei nie kontroluje dostatecznie swojej magii. Kiedy rzucasz zaklęcie, kumulujesz jego siłę w określonym miejscu. Naturalnie skupia się ona w centrum. – Przytknął palec w środek pleców Draco. Blondyn wzdrygnął się, ale nie ruszył. – Różdżka ściąga skupioną moc w swoją stronę – Evander przesunął palec do prawej łopatki – i ułatwia wysłanie skupionej wiązki w kierunku, który wybierzesz. To, czego musisz się nauczyć, to skupianie magii jak najdalej, tuż przy powierzchni.

Chwycił Draco za dłoń, w której trzymał różdżkę.

– Kumulując magię w tym miejscu, nie dajesz jej możliwości by się rozproszyła po ciele. Zaklęcia są o wiele skuteczniejsze, mocniejsze, szybsze. Czy raczej, potrzebujesz mniej mocy, żeby osiągnąć założony cel i mniej czasu na reakcję.

Draco skinął głową.

– Jak to osiągnąć?

– Spróbuj sam. Skup magię w dłoni.

Odsunął się od Draco i chłopak rzucił kolejne Zaklęcie Rozbrajające. Znów wykonał ten sam ruch ramieniem.

– To jest silniejsze ode mnie – warknął.

– Wiem. Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Draco próbował jeszcze cztery razy, ale nawyk wygrywał za każdym razem.

– Jak niby mam to zrobić?!

Evander znów się przybliżył.

– Pokażę ci jak ja to robię.

Draco chciał się obrócić, ale Evander go powstrzymał.

– Zanim zapytasz, nie, nie ma innego sposobu. A przynajmniej tak mi powiedziano – oznajmił i chwycił Draco za rękę, splatając ich dłonie. Drugą objął tę, która trzymała różdżkę. A potem przylgnął do niego ciałem. – Skup się. _Expelliarmus_.

Powtórzył zaklęcie kilkukrotnie, później rzucił je jeszcze dwa razy niewerbalnie. Kiedy się odsunął, Draco obrócił się i spojrzał na niego, jakby zobaczył ducha.

– Ile czasu zajęło ci opanowanie tego? – zapytał po chwili.

– Miesiąc. Codzienne treningi do utraty sił.

Draco milczał, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Evander podszedł do torby i założył ją przez głowę. Sięgnął ręką do klamki.

– Chcę spróbować.

– Nie próbuj, Draco.

Malfoy obrócił się, spoglądając pytająco.

– Po prostu to zrób.

Uśmiechnął się. Miło byłoby mieć w prawdziwym życiu kogoś, kto chciał się rozwijać. Kogoś, kogo najwyższym priorytetem nie było odbębnienie pracy domowej i zdanie na następny rok. Przeczucie, że Tom nie będzie z nim wiecznie nie opuszczało go ostatnio na krok. Zepchnął myśli w tył głowy.

– Pójdę jeszcze do biblioteki – powiedział.

Draco skinął głową i ruszył w kierunku pokoju wspólnego. Evander poprawił torbę na ramieniu i skierował kroki w przeciwnym kierunku.

Zbliżał się czas na wykonanie kolejnego zadania, jakie zlecił mu Tom. Jeśli mu się poszczęści, załatwi to jeszcze dzisiaj. Nie liczył na to, ale najwyraźniej los mu tego dnia sprzyjał.

Kiedy wszedł do biblioteki, pierwsze co zobaczył to bujna czupryna Hermiony Granger. Dziewczyna od samego początku działała mu na nerwy. Była tak przemądrzała, że przebywanie z nią w jednym pomieszczeniu, było dla niego torturą. Nie rozumiał Pottera, a tym bardziej Weasleya, który rozumem przecież nie grzeszył, że z własnej woli spędzają z nią czas.

Na szczęście nie musiał z nią rozmawiać. Jedyne co miał zrobić, to użyć po raz kolejny Zaklęcia Sugestii. Celem Toma było nakierowanie ich na Komnatę Tajemnic. Nie wiedział jak to, co miał w tej chwili zrobić, miało pomóc im w odkryciu czegokolwiek, ale zamierzał wykonać plan.

Schował się między regałami, wymierzył i cisnął zaklęciem w jej stronę, podsuwając jej hasła: _Hagrid, Komnata, bestie_.

Granger wyglądała, jakby nagle spłynęła na nią cała wiedza tego świata. Zostawiła na półce książkę, po którą właśnie sięgała i wybiegła z biblioteki.

Po męczarniach, przez jakie przeszedł z Finch-Fletchleyem, nie wierzył, że mogło mu pójść aż tak gładko.


	9. rozdział 08

_cóż, wypadł mi z życiorysu cały tydzień, ale nie wydaje się, żeby ktoś się tym przejął^^ nvm, rozdział jest, mimo remontu. Nie życzę nikomu, szczególnie, kiedy ten remont jest w mieście obok - dojazdy mnie zabijają x,x_

* * *

 **08.**

* * *

Następnego dnia Evander nie miał okazji rozmawiać z Draco. Chłopak zniknął jeszcze zanim się obudził. Cały pokój wspólny wrzał.

– To nasza szansa – mówił Blaise, kiedy Evander przechodził obok drugorocznych Ślizgonów. – Jeżeli zmiażdżymy Puchonów, nadal będziemy mieli szansę na puchar. Wystarczy, że Gryffindor nie wygra z Ravenclawem jakąś wielką ilością punktów.

– Ścigający muszą dzisiaj przejść samych siebie – dodała Pansy. – Mam nadzieję, że Adrian Pucey zagra tak jak zawsze - zaszczebiotała okropnie, zerkając przy tym na Blaise'a.

Evander odpuścił sobie udział w konwersacji. Szedł na ten mecz właściwie bez powodu. Nie zamierzali z Tomem nikogo atakować, nie miał też żadnych innych zadań. Niewiele myśląc, niemal automatycznie zabrał torbę, spakował do niej kilka rzeczy i wyszedł z dormitorium.

– Idziemy? – rzucił.

Blaise pierwszy wstał i szedł pogrążony w myślach zaraz obok Evandera.

– Co jest między tobą a Draco? – zapytał po dłuższym czasie.

Evander zerknął na niego, ale Blaise przeczesywał wzrokiem boisko, jakby szukał czegoś, lub kogoś konkretnego.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Albo spędzacie razem czas, albo się kłócicie. Od początku roku traktowałeś go z góry, a teraz nagle przestałeś. A on stał się pewniejszy siebie w twoim towarzystwie.

– Proszę, proszę. Blaise, jaka psychoanaliza. Skoro jesteś w tym taki dobry, spróbuj sam wysnuć wnioski.

– Myślę, że poszliście na jakiś układ – powiedział Zabini. – Nie wiem na jakich zasadach, ale mam nadzieję, że go nie wyrolowałeś.

Kątem oka zobaczył, że Blaise mu się przygląda.

– Skąd pewność, że to nie on wyrolował mnie?

– Obserwuję cię, Evander. Od jakiegoś czasu. Zmieniłeś się. Nie jestem pewien czy na lepsze.

Evander wzruszył ramionami.

– Może bardziej istotne dla ciebie, od tego czy zmieniłem się na gorsze, jest to jak bardzo możesz na tym stracić, Blaise.

Zabini przystanął, więc Evander zrobił to samo. Reszta Ślizgonów otoczyła ich, nie wiedząc co się dzieje.

– O co mnie podejrzewasz, Blaise? – zapytał wprost.

– Że jesteś dziedzicem Slytherina.

Nott, który właśnie do nich dołączył, prychnął. Evander rozejrzał się po pozostałych.

– Ktoś jeszcze tak twierdzi?

Pansy miała minę, jakby do tej pory nie brała tego pod uwagę, Tracy zbladła, przenosząc wzrok z jednego na drugiego, a Vincent i Greg wzruszyli tylko ramionami. Daphne skinęła głową.

– Trzeba przyznać, że jesteś w tym roku zupełnie inny – powiedziała.

Evander wzruszył ramionami.

– Zmieniłem się – powiedział, uważając na każde słowo. – I zarazem jestem taki jak zawsze. Jestem sobą. A zawdzięczam to Draco. – _Błękitna Przysięga pewnie skacze teraz z radości_ , pomyślał. – To ciekawe, że poruszasz ten temat, kiedy on nie może do nas dołączyć, Blaise.

– Nie pozwoliłby na tę rozmowę.

– Więc może nie powinna się była w ogóle odbyć – zasugerował Evander i odwrócił się na pięcie, zmierzając ku trybunom Slytherinu.

To, że Blaise otwarcie mu to zarzucił, było niepokojące. Spodziewał się, że Zabini weźmie go na stronę. Evander mógłby zbagatelizować sprawę. A tak, tylko zyskał trochę czasu na przemyślenie taktyki.

Pogrążony w myślach nie wiedział, kiedy usiadł na ławce, ani nie zarejestrował pierwszego gwizdka. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go przelatujący mu tuż nad głową Flint.

Spojrzał na wynik meczu i zamrugał zdziwiony. Miotły Malfoya działały, bo wynik był więcej niż korzystny. Gdyby doszło sto pięćdziesiąt punktów za złapanie znicza, Slytherin miałby puchar w kieszeni.

Odszukał wzrokiem Draco. Wisiał w powietrzu, przeszukując wzrokiem boisko. Evander mógł dojrzeć z trybun jak bardzo był skupiony. Kolejne punkty zdobywane przez Ślizgonów nie zwracały jego uwagi. Krążył między jednymi pętlami, a drugimi, minimalnie niżej niż szukający Hufflepuffu.

Przez moment wydawało się, że coś zobaczył, ale zaraz zrobił rozczarowaną minę. Evander zerknął na Puchona. Obserwował Draco. Evander uśmiechnął się, rozumiejąc taktykę.

– Draco zauważył znicz – powiedział.

– Myślał, że zauważył. Pewnie jakiś odblask z trybun – powiedziała Pansy.

– Spójrzcie na szukającego Puchonów. Obserwuje go. Gdyby Draco ruszył, poleciałby w tym samym kierunku. Jest bliżej znicza, więc Draco udał, że to coś innego.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Zbyt teatralne, nawet jak na Draco. Poza tym, cały czas wraca wzrokiem w ten sam punkt. Pilnuje znicza. I powoli przemieszcza się w jego kierunku.

Rzeczywiście, Draco, zataczając pętle, łuki i kręgi, powoli zbliżał się do słupków Slytherinu. Evander zmrużył oczy, ale na tle wielobarwnych trybun nie potrafił dostrzec złotej piłeczki.

Ścigający niemal całkowicie przenieśli grę na Puchońską połowę boiska, a przewaga powiększała się z minuty na minutę.

Evander po raz pierwszy poczuł zainteresowanie meczem. Obserwował jak Draco kluczy, próbując zmylić przeciwnika. Puchon, niczego nie podejrzewając, przeniósł się nad swoje pętle, a wtedy Draco zaatakował. Wystrzelił z miotłą w stronę własnych bramek, wyciągnął rękę i zawrócił w ostatniej chwili, mało nie spadając z miotły i przelatując tuż nad głowami siedzących na trybunach uczniów. Evander nie widział czy mu się udało, ale kiedy blondyn wytracił prędkość i zdołał ustabilizować lot, uniósł dłoń nad głowę. Między palcami odbijała słońce maleńka piłeczka.

Złoty znicz i sto pięćdziesiąt punktów należały do Ślizgonów. Tłum wokół niego oszalał. Evander skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej, obserwując wiwaty przybranego w szmaragdowe barwy sektora.

– Cała nadzieja w porażce Gryfonów – mruknął wiedząc, że nikt go nie usłyszy.

Niech się cieszą. Evander ruszył wraz z tłumem, ale gdy tylko zrobiło się luźniej zwolnił i ruszył w kierunku jeziora. Nie był zainteresowany świętowaniem. Miał też pewną sprawę do przemyślenia. Nałożył na siebie zaklęcie rozgrzewające, kiedy przeszył go mocniejszy podmuch wiatru.

Jeżeli nawet podejrzewali, że był dziedzicem, czym tak na prawdę mu to groziło?

* * *

Wszedł do pokoju wspólnego i natychmiast uderzyły w niego zaduch, zapach kremowego piwa i nieprawdopodobny hałas.

– Gratulacje, Draco. Świetna taktyka – powiedział, kiedy na nich trafił. Pochylił się nad Malfoyem i szepnął mu do ucha – Ale i dość ryzykowna, gdyby w połowie podejścia znicz ci uciekł.

Usta rozciągły mu się w szerokim uśmiechu na widok miny Draco.

Zaszył się w sypialni, korzystając z tego, że jego współlokatorzy długo jeszcze do niej nie wrócą i otworzył dziennik z zamiarem spotkania się z Tomem.

* * *

Zbliżały się ferie wielkanocne i drugoklasiści stanęli przed decyzją wyboru przedmiotów dodatkowych. Evander nie miał z tym większego problemu, dlatego nie uczestniczył w ogólnej dyskusji na ten temat. Najbardziej interesowały go runy i numerologia. Nie zamierzał sobie zapychać tygodnia przedmiotami, które nic nie wnosiły do jego edukacji, tym bardziej, że zamierzał zdawać OWUTEM-y z większości tych, które miał dotychczas.

 _O ile jakoś przetrwam ten rok_ , dodał gorzko w myślach.

Draco podszedł do niego, porównując ich formularze.

– Prawie te same – powiedział. – Zaznaczyłem jeszcze opiekę.

– Podobno stary Kettleburn ma iść na emeryturę – powiedział Evander chowając swój do torby z zamiarem dostarczenia go profesorowi Snape'owi na najbliższej lekcji eliksirów. – Pytanie kto go zastąpi. Patrząc na naszego nauczyciela obrony mam wątpliwości co do decyzji podejmowanych przez dyrektora…

– Eh, może nie będzie tak źle. W jaki zawód właściwie celujesz?

Evander wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. Wybrałem przedmioty, na których nie będę się zmuszał do nauki.

– O tak. Gdybym mógł zrezygnować z lekcji z Binnsem – rozmarzył się Draco.

Evander zachichotał, a po chwili spoważniał.

– Draco – zagadnął, rozglądając się i z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że nikt im się nie przysłuchuje. – Czy Blaise wspominał ci o swoich podejrzeniach?

Draco był zaskoczony. Najwyraźniej nie wiedział o niczym, chociaż od meczu minęło kilka tygodni. Evander był pewny, że ktoś się do tej pory wygadał.

– O jakich podejrzeniach?

– Twierdzi, że jestem dziedzicem.

Draco parsknął śmiechem.

– To śmieszne – powiedział, ale po chwili stracił pewność. – Nie jesteś, prawda?

– Oczywiście, że nie – udał oburzenie. – Ostatnimi znanymi potomkami Salazara Slytherina byli Gauntowie, a Verlainowie nigdy nie mieli z nimi powiązań.

– No tak – przyznał mu rację Draco. – Pozostaje pytanie, kto? Może kogoś pominięto w kronikach? Ale w takim razie może nim być każdy.

– Nie zamierzam stawiać czoła podejrzeniom. Czas, żebyś zaczął realizować swoją część umowy, Draco. Jeżeli pojawią się jakiekolwiek głosy…

– Wiem co mam robić. Nie martw się o to.

– Cieszę się, Draco.

– Ale na pewno nim nie jesteś? – szepnął konspiracyjnie.

– Draco!

Zbagatelizowanie sprawy, kiedy rozmawiało się "jeden na jeden" było dziecinnie proste. A najlepsze w tym wszystkim było, że nie musiał go okłamywać. Jeśli cokolwiek wyjdzie na jaw, Evander powtórzy, co powiedział przed chwilą. Nie był dziedzicem Slytherina. Był opętanym przez dziennik _należący_ do dziedzica Slytherina. A to była istotna różnica.

* * *

Sprawa z dziedzicem zdawała się cichnąć, a od ostatniej napaści minęło kilka miesięcy. Tom z zadowoleniem przyjął te informacje twierdząc, że taki właśnie efekt chciał osiągnąć.

– Co teraz? – zapytał Evander.

Tom zrobił kilka kroków w bok i przyjął niedbale pozycję pojedynkową.

– Kolejny atak – powiedział i posłał w kierunku Evandera klątwę.

Evander odbił ją z łatwością, ale z następną ledwo zdążył. Nie było mowy o kontrataku.

– Ale tym razem zabijemy tę Granger. – Rzucił kolejne zaklęcie.

Evander rozproszył się i musiał uskoczyć w bok, ale upadając udało mu się wycelować snop czerwonego światła w kierunku Toma. Krążyli naprzeciw siebie z uniesionymi różdżkami gotowymi do walki. Tom był znudzony, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie jest dla niego żadnym przeciwnikiem.

– Zbliża się kolejny mecz, prawda?

Evander skinął głową, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

– Podsuniesz jej kolejną wskazówkę. Wszyscy będą na boisku, na korytarzach będzie pusto.

– Jaką wskazówkę?

– Później – odpowiedział mu Riddle i zaatakował serią różnych zaklęć. – Walcz!

Evander zebrał w sobie tak wiele magii, ile potrafił i skumulował w dłoni. Wycelował różdżką w Toma i zaczął wypuszczać zaklęcia jedno po drugim, stawiając na ilość, nie na jakość.

– Jesteś w tym beznadziejny – skwitował Tom.

– Jestem dwunastolatkiem – przypomniał mu Evander.

– Wymówki – dostał w odpowiedzi.

Tom machnął różdżką i pomieszczenie rozpłynęło się w powietrzu, zastąpione przez doskonale znajomy kominek z trzaskającym ogniem.

– Weź to – podał mu skrzynkę.

Evander nie zapytał. Przyjął szkatułę i obejrzał ją dokładnie w rękach. Była zabezpieczona kilkoma warstwami skomplikowanych zaklęć, potrafił to wyczuć. Położył ją na stoliku i zabrał się do pracy. Pierwsze dwa złamał bez większego problemu, stosując doskonale znane przeciwzaklęcia. Okazało się, że tylko przykrywały nieprzyjemną klątwę. Evander ucieszył się, że postawił skrzyneczkę, bo dotknięcie jej teraz skutkowałoby obrzydliwą i dość bolesną wysypką na całym ciele.

– Ughhh, okropne – mruknął.

Wyszeptał kilka inkantacji, rozwarstwiając klątwę i pozbywając się jej w ciągu kwadransa. Następne znów były prostymi do odczarowania zaklęciami. Otworzył szkatułę i znalazł w środku liścik.

 _Mi zajęłoby to około czterdziestu pięciu sekund. Jeżeli tobie zajęło dłużej niż pięć minut, to znaczy, że jesteś w tym beznadziejny._

 _Tom_

Evander pokiwał głową.

– Nie sądziłem, że potrafisz być dowcipny – powiedział.

– Nie łudź się, że mnie znasz, Evanderze – odparł Tom, uśmiechając się chytrze.

– Nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że robię postępy.

– W tempie, którego nawet górskie trolle by się wstydziły.

Evander westchnął ciężko.

– Jesteś niesprawiedliwy.

– Otworzyłeś już dziennik swojej matki?

Evander nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. Ostatnie wydarzenia sprawiły, że nie sięgnął do niego od miesięcy. Tak samo, jak porzucił czytanie pamiętnika swojego przodka.

– Nie próbowałem – przyznał otwarcie.

– Boisz się co tam odkryjesz? – drwina w jego głosie zapiekła go do żywego.

Tak, bał się, a Tom, oczywiście, doskonale o tym wiedział.

– To irracjonalny strach. Wiesz o tym. – Evander wiedział, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że się bał. – Nic się nie zmieni po tym, jak się dowiesz kto nim jest.

– Wszystko się zmieni.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz.

– Co ty o tym możesz wiedzieć? Masz za przodków Gauntów.

– To od ciebie zależy, co zrobisz z wiedzą, którą uzyskasz, Evanderze. Tylko od ciebie.

Prawie go przekonał.

 _Prawie_.

– Tu masz następny przedmiot. Na ten masz kwadrans.

– Łał, cały kwadrans? Dam radę w ogóle złamać zabezpieczenia?

– Może po miesiącu – odpowiedział Riddle uśmiechając się złośliwie.

– Doprawdy, Tom. Jeszcze jeden żart tego wieczoru i zacznę myśleć, że masz gorączkę.

– Wiesz, że to nie jest możliwe.

– Ależ Tom. Nic nie jest niemożliwe – zacytował go, po czym odebrał kolejne, tym razem o wiele mniejsze pudełeczko. – _Specialis Revelio_.

W środku był obłożony klątwami pierścień.

* * *

Draco podszedł do niego w środku tygodnia. Teraz, kiedy Slytherin nie miał już żadnych meczy, a los tegorocznego Pucharu Quidditcha leżał w rękach Puchonów i Gryfonów, Malfoy zaczął znikać z pokoju wspólnego prawie tak często jak Evander, powodując plotki. Evander dowiedział się o tym przypadkiem, podsłuchując rozmowę Daphne i Pansy, które narzekały na nudę, na jaką skazywał je brak księcia Slytherinu. Gdzie znikał Draco, Evander mógł się tylko domyślać, ale miał przeczucie, że dobrze zgaduje.

– Musimy pogadać – powiedział, spoglądając znacząco na resztę i po chwili zostali sami, w odległości zapewniającej im swobodną dyskusję.

– Zamieniam się w słuch, Draco.

– Chcę, żebyś ze mną trenował.

– I znów rzucamy rozkazami. A co ja jestem, twój wierny sługa?

– Tylko mi się wydawało, czy przysiągłeś mnie popierać?

– Publicznie, Draco.

Blondyn zaczerpnął powietrza i powoli wypuścił je z siebie, usiłując zachować spokój.

– Zrobisz to?

– Pomyślę.

– Nie będę cię prosić, Verlaine.

– Ależ właśnie to zrobiłeś, Draco. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – I tylko dlatego to rozważę.

– Jak ty mnie wkurwiasz, Verlaine…

– Za to ty mnie bawisz. – Obserwował jak Draco zaciska zęby. Był o krok od wyciągnięcia różdżki. – Prefekt Krukonów po twojej lewej – mruknął ostrzegawczo Evander.

Wrócił spojrzeniem na Draco. Chłopak odsunął się i rozluźnił, chociaż przyszło mu to z wielkim trudem.

– Piątek po obronie. Szóste piętro, klasa na prawo od portretu Wendeliny Dziwacznej – mruknął mijając go.

* * *

Jego pewność siebie w panowaniu nad magią znacząco wzrosła od początku roku, dlatego kiedy wszedł do nieużywanej klasy, na jego twarzy spoczywał uśmieszek, który na pewno nie spodoba się Draco.

Blondyn dotarł kilka minut później, zostawił torbę pod ścianą i przeciągnął się. Evander przeszedł przez środek sali. Rzucił kilka zaklęć zabezpieczających na drzwi i obrócił się do Draco.

– Co chcesz ćwiczyć?

Draco rozejrzał się po sali. Była przygotowana. Ławki poukładane były pod oknami, a manekiny ćwiczebne stały pod jedną z krótszych ścian.

– Jak wyglądają twoje treningi? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

– Różnie. Czasem ćwiczę jedno zaklęcie do upadłego. Czasem pojedynkuję się…

– Pojedynek.

– Jesteś pewien, Draco?

Zaciśnięte zęby i pięści nie wyrażały pewności siebie.

– Więc atakuj.

Draco ciskał w niego zaklęciami, ale był przy tym tak wolny, że Evander nie czuł potrzeby, by się ruszyć i tylko raz po raz rzucał zaklęcie tarczy, głównie niewerbalnie. Zaczynał rozumieć znudzenie Toma. Draco się wściekał, a to powodowało, że był mniej precyzyjny. Evander nie zwracał na to uwagi, bez trudu odpierając jego ataki. W końcu przyszedł czas na prawdziwą naukę.

– _Protego_! – krzyknął, wkładając w zaklęcie całą moc, jaką zebrał w ułamku sekundy, ale to wystarczyło. Zaklęcie Draco rozprysnęło się na tarczy, a siła uderzeniowa zmiotła go z nóg. Wylądował na ścianie, uderzając głową w kamień. – _Accio_ Eliksir Przeciwbólowy.

Podał go Draco.

– Zwariowałeś? – jęknął, kiedy tylko doszedł do siebie. – Chcesz mnie zabić?

– Wszystko w porządku? – Kiedy Draco stwierdził, że nic mu nie jest, dodał – Doskonale. Wstawaj, ćwiczymy dalej.

– Nie ma mowy. Znęcasz się nade mną, bawi cię to. Nie pozwolę się tak poniżać.

Evander był nieubłagany.

– Chciałeś treningu i go dostałeś. Wstawaj – powiedział ostro i zwrócił się w stronę manekinów. – _Protego_. Ćwiczysz do skutku.

– Nie ma mowy – powtórzył Draco i skierował się ku drzwiom.

Evander był tam pierwszy.

– Poddajesz się? – zapytał mrużąc oczy. – Myślałem, że chcesz umieć się bronić.

– Nie będę…

– _Expulso_ – rzucił w jego kierunku.

Draco odskoczył. Evander ponowił zaklęcie, ale tym razem Draco zasłonił się tarczą.

– Do skutku, Draco. _Expulso_. Aż cię zetnie z nóg. Jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. _Expulso_.

* * *

Evander zerknął na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Ćwiczyli dopiero od godziny.

– Wystarczy – krzyknął Draco.

– Ja zdecyduję kiedy wystarczy. _Expulso_ – powiedział, a potem posłał jeszcze kolejne dwa niewerbalne zaklęcia.

Draco słaniał się na nogach, ale nadal odbijał każde zaklęcie. Jego tarcze były wprawdzie coraz mniejsze i bardziej kruche, ale i Evander osłabił moc zaklęć.

– Powiedz, Draco. Stosujesz moje rady z poprzedniego spotkania?

Malfoy chciał odpowiedzieć, ale przez to nie zdążył z tarczą i zaklęcie odepchnęło go na kilka metrów. Evander posłał jeszcze kilka, które odbiły się od tarcz i podszedł bliżej, po czym kucnął przy nim z cichym westchnięciem.

– To się nazywa przesuwanie granic, Draco. Za każdym razem, gdy dochodzisz do krawędzi, przesuwasz ją o kilka cali dalej. Ale to działa tylko wtedy, gdy masz wolę przetrwania. Jeżeli się poddasz zanim dojdziesz do granicy, niczego nie osiągniesz.

– Kto cię uczy? – wydyszał Draco.

– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Wstawaj.

– Co?

– Wstawaj. To jeszcze nie koniec. Formuła? _Incarcerous_. Efekt? Liny krępujące ofiarę. Wyceluj w pachołka, Draco.

Draco jęknął, ale wstał i chwiejnym krokiem stanął na środku sali. Evander kroczył za nim jak cień.

– Skupiasz moc w dłoni? – zapytał mając świadomość, że Draco nie mógł tego jeszcze opanować. – Powinieneś przynajmniej czuć w sobie magię i to którędy przepływa, gdzie się traci. Próbuj przesunąć skupisko o kilka cali. Gdzie teraz jest?

Draco pokazał mu punkt w okolicy prawego obojczyka.

– Bardzo dobrze. Spróbuj skupić magię tutaj. – Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Poświęć tyle czasu ile potrzebujesz. _Incarcerous_. – powtórzył formułę zaklęcia.

Draco skinął głową i skupił się na zebraniu mocy w odpowiednim miejscu. Gdy wypowiedział inkantację, cienkie linki oplotły manekina, zaciskając się na szyi i torsie.

– Czy to powinno tak wyglądać? – powątpiewał Draco.

– Nie – roześmiał się Evander. – Powinno wyglądać tak. _Incarcerous._ – zademonstrował działanie zaklęcia. Potężne liny wystrzeliły w powietrze z dużą prędkością, a kiedy dotarły do manekina oplotły go ciasno, wrzynając się w drewno. – Spróbuj osiągnąć ten sam efekt. Pamiętaj. – Znów złapał Draco za ramię. – Skupiaj magię tutaj.

Kolejne próby Draco spełzały na niczym.

– Dobrze. A teraz zrób to naturalnie. Nie myśląc o niczym. Po prostu rzucaj zaklęcie, raz za razem. Aż nie powiem dość.

Draco zacisnął zęby i wykrzyczał formułę. Z różdżki wystrzeliły grube liny i zacisnęły się w morderczym uścisku na drewnianej podobiźnie człowieka.

 _Mam nadzieję, że nie myślałeś przy tym o mnie…_ zażartował w myślach.

– Jeszcze raz!

Draco znowu rzucił zaklęcie, ale tym razem nie miało już ono takiej mocy. Każde kolejne było coraz słabsze, mimo że Draco starał się jak mógł.

– Wystarczy – powiedział, powstrzymując go od rzucenia kolejnego zaklęcia.

Draco wyglądał, jakby miał zemdleć.

– Jak na pierwszy raz, poszło całkiem nieźle – przyznał. – Idź do dormitorium, i weź to.

Podszedł do swojej torby i wyciągnął z niej fiolkę.

– Co to jest?

– Wywar Wzmacniający, który robiliśmy na eliksirach. Odlałem sobie trochę na wszelki wypadek.

Draco spojrzał na naczynie podejrzliwie.

– Spokojnie, dostałem za niego Powyżej Oczekiwań. Działa, już korzystałem.

Draco odkorkował buteleczkę i wypił wszystko na raz. Evander westchnął ciężko. Starał się być wyrozumiały. Draco był wykończony, więc nie myślał zbyt trzeźwo.

– Mówiłem, wypij w dormitorium. Teraz to daleko nie zajdziesz – mruknął.

* * *

Draco siedział na podłodze, na wpół przytomny, kiedy Evander ćwiczył. Rzucał zaklęcie za zaklęciem, nie wypowiadając ani słowa. Dodawał kolejne formuły, wypróbowując je, ale większość dawała się rzucić niewerbalnie, co ogromnie go cieszyło. Problem miał tylko z Zaklęciem Redukcji. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale bez wypowiedzenia inkantacji zaklęcie nie działało.

W końcu skupił się tylko na tym. Na przemian szeptał inkantację i rzucał niewerbalnie, nadając klątwom zabójcze tempo. W końcu zaczęło mu się udawać. Z początku słaba, klątwa rosła w siłę, a zaczarowany manekin przestawał nadążać ze składaniem się w całość. Evander po kolei ciskał zaklęciem w pachołki, dopóki nie miał całkowitej pewności, że potrafi je rzucić bez wypowiadania formuły.

W końcu padł na kolana, oddychając ciężko. Zerknął na zegar. Trzy godziny. Opanowanie jednego zaklęcia zajęło mu trzy godziny. Co by na to powiedział Tom?

Zaśmiał się na głos. Westchnął i wstał z zamiarem powrotu do dormitorium.

Dopiero wtedy zauważył Draco, przypominając sobie, że blondyn jeszcze tu był.

– To… To były zaklęcia niewerbalne.

– Taaa – Evander machnął ręką. – Nadal mam z nimi problem. Chodźmy.

Draco skinął głową. Evander udał, że nie widział jak Draco na niego zerkał.

* * *

Siedział w Wielkiej Sali, pochłaniając kanapkę i popijając ją sokiem pomarańczowym. Starał się ignorować wrzawę, jaka panowała przy stołach przed każdym meczem i obserwował stół Gryffindoru.

Zawodnicy jedli śniadanie.

– Nie idę na dzisiejszy mecz – skierował słowa do Draco. – Skorzystam z ciszy w pokoju wspólnym.

Draco skinął głową, nie nalegając. Evander wyszedł z sali, zostawiając za sobą okropny hałas. Schował się szybko, za jednym z dwóch gargulców. Sporo ryzykował, obierając sobie za kryjówkę posąg strzegący korytarza prowadzącego do pokoju nauczycielskiego, ale nie chciał zapuszczać się w zamek, nie wiedząc gdzie dokładnie znajdowała się wieża Gryffindoru. Czekał.

Z sali wyszło kilka innych osób, zanim zobaczył Świętą Trójcę. Potter szedł przodem, wyraźnie się spiesząc, kiedy nagle zatrzymał się w połowie kroku. Jego przyjaciele zrobili to samo, dając Evanderowi idealne warunki.

– _Consilio_ – szepnął.

Granger rozszerzyła oczy w zdumieniu. Oświadczyła, że chyba coś zrozumiała i pobiegła do biblioteki.

Evander odczekał, aż Potter zniknie mu z oczu i podążył za nim w górę schodów. Pozostało mu tylko dotrzeć do łazienki ducha Marty i pozwolić Tomowi na otworzenie Komnaty Tajemnic.

* * *

 _Granger jest w bibliotece._

Tom skinął głową, natychmiast otwierając bazyliszkowi przejście. Evander obserwował jak wielki wąż sunie po posadzce. Tom ruszył za nim, prowadząc ich najkrótszą drogą do biblioteki. Przed nimi było kilka korytarzy i schody. Do tej pory Tom nie wyprowadzał bazyliszka tak daleko. Evander obawiał się, że ktoś ich przyłapie. Mecz lada chwila miał się zacząć, ale to nie oznaczało, że zamek będzie zupełnie pusty.

Tom ukrył węża pod schodami, przeszedł przez korytarz i zajrzał do biblioteki. Granger czytała jedną z ksiąg. Dwa stoliki dalej siedziała grupka Krukonów. Wślizgnął się do pomieszczenia i rozejrzał. Nikogo więcej nie było. Nawet bibliotekarka zniknęła gdzieś między regałami.

Evander wyczuł przepływającą przez jego ciało magię.

 _Co zrobiłeś?_

 **Chcę mieć pewność, że to będzie Granger** , odpowiedział mu Tom. **Chociaż najwyraźniej ta głupia Krukonka też chce dzisiaj zginąć** , skwitował.

Evander zobaczył jak dziewczyna odchodzi od stolika, unikając zaklęcia, które trafiło w jej przyjaciół i zmierza ku wyjściu. Granger też to zauważyła, bo wyrwała kartkę, szybko zapisując na niej jakąś notatkę i podbiegła do dziewczyny, o coś ją pytając. Tom wycofał się, wyszedł niezauważony i syknął, ustawiając się za rogiem.

Wąż pojawił się na końcu korytarza, ogromny i niebezpieczny. Evander ze zdumieniem zobaczył, że dziewczyny, zamiast normalnie wyjść, wystawiły za róg dłoń z lusterkiem. W następnej chwili zwaliły się z hukiem na posadzkę.

 _Są martwe?_

Tom nie odpowiedział. Zasyczał coś, wysyłając bazyliszka z powrotem. Sam, nie spiesząc się, skierował się na Wielkie Schody. Evander podziwiał go za opanowanie.

Minął salę wejściową i schodził już w dół do lochów, kiedy przez pomieszczenie przebiegła profesor McGonagall, wypadając z zamku na dziedziniec.

 **Już odkryli ciała.**

Evander pragnął tylko jak najszybciej znaleźć się w dormitorium.

 _Odpowiedz mi, są martwe?_

 **Czyżbyś chciał się wycofać?**

 _Chcę wiedzieć._

 **Spetryfikowane. Najwyraźniej mała szlama zrozumiała więcej, niż chcieliśmy.**

Evander poczuł ulgę, ale bardziej spowodowaną tym, że póki co nikt nie może go oskarżyć o morderstwo. Spetryfikowane ofiary będzie można wybudzić, a póki co żadna go nie widziała i nie mogła wskazać jako sprawcy.

 _Wracajmy. Już i tak mnie podejrzewają. Jeśli zobaczą, że włóczę się po zamku podczas kolejnego ataku…_

* * *

Evander domyślał się, że Tom zaprowadził go do sypialni, bo obudził się na czymś miękkim i puchatym.

– Evander? Wstawaj, cholera. Co cię opętało, spać o tej godzinie?

Syknął. Bóle głowy po otwieraniu Komnaty były coraz silniejsze.

– Wstawaj, zaraz tu będzie Snape. Nie wiadomo o co chodzi, ale wszyscy podejrzewają kolejny atak.

– Dobrze już, dobrze. Zostaw mnie. Merlinie, chyba mi rozsadzi czaszkę…

– To dziwne – odezwał się Blaise, kiedy Evander podniósł się, krzywiąc niemiłosiernie. – Nigdy nie narzekasz, że cię coś boli, ale za każdym razem, kiedy mamy atak, ty śpisz. A kiedy cię budzimy, masz okropny ból głowy.

Evander natychmiast oprzytomniał. Zesztywniał, nie wiedząc jak się zachować. Gorączkowo myślał nad jakimś rozwiązaniem.

– A mamy atak? Myślałem, że to tylko podejrzenia – odparł.

Z pomocą przyszła mu Pansy.

– Właściwie to nie zawsze. Ostatnim razem normalnie z nim rozmawialiśmy. Wtedy, gdy został zaatakowany ten Puchon - wstawiła się za nim Pansy.

Blaise zamilkł, ale tylko na chwilę.

– Nie był sobą. I zaraz poszedł spać.

– A jak się obudził, jakoś dziwnie przeszkadzało mu moje szuranie kufrem o podłogę – zauważył Nott.

– Przypomnę ci, że mi też to przeszkadzało, Theo - włączył się do rozmowy Draco. – To nie jest żaden dowód, a wasza teoria jest, delikatnie mówiąc, naciągana. Evander nie jest dziedzicem Slytherina.

– Żaden czarodziej nie może mieć takiej pewności.

– Nie jestem wężousty – powiedział Evander. – Każdy z nas mógł się przekonać czy jest jego potomkiem na spotkaniu Klubu Pojedynków. Ja nie jestem.

– Odniosłem inne wrażenie.

– A ja odniosłem wrażenie, że wymyśliłeś sobie teorię i teraz naginasz pod nią fakty, Blaise. Nie. Jestem. Dziedzicem. Powiedziałbym to samo pod veritaserum.

W sypialni zapadła cisza. Evander zaklął w duchu za podsuwanie im pomysłów. Jeżeli wykradną Snape'owi Eliksir Prawdy, było po nim.

– Nawet nie próbujcie go przesłuchać – powiedział Draco. – Powiedziałem, że ten temat ma więcej nie wypływać. Nie potrzebna nam dodatkowa uwaga ze strony pozostałych domów, a tym bardziej nauczycieli. Już i tak krzywo na nas patrzą.

– No dobra, powiedzmy, że nie jesteś dziedzicem. Ale wiesz kto nim jest – ciągnął Zabini.

– Koniec! Idziemy do pokoju wspólnego. Snape.

Draco otworzył drzwi i gestem nakazał opuszczenie sypialni. Na moment przymknął oczy i wzdrygnął się, wzdychając ciężko.

– Chyba bym się pod ziemię zapadł, gdyby mi ktoś dolał Eliksiru Prawdy do soku… Powiem Vinowi i Gregowi, żeby chodzili za Blaise'em i Theo jak cienie – szepnął, kiedy Evander mijał go w drzwiach.

Mruknął podziękowania, będąc tylko trochę spokojniejszym.


	10. rozdział 09

**09.**

* * *

W pokoju wspólnym pojawili się, kiedy Snape już przemawiał.

– Na zajęcia będziecie odprowadzani przez profesorów – powiedział tonem, który jasno mówił, że uważa takie środki ostrożności za zbędne. – Uczniowie nie mogą chodzić po korytarzach bez opieki kadry nauczycielskiej, co obejmuje również wizyty w toalecie – skrzywił się nieznacznie, po czym zniżył głos, powodując, że wszyscy zaczęli go słuchać jeszcze uważniej. – Jeżeli osoba odpowiedzialna za te ataki nie zostanie złapana, szkoła zostanie zamknięta.

Snape nie powiedział tego na głos, ale nie musiał.

 _Wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że dziedzic Slytherina jest w Slytherinie. Jeżeli nie chce zamknięcia szkoły, lepiej jeśli przestanie atakować uczniów._

Evander poruszył się niespokojnie. Blaise, który stał przed nim, obrócił się, spoglądając na niego znacząco. Evander posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie, ale nie oczekiwał by odniosło jakikolwiek efekt.

Chwilę później siedzieli w ich sypialni, dyskutując o możliwym zamknięciu szkoły.

– Równie dobrze to może być jakiś starszy rocznik. Jakbym była dziedzicem to czekałabym do końca i dopiero na siódmym roku otworzyłabym tę całą Komnatę Tajemnic.

Tracy pokiwała głową entuzjastycznie, popierając Pansy.

– Logiczne – przyznał Evander, kierując nieobecne spojrzenie w stronę świetlika w suficie i ignorując szereg spojrzeń, jakie rzucał mu Zabini.

Nudził się okropnie, ale z powodu restrykcji ogłoszonych przez Snape'a, nie mógł iść do biblioteki, a pójścia do łóżka o tej godzinie nie dało się w żaden sposób wytłumaczyć. Siedział więc razem z kolegami z roku, co chwilę odchodząc myślami gdzie indziej. Z jednej z takich wycieczek myślowych, podczas której zastanawiał się jak zdobędzie kolejne pozycje z biblioteki, wyrwało go stukanie w drzwi.

Nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy usłyszał czyjś krzyk z głębi korytarza.

– Ej, drugi rok. Pocztę macie.

– Otwórz drzwi, Greg – powiedział Draco do siedzącego najbliżej wejścia Goyle'a.

Chłopak wstał bez słowa i wpuścił sowę, która natychmiast wylądowała przed Malfoyem, wyciągając nóżkę.

– Od ojca – mruknął Draco i rozwinął liścik. – Jest w Hogwarcie. Chce się spotkać zanim opuści teren szkoły.

Odrzucił liścik na bok i bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju. Pozostali popatrzeli po sobie zdziwieni.

– Ojciec Draco jest w Radzie Nadzorczej. Myślicie, że Rada chce zamknąć szkołę? – odezwała się Pansy.

– Nie sądzę – odpowiedział Blaise. – Lucjusza Malfoya interesuje tylko jego syn, a póki co dziedzic jest zagrożeniem dla szlam.

– Więc po co przybył do Hogwartu? – zapytała Tracy.

Zabini wzruszył ramionami. Evander, czy raczej Tom, miał pewne podejrzenia, ale nie zamierzał się nimi dzielić, więc nie odzywał się, opierając tylko wygodniej o słupek łóżka i wyciągając nogi.

– Verlaine – zaczął Blaise. – Nie sądzisz, że jesteś nam winien głębsze wyjaśnienia?

Evander westchnął lekko.

– Nie – powiedział krótko i stanowczo. W sypialni zapadła cisza. Starał się ją ignorować.

Blaise wstał i zrobił kilka kroków, opierając się o jedną z kolumienek jego łóżka, patrzył na niego z góry. Evander powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami.

– Czego tak na prawdę chcesz, Zabini?

Przez twarz Blaise'a przemknął cień. Pozornie nic nie znaczący komentarz na moment zbił go z tropu.

Evander skupił na nim wzrok, wwiercając się w jego tęczówki spojrzeniem.

– Chcesz tylko potwierdzenia lub zaprzeczenia swojej teorii – powiedział, wstając powoli. – Zebrałeś kilka nie pasujących do siebie elementów i myślisz, że jesteś taki inteligentny, bo odkryłeś prawdę. A teraz zmuszasz mnie, żebym to przyznał. Nie bierzesz, czekaj, _nie chcesz_ brać pod uwagę myśli, że nadinterpretujesz fakty. A pomyślałeś co by było, gdybym potwierdził twoje przypuszczenia? – Blaise zbladł, co wywołało na jego twarzy triumfalny uśmieszek. – Może rzeczywiście jestem dziedzicem. Nie sądzisz, że mógłbym chcieć pozbyć się kogoś, kto próbuje mnie zdemaskować? Może powinienem nasłać na ciebie potwora z Komnaty? – cedził każde zdanie, uważnie dobierając słowa by nie powiedzieć czegoś, czego nie powinien wiedzieć. – A może wcale nie jestem dziedzicem, ale skoro już padły na mnie podejrzenia, to wykorzystam to do wyrobienia sobie wysokiej pozycji? – dodał lekko.

Odsunął się, dając Zabiniemu trochę przestrzeni.

– W twoim działaniu jest luka, Blaise. Gdybyś rzeczywiście wierzył, że jestem dziedzicem, nie pisnąłbyś o tym ani słowa, żeby mi się nie narazić. Dlatego wiem, że nie wierzysz w to, co mi zarzucasz. Albo próbujesz mi zaszkodzić, albo, w jakiś pokrętny sposób, pomóc. Tak czy inaczej, przestań to robić. Twoja pomoc nie jest mi do niczego potrzebna, a groźby może działałyby jeszcze jakiś czas temu, ale teraz nie robią na mnie żadnego wrażenia.

Blaise westchnął i opadł na stojące obok łóżko Notta.

– Rozgryzłeś mnie – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Chociaż był moment, że to rozważałem. Twoje zachowanie ostatnio jest dość podejrzane. Miałem nadzieję, że jeśli cię przycisnę, dowiem się skąd to się wzięło. Z trudem, ale przyznaję się do porażki – powiedział wesoło.

Evander wiedział, że to tylko gra. Zamierzał odpowiedzieć, kiedy jego myśli skupiły się na czymś zupełnie innym.

– Gdzie jest Nott?

Evander nie pamiętał, żeby chłopak wracał z nimi do pokoju. Niejasne przeczucie mówiło mu, że powinien się tym zmartwić.

– Pewnie jest w pokoju wspólnym – powiedziała Pansy wzruszając ramionami.

Blaise ruszył pierwszy, a Evander, nie czekając, zaraz za nim.

W pokoju wspólnym panował chaos. Blisko siedemdziesięciu uczniów ściśniętych było na niewielkiej powierzchni, bez możliwości wyjścia na zewnątrz. Przeszukiwali wzrokiem pomieszczenie, ale nigdzie nie było śladu po Theodorze.

– Mam dla was niezłą nowinę – usłyszeli zza pleców.

Evander obrócił się pierwszy, unosząc brwi w oczekiwaniu.

Draco odczekał, upewniając się, że usłyszy go jak najwięcej osób.

– Dyrektor właśnie został zawieszony. Dumbledore'a nie ma już w zamku – dodał zadowolony. – Zawsze wiedziałem, że mój ojciec w końcu go wykurzy.

Szepty szybko rozniosły się po pokoju.

– Co więcej, tego przygłupawego półolbrzyma sam Knot odprowadził do Azkabanu. To jak przyśpieszona Gwiazdka – roześmiał się.

Evander starał się zrobić to samo, ale nieobecność Notta nie dawała mu spokoju.

– Co jest, nie cieszysz się?

– Widziałeś Notta?

Draco spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

– Theo? Mijałem go przed chwilą na korytarzu. Szedł do gabinetu Snape'a – Draco wzruszył ramionami.

Evander nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy przejście za Malfoyem się otworzyło, ukazując Opiekuna ich Domu oraz stojącego przed nim Theodora Notta.

– Pan Verlaine, jak się dobrze składa. Proszę za mną.

Skinął głową. Mijając Notta próbował odczytać coś z jego zadowolonej twarzy, ale nie znalazł żadnych wskazówek co do powodu, dla którego miałby go wzywać Snape.

– A panu, panie Nott, radzę nie wałęsać się więcej po szkolnych korytarzach. Następnym razem może pan spotkać mniej wyrozumiałego nauczyciela na swojej drodze.

Zanim wyszedł, zerknął za siebie, zauważając skonsternowaną minę Draco i nieodgadnione spojrzenie Blaise'a. Bez słowa podążył za profesorem do jego gabinetu.

Evander nigdy wcześniej nie był w gabinecie Severusa Snape'a. Właściwie, nie był w żadnym z profesorskich gabinetów.

– Verlaine. Zostałem poinformowany, że są wśród nas osoby, które podejrzewają cię o ataki na urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach uczniów.

Evander prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Nott… Gdyby mógł, sprawiłby, że zwijałby się z bólu tak długo, aż przysiągłby, że nigdy więcej nie spróbuje mu zaszkodzić.

– A te osoby to Theodor Nott?

Snape pokręcił głową.

– Pan Nott tylko dostarczył mi tę wiadomość.

Evander skinął głową.

– To prawda. Nott wyśmiał Blaise'a, kiedy ten rzucił we mnie tymi wyssanymi z palca oskarżeniami. A potem, jak widzę, postanowił to wykorzystać. Widzi pan, panie profesorze, został pan wciągnięty w typowe ślizgońskie gierki. Przepraszam, w imieniu kolegów. Nie powinni z tym do pana przychodzić.

Starał się wyglądać na skruszonego i wkurzonego jednocześnie. Dokładnie tak, jak zapewne oczekiwał tego Snape. Nauczyciel milczał przez chwilę.

– Jesteś pewny, że nie masz nic wspólnego z obecnymi wydarzeniami?

– Absolutnie – powiedział, wkładając w to całe przekonanie, na jakie mógł się zdobyć.

Snape obserwował go jeszcze przez jakiś czas, po czym otworzył drzwi i pierwszy wyszedł na korytarz.

– Odprowadzę pana do dormitorium, panie Verlaine.

Evander skinął głową i ruszył za nim. Kiedy dotarli do przejścia, a Snape miał wracać do siebie, Evander zapytał.

– Profesorze, gdybym chciał skorzystać z biblioteki...

Snape zamyślił się na moment.

– W poniedziałek po zajęciach, Verlaine.

Evander skinął głową i wszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Nie zastał tam nikogo z drugorocznych Ślizgonów, więc od razu skierował się do sypialni. W środku znalazł tylko swoich współlokatorów.

– Czego chciał Snape? – zaatakował go Draco zanim zdążył zamknąć za sobą drzwi.

– Zapytaj Notta – odburknął Evander. Wyciągnął z torby książkę i rozłożył się na łóżku, kompletnie ignorując blondyna.

– Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, Theo?

Krótkim machnięciem różdżką Evander zasunął zasłony i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające, odcinając się od nadchodzącej sprzeczki.

Spomiędzy kartek książki wysunął się cienki dziennik. Evander otworzył go, zastanawiając się nad tym, co napisać. Po tym jak powiedział Snape'owi prosto w twarz, że nie ma z atakami nic wspólnego, zaczynał wątpić czy dalsze pisanie fałszywego pamiętnika ma w ogóle sens.

Mimo to pisał w nadziei, że jakoś to będzie.

* * *

Zaklęcie Tempus pokazało, że zostało kilka minut do północy. Zatrzasnął książkę i wyciągnął dziennik Toma Riddle'a.

– Nie podoba mi się ta twoja taktyka - powiedział, pomijając powitanie.

W odpowiedzi, Tom tylko uniósł brwi.

– Nie mam jak ćwiczyć. Mamy zakaz wychodzenia z dormitorium bez opieki nauczycieli – Zmarszczył nos w wyrazie dezaprobaty. – Dumbledore jest zawieszony. Dzisiaj opuścił szkołę.

Tom skupił na nim wzrok i nawet nie starał się z tym kryć, kiedy na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek. Wiadomość najwyraźniej bardzo go zadowoliła, bo chętniej niż zwykle zaoferował swoją pomoc w nauce. Evander wrócił nad ranem, zupełnie wykończony, ale do swojej listy klątw dodał kilka nowych, całkiem przydatnych i nie do końca legalnych. Korzystając z dobrego humoru Riddle'a, wyciągnął też z Toma szczegóły dotyczące wskazówki, którą podsunął Granger.

Nie spał wiele tej nocy, ale zwlekł się z łóżka na śniadanie, nie chcąc wzbudzać kolejnych podejrzeń. Przechodząc przez pokój wspólny zauważył, że na tablicy ogłoszeń wisi notatka o godzinie, w której organizowane miały być wyjścia do biblioteki. Evander z ulgą przyjął informację, że nie zostanie zupełnie odcięty od swoich codziennych rozrywek. Ograniczenia, jakie nałożono na szkołę, zaczynały go irytować, a nie minęła nawet doba od ich ogłoszenia.

Przez następne dni Tom domagał się kolejnego ataku, ale Evanderowi udało się wyperswadować dziedzicowi Slytherina, że aktualnie nie ma kogo zaatakować, skoro nałożono zakaz wychodzenia z dormitoriów. Riddle uparł się jednak, że powinien jak najczęściej kręcić się w pobliżu łazienki Marty. Twierdził, że Potter niedługo odkryje wejście i żadne zapewnienia o poziomie inteligencji chłopaka poniżej przeciętnej nie zdołały go przekonać, że będzie inaczej. Evander nie miał więc wyboru. Kiedy z ostatnich zajęć nauczyciel odprowadzał ich do lochów, przepakował torbę, wpychając do niej opasłe tomy, których nie zamierzał jeszcze zwracać i usadowił się wygodnie w pokoju wspólnym, czekając na zwyczajową godzinę, kiedy Snape pojawiał się w wejściu do dormitorium i przejmował grupkę chętnych do odwiedzenia biblioteki uczniów.

Gdy tylko nadarzała się okazja, znikał w niszy i czekał, aż korytarz opustoszeje. Ostatnie głosy oddalających się Ślizgonów milkły i Evander ruszał w przeciwnym kierunku. Ignorując szaleńcze bicie serca zatrzymywał się dopiero w niewielkiej komórce, z której, dzięki zaklęciu _Venetia speculo_ , miał widok na wejście do okupowanej przez ducha łazienki.

Nie mógł jednak przesiadywać tam codziennie, w dodatku jego czas ograniczony był do kilku godzin, przeznaczonych na wizytę w bibliotece. Łazienki nikt w tym czasie nie odwiedzał i Evander szybko zaczął się irytować. Tom na niego naciskał, żeby nie przerywał wymykania się, ale jego wycieczki na pierwsze piętro szybko okazały się niemożliwe. Draco postanowił towarzyszyć mu w bibliotece, uznając że od hałasu panującego w przepełnionym pokoju wspólnym dostaje migreny.

Już czwarty dzień z rzędu przeszedł przez kamienną ścianę zaraz za Evanderem, a kiedy znaleźli się pomiędzy uginającymi się od ksiąg regałami, natychmiast skierował kroki do ulubionego działu.

– Brakuje mi treningów – mruknął pod nosem, wyprzedzając go i wyganiając jakiegoś trzecioklasistę ze stolika, który zajmowali ostatnio. – Może moglibyśmy… wymknąć się w nocy? Przecież to nie tak, że dziedzic zaatakuje któregoś z nas. Nawet nie wyjdziemy z lochów - próbował go przekonać.

Będąc ze sobą szczerym, Evander musiał przyznać w duchu, że też myślał o treningach. Obawiał się tylko, że jeśli zostanie złapany, może mu brakować wiarygodnej wymówki. Szczególnie po tym jak Nott poinformował Snape'a o podejrzeniach Ślizgonów. Eskapady w towarzystwie Draco dawały mu wiarygodne alibi, którego potrzebował.

Kiwnął głową.

– Chyba mam pewien pomysł – odpowiedział, zamykając książkę.

Oczy Draco zabłyszczały z ekscytacji.

– Dzisiaj? – dopytywał.

– Nie – zaprzeczył Evander, a widząc zagubione spojrzenie blondyna westchnął i dodał – Muszę najpierw coś sprawdzić.

Wstał od stolika, a po chwili stał pod regałem z księgami zaklęć. To, którego potrzebował z definicji było proste, ale potrzebował nieco zmodyfikowanej wersji. Nie sądził, by dodanie na koniec inkantacji prostego _maxima_ załatwiło sprawę.

* * *

Okazało się, że miał rację i samo _Engorgio_ , z dodatkiem czy bez, nie odpowiadało jego potrzebom. Na szczęście znalazł inne, nadające się idealnie do tego zadania zaklęcie. Tak samo jak wcześniej robił to sam, tym razem Evander pociągnął Draco za rękaw, chowając ich obu w niszy.

– Zaraz, a gdzie Malfoy i Verlaine? – usłyszeli po chwili.

– Pewnie zostali w dormitorium – odpowiedział drugi głos.

– To Warrington i Montague – wyszeptał Draco, chichocząc.

Evander uciszył go wzrokiem i odczekał, zanim znów złapał go za rękaw i pociągnął za sobą.

– Czemu mi się wydaje, że już to robiłeś? – zapytał Draco, kiedy mijali schody prowadzące do sali wejściowej.

– Bo robiłem – odpowiedział Evander, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

Draco nie miał szansy odpowiedzieć. Został wepchnięty do komórki i wciśnięty w kąt. Wpadł na miotłę i przewrócił ją, robiąc przy tym sporo hałasu.

– Zwariowałeś? – syknął Evander.

Zatrzasnął drzwi, całkowicie odcinając jedyne źródło światła. Draco natychmiast wyciągnął różdżkę, rozświetlając małe pomieszczenie.

– Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to tu mamy trenować?

Evander powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami i zaczął szeptać zaklęcia wyciszające i ostrzegające przed zbliżającymi się osobami. Kiedy skończył, obrócił się i spojrzał na cisnącego się na małej przestrzeni Draco.

– Zabierz te miotły – powiedział i przesunął go w stronę drzwi, wręczając mu naręcze zmiotek. – _Capacious extremis_ – powiedział, starając się ze wszystkich sił kontrolować opuszczającą go magię.

To było trudne zaklęcie. Używając go do powiększenia pomieszczenia, w dodatku rzucając je bez uprzedniego ćwiczenia, Evander odrobinę ryzykował, dlatego zachowywał szczególną ostrożność i zanim zadowolił się efektem, musiał rzucić je jeszcze kilka razy.

– _Lumos maxima_ – szepnął i tym razem _maxima_ wystarczyło. Pokój rozświetlił się ostrym, białym światłem.

Malfoyowi opadła szczęka, kiedy komórka na miotły zmieniła się w salę wielkości klas lekcyjnych.

– Niezłe – pochwalił. – Ale czemu nie mogliśmy po prostu użyć jednej z pustych klas w lochach?

– Powiedzmy, że mam swoje powody – odpowiedział enigmatycznie, wyczarowując pachołki treningowe.

Draco zrzucił torbę i przygotował różdżkę.

* * *

– Szybciej!

Evander przykucnął zaraz obok drzwi i krzyknął jeszcze kilka razy na wyraźnie ociągającego się Malfoya. Kiedy Draco zmobilizował resztki sił, wykonując dane mu wcześniej polecenie, Evander wyciągnął różdżkę i narysował nią na drzwiach maleńki okrąg, który natychmiast sprawił, że drzwi stały się w jego obrębie przezroczyste. Evander zerknął na korytarz za nim, ale nikogo nie zobaczył. Dziwna cisza kazała mu wrócić spojrzeniem w stronę blondyna. Draco dyszał lekko, chociaż nadal z właściwą sobie gracją i _nie ćwiczył_.

Kolejne machnięcie różdżką i lustro weneckie zniknęło, a Evander wstał i skierował kroki ku środkowi pomieszczenia.

Przez moment wydało mu się mniejsze niż godzinę temu.

– _Drętwota_ – powiedział, nie za głośno, ale i nie za cicho, wiedząc, że ktokolwiek zaatakuje Draco, na pewno nie będzie używał zaklęć niewerbalnych. – Broń się, Draco.

Rzucił kilka kolejnych klątw. Nie były zbyt przyjemne, ale nie były w stanie wyrządzić Malfoyowi większej krzywdy. Zaczęli wokół siebie krążyć. Draco poprawił się od pierwszego razu, ale nadal był wolniejszy od Evandera i znał mniej zaklęć od niego, więc dalej nie stanowił większego zagrożenia, szybko wpadając w osłabiającą go rutynę.

– _Locomotor Mortis_ – krzyknął Malfoy,

– Ciszej – odpowiedział mu Evander, całkiem nieźle się bawiąc, tylko irytując tym blondyna. – Chcę zobaczyć niewerbalne.

Nauka Draco sprawiała mu odrobinę sadystycznej przyjemności. Bezkarnie znęcał się nad chłopakiem, a ten mu jeszcze za to dziękował. Odszukał w pamięci kolejne dwie klątwy. Jedna o cal minęła jego głowę.

– _Slugulus Eructo_.

Tym razem wykrzyczał formułę, żeby Draco dobrze wiedział co nadchodzi. Od razu się zorientował, że to ta sama klątwa, której chciał na nim użyć Weasley wcześniej tego roku. Jego tarcza powstała niemal natychmiast, bez żadnego wypowiedzianego słowa. Evander wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu, decydując, że będzie rzucał zaklęcie do skutku.

– Żryj ślimaki, Malfoy – powiedział, świetnie się bawiąc. – _Slugulus Eructo._

Oburzony, przeklinając soczyście, Draco zaczął ciskać w niego kolejnymi zaklęciami. Evander odpłacał mu tym samym. Pomieszczenie wypełniły błyski różnokolorowego światła, a kamienne ściany zaczęły się kruszyć. Podłoga zatrzęsła się, ale oni nie przestawali walczyć. Draco już jakiś czas temu zrozumiał, że pomimo tego, że to tylko trening, walkę należało doprowadzić do końca.

Pochłonięci wymianą klątw nie zauważyli jak sufit zaczyna falować, a kąty pokoju stają się coraz bardziej obłe.

Pokój skurczył się sekundę później, sprawiając, że oboje wylądowali na podłodze, przysypani miotłami. Evander nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu, kiedy zobaczył zażenowanie, z jakim Draco zrzucił go z siebie. Z trudem wstał w ciasnym pomieszczeniu i rzucił zaklęcie Tempus.

– W samą porę – skomentował. – Za chwilę Snape będzie wracał z biblioteki.

– Nawet się nie zmęczyłem – zajęczał Draco.

Evander spojrzał na niego krytycznie. Malfoy był wykończony, ale był gotów wykrzesać z siebie ostatki magii, żeby odpłacić mu za to, że śmiał ciskać w niego klątwą Weasleya.

– Odegrasz się następnym razem – mruknął Evander, usuwając pozostałe zaklęcia i wymykając się przez drzwi.

– Gdzie idziecie? – zapytał Nott.

Evander chciał go zignorować, ale Draco zatrzymał się i spojrzał krytycznie na współlokatora.

– Nie powinno cię to interesować, Theo – odpowiedział chłodno.

Od incydentu ze Snape'em, Draco utrzymywał co najwyżej dyplomatyczne stosunki z Theodorem Nottem, a i to tylko w otoczeniu innych uczniów. W towarzystwie Ślizgonów ze swojego rocznika Malfoy był oschły i nieprzyjemny, chociaż nie dokuczał Nottowi celowo. Pozostali, idąc za przykładem swojego lidera, również wykluczyli go ze swojej małej społeczności i chłopak miał problemy z pogodzeniem się z tym faktem. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że zamierzał zachowywać się tak, jakby nic się nie zmieniło, aż rzeczywistość wróci do normy. Zależało to tylko i wyłącznie od decyzji Draco, a ten na razie nie zamierzał rozgrzeszać Notta. Zarzucił mu nielojalność wobec jednego ze swoich i tym samym przesunął w hierarchii na najniższą pozycję.

Draco odwrócił się i przeszedł przez pokój niewzruszony.

– Jesteś dla niego taki surowy, Draco – zadrwił Evander, chichocąc pod nosem.

Odpowiadało mu zachowanie Malfoya. Nikt inny nie mógł mu dać nauczki, bo tylko na jego opinii Nottowi zależało.

– Jeśli to coś zmieni... – mruknął Draco wyjątkowo poważnie.

Przeszli przez przejście w ścianie i ruszyli korytarzem. Evander zastanawiał się chwilę w milczeniu.

– Nie martwisz się, że odniesiesz przeciwny skutek? Tylko mnie znienawidzi i zamiast mi zaszkodzić, spróbuje czegoś gorszego. Nie mówię, że nie dałbym sobie rady, ale po co tworzyć dodatkowy kłopot?

Był ciekawy co na prawdę myśli o tym Draco. Przez długi czas był przekonany, że Malfoy udaje złość na Theodora i staje po stronie Evandera tylko dlatego, że dostał wyraźny rozkaz od ojca. Później zawarli Przysięgę i teraz nie miał już większego wyboru. I właśnie wtedy Evander zauważył, że Draco wyglądał, jakby mu zdjęto spory ciężar z ramion. Przysięga sprawiała, że to już nie była jego decyzja; zdejmowała z niego odpowiedzialność za zajęcie tej, a nie innej strony w konflikcie, z którym najwyraźniej sobie nie radził.

Evander chciał poznać prawdziwe odczucia Draco wobec sytuacji, w której się znaleźli, ale nie mógł zapytać o nie wprost. Nie dostałby jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, a nawet jeśli, to nie miał podstaw sądzić, by była prawdziwa.

– Jeśli spróbuje, bezpowrotnie straci szansę powrotu. Dobrze o tym wie. Zakończmy ten temat – dokończył wściekłym szeptem.

Przemykali się korytarzami w stronę komórki na miotły na pierwszym piętrze. Do tej pory nie spotkali na korytarzach żadnego nauczyciela, ale to nie znaczyło, że w ogóle nie patrolowano zamku.

Słysząc zbliżający się stukot schowali się w najbliższej niszy, ale okazało się, że to tylko rycerz przebiegał z hałasem przez obrazy, budząc przy okazji ich rezydentów. Oboje zdecydowali się poczekać aż większość z nich ponownie zaśnie, co nie trwało zbyt długo i chwilę później byli już na miejscu.

Dni zaczynały się już robić coraz dłuższe, ale kiedy dotarli na miejsce z okien na końcu korytarza nie przedostawało się już żadne światło. Schowali się w komórce i Evander rzucił zwyczajowe zaklęcia wyciszające.

– _Cave Inimicum_ – powiedział na koniec, machając skierowaną w górę różdżką.

– Podziwiam twoją przezorność, Evander. Kto normalny szukałby nas w komórce na miotły?

Evander posłał mu spojrzenie, po którym policzki Malfoya zaróżowiły się lekko.

– Nie muszą szukać _nas_. Mogą po prostu potrzebować _miotły_.

Draco odszedł w głąb pomieszczenia, ukrywając konsternację i zaczynając od kilku standardowych ćwiczeń, których nauczył go Evander.

* * *

W ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu dni, zdążyli wyrobić pewną rutynową kolejność działań. Najpierw trening Draco, który zaczynał się od rozgrzewki, by przejść do pojedynku, a kończył na ciskaniu zabójczych zaklęć w magicznie odnawiającego się manekina, aż do utraty sił. Później Draco odpoczywał, a Evander zaczynał swój trening, polegający w głównej mierze na tym samym, z tą różnicą, że Evander w większości używał zaklęć niewerbalnych, które nadal uważał za wymagające sporej ilości ćwiczeń.

Właśnie zdecydował o rozpoczęciu pojedynku. Stanęli na przeciwko siebie i, zgodnie ze zwyczajem, Evander pozwolił Draco na rzucenie pierwszego zaklęcia. Ta część treningu miała na celu wyrobienie w Malfoyu refleksu, którego na początku chłopak praktycznie nie posiadał. Teraz, po miesiącu całkiem intensywnych, chociaż niezbyt częstych ćwiczeń wyglądało na to, że Malfoy miał wrodzone, chociaż drzemiące dotychczas w ukryciu zdolności. Evander też trenował od niedawna, ale chociaż jego mentorem był sam dziedzic Slytherina, kilka miesięcy o wiele częstszych spotkań więcej wcale nie dawało mu dużo większej przewagi. To, że nadal przewyższał Draco w ich sparringach, zawdzięczał jednak nie refleksowi, a mocy. Posiadał potężniejszy rdzeń magiczny. Czuł, że nie wykorzystuje nawet drobnej części swoich możliwości, kiedy pojedynkował się z Malfoyem. Kiedy brakowało mu refleksu, jego magia ożywała, sama stając w jego obronie.

Tak jak teraz.

Rozluźnił się, wnioskując z coraz większej nerwowości Draco, że chłopak powoli sięgał swojej granicy. Z uśmiechem na twarzy poruszał się powoli, ale konsekwentnie, zmuszając go do ruchu. Draco rzucał te same klątwy, ułożone w powtarzalną sekwencję. Wydawało się, że nie ma pomysłu na ten pojedynek.

Później Evander skarcił sam siebie, że nie zauważył tego wcześniej. Draco uśpił go wykrzykiwanymi zaklęciami, by w następnej chwili przyśpieszyć tempo i rzucić trzy zaklęcia w krótkim odstępie czasu. Jedno z nich było niewerbalne. Gdyby nie nadciągający ku niemu promień czerwonego światła, nie zorientowałby się, że jest na linii ognia. Jedyne co zdążył zrobić to unieść lewą, pozbawioną różdżki rękę. Był pewny, że zaklęcie sięgnie celu, mimo to, z nawyku, pomyślał: _Protego_ , próbując skoncentrować magię.

Zaklęcie Tarczy odbiło czerwony promień, który pomknął na ścianę, rozpryskując kamienne odłamki na wszystkie strony. Kilka z nich dosięgło pojedynkujących się Ślizgonów i Evander poczuł jak jego policzek zaczyna pulsować lekkim bólem. Nie spuszczając wzroku z triumfującego Draco uniósł dłoń do twarzy i palcami wytarł zbierającą się krew.

Metaliczny zapach dotarł do jego nozdrzy. Nie powinien był reagować, ale zadowolona mina Draco prosiła się o rewanż. Uśmiechnął się w sposób, który natychmiast starł wyraz triumfu z twarzy Malfoya, ale to mu nie wystarczyło. Zrobił krok w przód. Potem drugi.

Pomyślał, że przestraszenie Draco będzie bardzo zabawne. Przywołał na twarz szaleńczy uśmiech. Nie uleczył rany i nie oczyścił się z krwi. Rozciągnął usta w szerokim uśmiechu, który nie sięgał oczu, skupionych na szczupłej sylwetce blondyna. Draco zaczął się cofać.

Evander rzucił kilka klątw na raz, z zadowoleniem obserwując jak Draco wyciąga przed siebie różdżkę i w panice przechodzi do defensywy. Evander, jak drapieżnik ścigając swoją ofiarę, posuwał się do przodu, ciskając zaklęcie za zaklęciem, kilka z nich wymawiając na głos, żeby Draco wiedział co go czeka, jeśli opuści gardę.

Miał ochotę się roześmiać, bo Draco wyglądał na na prawdę przerażonego, ale zrobił jeszcze krok, jeszcze jeden i…

Nie wytrzymał. Roześmiał się, łapiąc za brzuch i zginając w pół.

– Twoja mina… Nie mogę – chichotał.

Draco, z początku zdezorientowanego, powoli zaczęła ogarniać wściekłość.

– Ty…

Rzucił w niego paskudną klątwą, ale Evander był na to przygotowany. Odbijał zaklęcia, cały czas chichocząc. Draco, niemal czerwony z wściekłości, nacierał na niego, a Evander pozwalał mu na to, cofając się i cały czas się śmiejąc.

Coś nieprzyjemnie ukłuło go w środku i był pewien, że nie było to żadne zaklęcie Malfoya. Uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy, kiedy zorientował się skąd pochodzi to dziwne uczucie. Draco nic nie robił sobie z nagle poważnej miny Evandera, nadal rzucając w niego klątwami. Evander spróbował go zatrzymać, ale Draco go zignorował.

– _Arresto Momentum_ – krzyknął celując w Malfoya.

Chłopak zatrzymał się w połowie kroku i z połowie wypowiedzianą klątwą.

Evander natychmiast podszedł do drzwi i wyczarował lustro weneckie. To _Cave Inimicum_ , zaklęcie ostrzegające o nadchodzących osobach dało znać, że ktoś zbliża się do ich kryjówki.

Było sporo po północy. Do tej pory nie zauważyli, żeby nauczyciele pilnowali tej części zamku tak późno w nocy. Evander zakładał, że w pobliżu nie było żadnego z dormitoriów, co jako jedyne tłumaczyłoby brak patroli. Czekał w napięciu, aż intruz pojawi się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Kiedy zobaczył Pottera, wraz z towarzyszącym mu Weasleyem, zupełnie zapomniał o Malfoyu.

Gryfoni skradali się, rozglądając na boki. Evander gorączkowo zastanawiał się co powinien teraz zrobić. Przez moment myślał, że Potter zamierza wejść do łazienki Marty, ale on zatrzymał się tylko, pokazując coś Weasleyowi. Po chwili ruszyli dalej.

To był impuls. Coś w nim sprawiło, że bezwiednie otworzył drzwi i zatrzymał ich, zanim zniknęli za rogiem.

– Hej, Potter – zawołał. – Co tu robisz o tej godzinie?

Obaj aż podskoczyli, złapani na gorącym uczynku.

– Nie wiesz, że szwendanie się po zamku w nocy jest zabronione?

– W takim razie co ty tu robisz, Verlaine? – odgryzł się rudzielec.

Potter wydawał się nieco bardziej opanowany.

– Idź w swoją stronę, a my pójdziemy w swoją, Verlaine. Nikt nic nie straci, nikt nic nie zyska – odezwał się.

– Jakież ślizgońskie podejście, Potter – zadrwił Evander. – Tyle, że nie masz pewności czy rzeczywiście czegoś nie zyskam, zatrzymując cię tutaj.

Uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że dał mu do myślenia.

– Nie zamierzam cię przepuścić – dodał, kompletnie ignorując Weasleya, który chyba właśnie to zauważył, bo poczerwieniał z wściekłości.

– Nic nie możesz zrobić – odpowiedział Potter.

Stali przy schodach prowadzących do sali wejściowej. Evander zrobił krok w ich kierunku.

– Nie był bym tego taki pewien – syknął.

W następnej chwili zdarzyło się kilka rzeczy jednocześnie. Evander cisnął klątwą w ich kierunku. Potter odepchnął Weasleya, wyraźnie broniąc go przed zaklęciem i wyciągając różdżkę rzucił w niego _Expeliarmusem_. Weasley też próbował rzucić w niego jakimś urokiem, ale jego różdżka tylko wystrzeliła kilka iskier i wybuchła, osmalając mu twarz. Evander zignorował Gryfona, skupiając swoją całkowitą uwagę na Potterze. Chłopak ciskał w niego Zaklęciem Rozbrajającym, na co Evander w końcu roześmiał się w głos, zupełnie nie przejmując, że ktoś ich usłyszy.

– Tylko na tyle cię stać, Potter? Zamierzasz uratować świat przy pomocy jednego zaklęcia, Wybrańcu?

Wiedział już po sprzeczkach Pottera z Draco, że nawiązywanie do jego roli jako zbawcy świata czarodziejów najbardziej wytrąca Pottera z równowagi i nie mógł sobie odmówić tej przyjemności. W tym samym czasie ciskał w niego klątwami, z przyjemnością obserwując, że jedyne co potrafił Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, to unikanie niebezpiecznych zaklęć poprzez uniki. Co rusz odskakiwał, mając niewielkie pole manewru w wąskim korytarzu, i chociaż Evander musiał mu przyznać, że taktyka była całkiem skuteczna, nie potrafił powstrzymać triumfującego uśmieszku na twarzy, kiedy jasnym było, że Potter nie ma pojęcia jak się bronić.

– _Incarcerous_ – krzyknął, kiedy zobaczył zbliżającego się w jego kierunku Weasleya.

Grube liny natychmiast oplotły rudzielca i Potter podbiegł do niego, próbując go uratować. Przez moment szarpał się z nimi, przegrywając z silniejszą od jego ramion magią. W końcu poszedł po rozum do głowy i podniósł różdżkę, która upadła obok, kiedy próbował ratować kolegę.

Evander obserwował wszystko z daleka.

– _Finite Incantatem_ – powiedział Potter i liny opadły, a po chwili rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. – Po co to było?! – Potter był wściekły, ale najwyraźniej nie rozumiał o co w tym wszystkim chodziło.

Evander też nie do końca rozumiał. Nie wiedział co nim kierowało, kiedy wyszedł w momencie, w którym zobaczył Pottera. Rzucił się na niego przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. To nie pochodziło od niego. Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję.

– Po co? – odpowiedział chłodno. – Bo jesteś cholernym Gryfonem – odpowiedział.

Teraz mógł co najwyżej zrzucić to na odwieczną walkę między domami. Nie miał pewności czy to wystarczy, ale nic więcej mu nie pozostawało. Nie sądził by Tom był zachwycony, gdyby zdradził się przed Potterem z jakimkolwiek szczegółem.

– Bo z jakiegoś powodu nienawidzisz Ślizgonów, a przede wszystkim, bo sama twoja obecność działa na mnie wybitnie irytująco.

– I vice versa – odburknął Potter, pomagając Weasleyowi wstać. – Ale ja nie napadam na ciebie, próbując cię zabić.

– Nie próbowałem cię zabić. Gdybym _spróbował_ , raczej już byś nie żył – skłamał gładko.

Tom chciał, by był martwy, ale Evander nie był przygotowany na popełnienie morderstwa. Miał dwanaście lat. Nawet jeśli w przyszłości znajdzie się w sytuacji, w której będzie zabijał, a nie wykluczał tego, sądząc po tym jaką ścieżką aktualnie zmierzał, nie uważał, by był na to gotowy już teraz.

Potter zniknął za rogiem, zabierając ze sobą kaszlącego Weasleya, kiedy z powiększonej zaklęciem komórki na miotły wypadł Draco.

– Co Potter tu robił?

Evander westchnął.

– Nie wiem, chociaż wiele dałbym, żeby się dowiedzieć - odpowiedział, brzmiąc na zmęczonego.

– Dlaczego mnie unieruchomiłeś? Pomógłbym ci – dąsał się Draco.

– Nie potrzebowałem pomocy – mruknął Evander. – Chodź, za chwilę zlecą się tu nauczyciele. I tak dziwne, że jeszcze żaden się nie pojawił.

Zlikwidował zaklęcia nałożone na komórkę i uciszając nadal nadąsanego Malfoya, ciągnął go do w dół po schodach.

– Dlaczego nie idziemy do dormitorium? – zapytał Draco, kiedy zamiast skręcić w lewo, na kolejne, prowadzące w dół schody, Evander, szarpiąc go za ramię skierował kroki w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

– Idziemy sprawdzić gdzie poszedł Potter.

– Po co do cholery mamy to robić?

– Bo Potter coś kombinuje, a ja chcę wiedzieć co – powiedział Evander tonem ucinającym dalszą dyskusję.

Szli w milczeniu, ukrywając się w cieniu i podążając za dwójką Gryfonów w odległości pozwalającej na ciche szepty.

– To wygląda jakby szli do chatki tego gajowego. Przecież zabrali go do Azkabanu. Tego samego dnia, co usunęli Dumbledore'a ze stanowiska.

Draco prychnął, nie komentując.

Potter i Weasley faktycznie weszli do chatki, ale nawet nie zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Minutę później, razem z wielkim brytanem półolbrzyma, wyszli i skierowali się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.

Evander spojrzał na Draco, ale ten pokiwał stanowczo głową.

– Nie ma mowy. Nie wejdę tam. Za nic w świecie mnie tam nie zaciągniesz.

Evander nie sprzeczał się z nim. Umiał się bronić przed uczniami, w zamku, ale wycieczka do Zakazanego Lasu…

Był Ślizgonem. A Ślizgoni nie pakują się w potencjalnie niebezpieczne sytuacje, szczególnie takie, w których nie wiadomo co tym niebezpieczeństwem mogło być.

Wrócili do łóżek, po raz kolejny szczęśliwie unikając przyłapania przez nauczycieli. Evander zaczynał podejrzewać, że Snape tak na prawdę w ogóle nie patrolował lochów, wiedząc, że jego uczniom zupełnie nic nie grozi.


	11. rozdział 10

**10.**

* * *

Evander zdążył się przyzwyczaić do aury, jaką roztaczał wokół siebie Tom Riddle. Na początku go fascynowała. Kiedy przywykł do niej, przestała robić na nim wrażenie i po prostu trenował z Tomem, by osiągnąć ten sam poziom mocy, z którym tak obnosił się twórca dziennika.

Znajomy, szary pokój wspólny zmaterializował się wokół niego i Evander bez zbędnych słów rozsiadł się w swoim fotelu, moszcząc się wygodnie i przybierając na twarz kpiący uśmieszek.

– Muszę przyznać, że twoje metody jednak działają – powiedział nie czekając aż Tom usiądzie obok.

Chłopak zatrzymał się w pół kroku i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

– A masz przez to na myśli…

– Że Potter przed momentem wszedł do Zakazanego Lasu. Na spotkanie z pająkiem gajowego, jak sądzę - dokończył.

Tom zmrużył oczy, ale to była jedyna jego reakcja na usłyszane wieści. Evander obserwował jak wpatruje się w ogień. Blask kominka odbijał się w jego oczach, które błyszczały nienaturalnie. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że widział w nich czerwień, co było niemożliwe w świecie z atramentu, w którym się znajdowali.

Minuty mijały, a Evander zaczął się nudzić. Nie poruszył się jednak, nie chcąc dać mu satysfakcji. Tom obmyślał teraz następny krok, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Jeśli mu przerwie, ten tylko go zruga. Siedząc cicho zyskiwał pewność, że za chwilę usłyszy kolejne wskazówki.

Nigdy nie dostawał zbyt wielu informacji z góry. Z początku myślał, że Tom mu nie ufa, co było z resztą słusznym założeniem z jego strony. Mimo fascynacji dziedzicem Slytherina, Evander nie był typem, który wpakowałby się w kłopoty z własnej woli i bez gwarancji wyniesienia z tego jakichkolwiek korzyści. Wiele tygodni później zorientował się, że znając wcześniej niektóre z faktów, postąpiłby inaczej i całe przedsięwzięcie mogłoby być z tego powodu zagrożone.

Jak na razie wszystko szło zgodnie z planem Toma i Evander nie miał powodu, by się wycofać z zadania.

– Czeka nas wielki finał, Evanderze – odezwał się w końcu Riddle.

Evander przechylił głowę lekko w bok, gest wyraźnie skopiowany od Toma, po czym uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

– A ten finał to?

Tom powoli obrócił głowę w jego stronę. Oczy znów spłatały mu figla, bo zobaczył w tęczówkach pojawiającą się na sekundę czerwień.

– Musisz sprowadzić Pottera do Komnaty Tajemnic. Rok szkolny niedługo się skończy. Nie pozostało nam wiele czasu.

– A w Komnacie?

– Jeżeli nam się poszczęści, Bazyliszek zabije chłopaka w momencie, w którym go wypuszczę.

Evander przełknął ślinę. Wyobrażał sobie śmierć Pottera na wiele różnych sposobów, ale przyłożenie do tego ręki nadal wywoływało w nim pewien opór, chociaż nie rozumiał dlaczego tak się działo.

– Co z tego będę miał? – zapytał. – Wielki finał wymaga wielkiej nagrody, nie sądzisz?

Reakcja Riddle'a była przewidywalna. Hamowane niezadowolenie wypłynęło na jego twarz, łamiąc na moment jego nienaganną maskę.

– A co byś chciał?

To miała być swobodna rozmowa, a pytanie, które zadał Evander, zadał pół żartem, pół serio. Sposób, w jaki odpowiedział mu Tom sprawił, że Evander dwa razy zastanowił się, zanim odpowiedział.

– Poza wyjściem bez szwanku na ciele, umyśle i wizerunku, jak to ustaliliśmy na samym początku? Chciałbym, żebyś dalej mnie trenował, Tom.

Tom skrzywił się lekko na wspomnienie ich wcześniejszej umowy. Powinno to zaniepokoić Evandera, ale zignorował przeczucie, skupiając się na słowach, które padły chwilę później.

– Obawiam się, że to może być niemożliwe.

– Myślałem, że nic nie jest niemożliwe.

Atmosfera zgęstniała i Evander doskonale wyczuwał napięcie. Tom mistrzowsko manewrował słowami i Evander miał się na baczności, wsłuchując się w znaczenie wypowiadanych przez niego zdań.

– Jestem tylko dziennikiem, Evanderze. Nie mogę decydować za siebie. Ktoś może się o mnie upomnieć.

– Więc powiem temu komuś, że zgubiłem dziennik – Evander wzruszył ramionami, udając zobojętnienie.

Tom prychnął i podniósł się z fotela, a w następnej chwili zawisł nad nim, kładąc dłonie na oparciach jego krzesła. Evander znów poczuł się przytłoczony jego aurą, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy się poznali. Poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakie dawała rutyna, wyparowało.

– Jak dobry jesteś w Oklumencji? – zapytał Tom cichym, prawie słodkim głosem.

Evander nie odpowiedział od razu. Nie spojrzał mu w oczy, nie chcąc dać mu sposobności, by sam się przekonał.

– Nie łudź się, że zachowasz mnie w tajemnicy, Evanderze. – Ujął dłonią jego podbródek, sprawiając, że poczuł się jeszcze mniej komfortowo.

Tom zmusił go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Evander najchętniej przekląłby się za tę uległość, ale z jego umysłu zniknęły wszystkie myśli, prócz jednej. Tom… fascynował go i przyciągał. Tak, od dawna to wiedział, ale było w tej myśli coś nowego. Nie oparłby mu się, cokolwiek by ten od niego zażądał.

Wyciągnął dłoń. Chciał go dotknąć, poczuć, że jest realny, prawdziwy.

Tom odsunął się z syknięciem.

– Dam ci wskazówki kiedy nadejdzie czas – powiedział oschle i rozpłynął się w powietrzu razem z pokojem wspólnym.

Evander nie otwierał oczu. Chciał zatrzymać pod powiekami obraz z ostatnich chwil.

* * *

Pierwsza strona Proroka Codziennego leżała na środku stołu Ślizgonów, umazana resztkami jedzenia. Spod żółtej plamy po soku dyniowym machał Arthur Weasley, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

 **NOWY MINISTER MAGII WYBRANY**

 _Arthur Weasley, dotychczasowy Szef Biura Wykrywania i Konfiskaty Fałszywych Zaklęć Obronnych i Środków Ochrony Osobistej, został nowym Ministrem Magii. Ustępujący ze stanowiska Korneliusz Knot nie kryje niezadowolenia z wyboru, jakiego dokonała społeczność czarodziejów: "Wybraliście marionetkę Dumbledore'a. Ten człowiek nie będzie w stanie samodzielnie rządzić" powiedział naszemu reporterowi były Minister. Sam Weasley wydaje się zaskoczony wyborem i obiecuje, w przeważającej większości, kontynuować politykę swojego poprzednika._

 _"To dla mnie ogromny zaszczyt, ale też wielka odpowiedzialność. Mam nadzieję, że sprostam waszym oczekiwaniom i nie zawiodę pokładanego we mnie zaufania" powiedział Weasley, kiedy ogłoszono wyniki wyborów. Mimo tego, pierwszą decyzją nowego Ministra było natychmiastowe zwolnienie Dolores Umbridge ze stanowiska Starszego Podsekretarza. Społeczeństwo dzieli się na dwoje, a Arthur Weasley zdaje się mieć tak wielu przeciwników jak i zwolenników._

 _"To czarodziej, któremu można zaufać. Można mu powierzyć rządzenie naszym krajem" przyznaje Amelia Bones z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. "Złożyliśmy kraj w ręce zdrajcy i miłośnika mugoli" mówi z kolei inny pracownik Ministerstwa, który pragnie pozostać anonimowy. Więcej o kontrowersyjnym Ministrze Magii, Arthurze Weasleyu - str. 4._

Evander przeczytał to z zainteresowaniem. Zastanawiał się, jak nowy Minister Magii odniesie się do informacji o porwaniu swojego dziecka przez dziedzica Slytherina, informacji, która jak sądził, będzie w gazetach z najdalej dniowym opóźnieniem. Przełknął kęs i zerknął na stół z drugiego końca sali.

Obserwował Pottera z daleka, a Potter obserwował jego. Próbował wyczytać z jego zachowania jakieś wskazówki co do wizyty w Zakazanym Lesie i miał pewne podejrzenia. Potter wydawał się być zniecierpliwiony. Wydawało się, że coś odkrył. Zerkał co chwilę na swojego przyjaciela, który z miną kogoś ważnego przyjmował gratulacje od innych uczniów. Wspólnie z Tomem stwierdzili, że nie ma czasu na zwłokę. Egzaminy miały się odbyć za tydzień, a zgodnie z obliczeniami Evandera, lada dzień ogłoszą, że mandragory dojrzały i będą wybudzać spetryfikowanych.

Evander powinien mieć pewność, zanim zrobi następny krok, że Potter będzie wiedział co robić, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że będzie zmuszony działać w ciemno.

Od poniedziałku próbował zrealizować pierwszy punkt planu, ale odprowadzanie ich przez nauczycieli na kolejne zajęcia, a także uważne spojrzenia pozostałych Ślizgonów sprawiały, że odpowiednia okazja mogła się po prostu nie trafić.

Była środa i Evander zaczynał panikować tak samo, jak przed Bożym Narodzeniem, kiedy nie potrafił zmusić Justyna Finch-Fletchleya do odwiedzenia biblioteki. Jego zachowanie zaczynało budzić podejrzenia Blaise'a, który znów zaczął w niego ciskać oskarżającymi spojrzeniami. Draco, któremu oznajmił, że muszą odpuścić treningi z powodu zbliżających się egzaminów, też wydawał się niezbyt dobrze przyjąć jego wyjaśnienia. Kwestią czasu było, zanim zorientują się, co było nie tak.

Śniadanie zjadł w przyśpieszonym tempie.

– Idę do biblioteki – rzucił do wszystkich i nikogo jednocześnie.

– Spokojnie, przecież mamy teraz okienko – mruknął Draco, ale Evandera już nie było przy stole.

Szedł przed Wielką Salę, czując na sobie ich wzrok. W sali wejściowej schował się tak samo jak poprzednim razem i czekał aż w drzwiach pojawią się Potter z Weasleyem.

Wyszli po krótkiej chwili, w towarzystwie Finningana i Longbottoma. Evander zaczekał, aż się przybliżą, wyciągając różdżkę. Wycelował i rzucił silnym Zaklęciem Sugestii. Weasley zatrzymał się, zawahał i chociaż Evander nie mógł słyszeć co powiedział, doskonale wiedział co to było.

Potter zdziwił się, a potem pokręcił głową i złapał rudzielca za ramię, ciągnąc go za sobą po schodach.

Evander zaklął głośno, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany.

Na środku sali wejściowej stała Ginevra Weasley i wpatrywała się w miejsce, w którym się znajdował, za gargulcem strzegącym przejścia do pokoju nauczycieli.

Zaklął ponownie, po czym wyszedł zza posągu, kierując się prosto w stronę dziewczyny. Młoda Weasleyówna zrobiła krok w tył, sama podsuwając mu taktykę.

– Co widziałaś? – zapytał spokojnie.

Jego postawa mówiła jednak co innego. Nachylił się nad niższą, prawie o głowę, dziewczyną i lekko przechylił głowę. Jego oczy wwiercały się w nią, próbując odczytać coś z jej postawy.

– Ja… Próbowałeś zaczarować Rona. Albo Harry'ego.

Evander zacmokał.

– Zła odpowiedź, Weasley.

Przyglądał się jej jeszcze przez chwilę, która najwyraźniej wystarczyła jej do zebrania odwagi.

– Nie możesz mi nic zrobić. Tu jest pełno ludzi.

Evander uśmiechnął się w sposób, który nawet Draco Malfoya potrafił zbić z tropu, a pierwszoroczną Gryfonkę najwyraźniej porządnie przeraził. Sprawiło mu to nawet pewną przyjemność.

– Teraz nie, ale nie zawsze będziesz nimi otoczona, mała Ginevro. Zadam ci to pytanie jeszcze raz. Co widziałaś?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze strachem.

– N-nic.

– No i pięknie. Tak trzymaj. Jeśli się dowiem, że zdradziłaś nasz mały sekret… – Pochylił się nad nią jeszcze bardziej. – Cóż, będzie bolało – wyszeptał jej prosto do ucha.

W zasięgu wzroku pojawił się nauczyciel, który miał odprowadzić pierwszorocznych na ich lekcję, więc dziewczyna szybko się odwróciła i podbiegła do uczniów ze swojej klasy. Evander ruszył w kierunku biblioteki wiedząc, że właśnie stracił kolejną okazję do porwania Ronalda Weasleya.

Gryfoni mieli teraz transmutację, a on utknął na całą godzinę w bibliotece nad książką, na której nie potrafił się skupić.

Na zajęcia dotarł sam, korzystając z ogólnego rozluźnienia panującego w szkole. Jeszcze przed pierwszą lekcją ogłoszono, że wieczorem ofiary dziedzica zostaną ożywione.

Czas skurczył się do ledwie kilku godzin.

Na lunchu przyglądał się nie tylko Potterowi. Mała Ginny Weasley zerkała nerwowo w jego stronę. Przez moment wyglądała tak, jakby chciała opowiedzieć Potterowi i Weasleyowi o ich małym incydencie z rana, ale przyszedł kolejny rudzielec z rodziny, skutecznie przerywając dziewczynie.

Evander odetchnął z ulgą. Jednocześnie w jego głowie powstał pewien pomysł. Bił się z myślami czy powinien ingerować w ułożony przez Riddle'a plan. Przez całą lekcję zielarstwa był rozkojarzony i Draco przeklinał pod nosem jego bezużyteczność. Ignorował jego narzekania przez całą drogę na zajęcia obrony, na które prowadziła ich nadgorliwa profesor Sprout. Ignorował te narzekania, kiedy czekali w klasie na Lockharta.

Ignorował do momentu, kiedy zabrzmiał dzwon rozpoczynający lekcję, a Lockharta nadal nie było.

– Wymyśl coś, Draco – rzucił Evander i wyszedł z sali, zostawiając pogrążonego w szoku blondyna.

Nie było czasu. Jeżeli miał to doprowadzić do końca, a szczerze powiedziawszy, nie wiedział dlaczego to robi, chociaż czuł, że powinien, musiał działać bardziej zdecydowanie.

Biegł przez korytarze do tej części zamku, w której znajdowało się dormitorium Gryffindoru. Miał nadzieję spotkać kogoś, kogokolwiek, kto by się nadał.

Potter miał cholerny kompleks bohatera. To wcale nie musiał być Weasley. Prawdopodobnie wystarczyłoby, gdyby to był po prostu Gryfon. Mijał łazienkę Marty, kiedy usłyszał kroki. Schował się w jednej z pobliskich wnęk i nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście, kiedy zobaczył Pottera i Weasleya wyłaniających się zza zakrętu. Już miał wyjść z ukrycia, kiedy ostry głos McGonagall przeciął powietrze jak nóż, zatrzymując go w pół kroku. Wcisnął się w niszę jak najgłębiej, obserwując oddalających się wraz z nauczycielką Gryfonów.

Czując, jak kolejna okazja wyślizguje mu się z zasięgu rąk, ruszył w kierunku, w którym się wybierał.

Śledził jednego ze starszych uczniów, aż dotarł pod same drzwi dormitorium. Nie wierzył własnym oczom, ale najwyraźniej wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów był portret jakiejś grubej kobiety, właścicielki okropnie skrzeczącego głosu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie restrykcje, jakie nałożono na szkołę i fakt, że część nauczycieli nadal się ich trzymała, to nigdy nie zdołałby podejść tak blisko. Pod samym wejściem nie było wiele miejsc, w których można było się skutecznie ukryć, ale jak do tej pory minęło go tylko dwóch samotnie idących i najwyraźniej pogrążonych we własnych myślach uczniów. W jakiś sposób udało mu się pozostać niezauważonym.

Na drugiego z nich Evander rzucił przydatne Zaklęcie Sugestii. Chłopak miał przekazać Ginny Weasley, że ktoś na nią czeka przed wejściem.

Dziewczyna połknęła haczyk. Gdy tylko przeszła przez dziurę pod portretem, Evander znalazł się tuż przy niej. Zacisnął dłoń na jej ramieniu w żelaznym uścisku.

– Bądź cicho i chodź ze mną – syknął.

Próbowała się wyrywać, ale Evander szarpnął ją mocniej za ramię i zaciągnął na pierwsze piętro. Dopiero, kiedy znaleźli się w łazience, Evander popchnął ją na ścianę i wyciągnął różdżkę.

– _Stupefy_ – rzucił od niechcenia, celując w dziewczynę.

Wyciągając dziennik czuł ulgę. Udało mu się wywiązać ze swojej części zadania. Teraz już nic nie zależało od niego. Pochylił się nad pergaminem i napisał: _Wchodzę_.

Tom natychmiast przejął kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Evander znów poczuł znajome uczucie, kiedy patrzy się na świat własnymi oczami, ale nie ma się wpływu na to co się robi czy mówi.

– Młoda Weasleyówna?

 _Potter pilnował jej braciszka jak własnej różdżki. Myślę, że nie powinno to zrobić większej różnicy._

Tom skinął głową.

– Nawet lepiej. Mała, niewinna dziewczynka. Nada się doskonale – mruknął.

Nie poświęcając jej więcej uwagi, Tom wyszedł z łazienki i, ku zdziwieniu Evandera, zatrzymał się tuż przed ścianą, na której nadal widniał napis z pierwszego otwarcia Komnaty.

Moc, jaka przepływała przez jego ciało, oznaczała tylko jedno. Tom był podekscytowany, pisząc wiadomość dla Pottera.

 _Jej szkielet będzie spoczywać w komnacie na wieki._

Słysząc zbliżające się kroki, Tom zniknął w łazience. Machnął różdżką na nieprzytomne ciało dziewczyny i zbliżył się do umywalki skrywającej wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic.

– Oto twoja nagroda, Evander. Przysłuchaj się uważnie – powiedział, a następnie z jego ust wydobył się syk.

Evander spróbował go powtórzyć. Tom roześmiał się, przechodząc przez portal i kierując się schodami w dół. Zasyczał znowu, tym razem trzy osobne słowa.

– Otwórz. Schody. Zamknij – wyjaśnił.

Evander znów powtórzył niezrozumiałe dźwięki.

– Lepiej – powiedział Tom, nadal się śmiejąc.

Dziewczyna lewitowała przed nimi w powietrzu.

– Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Evander próbował przez całą drogę w dół. Nim dotarli do kolejnych drzwi, znał trzy słowa w wężomowie.

Tom otworzył kolejne przejście, a oczom Evandera ukazała się ogromna przestrzeń. Długą komnatę wypełniało zielonkawe światło, zupełnie jak światło w dormitorium Ślizgonów, które pochodziło od przedzierającego się przez wodę słońca i przedostawało do pomieszczeń przez umieszczone w suficie świetliki. Tyle, że tutaj nie było świetlików.

Tom ruszył przed siebie, stukając obcasami o posadzkę i powodując, że po całej komnacie rozchodziło się echo. Mijał kolumny ozdobione splecionymi ze sobą wężami o szmaragdowych oczach. Uczucie, które wypełniało Evandera, musiało pochodzić od Toma. Czuł się jak… w domu.

– Wiesz po co powstała ta komnata? – zapytał nagle Tom.

 _Nie mam pojęcia_ , odpowiedział zaskoczony tym pytaniem.

Tom dotarł do końca sali i ułożył dziewczynę u stóp wysokiego po sam sufit posągu.

– To Salazar Slytherin. Mój przodek – powiedział zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Evander natychmiast skojarzył postać z portretem zamieszczonym na kartach z czekoladowych żab. – Stworzył tę komnatę, bo nie zgadzał się z pozostałą trójką założycieli. Chciał nauczać czarnej magii. Ani Helga Hufflepuff, ani Rowena Ravenclaw, a już tym bardziej Godryk Gryffindor, nie chcieli się na to zgodzić i bez wiedzy Salazara nałożyli na szkołę zabezpieczenia, które uniemożliwiały praktykowanie czarnej magii. Dlatego Slytherin postanowił stworzyć miejsce, którego nie wykrywałyby zaklęcia ochronne Hogwartu. Tutaj przyprowadzał swoich wybranych uczniów i nauczał czarnej magii bez wiedzy pozostałych.

Evander zastanawiał się przez dłuższą chwilę nad tym, czego się właśnie dowiedział. Zaklęcia ochronne, otaczające szkołę, natychmiast wychwyciłyby wszelkie próby użycia czarnomagicznych zaklęć, zawiadamiając dyrektora. Snape poinformował ich o tym zaraz po ceremonii przydziału. Wiadomość, że istniało w szkole miejsce, które było wyłączone spod tej kontroli, była szokująca. To stwarzało tyle… możliwości.

Tom rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu, przysłuchując się jego myślom.

– Jest jeszcze Bazyliszek – powiedział. – Biedactwo. Niewielu przede mną miało odwagę wypuścić go z kryjówki.

Evander wcale się temu nie dziwił. O ile ryzyko związane z wymykaniem się przez łazienkę dla dziewczyn, do ukrytej komnaty było niezbyt duże, to wypuszczenie na wolność wielkiego węża, który zabijał wzrokiem sprawiało, że można było całkiem łatwo trafić do Azkabanu. Nie sądził, by jakikolwiek Ślizgon ryzykował tak wiele, nie mając pewności, że nie zostanie złapany.

– Ja miałem Rubeusa Hagrida – powiedział Tom, chichocząc. – Zrzucenie na niego winy okazało się śmiesznie łatwe.

Wzrok Toma, a tym samym Evandera, spoczął na rudej dziewczynie.

 _Co z nią zrobisz?_

Tom przyglądał się jej bez wyrazu.

– Na razie nic. Potter lada chwila powinien się tu zjawić. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż z nim porozmawiam.

Evander jęknął bezgłośnie. W tej samej chwili usłyszeli wybuch.

– Nadchodzi – mruknął Tom.

Evander uśmiechnąłby się gorzko, gdyby mógł.

* * *

Nie czekali długo, aż w drugim końcu komnaty pojawił się Potter. Podszedł kilka kroków i na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zaskoczenia.

– Verlaine?!

– Nie, Harry Potterze. To nie Evander – odezwał się Tom.

Magia wrzała w jego ciele, reagując na podekscytowanie Riddle'a.

– W końcu się spotykamy.

– Kim jesteś?

Tom uśmiechnął się leniwie.

– Nazywam się Tom Marvolo Riddle – powiedział. – Ale tobie to imię pewnie zupełnie nic nie mówi.

Potter skinął głową.

– Gdzie jest Ginny? Kim jesteś? – powtórzył swoje pierwsze pytanie.

Tom obserwował go uważnie. Potter był ostrożny. W niczym nie przypominał porywczego, niezbyt inteligentnego dzieciaka, jakiego opisywał mu Evander.

– Wspomnieniem – odpowiedział Tom po dłuższej chwili. – Wspomnieniem kogoś, kto chodził do tej szkoły pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Wspomnieniem zachowanym w tym oto dzienniku – powiedział z nostalgią, wyciągając swój dziennik z kieszeni.

Potter spoglądał na niego jak na wariata.

– Opętałeś Verlaine'a przy pomocy tej książeczki, tak? – zapytał.

Tom zaśmiał się.

– Tak. Kiedy Evander atakował uczniów, był pod moją kontrolą.

Obserwował jak Potter rozgląda się po komnacie i w końcu dostrzega młodą Weasleyównę.

– Ginny! – krzyknął i podbiegł do niej.

Tom powoli obszedł komnatę, stając między Potterem, a wyjściem.

– Jest tylko oszołomiona. Nie o nią powinieneś się martwić.

– Zaraz może się pojawić bazyliszek. Ginny, obudź się.

– Nie pojawi się, dopóki nie zostanie wezwany.

– To ty jesteś dziedzicem Slytherina? Dlaczego atakujesz dzieci mugoli?

– Właściwie, to szlamy nie są już moim celem – przyznał Tom.

Evander milczał wyczekująco. Riddle, chociaż spokojny na zewnątrz, w środku aż się palił do wyznania prawdy. Evander odczuwał jego emocje jak swoje własne. Magia emanowała z jego ciała falami. Potter wydawał się tego nie wyczuwać, chociaż jego ostrożność mogła wynikać z nastroju, jaki kreowała aura Toma.

– Moim celem od wielu lat jesteś ty, Harry Potterze.

Potter zamrugał, wyraźnie zbity z tropu. Evander słuchał uważnie. W końcu miał się dowiedzieć, jaki był prawdziwy powód tego wszystkiego.

– Powiedz mi, Harry Potterze. Jak to się stało, że nieobdarzonemu szczególną czarodziejską mocą niemowlęciu udało się pokonać największego czarodzieja wszystkich czasów? W jaki sposób ocalałeś, z jedną zaledwie blizną, podczas gdy wielki Lord Voldemort utracił swą moc1?

Evander westchnął, zastanawiając się czy to w ogóle było możliwe. Chciał zapytać, ale Tom i tak by mu nie odpowiedział, bez reszty pochłonięty rozmową z Potterem.

– Dlaczego cię to obchodzi? – zapytał Gryfon. – Voldemort był dawno po tobie.

– Voldemort – zaczął cicho Riddle i Evander już przeczuwał co będzie dalej. Był i nie był zaskoczony jednocześnie. – Jest moją przeszłością, teraźniejszością i przyszłością, Harry Potterze…

Tom wyciągnął różdżkę Evandera i napisał w powietrzu swoje pełne imię. Później machnął różdżką, a litery zmieniły miejsca.

 _I am Lord Voldemort._

Do Evandera powoli docierało to, czego właśnie się dowiedział. Tom Riddle. Szesnastoletni chłopak, z którym rozmawiał od początku roku… Który go trenował. Był Czarnym Panem. Czarnoksiężnikiem, o którym szeptali sobie od najmłodszych lat. O którym czytał w starych wycinkach gazet. O którym mówiono, że nadal żyje, choć w ukryciu.

Tom roześmiał się i Evander nie wiedział, na widok oszołomionej twarzy Pottera, czy z powodu toru, jakim szły jego myśli. Możliwe, że z obu tych powodów.

– Nie jesteś.

Tom prychnął.

– Czym nie jestem? – zapytał rozbawiony.

– Nie jesteś największym czarownikiem na świecie – powiedział Potter, odkrywając w sobie nowe pokłady odwagi.

Evander mógłby mu jej pogratulować. Albo głupoty. W jego ciele czy nie, chłopak stał, jak się okazało, przed Czarnym Panem.

– Przykro mi, że muszę cię rozczarować, ale największym czarodziejem na świecie jest Albus Dumbledore.

Tom roześmiał się kpiąco, ale Evander poznał po tym, jak jego mięśnie się spięły, że rozwścieczyły go te słowa.

Kiedy rozbrzmiała muzyka, a chwilę później nad ich głowami pojawił się trzymający starą tiarę feniks, Tom rozluźnił się i śmiał już bardziej otwarcie i szczerze.

– Oto, co Dumbledore przysyła swoim wiernym zwolennikom, śpiewającego ptaka i stary kapelusz. Czujesz się dzielniejszy, Harry Potterze? Czujesz się teraz bezpieczniejszy?

Evander ostatecznie dołączył do niego, śmiejąc się z Pottera. Poziom humoru tego starca zadziwił nawet jego.

Tom próbował jeszcze dowiedzieć się czegoś o tamtej nocy, kiedy utracił swoją moc. Evander słuchał uważnie, spijając z ich ust wiadomości, mając świadomość, że dostaje je z pierwszej ręki. Właśnie był świadkiem spotkania twarzą w twarz Czarnego Pana i Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

– A więc to tak. Twoja matka umarła, aby cię ocalić. Magia krwi jest potężna. Teraz rozumiem… W tobie nie ma nic szczególnego, Harry. Długo się nad tym zastanawiałem. Bo... widzisz, Harry, między nami jest dziwne podobieństwo. Nawet ty musiałeś to zauważyć. Obaj jesteśmy półkrwi czarodziejami, sierotami wychowanymi przez mugoli. Obaj znamy mowę wężów, chyba jako jedyni w dziejach Hogwartu od czasów samego wielkiego Slytherina. Nie możesz tego zobaczyć, ale nawet wyglądasz trochę podobnie do mnie…

Evander poczuł się dziwnie. Tom był w jego ciele, więc kiedy wspomniał o podobnym wyglądzie… Cóż, nie był przekonany czy Riddle rzeczywiście był taki podobny do Pottera, ale Evander na pewno. Tylko oczy diametralnie ich różniły. Nikt, kogo znał, nie miał tak zielonych oczu. Mieli za to takie same, czarne i nieco niesforne włosy, tę samą budowę ciała i podobne rysy twarzy. Mówienie o podobieństwie…

– I oto okazuje się, że uratował cię tylko szczęśliwy przypadek. To wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć. A teraz, Harry, udzielę ci małej lekcji. Niech zmierzy się moc Lorda Voldemorta, dziedzica Salazara Slytherina, z mocą Harry'ego Pottera, wyposażonego w najlepszy oręż, na jaki było stać starego Dumbledore'a.

Tom odwrócił się od niego, w najmniejszym stopniu nie obawiając się ataku ze strony Gryfona. Stanął przed posągiem Slytherina i przemówił sykami, których Evander nie zrozumiał.

Nie musiał rozumieć. Usta posągu otworzyły się i na posadzkę ześlizgnął się ogromny wąż. Tom poczekał, aż bazyliszek się do niego zbliży. Wyciągnął dłoń, a wąż, tak jak poprzednio w łazience, przylgnął do niej w pieszczocie.

Tom syknął coś, co mogło być tylko komendą _zabij_ , bo bazyliszek rzucił się do przodu i zaczął ścigać uciekającego Pottera.

Evander obserwował walkę, jednocześnie pogrążony we własnych myślach. Gdyby wiedział… Gdyby wiedział, że Tom Riddle to Czarny Pan, bardziej by się przyłożył do swojej misji. Myśl o tym, że on, przeciętny dwunastolatek, dostał od Czarnego Pana zadanie, spadła na niego z siłą uderzenia trolla.

Tom pokrzykiwał coś na bazyliszka, sycząc wściekle, ale Evander przestał rejestrować rzeczywistość, dopóki z myśli nie wyrwał go stukot o posadzkę jego własnych stóp.

– Jesteś już martwy, Harry Potterze – powiedział Tom, zbliżając się do chłopca.

Evander spojrzał na kieł tkwiący w jego ramieniu. Potter wyciągnął go z rany, ale jad zdążył już przedostać się do krwi i chłopak zaczął blednąć. Ptak, który według Czarnego Pana należał do Dumbledore'a, płakał nad nim, zasklepiając ranę łzami. Bazyliszek leżał martwy kilka stóp od nich.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego to, co widział.

 _Ptak! Panie, ten ptak go leczy._

Wiedząc to, co wiedział, nie potrafił już inaczej się do niego zwracać. Tymczasem, do zaślepionego zwycięstwem Riddle'a, dopiero po chwili dotarło, co do niego mówił.

Próbował przegonić feniksa, ale było za późno. Uzdrawiające właściwości łez feniksa zadziałały błyskawicznie, neutralizując truciznę bazyliszka.

– Może to i lepiej. Tylko ty i ja, Harry Potterze… ty i ja…

Uniósł różdżkę Evandera. Na granicy ich połączonych umysłów błąkała się klątwa, którą bezpiecznie mógł rzucić tylko w tej komnacie. Przed nim pojawił się feniks i Tom, wyraźnie zirytowany, już miał w pierwszej kolejności uśmiercić ptaka, kiedy zauważył, że na kolana Pottera upadła mała, czarna książeczka.

Dziennik.

Evander wiedział, co zrobi Potter. Czarny Pan też to wiedział. Obserwowali to oboje, jak w zwolnionym tempie.

Potter sięgnął po kieł, który dopiero co wyjął sobie z ramienia i wbił go w dziennik.

– Nieeeeeeeee! – Nie wiedział, czy to on krzyczał, czy Tom.

Evander poczuł ogromny ból, promieniujący z głowy do wszystkich kończyn. Riddle trzymał się jego umysłu, nie zamierzając go opuścić, co Evander odczuwał, jakby ktoś wbijał mu ostre kolce w podstawę czaszki. Nie poddawał się, do samego końca walcząc, przyprawiając tym Evandera o rosnące cierpienie. Coś szarpnęło nim w środku. Riddle zahaczył o jego umysł w ostatnim zrywie, po czym zniknął w następnej sekundzie, ale Evander już tego nie zauważył. Widział tylko, jak Potter otwierał dziennik i wbijał kieł bazyliszka w kolejne strony, za każdym razem powodując u Evandera więcej i więcej _bólu_.

Evander był przekonany, że umrze. Krzyczał. Upadł na kolana, zwalił się na posadzkę, nie panując nad swoim ciałem, mimo że Toma Riddle'a już w nim nie było. Złapał się za głowę, wyrywając włosy i wydzierając się na całe gardło. Bolało. Tak bardzo _bolało_. Całe jego ciało stało w ogniu, którego źródło znajdowało się w głowie. To z niej płonące fale rozchodziły się do kończyn. Chciał, żeby ten ból się skończył. Jeżeli to miało oznaczać, że umrze, niech tak się stanie. Nie był w stanie wytrzymać ani chwili dłużej.

To była dla niego wieczność, ale w pewnym momencie wszystko zaczęło słabnąć. Otępiały umysł Evandera zaczął powracać do rzeczywistości, rejestrując Pottera podchodzącego młodej Weasleyówny.

Gardło paliło go od krzyku. Leżał zwinięty w kłębek na posadzce, jęcząc z bólu. Chociaż płomienie powoli opuszczały jego ciało, w ich miejsce przyszła pustka. Potter stanął nad nim, wołając go. Evander jęknął, nie będąc w stanie odpowiedzieć.

Potter coś do niego mówił, ale Evander go nie słyszał. A później nastała cisza.

* * *

1 Ten i kilka kolejnych przypisów również zapożyczyłam z książki. Oczywiście pochodzą z tomu Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic w przekładzie Andrzeja Polkowskiego i są własnością J.K. Rowling, tak jak cały wykreowany przez nią świat i jego bohaterowie. Ja tylko bawię się kanonem~

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Został tylko epilog :) Kolejna część jest jeszcze w połowie pisania (musicie poczekać aż skończę^^), ale na pocieszenie mam niespodziankę. W międzyczasie pojawi się jakiś dodatek czy dwa. Wrzucę jako osobne ff, bo przy kolejnych częściach będzie ich nawet więcej ;)_


	12. epilog

**Epilog.**

* * *

Leżał w Komnacie Tajemnic. Nie wiedział jak długo, może kilkanaście minut, może kilka godzin. Ból już dawno odszedł, ale uczucie pustki, którą zaczął odczuwać, tylko się nasiliło. Coś się zmieniło, czegoś brakowało. Evander przeczuwał co to było. Tom Riddle, Czarny Pan. Odszedł.

Nie wiedział jak, ale był przekonany, że odchodząc zabrał coś ze sobą. A może coś zostawił.

Czuł się pusty i… mroczny.

Silne ramiona podniosły go z posadzki i wyniosły z Komnaty. Co chwilę tracił przytomność i ją odzyskiwał. Widział w urywkach łazienkę ducha Marty, widział korytarze zamku i biel pościeli w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Madame Pomfrey podawała mu jakiś lek, kilka, może kilkanaście razy. Spał po nim snem bez snów. W przerwach między jednym snem, a drugim, widział znajome twarze kolegów i nauczycieli. Draco Malfoy coś do niego mówił, ale nie odpowiadał. Powoli odzyskiwał siły, ale nie dawał po sobie poznać, że jest przytomny. Nie był gotowy na pytania, które miały nadejść. Najpierw musiał się uporać z pustką, która nie chciała odejść.

* * *

Nie mógł dłużej czekać. Zbyt wiele pytań jemu samemu kłębiło się w głowie, pytań, na które potrzebował odpowiedzi.

Pomfrey znalazła się przy jego łóżku w sekundę po tym, jak otworzył oczy.

– W samą porę, mój drogi. Za chwilę uczta pożegnalna.

Evander z trudem wstał z łóżka i chwiejąc się, podszedł do krzesła, na którym przewieszona była jego szkolna szata. Pielęgniarka próbowała go powstrzymać, ale nie pozwolił jej na to, posyłając w jej kierunku ostre spojrzenie, które jednoznacznie dawało do zrozumienia, że da sobie radę sam.

– Powiadomię dyrektora, że się pan obudził, panie Verlaine. Prosił, żeby pan go odwiedził zaraz po opuszczeniu Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Evander zesztywniał. Nie powinien był oczekiwać, że obejdzie się bez konsekwencji, prawda?

Zanim zarzucił na siebie szatę wierzchnią, drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem i do pomieszczenia wszedł Severus Snape.

Evander skinął głową na powitanie, uważnie obserwując nauczyciela. Szukał jakichkolwiek wskazówek, ale twarz Mistrza Eliksirów była nieprzenikniona jak zawsze.

Wyszedł, czując na sobie równie uważne spojrzenie profesora. Snape zrównał z nim swój krok i bez słowa prowadził go przez korytarze, do pomnika gargulca, który strzegł wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora.

Snape powiedział hasło i gargulec odsunął się, odsłaniając schody. Evander wszedł na nie, nie oglądając się za siebie. Drzwi otworzyły się w momencie, w którym zamierzał zapukać.

Evander wszedł w ciszy, rozglądając się po gabinecie. Przyjemny, jednostajny szum wydobywał się z licznych urządzeń rozlokowanych po całym pomieszczeniu. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł siedzącego na żerdzi feniksa, prawdopodobnie tego samego, który pojawił się w Komnacie Tajemnic, pomagając Potterowi w pokonaniu Bazyliszka i…

Zrobiło mu się chłodniej, ale nie wykonał żadnego gestu, który by go zdradził. Zatrzymał się przed biurkiem i spojrzał na dyrektora, unikając jego oczu.

– Usiądź, chłopcze - powiedział Dumbledore, uśmiechając się zachęcająco.

Evander spełnił prośbę.

– Usłyszałem już opowieść Harry'ego o tym co stało się w Komnacie Slytherina. Chciałbym, żebyś mi opowiedział swoją wersję tej historii.

Evander nie miał ochoty dzielić się z dyrektorem swoją _wersją_. Musiał jednak coś powiedzieć. Nie wiedział od czego zacząć. Jak miał wyjaśnić posiadanie dziennika, nie pogrążając przy tym swojego wuja?

– Nie martw się, chłopcze. Cokolwiek powiesz, nie zostaniesz ukarany. Wedle mojej wiedzy, zostałeś opętany przez Lorda Voldemorta. – Evander drgnął, słysząc ten tytuł. – A ten czarodziej zwiódł już wiele czarownic i czarodziejów, dużo starszych i o wiele potężniejszych od ciebie. Evander?

Skinął głową na leżący na biurku, zniszczony dziennik Toma.

– Znalazłem go w pokoju wspólnym, zaraz na początku roku. Któryś ze starszych roczników chyba go zostawił, nie domyślając się czym jest – skłamał gładko. – Twierdził, że jest wspomnieniem. Nudził się, więc rozmawialiśmy. Sporo wiedział, nawet jak na szesnastolatka, więc… skorzystałem. Pewnie chce pan wiedzieć o atakach. Nic nie pamiętam. Z czasem zacząłem się domyślać, że to ja, ale nie powiązałem tego z dziennikiem. A przynajmniej nie od razu.

Kiedy jasne się stało, że Evander nie powie nic więcej, Dumbledore zadał pierwsze pytanie.

– Dlaczego nie zwróciłeś się o pomoc do profesora Snape'a? O ile mi wiadomo, rozmawialiście na ten temat.

Evander skinął głową, ale poza tym w jego twarzy nic się nie zmieniło. Wpatrywał się w dyrektora beznamiętnie, pragnąc tylko zejść z pola widzenia tych natarczywych, błękitnych tęczówek.

– Miałem tylko podejrzenia. Żadnych faktów. Profesor Snape…

– Sam oceniłby, czy są wartościowe – wtrącił Dumbledore łagodnie. – Zadam ci jeszcze jedno, ostatnie pytanie, Evanderze. Co pamiętasz z samej wizyty w Komnacie Tajemnic? Co czułeś?

Dyrektor nachylił się przez biurko, jakby oczekiwał, że Evander zdradzi mu długo wyczekiwany sekret.

– Prawie nic, dyrektorze. Tylko ból. Przebłyski samego pomieszczenia. I Potter wbijający wielki kieł w dziennik. A później…

Dumbledore czekał, aż dokończy. Evander milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Mogę zadać panu pytanie?

– Właśnie to zrobiłeś, chłopcze – zażartował dyrektor. Kiedy Evander w żaden sposób nie zareagował, Dumbledore dodał – zadaj też kolejne, jeśli chcesz.

Evander rozejrzał się po gabinecie. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na półce, na której leżały artefakty, które z Komnaty Tajemnic przyniósł ze sobą Potter.

– To Tiara Przydziału – powiedział Evander, dopiero teraz poznając stary kapelusz. – Czy Tiara może wiedzieć kim był mój ojciec?

Odwrócił się, szukając w twarzy Dumbledore'a odpowiedzi. Dyrektor, jeżeli zdziwiło go pytanie, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

– Przykro mi, Evanderze. Tiara Przydziału ma dostęp jedynie do tego, co już jest w twojej głowie, choćby najbardziej ukryte.

– Więc jeśli usłyszałem imię albo nazwisko, kiedy byłem niemowlęciem, to Tiara może je znaleźć w mojej pamięci.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, wychwytując w jego głosie ledwo słyszalny ślad desperacji.

– Spróbuj więc – powiedział.

Evander zwlekał przez chwilę, jednak sięgnął po kapelusz.

 **Witaj, Evanderze.**

Dumbledore zainteresował się feniksem, dając mu odrobinę prywatności. Evander przełknął ślinę, czując suchość w gardle.

 _Wiesz, dlaczego cię niepokoję._

Tiara pokiwała jego głową.

 **Przykro mi, Evanderze. W twojej pamięci nie ma informacji, której szukasz.**

Evander zacisnął pięści, powstrzymując się od reakcji. Zdjął kapelusz, odkładając go na miejsce. Nie musiał nic mówić. Dumbledore od razu zrozumiał, że niczego się nie dowiedział.

– Nieświadomość może się czasem przysłużyć bardziej niż wiedza – powiedział tajemniczo dyrektor.

Evander zmrużył oczy, ale nie uzyskał dalszego wyjaśnienia. Odwrócił się z zamiarem opuszczenia gabinetu.

– Dyrektorze – zaczął, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

– Tak, chłopcze?

– Kto wyniósł mnie z komnaty?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się figlarnie.

– Profesor Snape – odpowiedział.

Evander wyszedł zanim dyrektor zdołał zobaczyć, jak wzdryga się na tę wiadomość. Z ulgą przyjął fakt, że Mistrza Eliksirów nie było u podnóża prowadzących do gabinetu schodów. Pogrążony we wspomnieniach, dotarł do dormitorium. Pokój wspólny był pusty, jeśli nie liczyć jednej osoby, siedzącej w swoim zwykłym fotelu.

Draco podszedł do Evandera, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

– Profesor Snape ściągnął mnie z Wielkiej Sali. Powiedział, że mam wziąć ze sobą pokaźną porcję kanapek – wskazał ręką leżący na stoliku talerz.

Evander podszedł do stolika, usiadł i po prostu zaczął jeść. Draco wyglądał na coraz bardziej rozdrażnionego.

– Powiesz coś w końcu? – zapytał, nie wytrzymując.

Evander spojrzał na niego tak, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu. Właśnie takie miał wrażenie, kiedy patrzył na blondyna. Draco stał z założonymi rękami w iście malfoyowskiej, zniecierpliwionej pozie.

Evander przerwał jedzenie, przełknął kęs, który miał w ustach i gestem zaprosił go, żeby usiadł obok.

– Co chcesz wiedzieć?

– Jak to co? Wszystko! Co się stało? Podobno byłeś w Komnacie Tajemnic. Gryfoni mówią, że to ty jesteś dziedzicem Slytherina.

W jego głosie słychać było urazę.

– Uważasz, że mają rację?

Draco wbił w niego spojrzenie, które Evander zniósł, nie czując nawet najmniejszego dyskomfortu.

– Nie wiem.

– Jeśli tak, to znaczy, że cię okłamałem. Uważasz, że cię okłamałem?

Gdyby świat obchodził go w tym momencie chociaż trochę bardziej, odczuwałby przyjemność w obserwowaniu jak maska Draco ostatecznie się rozpadła, ukazując zagubienie.

– Nie – odpowiedział Malfoy niezbyt przekonująco.

– Nie okłamałem cię. Nie jestem dziedzicem Slytherina. Zostałem przez niego – skrzywił się, używając tego słowa - wykorzystany. Prawdziwym dziedzicem Slytherina jest Czarny Pan.

Draco ostatecznie zapomniał o wszelkich naukach dobrego wychowania, kiedy szczęka opadła mu w wyrazie bezbrzeżnego szoku.

– C-czarny P-pan? Ale jak?

– Przez dziennik, który dostałem na początku roku.

– Od kogo?

Evander przez moment rozważał czy powinien mówić cokolwiek więcej. Spojrzał Draco głęboko w oczy. Chłopak wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco.

Zaufał swojej intuicji.

– Od wuja. Tuż po tym, jak odwiedził go twój ojciec.

Draco nie zareagował, prawdopodobnie cały czas przetwarzając informacje. Kiedy się odezwał, mówił wolno, analizując słowa.

– Sugerujesz, że mój ojciec ma kontakt z Czarnym Panem?

Evander zamyślił się. Lucjusz mógł działać sam. Mógł działać w porozumieniu z jego wujem.

– Nie wykluczałbym tej opcji, Draco.

Milczeli przez długą chwilę. Evander, pogrążony we własnych myślach, rozpamiętywał chwile spędzone z Tomem. Z Czarnym Panem. Nie mógł się opędzić od uczucia żalu nad wiedzą, którą jeszcze mógł mu przekazać młody Czarny Pan, gdyby dziennik nie został zniszczony.

Na samo wspomnienie przebijającego kartki kła bazyliszka czuł fantomowy ból w głowie, który powodował, że obraz zamazywał mu się przed oczami.

– Dobrze się czujesz, Evander?

Trochę trwało, zanim skupił wzrok na pochylającym się nad nim Draco. Strącił trzymającą go za ramię dłoń.

– Zostaw mnie.

Draco zacisnął usta w cienką linię, jedyną oznakę, że się _martwił_. Evander nie potrzebował współczucia. Potrzebował kilku dni spokoju, żeby mógł w samotności uporządkować swoje życie.

* * *

Cała podróż pociągiem minęła mu w ciszy. Siedział w przedziale z Draco, Vincem, Gregorym, Blaise'em i Theodorem. Wszyscy rzucali mu ciekawskie spojrzenia. Był taki moment, w którym zauważył, że nawet Nott uszanował milczenie, jakie im narzucił swoim zachowaniem. Większość czasu poświęcił jednak na analizowaniu tego, o co zapytał go Dumbledore. Nie dawało mu spokoju, dlaczego dyrektor zapytał właśnie o to.

Na peron wyszedł jako pierwszy i natychmiast skierował kroki ku wujowi. Draco zatrzymał go, wołając jego imię i kiwając mu głową na pożegnanie. Odwzajemnił gest, starając się przy tym, by nie prześlizgnąć wzrokiem po jego ojcu.

Laird Verlaine, jak zwykle doskonale opanowany, przywitał się z nim oschle i deportował ich do Dorchester.

– Evander – usłyszał zza pleców.

Kiedy tylko wylądowali przed dworkiem, Evander ruszył przed siebie, pragnąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim pokoju. Jego wuj miał inne plany.

Zatrzymał się i odwrócił.

– Tak, wuju? – zapytał chłodno.

Laird zmrużył oczy, uważnie mu się przyglądając.

– Zamierzasz cokolwiek powiedzieć?

Evander był zły. Znajdował się już tak blisko swojego wymarzonego azylu, a nadal ktoś go zatrzymywał.

– A czego się spodziewasz, wuju? – Ton jego głosu, zimny i obojętny, balansował na granicy braku szacunku. – Podziękowań za prezent w postaci pamiętnika Czarnego Pana? Czy może wyjaśnień, dlaczego w ogóle jeszcze żyję?

Wpatrywał się w niego beznamiętnie, wytrzymując spojrzenie, pod którym jeszcze rok temu kulił się i wiercił, nie potrafiąc go znieść. Nie martwiło go, że przekroczył granicę. Ten człowiek wręczył mu przedmiot, który miał go zabić. Nie miał obowiązku, by traktować Lairda Verlaine'a z szacunkiem.

Dumbledore zapytał go o to, co czuł. Powiedział mu tylko, że czuł ból i nie skłamał wtedy. Ale im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym bardziej był przekonany, że było coś jeszcze. Ból i palenie pochodziły od kła bazyliszka. Kiedy Potter pastwił się nad dziennikiem, ból Evandera powiększał się, jakby połączenie między nim a dziennikiem się wzmacniało. Nie mógł mieć pewności, ale miał pewną tezę na temat tego połączenia. To co czuł wtedy, w Komnacie Tajemnic, to Tom Riddle próbujący przenieść się z dziennika do jego ciała. Gdyby mu się udało...

Odwrócił się i nieniepokojony więcej przez wuja, wszedł do domu. Zignorował ciotkę i wyminął kuzynów, ledwie rzucając w ich kierunku obojętne spojrzenie.

* * *

Minęły trzy dni. Uspokoił się nieco i uporządkował emocje, które nim targały. Spalił w kominku fałszywy dziennik, który miał mu służyć za alibi. Pogodził się z tym, co utracił i z otwartymi ramionami przywitał to, co zyskał.

Zyskał moc. Zyskał spokój, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie znał. Zyskał panowanie nad własnymi emocjami, a przez to jasność umysłu.

Stracił… Nie był pewien co takiego stracił, ale odczuwał brak czegoś ważnego. Ignorował to odczucie i zamierzał nauczyć się z nim żyć.

Złamał zabezpieczenia dziennika matki. Zajęło mu to całe przedpołudnie. Pamiętnik leżał na stoliku nocnym przez dobę, zanim się na to zdecydował. A po przedarciu się przez zaklęcia ochronne, po prostu wrzucił go do kufra, nawet nie otwierając. Nie czuł potrzeby dowiadywania się tego teraz.

Siedział w bibliotece, czytając _Odrębne byty i ich tworzenie_ Marco Kellera, książkę, której nie miał okazji przeczytać dokładniej, kiedy był w szkole. Od lektury oderwał go pojawiający się przed nim skrzat.

– Pani Verlaine prosi panicza Evandera na dół. Pan Verlaine ma gościa, który życzy sobie widzieć się z paniczem.

Evander wstał bez słowa i odłożył księgę na półkę. Schodząc po schodach miał dziwne wrażenie, że poznaje aurę czarodzieja.

– Laird przyjął gościa w gabinecie – powiedziała jego ciotka, pojawiając się w drzwiach salonu dziennego. – Czekają na ciebie.

Evander przeszedł pewnym krokiem przez korytarz i wszedł do pokoju. Jego wuj stał przy biurku. Natychmiast spojrzał w jego kierunku. Jego twarz była idealną maską, ale oczy zdawały się wyrażać niepewność.

Tajemniczy gość stał tyłem. Był wysoki. Czarne, lekko falowane włosy opadały na równie czarną szatę. Jego aura przypominała mu kogoś, o kim próbował zapomnieć.

Czarodziej odwrócił się i Evander zamarł w bezruchu. Mężczyzna miał rysy twarzy Blacków, ale dziwnie zniekształcone. Był podobny do...

Toma Riddle'a.

Czarny Pan rozciągnął usta w czymś na kształt uśmiechu, jaki często gościł na twarzy szesnastolatka, którego poznał. Jego oczy migotały czerwienią, którą widział jeszcze niedawno, przebijającą się przez atramentowo-szare tęczówki Toma. Przechylił głowę, dokładnie tak, jak robił to Tom i wbił w niego spojrzenie, wdzierając się do jego umysłu. Pod powiekami Evander zobaczył wydarzenia z minionego roku szkolnego, krótkie urywki, jak zdjęcia z aparatu Creeveya, i wieńczący je finał, w postaci niszczącego dziennik Pottera.

Kiedy wszystko ustało, Evander stał o kilka cali od przyglądającego mu się uważnie Czarnego Pana.

– Interesujące – mruknął Czarny Pan.

Evanderowi udało się zapanować nad twarzą, ale serce waliło mu w piersi na myśl, że stoi przed _nim_.

Nawet gdyby miał wcześniej jakieś wątpliwości, teraz wiedział już, że to jedyna droga, jaką mógł obrać.

* * *

 **KONIEC CZĘŚCI I**


End file.
